Worlds Away
by Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
Summary: Getting the girl is only half the story...Sequel to You Had Me At Um
1. Dawn of a New Day

**Thank you to all who supported and encouraged You Had Me At Um, it meant more than I can say.**

**I was always planning a sequel and here it is.**

**Usual disclaimer, SoN is not mine, but I take full credit for Eva!**

**Worlds Away**

**(Sequel to You Had Me At Um)**

**Chapter One – Dawn of a New Day**

**Previously: **

_Ashley beamed and kissed me again, "Me too Baby, me too. But do you remember the first thing you ever said to me?" She prodded with a cheeky little grin._

_I tilted my head to the side as I thought back. I grinned as it came to me. I reached up and tucked some of her silky mahogany brown hair behind her ear before saying softly, "'Um… uh…well it's a pleasure to meet you too Ashley,' I believe that is pretty much word for word what I said to you that morning. God I was such a stammering idiot!"_

_Ashley's smile grew wider and she chuckled, "No you weren't Spence, you were sweet and real and from that moment I haven't been able to get you off my mind." She paused to trace my lips with her thumb, smiling adoringly up at me as she continued, "Spencer, you had me at um Baby, and I never want to be without you again."_

Spencer's POV

I opened my eyes and squinted as the bright sunlight bathed the room in a glow that was far too bright for my sleep deprived eyes. I went to roll out of bed only to find myself ensnared in the strong arms of a still sleeping brunette.

I grinned to myself and shuffled back in the bed so that my back was firmly pressed against her front. Ashley mumbled something unintelligible and tightened her hold on my waist, burying her face into the back of my neck. I felt shivers running down my spine as her warm breath tickled my skin. This was hands down one of the greatest ways to wake up. Seriously, you go out and investigate and see if you can find a way to wake up that is better than this one. Go on, I dare you.

I sighed in contentment and thought back over the rollercoaster that my life had been since I had met the woman holding me in her arms. It may sound stupid, but I wouldn't trade a single second of the time I've known her because it all just led us to this point.

So when last I left you I was firmly wrapped in Ashley Davies embrace backstage at the MTV Awards show after she had announced on live national television that she was gay and in love with me. That moment meant everything to me. I can't stop the beaming smile that covers my face every time I think about it, and I think about it a _lot_.

Oh and just for the record Ashley did end up winning three awards that night. The first being Best New Artist, then she won Best Female Video and then the crowning moment...she won Video of the Year! I will admit however, that she did not go up on stage to collect her last two awards...she was otherwise occupied with, well, me. We didn't even know she'd won until the next morning when we heard it on the radio. I felt really guilty but my girl assured me that she got the better end of the deal by getting to have me. Cue awww moment!

All in all it was the most incredible, memorable moment of my life to date.

Hearing her say the words that I had been waiting for was like winning the lottery, while high on Prozac, while at Disneyland...while getting laid. It was that fucking good. Actually speaking of getting laid...now I'm not one to kiss and tell, but I'm also not one to have sex and keep my mouth shut...we totally did it! Many, many times.

It has been two days since the awards show and we haven't left Ashley's apartment or worn clothes since. After we left the awards show we stopped by my place where I packed a bag, surprised to find my house empty (later I found out that they had all gone to see Glen's new place thinking I wouldn't be back for a while).

We sent Kyla to my house to stay with my father and brother and have been taking advantage of the alone time to get 'reacquainted.' Just for the record we haven't _just _had sex, I mean we did have a lot of sex, but we also talked.

We took the time to really unpack what went wrong the first time around and where our fears and insecurities came from. It was funny but we actually shared a lot of the shame fears. We were both scared of how hard and how fast we fell for each other. It was something that had never happened to either of us before.

Falling in love is scary and exciting all at the same time. It is giving your heart to someone so much so that losing them could potentially kill you. I know I held back from Ashley in the past. I was just scared that we would always have to hide and I wasn't willing to risk my everything until she did.

Thank God it worked out. Now that's not to say that we don't still have a long way to go. We have never been a couple in the open. It is going to take some getting used to, particularly for Ashley. We are going to have to learn to be together _outside_ of closed doors. Personally I couldn't wait!

I heard a soft mumble from my sleeping beauty and grinned as I ran my hand over the arms clutching my waist. I felt her moved sensuously against me, her smooth skin sliding deliciously against mine. She sighed happily and kissed the back of my neck, her lips tracing over the vine tattoo inked onto my skin.

I moaned and closed my eyes at the sensation. I felt more than heard her chuckle behind me. Her hands started moving across the skin of my stomach and she gently rolled me over so that I was facing her. Ashley raised herself up on her elbow and smiled down at me, "Good morning gorgeous."

I broke out into a huge smile and whispered softly, "Good morning."

Ashley's smile widened, crinkling her nose adorably, as she leaned in and kissed my lips tenderly. The kiss was gentle, a loving caress against my lips. I tangled my hands in her messy bed-head curls and pulled her down on top of me. Ashley smirked against my lips and settled her body fully over mine, sliding her leg between my thighs. I felt my body arch off the bed, increasing the contact between us.

Ashley moved her lips from mine and began dropping a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. I clutched at her back and held her close to me. I had missed this, the way her body felt against mine. I never wanted to be without it again.

Her lips moved back up my throat to seek out my lips once again. I moaned into her kiss and she took the opportunity to explore my mouth with her tongue. She was intoxicating. I honestly thought I was addicted to her, not that I had any objections should that prove to be true.

I felt her hand on the side of my neck. She raised her face from mine and gazed down at me. Her bright, mocha eyes were locked on mine with so much adoration I almost felt unworthy. Ashley bit her lip and then whispered, "I love you." Before I could reply she captured my lips once again.

No matter how many time I heard her say she loved me I felt tingles _everywhere. _I had a feeling it was never going to get old. I heard those words from her and it made my heart race and I knew with perfect clarity that everything was going to work out.

I kissed her back hungrily, whimpering slightly in the back of my throat when she caught my lower lip in between her teeth. She nibbled ever so slightly before releasing me and soothing the area with her tongue.

That tongue...my God. There should be a religion set up purely to worship that tongue! The things it could do...hmmm.

I was torn from my thoughts when Ashley slid her hand from its place on my neck down over my breasts, across my abs and to my hip. I felt her fingers start to inch their way to the inside of my thigh. I shifted under her, trying to subtly open my legs to help her get where we both wanted her to be.

Ashley smirked against my lips once again and started gently stroking the skin on my inner thigh. Each stroke brought her closer and closer until..._BANG BANG BANG!_

I sat up so fast I accidentally catapulted Ashley onto the floor. "Fuck, shit, sorry Ash! What the fuck was that banging?" I said as I helped her to her feet.

Ashley frowned as she rubbed her ass, the point of impact with the carpet, and muttered, "Well I know what _isn't _banging and that's my fucking headboard against the wall."

A sexually frustrated Ashley was a cute Ashley. I leaned in a pecked her on the lips and then heard the sound again, this time followed by some yelling, "Ok Carlin and Davies we know you're in there and probably naked...sheesh you people are such prudes...ok I _know _she's your sister Glen but someday you are going to have to deal with the fact that Spencer has had sex...a lot of sex with multiple partners….oh stop crying like a little bitch!"

Ashley raised her eyebrow and I shook my head vehemently. It hadn't been _that_ many people...the person on the other side of Ashley's front door was dead! One guess who it was?

"Carlin open the fucking door before I use little Kyla's key and let everyone in to see you in all your glory! Fuck Glen if you don't want to see Spencer naked you can close your eyes! Carlin! Step away from the brunette and open the fucking door!" Eva bellowed while still pounding on the door.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my discarded clothes, "In case you hadn't noticed she isn't going to give up until we open the door." Ashley grumbled something under her breath that sounded very much like, "Fucking pussy blockers!"

We both hurriedly threw on some clothes and made our way into the living room to let in the masses who had decided to interrupt our morning sex. Now I for one love morning sex and did not appreciate the interruption. Neither did Ashley if the murderous glare she was sporting was anything to go by.

I opened the door and glared at the people standing out in the hallway outside of Ashley's apartment. "I assume there is a damn good reason why you're all here?" I asked scathingly.

Eva strode past me with a big smirk. Harrison, Tilly, Glen and Kyla all shuffled past at least having the decency to look embarrassed. Harrison even pecked me on the cheek and whispered an apology.

"Yes there is a very good reason why we're here. We've given you both two days to ravish each other and make up for lost time and now it's time for you to rejoin the real world. Spencer we need you back on the film set today or we're going to run out of days with the sound stage, plus your DP is booked for another job in four days time. You have to get back to work!" Eva said as she plonked herself down on the sofa.

I sighed and took a seat on the black leather armchair across from her. I pulled a pouting Ashley down so that she was on my lap. I circled her waist with my arms and held her close against me. I pouted over at my best friend and mumbled, "But I don't wanna!"

Eva rolled her eyes and smirked over at me, "Sorry Spence, as much as I know you want to stay holed up in this apartment, which by the way reeks of sex! Just how many rooms did you guys do it in? Oh and did you do it on the sofa?"

Kyla and Glen both groaned like they were in serious pain and jumped up from the sofa they were sitting on. Ashley and I just blushed hotly. I buried my face into my girl's back and sighed. "Ok Eva get to the point!" I muttered, my voice muffled by Ashley's back.

Eva chuckled, "Well my point is it is time for you guys to face the real world. It sucks, you're going to love it!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I stood up, taking Ashley with me and making her squeal in surprise. I turned around and put her gently back down on the chair. I dropped a soft kiss on her lips before turning around to face the others.

"Ok Evie, what time are they expecting me on set? I know you came here knowing I was going to give in, so how long do I have?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest and an arched eyebrow that told her how unimpressed I was with the interruption. Although I was eager to finish filming so I could get the film done and then try to get it distributed.

Eva just grinned, "Well yes I did know that my powers of persuasion would work on you Spence so you have exactly 2 hours until you are due on set. So I'd suggest a shower," Eva looked suspiciously at Ashley and I, "an _alone_ shower and then I'll drive you myself. I ain't leaving this apartment without you Carlin because I don't trust you not to get sucked in by the brunette's wily ways!"

Ashley's mouth fell open and she folded her arms indignantly, "Hey I resent that!"

"Oh you _resemble_ that, yeah I know already Davies," Eva teased earning a collective groan from all of us for her lame joke. Not that she cared. Eva shrugged and smirked at us. "Ok Spence, you go shower and we'll keep Ashley occupied so she doesn't try to follow you into the bathroom."

Ashley glared at my best friend and mumbled under her breath, "fucking Eva! Damn you pussy blocker!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at them all, "Ok Kyla, Glen, I am so sorry for all the trauma that has been inflicted on you both this morning. Harrison can you make sure Ashley doesn't murder Eva and Tilly, control your fucking girlfriend!" I blew Eva a kiss and squeezed Ashley's hand before heading off to get ready.

I took a quick, solo shower and then started to get dressed. Thank God I had the forethought to actually pack a bag for a few days, otherwise I would be heading to set in the clothes I wore to the MTV Awards. I pulled on my underwear and slid on my pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I pulled on a white v-neck t-shirt and threw on a brown leather jacket over the top. I wrapped a dark blue, silk scarf around my neck and ran Ashley's brush through my hair. I will admit I did forget a hairbrush. I know I suck as a girl!

I put on some makeup and couldn't help but smile over at the rumpled bed in the middle of her room. That bed and I were now old friends.

I packed up my things and slung my Louis Vuitton duffle bag over my shoulder. I picked up my brown leather boots and slid my sunglasses on before pushing them back onto my head so I wouldn't forget them. I sighed sadly, I wasn't quite ready for our little holiday from the world to be over, but I also knew that we had to start existing in the real world or this relationship would be as doomed to fail as our first attempt had been.

I wandered out and had to laugh at the hilarious sight. Harrison was cooking breakfast with Kyla as his assistant. Tilly was going through Ashley's vintage record collection. Glen was watching Kyla and Harrison cook, without offering any assistance as per usual. And Eva, well she had tied Ashley's hands together with her scarf and had then used her belt to attach Ashley's bound wrists to her ankles. She had effectively hog tied my girlfriend.

Ashley was glaring daggers at my friend, unable to sling verbal abuse at her due to the gag in her mouth. I bit my lip and glanced at a rather satisfied looking Eva who just shrugged, "She was trying to sneak in and join you in the shower. I gave her fair warning what would happen and she didn't listen. What was I supposed to do?"

I shook my head and chuckled, "Well I think _not_ hog tying my girlfriend would have been an excellent start. You are aware that when I untie her Ashley is going to kill you, well you and everyone here who let you do it."

I heard a collective gulp and a laugh from Eva. "I'll take my chances Blondie, Ashley doesn't scare me!"

I shrugged, "Ok it's your funeral." I walked over to my immobilised girlfriend and kissed her cheek softly. "It's alright Baby, I'm going to untie you now." I undid the belt, releasing her ankles and then quickly got the scarf off her wrists. I was about to remove the gag when she launched herself up and charged at Eva who quickly got to her feet and bolted.

"Oh you'd better run Reynolds!" Ashley yelled as she spat out the gag and ran after the short blonde. The rest of us all burst out laughing. Ashley was not going to catch Eva, she was a sly little thing.

Fifteen minutes later a very defeated Ashley slunk over to the table where the rest of us were eating the pancakes Harrison and Kyla had made. She took the empty seat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her gently on the forehead before taking a sip of my coffee.

"You're best friend is a nutcase, just for the record," Ashley mumbled.

"You won't get any argument from me. She is a total nut. You're just lucky she didn't use duct tape on you," I said pointing over at Glen, who shuddered at a pretty scary memory.

"Yeah she tied me up once, but all she had was duct tape. It ripped all the hair off my ankles and wrists, she also used it to write 'Eva's Bitch' on my chest so it when it pulled off the words were visible in my chest hair. She also used it to gag me, it took all the skin off my lips and my wife wouldn't kiss me for like a week. Eva is the spawn of Satan!" Glen said passionately, but not without affection.

"Did I hear my name?" Eva asked as she sauntered back in as if nothing had gone on at all.

The sound of Ashley grinding her teeth beside me made me giggle, but I quickly placed a hand on her thigh. The move was half to restrain her and half to calm her. Eva smirked and took a seat next to Tilly who just shook her head, really there wasn't much else she could do. Eva was a law unto herself.

I shook my head, "Evie you owe Ashley an apology, tying her up like that wasn't nice!" I scolded with a grin.

Ashley nodded in agreement, "Yeah, only Spencer allowed to tie me up!" Ashley's eyes widened when she realised what she'd just said. I blushed hotly and bit my lip. Eva grinned happily, I have a feeling that was the reaction she was waiting for all along. Glen shoved his half full plate away and shook his head. I think he had heard far too much about my sex life that morning. Kyla shot Ashley a dirty look mingled with a look of disgust. Tilly and Harrison just laughed. Bitches.

Eva smirked over at us and purred, "You're right Spence, Ashley I am so sorry."

Ashley mumbled, "Crazy blonde," I elbowed her hard and she smiled sheepishly, "I mean thank you Eva, I accept your apology." Eva just smirked and stole a bite of pancake from Harrison's plate.

"Ok Spencer you have exactly 20 minutes before we have to leave to get to the set, ok?" Harrison asked as he swatted Eva's hand away from his breakfast again. She just frowned and then kicked his shin under the table. Harrison let out a high pitched shriek and while he was rubbing the soon to be bruised spot on his shin, Eva reached over and stole his whole plate.

"Jesus Eva, if you'd asked I would have just gotten you a plate of your own!" Harrison whined, glaring at her.

Eva shrugged, "And what would have been the fun in that?"

Harrison grumbled under his breath, but caved when Eva got up and plunked herself down on his lap with a huge smile. Harrison rolled his eyes and gave her a hug, "Ok Pixie Dust you're forgiven." Eva pecked him on the cheek and returned to her seat to finish Harrison's breakfast.

We all finished our breakfast and then Ashley very kindly filled a travel mug with coffee and walked sadly over to me to hand me the mug. She was just as unhappy about the end of our little break from the world as I was.

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled back and smiled lovingly down at her, "Ok beautiful I have to go make movies now, but I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, I'm gonna miss you Spence," She murmured with the most adorable pout on her full lips.

I grinned at her and peck her pouty lips, "I know Baby, I'll miss you too, but it's time we got back to reality. I want you to be part of my world and I want to be part of yours. I love you Ashley."

She beamed, making her nose-crinkle in that sexy way I found pretty much irresistible, "I love you too Spence, now go change the world through film and make sure you call me later!"

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I smiled back at her and stepped towards the door. I jumped when I felt her hand slap my ass. I spun around and found her smirking slyly at me. I just shook my head and blew her a kiss before stepping out the door.

Time to get back to reality, although this time I could do it with the whole world knowing Ashley was my girl.


	2. That's a Wrap!

**Wow thank you to all who reviewed, favourite, alerted or even just read chapter 1, much love to you all!**

darkangeleyes23, DarceLynn, freakanatomy, sballchica7, hugbuddy13, SJVlovesLAD, GLEEGIRL2, Irishgrl33, bethers85, Harley Quinn Davidson, sPaShL3yFaNx3 – Hehe thanks! 

5x5118, life4 – Thanks, yep much more to come!

Ambeezy – Wow thanks. I love writing Eva, she's fun! Can't wait to hear what you think as the story progresses 

Team-Pride – Hehe thank you, I'd always planned on a sequel so here we go 

imaferrari – Totally not inappropriate to squeal so let it rip! Thank you and I agree morning sex is not to be interrupted! Will Ashley get Eva back? Hmm maybe lol 

ToastedMarshmellow08 – Thank you, that means so much! 

hphglover – My pleasure! I hope you like what's to come. 

uluvme – Almost wet yourself huh, I'm glad it was _almost_! Yeah Eva is crazy lol. I have a definite plan of where this story is going, I can't promise no drama but it will most likely not be as dramatic as You Had Me At Um. I'll limit the tears! 

shayer – Well I had the first 5 chapters done so I couldn't justify holding off the sequel. Me the top? Awesome! I love Eva too and yeah I have some plans for her and Ashley lol. Thanks my friend! 

degrassi1son – I agree, if there is no previously I always have to go find the prev story, so you're welcome! Ah thanks, I'll see what I can do 

Your Relentless Lover – Thanks! Eva is a huge component of the story and I love writing her. 

LadiiMouse – Real world sure does await! 

mutt009 – Yep Eva is a loveable nut lol. Thanks! 

WillowOn3 – Ashley just might get even...we'll see lol. Glad you already like it! Thanks Sweets! 

**Usual disclaimer, SoN not mine, Eva is though!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Two – ****That's a Wrap!**

I picked up my folder and slipped my head set off so that it hung around my neck. We were finally done with filming for the day, actually we were done with filming entirely. I mean there might just be a few days of second unit filming once I went over the footage we have but other than that we were done!

After my little two day hiatus while Ashley and I got 'reacquainted' we had picked up the pace to finish filming as quickly as possible, while of course still getting high quality footage. I was lucky my actors and crew were beyond awesome because they really stepped up. We were finished a whole day earlier than expected and only one day later than the originally scheduled last day. It was crazy how well everything for this film had come together. Cosmic really.

I grinned happily around the set and called out, "Ok my lovelies that would be a wrap on principle photography! Thank you all for your hard work, blood, sweat, tears and dedication in helping me get my vision on film. You guys are truly amazing and I love you all! Wrap party will be tomorrow night at my house!" Everyone broke out into thunderous applause and loud cheers with a few playful cat calls.

Many of the actors and crew members on this film were people I had worked with before on numerous productions so they were close friends and pretty much my family. I loved all these people and was so very grateful to them for all they had done to help me get this movie filmed. A director was nothing without the actors and crew around her.

I was damn lucky to have them all. Jean especially, who was my leading lady (in the movie not real life, duh!), was totally slumming it to be in one of my productions. She had completed filming a movie starring opposite Ryan Reynolds just prior to filming began on my film and her latest release opposite Denzel Washington was a box office hit and rumoured to be a hot tip for some Oscar nominations in the up coming awards season.

I walked back over to my director's chair and pulled my head set off from around my neck. I slung an arm around Eva's shoulders as she stood beside me with a huge, cheesy grin on her face. After all the applause and cheering had died down I sent the actors off to get out of costume and makeup and started helping the crew pack up. There was always so much to pack away at the end of a production.

"So congratulations my gorgeous blonde bombshell, you totally pulled it off Superstar!" Eva said with a giant smile coming up behind me as I put my little hand held monitor and headset into their designated box. I was pretty precious with my equipment, that shit was really freaking expensive!

"Ah no, actually _we_ pulled it off. This was a total team effort Evie!" I said pulling her into a big bear hug which made her giggle. Eva could be crazy, but inside she was really just a big girly, softy! Of course she will deny that vehemently if you ask her.

"Well yeah that's true, no way in hell you could have pulled all this off without me!" Eva said snootily swiping at imaginary dust on her shoulder. I chuckled and punched her lightly in the arm before pulling her into another firm hug. I finally let her go and we got to work helping get the equipment put away. It took a little while and then, finally, it was time to go home.

I wrapped my arm around Gretel, my DP and gave her a tight hug. After I released her I went around the rest of the crew and hugged them all within an inch of their lives. I had already sent the actors home, with yet more hugs for their hard work. What can I say I was very grateful!

"Ok crew, you guys made this happen, without you there is no movie, just a bunch of actors running around like douche bags. Thanks guys and I will make sure there is a cooler of imported beers at the wrap party tomorrow night just for you guys!" I yelled, getting loud cheers in response. I knew the way to their hearts!

The crew soon disbanded and headed off home until it was just Eva, Harrison and I left on the set. This was something I always did at the end of a production I'd been working on, I took some time on the set after everyone else had left. It was like my way of saying good bye to the set or paying homage to what had happened, or whatever. It was lame but it was my thing and you don't monkey with tradition!

I wandered across the sound stage and onto the set that had been used for our main character, Isabel's, bedroom in the scenes of her when she was a teenager. I sat down on the bed and glanced around at the perfectly set up teenagers bedroom. Hell it looked scarily similar to the bedroom I'd inhabited in my teen years. I sighed in contentment and lay back over the bedcovers.

Soon I felt the mattress dip either side of me as Harrison lay down on my left and Eva lay down on my right. We lay in silence for a while and just stared up at the lights and cables suspended above the set. I sighed once again in contentment and closed my eyes.

This movie meant so much to me. I had poured all my energy into it to help keep me sane while I was trying to cope after Ashley and I broke up. It had been a long, passion filled journey and I was excited for the next stage in production, I kinda love the post-production stuff where I got to see it all come together. There was something very satisfying about putting it all together like the pieces of a puzzle.

We must have been lying there for about ten minutes when Eva huffed and muttered, "Ok so now I'm bored and it's starting to get cold in here, Spence can we go?"

I chuckled and sat up, "Sure Evie, go get the car and we'll meet you out the front in five." Eva scrambled off the bed and grabbed the car keys from my outstretched hand before bolting from the room. I suspected she had a date with Tilly or something, usually she didn't move that fast unless there was a possibility of sex or if it was to torture some innocent soul, like my Ashley.

Those two had been playing little annoying pranks on each other since the morning Eva hogged tied my girl. It was nothing serious, little stupid things like Ashley put hot sauce in Eva's coffee and then Eva flicked a piece of gum into Ashley's hair. That shit had been hard to get out but thankfully was near the bottom of her hair so when I had to cut it out, you couldn't tell. Ashley then put a Celine Dion CD in Eva's car and sealed it off so Eva couldn't get the CD out or turn down the volume which was pretty fucking loud. I don't blame Ashley in the slightest, but messing with Eva was just asking for it.

Harrison sat up beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "So it's been a full on couple of days for you huh Sweet Pea?"

I laughed, "Harry it's been a full on couple of months. But you know I wouldn't change any of it."

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously with his perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched questioningly. I had to find out where he got his eyebrows waxed…ok I'm back on topic now.

"I wouldn't change a God damn second of it. Harry, everything that has happened since I met Ashley has been what got us here. Hell if I'd never met her I never would have met you and that would have been a tragedy of epic proportions!" I said with a huge grin.

Harrison laughed and hugged me closer to him, "You are one amazing woman Sweet Pea, you're so strong and did I mention that you're kind of easy on the eyes for a chick. Sweetie I love ya!"

"I love you too you big spaz! In all seriousness, even the heart ache, the pain, the sadness, the anger, it is all worth it in the end. Without all of that, without everything we've been through, how else would I know how important she really is to me? What I've learnt from all of this is that there is no such thing as perfect love. People aren't perfect so how can we expect love to be? Actually I think Tilly told me that once. Anyway, what Ashley and I have is so much better than that, it's real." I murmured with a fond smile.

"Ah sounds kind of incredible Sweet Pea. I hope everything works out for you two, I never want to see you hurting like that again," Harrison said, his blue-grey eyes becoming very serious as he hugged me close to his side.

"I can't sit here and say that Ashley will never hurt me again, or that I will never hurt her. We are going to have hard times mixed in with the good ones. We are passionate, stubborn people and my God will we fight, but I think what we both know now is that what we have between us is rare and worth fighting for. Am I scared of what could happen in the future? Yes I am, but I have faith in her and in us," I said softly.

"Ok I just want you to be happy and if she hurts you then little Miss Davies will have to answer to me! That and I'll let Eva tie her up again," Harrison threatened teasingly. I laughed and stood up, tugging on his hand to drag him with me.

"Come on Harry, we don't get out of here Eva is going to blow a fuse and make both our lives a living hell," I joked. Harrison laughed and held my hand tight in his much larger one as I led him off the sound stage.

We wandered out and collected our bags and other belongs before walking to the gate where Eva was waiting with my car. "Took you bitches long enough! Now load up the car coz I got a hot date with my woman tonight!" Eva yelled, sticking her head out the driver's side window. I told you she had a date with Tilly. Sometimes it scares me how well I know the inner workings of Eva Reynolds' brain.

Harrison opened the rear door of my Jeep and we chucked in our stuff before climbing into the car. I of course got shot gun, it was my car after all. I popped in a CD and then had to laugh at the unanimous groan that filled my car when Ashley's album started playing through the car speakers.

"Seriously Spence? The girl is talented no doubt, but I have heard her songs far too much in the last month. Please, please, please can we listen to something else? Anything else! Fuck I'd even listen to Brittany, just no more Ashley for a little while. Please!" Eva begged, her big green eyes staring pleadingly at me.

Harrison's eyes lit up at the mention of Brittany, but there was no way in hell that little white trash skank was being played in my car! It would pollute my car and my ears which I was in no way cool with.

Now that Ash and I were doing ok I could listen to her album and not feel so hurt by the lyrics. Now they just made me happy because they spoke of how much she cares for me and how sorry she was for all that happened. Now the album felt like a big love letter to me that told a story of a woman who wasn't perfect but who was trying her damnedest to repair a lifetime of damage just to be with me. Insert happy sigh here.

I chuckled and turned on the radio, I kinda had been playing the album on a loop lately so I guess I should give my long suffering friends a break. "Fine now you have to listen to the radio," I said huffily, bursting into almost hysterical laughter when Common Ground, Ashley's first single started playing, earning another groan from Eva and Harrison.

"Sorry my lovelies, I guess you can't get away from the awesome talent that is my girl!" I teased while tapping my hand on my knee in time with the beat.

They both rolled their eyes and sat back to listen to the music, I totally caught Eva tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and Harrison singing along under his breath, just for the record. As the song finished I was about to make some smart assed comment about how much they actually liked Ashley's music when the radio announcer made me shut the fuck up.

"_That was the debut single from Ashley Davies, who defied convention and from what I heard her record label to out herself live on stage at the MTV Music Awards. Sales of Ashley's singles and album have skyrocketed in the few days since and her official fan site is said to have crashed from all the messages of support for the Rock Princess. I want to take this opportunity to say, Ashley, gay, straight, or whatever you will always have a place on our airwaves! And now we have the latest single from the Foo Fighters!"_

"Wow," I breathed out with a grin on my face, "That's totally great right?"

Harrison laughed and patted me on the shoulder, "Yeah Sweet Pea that is pretty much awesome! She just had to get here and now things are going to be ok. The world loves a hot rocker-chick lesbian!"

Eva grinned over at me and winked, "Yeah listen to our big dopey friend in the back, that was amazing. I mean we always knew that the whole lesbo thing wasn't going to tank her career, Ashley just had to realise it too. Lesbians are totally hot right now!"

"God I just want to get home so I can get ready and go see her!" I gushed with a girly giggle that made me cringe and blush. I prided myself on the fact that I was not overly girly, but fuck it I was going to see Ashley Davies so my girly giggle is totally understandable.

"Ah you got big plans tonight Carlin?" Eva asked slyly with a quirked eyebrow.

I smiled coyly, "Yeah kinda, tonight is our first official date in public. The very first time we have been out together while both being out. I am kind of nervous truthfully."

"You'll be right Sweet Pea, I have a feeling you and our little rocker princess are going to be very ok," Harrison said with a huge grin.

We soon pulled into my driveway, Harrison and Eva had driven to my place that morning and we had all car pooled to the set. I'm all about being environmentally friendly and shit like that. I am reducing my carbon footprint! Well that and Eva was refusing to drive her car until someone could make the loudly playing Celine Dion stop. Ashley refused to help and the rest of us had no idea what she'd actually done. It was pretty freaking funny though.

I hugged and kissed my friends goodbye, thanking them yet again for all their help and support, as they headed off for their own cars. Once they had driven off I glanced at my watch, panicked and then raced inside. I had literally only an hour to get all hot before Ashley came to pick me up for our date. I had no clue what she had planned, she wanted it to be a surprise. This of course increased my anxiety because how can one dress appropriately for a surprise? I didn't even get a little hint.

I raced through my house, yelling a hurried greeting at my father and brother who were relaxing on the deck with a beer, and hauled ass for my bathroom. I had to look hot for my date and I had a much too small time frame in which to make that happen. Damn it!

I had the quickest shower in the history of the world, well maybe not but it was a pretty quick one by my usual standards. I did my hair and makeup and then stood in front of my closet in just my underwear while I frantically flipped through my clothes looking for something to wear. It was times like this I hated being a girl. Boys had it so much easier! They could just throw on jeans and a shirt and be done with it, add a blazer and it was a decent any occasion outfit. Damn my girlness!

I ended up having to call Harrison and over the phone he helped me plan an outfit that would be suitable for any number of potential date situations. Harrison is totally my big gay fashion fairy-god mother! How the hell did I dress myself before I met him?

I ended up wearing a black strapless dress with dark brown leather gladiator sandals and a thick brown leather belt. My hair was clipped half up, the rest hanging straight around my bare shoulders. I had a long gold chain with a heart locket that fell to between my breasts and on my left wrist I had a thick gold bangle. Not to sound up myself or anything, but I have to say I looked pretty damn good. Thank you Harry!

I heard Glen and Dad call out their goodbyes, they were off to have dinner with an old friend of Dad's from when we used to live out here as kids. I honestly think they just wanted to give Ashley and me some space, this was a pretty big night for the two of us after all.

I called my goodbyes back to them and then finished getting ready. I double checked my makeup, making sure I had perfected the natural look I was going for. I hated those chicks that lathered on the makeup so it looked painted on like some freaky clown. By the way, clowns scare the beejeezus out of me! Just so you know.

I reapplied a little more mascara and added a tad more black eye liner, I had figured out a long time ago that a bit of black eye liner could make my blue eyes pop. I smoothed on some clear lip gloss and smiled at my reflection. I figured that I would do.

I was just finishing transferring my essentials (i.e. lip gloss, keys, cash and cell phone) to my little dark brown leather purse when I heard a knock on my front door.

I smiled nervously, or excitedly depending on what second you asked me in, to myself and half ran to the front door. I was so looking forward to tonight!

**For anyone who likes Brittany Spears I apologising for trashing her in this chapter, I simply can't stand her**** or her music but to each their own!**


	3. Right Here

**As always thank you so very much!**

sPaShL3yFaNx3 – Yeah I am in no way a Britney fan! I loath her! 

drummergirl244 – Thanks, glad you like it. 

WillowOn3 – Writing Ashley and Eva is fun and don't worry Eva won't get away with pranking Ashley, she may have finally met her match! Sorry I was so mean to end on a cliffhanger 

bethers85 – I considered having Ashley show up on set, but have other plans. 

Your Relentless Lover – Good, Britney is evil! I love writing this Spencer, her thought process is pretty close to mine lol. Date is here! 

imaferrari – I agree I think Ashley can hold her own against Eva. Yeah I wasn't mean enough to have Ashley torture Eva with Britney! I will make sure to include more info on the film, probably once it is all done and premiered. I think it is so cool you have a YHMAU playlist, truth is I have a fic playlist with all the songs I have used in my stories lol. Harrison is a mix of my hairdresser and Carson Kressley but looks like a Greek God lol. I agree 100% I am a total jeans and t-shirt girl…along with Converses lol. 

DarceLynn – She so is! lol 

Harley Quinn Davidson, LadiiMouse, hugbuddy13, freakanatomy – Yep time for the big date! 

uluvme – Sorry! I am so mean to leave the cliffhanger. I would say that Ashley had help rigging up the little Celine Dion surprise for Eva. I actually have something in the works for Harry so stay tuned for that! 

mutt009 – Yeah sorry about the cliffhanger. Ashley's Celine Dion prank was inspired by something I did to my sister. She asked me to put some music on her Iphone, she'd gone through my music and selected what she wanted. So being the lovely sister that I am I decided to add a few choice selections like Westlife, Hanson and Celine Dion to the mix. Sis couldn't figure out how to delete them and as far as I know they are still there! 

shayer – Oh yeah I would love my very own Harrison…as long as he comes with my very own Ashley or Spencer. Ashley and Eva are fun to write and their banter will continue. Tension around the corner huh…maybe lol 

**Usual disclaimer – SoN not mine**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Three – ****Right Here**

I took one last look in the mirror, adjusted my black, strapless dress and strode out to answer the door. I swung it open and felt my mouth fall open at the sight in front of me. My God she looked so beautiful! "Wow," I breathed out, internally kicking myself for such a lame response.

Ashley smirked and let her eyes travel hungrily over my body. Had anyone else ever looked me up and down like that I would have been royally offended and gone for the jugular, but from Ashley it just made me feel beautiful.

Ashley took a step closer and reached up to caress my cheek with her fingers, "You look so amazing Spencer, you are a total goddess."

"So are you," I murmured, letting my eyes drink her in. She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans with a wide belt and knee high black motorcycle boots. She had on a black shirt that only had two buttons done up just below her black, lacy bra. This of course left most of her toned abs and bronzed cleavage on display for my hungry eyes. Her chocolate brown hair was in lose, messy curls and her makeup was a perfect mix of a natural look and rocker sexiness. In a word she looked incredible.

Ashley's smirked widened while she watched me check her out, I was being pretty obvious about it. One of the perks of the status of girlfriend was that I could check her out without having to try and be subtle about it. "So you ready to head out pretty girl?" Ashley drawled in her sexy, husky voice. I nodded and let her take my hand.

She led me out of the house, letting me lock the door behind us, and then down the path to her Porsche. Being the chivalrous person that she is, Ashley helped me into the car before walking around to the driver's side and climbing in herself.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked softly.

Ashley chuckled, "So impatient Spence! In a matter of minutes you will know where we're going so just relax and trust me ok?"

I nodded and grinned over at her, "Ok, I trust you." Ashley beamed and reversed the small sports car out of my driveway. As soon as we were out on the road she reached over and took my hand in hers. I squeezed her hand and smiled to myself.

After about fifteen minutes of driving Ashley pulled into a car park and stopped the car. She turned to me, cupped my face in her palms and then leaned in to kiss me tenderly on the lips, "God I have wanted to do that to you since the moment you opened your door," she murmured huskily.

I hummed my approval and leaned in to kiss her again. We kissed languidly for a few minutes before Ashley reluctantly pulled away and stroked my face with her fingers, "Ok beautiful we need to get going inside or I am going to end up breaking some laws and make love to you right here and now!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Well ok then, let's go. Can't have my girl going to jail now can we?"

Ashley jumped out of the car and raced around to my side to help me out of the car. She took my hand in hers and led me towards the door to a quaint little restaurant called Piccolo's. I beamed over at her as she led me inside, not once letting go of my hand.

We were led to a little table near the back windows and after taking our drink orders the waiter left us alone. "So how did you hear of this place?" I asked her as our eyes locked over the table.

"Well my Dad used to bring me here when I was a kid and I've always loved it. I am trying to remember the good things about my Dad rather than the lies and shit. He was a flawed man but I loved him," She said sadly.

I took her hand in mine and stroked the smooth skin, "I know you did and it sounds to me like he loved you very much. It's a rather unsettling thing when you realise that your parents aren't perfect, that they are just as flawed as the rest of us. Take my Mom for example. She was my hero when I was little but then my brother died and she pulled away. Not to mention the fact that then when she found out I was gay I saw a side of her I never really acknowledged was there. I thought she knew everything, I assumed she had to be right. She wasn't. Being who you are can never be wrong."

I swallowed hard, I almost never talked about my mother, it just hurt too much. It hurt that a woman who used to love me unconditionally treated me like I was diseased or something. Losing Clay cracked our family, but her intolerance of who I was totally shattered it. The remaining four of us would never really be a whole family again.

Ashley smiled sadly at me, "I'm sorry things are so hard for you with your Mom. You're right though it's a deeply frightening thing to find out your parents are human after all."

I smiled at her and tilted my head to the side, "Just know that I admire you so much for being true to who you are and that I am so happy to be here with you."

"I'm just sorry it took me so long," she whispered regretfully.

"I'm not, things happen the way they are supposed to. Sometimes you have to lose someone completely before you realise just how important they really are. Plus nothing right is ever easy," I grinned before continuing, "Look at it this way, if we can survive the past couple of months and still love each other as much as we do then I think we're going to be alright."

"I guess that's true, I just feel like I wasted so much time," she replied with a sad little sigh.

"No more of that, the past is done, we can't change it and nor would I want to. I'm where I want to be now and that's with you," I murmured, still stroking her hand with my fingers.

Ashley was about to reply when the waiter came back with our drinks. I smiled gratefully when he poured my glass of wine and then politely asked him to give us a few more minutes to decide what we wanted to order.

I gave Ashley's hand a squeeze before letting it go so I could peruse my menu. I kept catching her sneaking glances at me over the top of her menu, it made me giggled like a teenager. She made me feel like a kid falling in love for the first time, and hell maybe I was.

The waiter returned shortly after and we placed our order. Once he had left again Ashley reached across the table and took my hand in hers. I loved how she was able to do that without feeling the need to look around and make sure no one was looking at us. It was like nothing mattered to her but being there with me.

I smiled at her and took a sip of my wine. "So tell me about your day gorgeous?" Ashley asked with a soft smile.

I beamed and told her all about the last day of filming and how proud I was of the work we had done.

"You should be proud Spence, I have never met anyone so dedicated to their art. Its kind of a turn on," She purred and then winked at me.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?"

Ashley pretended to think about it for a moment and then nodded, "Well dudes don't really do it for me." We both burst out laughing until we were interrupted by the waiter bringing out our meals.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the mouth-watering aroma of the hearty Italian food. I opened my eyes and found her smirking over at me. I shrugged and picked up my fork so I could taste the food on my plate. It was heavenly!

I swallowed a big mouthful and beamed at Ashley, "Oh my God this is the best thing I have ever had in my mouth!"

Ashley raised her eyebrow and looked at me incredulously, murmuring "Oh really?" and waiting for me to clue into what I had just said. It finally clicked and I blushed spectacularly while my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Uh, um…fuck. Second best thing?" I offered sheepishly.

Ashley smirked and nodded, "Hmm much better."

We finished our dinner and dessert, both of us flirting shamelessly with words, touches and teasing glances. I couldn't get enough of being with her. I know we had eaten meals together before, but this was monumentally different. I was sitting across from her in a crowded restaurant as her _girlfriend_. It was a huge moment for us and our relationship.

After we finished eating we fought over who got to pay the bill, Ashley won because she argued that she is the one who asked me out on a date and therefore as the asker it was her job to pay.

I was still giggling about that when we walked out of the restaurant with our arms wrapped around each other. I was about to make some smart arsed comment about her being the dude in our relationship when the flash of a camera nearly blinded me, "What the …?" I half yelled as I shielded my eyes.

Ashley sighed wearily and held me tighter against her as she led me to her Porsche. The dozen or so paparazzi followed us closely, snapping pictures and yelling out questions so fast I couldn't really decipher what they were saying. I guess someone had tipped them off to our dinner location.

Ashley shielded me with her body and helped me into the Porsche before pushing her way carefully through the flashing cameras and climbing into the driver's side. I heard her swear softly under her breath as she put the keys in the ignition and started the car. She carefully pulled out of the parking space, vigilant to avoid hitting the paparazzi who were still surrounding the car and snapping photos madly.

Ashley was silent as we drove away from the restaurant I would be lying if I didn't admit that her silence was making me panic. Like hardcore panic. I was scared that this little run in with the paps would make her rethink the whole coming out thing and want to run screaming for the safety of the closet.

I was nervously gnawing at my lip and wringing my hands in my lap, not even bothering to pay attention to where Ashley was driving while I had my little internal freak out. I couldn't even bring myself to glance over at her, I was too scared of what I would see.

I snapped my eyes up to look out the windshield when the car came to a stop and got confused when I found us parked at a beach a few miles from my house. The car was parked on a bluff over looking the empty beach, there was not another soul in sight. I swallowed around the lump in my throat and waited for her to say something, I was too scared to open my mouth.

I felt her fingers tenderly lifting my chin and turning my face so she could look into my eyes. I met her gaze and found her smiling adoringly at me. She moved her hand up to cup my cheek and lightly stroked the skin with her thumb. "I know what you're thinking," she whispered huskily.

I struggled to keep my eyes on hers as I responded softly, "Oh?"

Ashley nodded, "Yeah. You're scared I'm going to run and hide again aren't you?" it was said softly, no hint of accusation or defensiveness. Just open honesty.

I nodded, too frightened to say the words out loud. Ashley continued to stroke my cheek as she sighed. She kept her eyes on mine and murmured, "Do you know where we are?"

"The beach, a few miles down the coast from my house," I rasped out, wondering why that was relevant to the situation we found ourselves in.

Ashley nodded and turned to look out the windshield, her hand still on my cheek. She smiled so sadly it nearly broke my heart and whispered, "This is where I came that morning, the morning you broke up with me. I sat on that beach so totally lost that I literally thought I would never be ok again. That morning I lost you, I stupidly let you walk away from me. I was cruel and hurtful when what I should have done was held you in my arms and told you I loved you and that everything was going to be alright."

Ashley turned her face from the view out the windshield and locked her smouldering chocolate brown eyes on mine, "That day will go down as one of the worst in my entire life, second only to the day my father died. I brought you here because I wanted to make something very clear to you. I lost you once and I am not about to do it again. The paparazzi can follow me, the media can print shit about me and none of it will matter a damn because I have you."

I tilted my head, leaning my cheek further into her touch and smiled tenderly over at her. Ashley continued to stroke my cheek with her thumb as she continued, "I am not going to run and hide this time Spence, not again. I pushed you away once already with my fears, and I am not stupid enough to do it a second time. Am I scared of what the future will hold? Fuck yes I am, but I won't hide anymore. I am scared of all this, but nothing scares me more then the thought of having to try and survive without you in my life again."

I think she had more to say but I cut her off when I pulled her to me and crushed our lips together in bruising kiss. I climbed over the centre consol and into her lap so that I was straddling her, making my short dress ride up my legs and leaving almost all my thighs on display. I buried my hands in her hair and moaned when hers clutched at the bare skin of my upper back, trying to pull me as close as possible.

I kissed her roughly, hungrily, both of us moaning into the mouth on our own. Ashley dragged her hands torturously slowly down my back until she slid her hands along the skin of my thighs, up my dress and grasped my hips in her hands before she started grinding me hard against her. I broke our kiss to arch my back and hiss at the contact.

Ashley moved her lips to my neck and tattooed a pattern of nips, licks and kisses over my skin while still using her hands to move my hips against her. I was having trouble drawing a breath. Her mouth and hands were driving me crazy.

I felt her kiss a trail up to my ear where she purred, "I am so in love with you Spencer, and I don't want you to ever doubt that. Now can I take you home before I end up fucking you right here?"

I locked my eyes on hers and smirked while replying breathlessly, "I have no problem with right here."

Ashley's eyebrows shot up into her hair line right before her eyes darkened to pure ebony with lust. She growled and tugged my mouth down to meet hers. This kiss was primal as hands clutched at bared skin.

I reached down and unbuttoned her shirt before sliding it back off her shoulders and attacking her throat and shoulders with my mouth. I nipped, kissed and tasted the satiny tanned skin, relishing the whimpers and moans that were being torn from her lips. I kinda loved that I could do that to her, it was a massive turn on.

I moved my lips over her collar bone and across her chest until I hit the tops of her firm breast that were still encased in her lacy black bra. I covered the exposed skin in hot, opened mouthed kisses while I reverently cupped each of her breasts in my eager hands.

Ashley gasped and arched her back, brining her chest closer to me. I smirked and wrapped my teeth around a bra clad nipple, biting gently and teasing the tip with my tongue. Ashley groaned gutturally and moved her hands from my hips to my back. Her nails dug in as she clutched me closer to her.

I moaned against her breasts, making her writhe beneath me. I smirked to myself as I slid her bra straps down off her shoulders. I moved my mouth over to her other breast while my hands worked their way down to the waist band of her jeans. I worked her belt buckled until I got it open and then flicked open the button on her jeans.

"Oh God Spence," She rasped out as I dipped my fingers under her jeans. I chuckled and slowly undid the zip, folding back the denim so I could trace the smooth skin with the tips of my fingers. Ashley thrust her hips up in an effort to get my fingers to move lower. Oh hell no, I was in control and this would go at my pace.

I moved my lips to her ear and breathed out, "Patience my love." Ashley groaned in frustration, making me chuckle again.

I reached up to cup her face in my palms before kissing her deeply. Her tongue tangled with mine while her hands moved back down to my bare thighs. I gasped into her mouth as she began tracing patterns on my legs with her fingers. The teasing tickle enough to have me starting to grind on her again.

Ashley moved her hands to my hips and brought her lips to my ear before whispering teasingly, "_Patience_ my love." I growled low in my throat hearing my words teasingly thrown back at me. Ashley chuckled and I shivered as her breath caressed my skin.

I slowly slid my hands back down her body, over her breasts and the contracting muscles of her stomach. Ashley slammed her eyes shut and shuddered beneath me. I grinned and worked a hand down into her jeans. Her eyes flew open and locked on mine as I slid my hands into her underwear and began to explore with two fingers.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped, her hips starting to rock into my hand to increase the teasingly light touch.

I buried my head in the crook of her neck and began to pepper her skin with kisses while the hand that wasn't currently buried in between her legs began to knead her perfect, supple breast. Ashley panted against my ear as her hands gripped my hips harder.

I teased her a little longer until she locked her now black eyes on mine pleadingly and gasped out, "Please Spence, God just please!"

I leaned back a little to gaze down at her. I smiled lovingly and kissed her softly at the same time as I thrust into her with two fingers. Ashley gasped against my lips, her breaths coming hard and erratic. I gently took her lower lip in between my teeth loving the way the gusts of air from her mouth felt against my lips. I released her lip and placed a hot trail of kisses down her throat.

I kept up a slow rhythm, focusing on going deep into her as opposed to fast. I was so lost in the amazing feeling of her that I didn't notice her hand moving from my hip until my underwear was shoved aside so she could enter me with two fingers.

I let out a loud moan and threw my head back, very glad that this was a deserted stretch of beach with the closest house being mine.

I arched against her and fought to keep myself moving within her when all my body wanted to do was topple over the edge. I wasn't going without her. I felt her bury her face against my shoulder and leaned my face into the crook of her neck. Both of us were panting heavily, straining and writhing as we brought each other towards an epic climax.

I felt the tension in her body and the way each breath from her came out in a little moan. She was close and by the flickering of white light behind my eyes so was I. I kissed her throat and whispered breathlessly, "I'm so close Ash."

I heard her whimper at my words before thrusting harder into me. I took that as a sign to match her now frantic pace. Both of us were pumping hard into each other as hips rocked to meet each thrust. My hand had moved from her breast and was now gripping the seat behind her, very thankful I hadn't gotten a steering wheel in the back yet.

Ashley tangled her spare hand in my hair and tugged on it roughly. I nipped her neck in response and gripped the car seat harder as the first ripples of my climax started to shoot through my body. I felt Ashley lean harder into me as her teeth buried themselves into my shoulder to muffle the scream I could faintly hear. She came hard and fast with me right there with her.

I released the car seat from my death grip and wrapped my arm around her as I panted and trembled in her arms. My legs were burning from being in a kneeling position over her lap for so long, but I couldn't care less. That had been fucking intense!

I let out a guttural moan as she pulled out of me and then whimpered when she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean with a primal look of hungry lust on her face.

I slid my fingers from within her and wrapped my other arm around her neck. I rested my cheek on her shoulder and tried to still my pounding heart and shaking body. Her hands began moving soothingly up and down my back, her lips leaving chaste kisses over my overheated skin.

I sat back a bit and locked gazes with her, "Fuck, that was…well right now I am having trouble forming words, but that was fucking wow!" I gasped out.

Ashley laughed, a dry husky chuckle that I felt all over my body, "Yeah it was!"

I giggled and moved off her to sit in the passenger seat, groaning as I straightened out my very stiff legs. I felt her eyes on me as I stretched as much as I could in the car seat. I reached over and took her hand in mine, lifting it to my lips so I could kiss it lovingly.

Ashley beamed over at me and with a giggle released my hand so she could do up her jeans and belt. I was pretty happy when she put her shirt back on, but left it unbuttoned. Eye candy for the drive home!

I ran a hand through my sweaty, messy hair and adjusted my dress as best I could. There wasn't much we could do though, it was glaringly obvious what we had been up to. We were both definitely sporting the 'just been fucked look'.

I reached over and tucked a lose curl behind her ear, letting my fingers linger on the smooth skin of her cheek. "You look all sexy with that afterglow you got going on," Ashley murmured, leaning into my touch.

I chuckled and murmured back, "yeah and you look all sexy with your 'just been fucked' hair!" Ashley threw back her head and laughed.

"How about I get you back to my place so we can do it all over again, but this time in a bed so you won't get sore legs from kneeling over me?" Ashley drawled with a seductive smirk on her lips.

I nodded, leaning in to kiss her softly, "I think that sounds pretty good to me."

Ashley grinned and started the car. I smiled back and laughed softly to myself. The things she made me feel were unbelievable. For the record no other lover had _ever_ inspired me to fuck them in the front seat of their car parked at a public beach. Thank fucking Christ it was late at night and deserted!

Well had it been an amazing night, although I had a feeling once we got back to her place things were going to get even better!


	4. Nice Night For A Swim

**Thank you reviewers, readers and alerters! **

Ambeezy – Thank you! I think Spencer needed the reassurance from Ashley, given their past together. No worries about chapter 2, I'm just glad you're enjoying the story! 

hphglover – LOL awesome thanks, sorry I broke your brain! 

mutt009 – Hell yeah she is! Thanks! 

Your Relentless Lover – Hot is good lol, thanks. Oh yes Ashley had made great progress! Drama huh…hmmm we'll see 

imaferrari – Thanks! Ashley has come a long way and that confession was needed for Spencer. I'm glad the beach scene was 'captivating' lol. Yeah Sorta Fairytale was more angsty than this, this one if much less painful to write. Nope no tissues here, but a cold shower huh? lol 

WillowOn3 – Hehe glad I could help! Thanks and as for drama, well I don't know, maybe! 

DarceLynn, hugbuddy13, sPaShL3yFaNx3, Harley Quinn Davidson, Doesitmeanjustice, freakanatomy – Hehe, Thanks! 

uluvme – Yeah its my idea of an awesome date too lol. Our girls deserve some hot happiness!

**Usual disclaimer – SoN is not mine, but Eva, Tilly and Harrison are!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Four – ****Nice Night For A Swim**

I woke up to the truly indescribably wonderful sensation of being naked in Ashley Davies' arms. Waking up like that I didn't care that the sun was shining directly into my eyes or that the covers were really only covering her and therefore leaving me kind of cold. I didn't even care that I was pretty sure I was lying on a shoe. All that mattered was that she had her strong arms wrapped around me.

I smiled at the adorable look on her face as she slept on. She was lying on her back with me cradled against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around me as though she was scared I was going to slip away. There was no chance in hell of that.

Her nose kept wrinkling as she was tickled by a stray curl that had decided to attack her nose. It was the cutest thing in the world. I beamed and gently tucked the renegade curl behind her ear, taking care to keep my touch super light so I didn't accidentally wake her. After our date the night before we had come back to her place and let's just say that not a lot of sleep was had.

It was literally like we couldn't stop touching each other. Even when we weren't actually having the sex it was like we had to be touching in some way. It was a level of intimacy I had never experienced in any of my past relationships. It was scary and exhilarating and I was loving every damn second of it.

I snuggled closer to her body and felt her grip on me tighten, making me smile tenderly against the skin of her chest. I had my ear pressed right over her heart and the steady thump of it was the most soothing sound I had ever heard. It was a slightly different thump than I had heard the night before...but then it was more of a frantic racing kind of thump and it was more ego boosting than soothing.

I heard a soft groan and raised my head to look up into her beautiful face. Her eyes fluttered a few times before opening to settle sleepily on mine. I rested my chin on her chest and grinned at her, "Good morning my beautiful one," I murmured softly.

Ashley's face spilt into a wide grin before she reached down to pull me up so our lips could meet in a sweet, good morning kiss, "hmm now that's how I want to wake up every morning," she purred, her voice all raspy from sleep.

I felt my grin widen as I scooted back down to rest my chin on her chest again. "Well it's _almost _perfect," I said with a smirk.

"Almost?" She asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow and a cheeky smirk of her own.

"Yeah, take away the morning breath and it's a perfect morning!" I teased.

Ashley squealed in indignation and shoved me onto my back so she could straddle me. She pinned my hands to the bed and leaned down so that her lips were centimetres from mine. I flicked my eyes back and forth from her now ebony eyes to her sensual lips and had to swallow hard. Her mouth turned up in a teasing smirk as she lowered her lips to mine. They were just barely touching when she whispered, "Well if the morning breath is a problem I guess I won't kiss you then."

I growled low in the back of my throat and pulled my hands from her grasp then moved a hand to the back of her neck to crush our lips together. I felt more than heard her chuckle against my hungry lips as she kissed me back just as hard.

I rolled her onto her back, taking control of the heated kiss, and ran my hands over the curves of her body that I had branded as mine. The kiss was building to something I knew we were both going to enjoy a _lot _when my damn cell phone rang. I groaned in frustration and raised my lips from hers.

Ashley pouted up at me, I sighed and replied softly, "That's Evie's ring tone, if I don't answer she will keep calling back until I cave and answer. That or she'll come over. Evie is not someone you can ignore."

Ashley's pout remained on her face as she muttered, "Fucking Eva, fucking pussy blocker. That's it her new name is pussy blocker!"

I chuckled and reluctantly rolled off the gorgeous brunette to answer my phone. Snapping it open I growled, "This had better be good Eva Evelyn Reynolds!"

"_Well good morning to you too sunshine, let me guess your less than thrilled greeting is stemming from the fact you have a very naked Ashley in you vicinity and you want to go back to doing ungodly things to her_." Eva drawled, a smirk far too evident in her voice.

I heard Ashley chuckle beside me and guessed rightly that she could hear Eva through the phone. "Be that as it may, you want to tell me why you're calling me so early?" I asked impatiently while glaring at Ashley who was still laughing at me.

"_Spence it's so not early and you were supposed to be here like fifteen minutes ago_," Eva said slyly.

I looked over at the clock on Ashley's bedside table and groaned, how the hell was it after noon? No idea how that happened. "Ok so it's noon, but where was I supposed to be and why?" I asked confused.

Eva sighed in exasperation, rather dramatic isn't she? "_Well my oh so blonde friend, you were supposed to meet me at your house so we could set up for the wrap party tonight. That ring any bells kiddo?_" She asked in a patronising tone.

I sighed, "Fuck, I forgot! Alright I'll be there in twenty minutes I promise." I quickly hung up and bounded out of bed to a loud groan of protest from the brunette. I smirked over at her as I started pulling on my underwear, "Sorry Baby, but I gotta go. I let you distract me with your nakedness and now I'm running late!"

Ashley groaned again and sat up in bed, letting the sheet drop to her waist. Instantly my eyes were locked firmly on her full breasts. I heard a soft chuckle and Ashley said with a smirk, "Uh Spence, my eyes are up here."

I just shrugged, "And I so don't care right now, I like my current view thank you very much."

Ashley threw back her head and laughed loudly, "Ok horn dog and on that note I am going to have a shower while you go home and start setting up for the party tonight." Ashley slid out of her bed and pulled on a black satin robe. She tied it securely around her waist and moved to my side.

I was standing in my clothes from the night before and had my sandals dangling from one hand. I pouted over at her and said sadly, "A wet, naked Ashley in the shower and I have to go… fuck my life!"

Ashley chuckled again and grabbed my hips to pull my body against hers. I moaned at the contact and let her capture my lips in a searing kiss. I started to untie the sash of her robe, only to have my hands slapped away.

Ashley smirked as she stepped back and shook her finger at me, "Nuh uh, nope none of that." She re-tied her robe and I pouted rather childishly at her, although my thoughts were decidedly un-childish. Ashley chuckled at me and folded her arms over her chest, "Sorry Baby, you have a lot to do and I don't want Eva turning up here looking for you, the last time that happened I ended up hog tied!"

The girl had a point. I put the pout away and sighed, "Oh alright then! I'll go and set up for this party, you're coming around early right? I want to officially introduce you to my Dad, you know, as my girlfriend."

Ashley's smile became impossibly big at my words and she stepped forward to kiss me adoringly on the lips. I cupped her cheek in my palm and smiled tenderly at her as I stroked the smooth skin with my thumb. She smiled her nose-crinkling grin up at me and said softly, "I'll be over by 6 I promise."

I nodded and kissed her again, before stepping back and grabbing my bag. I said my good byes and went down stairs to hail a cab back to my place. Damn wrap party!

I spent the next five hours cleaning, decorating, shopping for booze (this task, at least, was fun) and helping my Dad with the cooking. I was expecting about fifty people to be in my house in just over an hour and I hadn't even started getting ready yet.

I let Eva commandeer my guest bathroom to get herself ready and I sprinted into my bedroom to hurriedly get hot. I wanted to be ready before Ashley arrived so I could do the whole introducing the girlfriend to the family thing. I know that technically Dad and Glen have met her, but Dad has not been officially introduced to her as my _girlfriend_. I know the distinction may not make sense, but in my head it did and I wanted it to go well.

I had a quick shower and slipped on my underwear while I stood in front of my closet and tried to select an outfit. It had to be casual, yet dressy and had to be hot so I could torture my girlfriend.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I discarded yet another outfit. I was just reaching for another top to try when my bedroom door was thrown open and Glen stuck his head in.

"Oh my God!" He squealed as he bolted out the door.

I folded my arms over my chest and bellowed, "It's called knocking fuck face! Next time knock and you won't have to see me practically naked!"

I heard a timid knock on my door and threw on a robe so I didn't scar my brother any further. I swung open the door and found a grinning Harrison on the other side. "Well you aren't my brother," I deadpanned.

"Nope I have far better dress sense. You're brother is currently crying to your Dad about how you are scarring him for life. Spencer now why would you do that to your poor brother?" Harrison teased with a smirk.

I laughed, "Hey I didn't ask him to barge into my room while I was trying to get ready. Had he knocked I would have told him I was not dressed and then he wouldn't have had to see me in my underwear!"

Harrison nods, "Well ok then, fair enough! So I figured you'd be stressing over what to wear so I came to offer my services, yet again, as your stylist."

I threw my arms around him and dragged him into my bedroom, "My God Harrison Devon I love you!"

"Love you too Sweet Pea and now let's get you all hot," Harrison dove into my closet and within minutes I was putting on the outfit he had put together. Harrison is a legend. He always makes me look smokin!

With the help of my big gay fairy god mother I got my hair and makeup done right before there was a knock on the door telling me Ashley had arrived. I bolted out of my bedroom and swung open the door to find my incredibly hot girlfriend grinning at my. Her expression changed the second the door was opened to one of pure lust and want.

Damn Harrison is good!

He had me wearing a pair of tight, ripped grey jeans with a thick black belt and a black waist coat on over a black lacy bra. Over that I had on a thin black tie that hung down between my breasts and was just begging to be tugged on. My long blonde hair was swept up in a messy bun, leaving my neck bare and on each wrist I had black leather cuffs. On my feet I had black leather motor cycle boots. I was looking hot if I do say so myself.

Of course my girl was looking so beyond hot I was having serious thoughts of cancelling the party and just dragging her into my bedroom so we could pick up where we'd left off that morning.

She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts that were showing off so much of her toned, tanned legs that I was fearful for my health. The shorts were teamed with an olive green v-neck t-shirt that had the sleeves rolled up so the tops of her toned arms were visible. She had on black heels that made her a good inch or so taller than me. She had a series of chains hanging from her belt that made her look totally bad ass.

I raised my eyes up to meet hers and let out a low whistle, "Damn I think you just broke something in me Ash, you look seriously beautiful Baby."

Ashley beamed her nose crinkling smile and reached out to grab my hips and pull me close. She buried her face in my neck and practically growled, "A tie? Really Spencer? Are you trying to get me to jump you in front of your family?"

I chuckled and took her face in my hands so I could kiss her lips, the five hours since our last kiss had been far too long in my book. We pulled back from our rather heated kiss at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. I spun around and gave Eva the finger before taking Ashley's hand in mine and leading her into the kitchen so I could properly introduce my girlfriend to my Dad.

We found him showing Harrison how to perfect the finger food he was preparing for the party. I tugged Ashley forward and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Dad, I was wondering if I could interrupt you for a moment?" I asked with a grin.

Dad turned to face us and beamed. He wiped his hands on the tea towel and walked around the counter towards us. I wrapped an arm around my girl's waist and smiled proudly down at her, "Dad I know you two have met previously, but I wanted to _officially _introduce you to my girlfriend, Ashley Davies."

Dad flashed me a bemused smile and reached out to take Ashley's hand, "Ashley it's a pleasure to see you again, especially with my crazy daughter."

I stuck out my tongue at my Dad, making them both laugh. Ashley shook my Dad's hand and smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Mr. Car...I mean Arthur," she corrected on his look, "it's great to see you again and I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to be here with your daughter, crazy and all."

Great now they were both teasing me, I just can't catch a break!

Dad and Ashley chatted a bit more and I got distracted by the sight of Harrison trying to work my oven. I almost wet my pants laughing when he tried to light my _electric_ stove with a match. That boy really was a hoot! Yeah a hoot, don't judge my choice of words!

Dad finally noticed the impending disaster that Harrison was about to cause and excused himself to go back in and save my kitchen. I led Ashley out onto the deck which was adorned with fairy lights and lanterns containing gently flickering candles. Down on the beach Glen and Eva were lighting a series of torches that surrounded the dance floor, tables and benches I had laid out.

"Wow Spence, this place looks incredible. It's really beautiful," Ashley whispered breathlessly.

I circled her waist with my arms and whispered against her neck, "It's not nearly as beautiful as you. Now why don't you come and help me put on the music? I have this awesome sound system that connects to speakers in every room of the house, but of course you can pick and choose what rooms get the music played."

Ashley smiled at me impressed and let me drag her over to my laptop which I had sitting on a table underneath the kitchen window. I opened it up and selected the rooms that would have the music playing in them and then I set my girl to work putting songs into a play list. We did have a minor disagreement when I ordered her to put her album in the playlist...I of course won!

Fifteen minutes later the first of the guests started to arrive. The first guest, after Ashley, to arrive was Tilly who immediately made a bee line for Eva and proceeded to mack on her in front of us...it made me a little nauseous until Ashley took my mind off it and grabbed my tie to pull me in for a hungry kiss.

From that point on I vowed that no one but Harrison would ever be allowed to select my outfits.

Within half an hour my house was over flowing with people who had been involved in the film. It was crazy. I refused to let go of Ashley's hand, dragging her with me as I greeted everyone, introducing her as my girlfriend. It felt so good to finally be able to say those words to other people. Plus the little crooked grins Ashley sent my way every time she was introduced as my girlfriend was totally aww worthy.

Once I was sure everyone had arrived I jumped up on top of a table on my deck with my glass of champagne in hand, much to both Ashley and my father's horror, and grabbed my mega phone...yes I own a mega phone, I'm so bad ass! That thing was particularly fun to use when waking Glen up the last time he stayed with me...ah good times.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, can I get your attention for a minute!" I called through the mega phone while Ashley stood next to the table ready to catch, and I quote, 'my stupid ass when I took a header off the fucking table'. My girl is such a charmer!

Once everyone was looking to me in rapt attention I continued, "Well first and foremost I want to thank everyone who helped set up for tonight, Dad, Glen, Eva, Harrison and my girl Ashley who selected the music, you guys are great. Next I want to give my sincere thanks to everyone who has helped bring this film to life. Tomorrow we start post-production to get this film all ready for its premier at the California Independent Film Festival." I had to stop as everyone started clapping enthusiastically.

"Yeah I think its pretty rad too! But seriously this movie could not get made without all of you so I want to say a huge thank you. I truly love you all! Now there is food and plenty of booze and remember it's not a party until someone gets drunk enough to skinny dip!" I finished and downed my drink to a loud roar of cheers and applause.

I took Ashley's hand and carefully stepped down onto a chair before jumping onto the deck. She smirked at me and asked with a raised eyebrow, "So skinny dipping huh?"

I chuckled, "yeah I have thrown more than a few parties here and it always ends with someone skinning dipping in the ocean...come to think of it, usually Eva is the first one naked in the water!"

"Yeah followed closely by you Carlin, don't play all sweet and innocent! At the last party you were the only one still nude in the water when the cops turned up!" Eva said smugly from behind me.

I blushed hotly and spun in Ashley's arms to glare at my friend for her untrue accusations...ok so maybe they were a little true, but Ashley didn't need to know that. "Shut it Reynolds!" I muttered.

I felt Ashley chuckle behind me as she tightened her hold on my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Oh does the truth hurt huh blondie?" Eva teased with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at her and then turned to Tilly to whine, "Til would you please control your girlfriend's verbal diarrhoea?"

Tilly wrapped an arm around Eva's shoulder and laughed, "Just tell me how Spence, just tell me how."

I grinned and nodded, chick had a point. There really was no controlling Eva. I slipped out of Ashley's arms so I could pull Eva into a hug, she was a totally fuck bag, but she was my fuck bag and I loved her.

Eva chuckled and gave me a tight hug back as she whispered, "Don't worry as soon as I mentioned you and skinny dipping in the same sentence Ashley looked ready to take you right here and now, your prior drunken indiscretions seemed to just turn the girl on. She's a freak!"

I laughed and gave her a quick squeeze before releasing her so we could slip back into the arms of our respective girlfriends. Ashley pulled me close so that her front was pressed deliciously against my back. Fresh drinks were delivered, much to my pleasure, and we stood chatting with Eva and Tilly for a bit longer then my girl took my almost empty drink from my hand and dragged me out onto the temporary dance floor I'd gotten Glen and Harrison to set up on the sand.

She grabbed my hips and held me close as my arms looped around her neck. We swayed softly to the slow music playing. I lightly stroked the back of her neck with my fingers, making her practically purr against my neck. Her hands slipped around to splay out across the small of my back, holding me impossibly close.

We danced like that for who knows how long, only stopping momentarily for more alcohol and when I noticed people starting to leave. I slipped out of her arms and led her by the hand back onto the deck so we could say good bye.

I was about to comment on how it was a party with no skinny dipping when I heard Tilly yell, "Eva! Please put your shirt back on!"

I spun around and watched my bare-assed friend bolting away from her girlfriend and straight into the ocean. I looked at Gretel, my DP who I was saying goodbye to, and Ashley who both looked stunned and then I burst out laughing.

I stepped away from them and shrugged at Ashley's questioning look, "Sorry Baby, its tradition!"

I jogged over to the bar and in quick succession downed three shots of vodka before taking off for the beach. I passed Tilly who was wetting herself laughing while scooping up Eva's clothes. I started pulling off my own, turning back to the deck to find Ashley staring at me with darkened eyes and her mouth hanging open.

I laughed loudly, sending up a silent thanks that my Dad had already gone to bed and would not be seeing me and my bad behaviour. I threw my last item of clothing into the pile already on the sand and took off running towards the ocean where Eva was standing chest deep (so like waist deep for a person of normal height...ok that was mean) waiting for me to catch up.

I wadded out, going a little deeper so all my bits were under the surface of the water and grinned over at her. Eva nodded with approval, "Glad you finally got your ass out here Carlin, like you said it's not a party til someone skinny dips and that honour is usually left up to us!"

"That's true, our friends are all pussies!" I said with a laugh.

Eva's eyes widened as she looked back towards the beach, "But apparently our girlfriends aren't," She said with a wide smirk.

I turned my head to find Ashley and Tilly both stripping off and running towards the water. I laughed as Ashley squealed when she hit the water. I wadded forward so I could pull her into my arms.

"What are you doing out here crazy?" I murmured as I brushed her now damp curls back from her face.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" She asked with a teasing smirk. I grinned and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Oi you two, none of that while we're here! I do not want a front row pass to watch you two get it on!" Eva yelled as she splashed us.

"Oh hell no, now it's on bitch!" I snarled with a mock scowl. I stepped out of Ashley's arms and took off after Eva who had the sense to start trying to get away from me. She didn't get far before I was drowning her...well almost. I didn't get too far before Tilly launched a surprise splash attack on me from behind. I coughed and spluttered and turned around to find Tilly grinning triumphantly at me, "Sorry Spence, but I can't let you get my girl like that."

Tilly would have said more but she was almost flattened by a large armload of water flung at her by my girl, "And I can't let you get _my_ girl like that either Tilly!" Ashley taunted.

Pretty soon the four of us were all engaged in a mad splashing fight, couple versus couple. Things got pretty heated, none of us willing to give an inch. Our fiercely competitive sides came out to play in a big way.

Eventually only sheer exhaustion sent us ambling back onto the sand where Harrison stood shaking his head at our childishness and handing out towels while he complained about having to see our 'girly bits'. He is such a drama queen sometimes!

Once we were all wrapped securely in our towels and had collected our clothes we made it back up to the house where we found Glen making us all hot chocolate. He took one look at us wrapped in towels and carrying our clothes and grimaced, "Spence, I never want to know what just went down."

I nodded understandingly while Eva just got an evil little smirk on her face and blurted out, "Oh don't worry Glen it was just a little girl on girl orgy, nothing to write home about!"

Me, Tilly and Harrison all burst out laughing while Ashley looked horrified at the thought of sharing me (isn't she sweet?) and then poor Glen looked like he was going to upchuck into our hot chocolates.

I reached over and pulled the mugs away from him so I could distribute them to the others. Glen just looked down, not wanting to meet my eyes. You had to feel bad for the guy, he was really being tortured on this visit.

I glared at Eva and said, "Evie you need to stop freaking Glen out like that, he still hasn't come to terms with the fact that I am sexually active," I had to pause as Glen groaned loudly and shook his head while the other's laughed, "Oh come on Glen! I'm 27 years old, of course I've had sex! You know this and now you need to stop freaking out about it!"

Eva looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, in what I'm sure she thought was a comforting voice, "You know Glen the way I got over being freaked out about Spencer having sex, coz she is like a sister to me, was by walking in on her some chick in college going at it like fucking energiser bunnies. After I'd seen it I found it hard to be freaked out about hearing about it!" Eva patted my stunned brother on the arm and took a big mouthful of her hot chocolate.

Everyone tried in vain not to laugh as Glen excused himself to go to bed. We all took a seat around my dining room table, the four of us girls still in our towels but not caring all that much thanks to all the alcohol we'd consumed.

I was just taking a sip of my hot chocolate when Ashley leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Energiser bunny huh? Now I'm intrigued."

I stared at my girl in wonder as she winked at me and tuned back into the conversation going on around us...man I love her.


	5. Inspired Hangover

**Thank you to all who read and/or review!**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted, work has been frantic and I had to go on a business trip. I will try to keep the updates pretty frequent, life permitting!**

hugbuddy13, Lilyeyama, bethers85, freakanatomy, Harley Quinn Davidson, sPaShL3yFaNx3 – Hehe thanks! 

Your Relentless Lover – Eva is my favourite original character I have created. Yeah I feel for Glen too! Thanks! 

uluvme – lol yeah this one was fun to write, made me glad for my over-active and very visual imagination! I do have a love of ties so had to include that lol. Your favourite huh? Awesome! Yeah Glen is going to need a LOT of therapy! Thanks! 

Ambeezy – Eva is a mix of me and a few friends, although no one is quite as out there! Thank you, I love writing Eva, I guess she is my outlet for all the things I want to say but have a little too much tact to lol. Thanks so much! 

imaferrari – Oh yeah, Spencer with the megaphone is something drunk me would do and then I would totally face plant it. Harrison trying to light the electric stove happened to a friend in one of my home economics classes lol. Thanks! 

WillowOn3 – lol yeah I like the megaphone too, good times! Yeah Glen is getting a little tortured at the moment lol 

Team-Pride – Thank you, glad you liked it! It was hella fun to write lol. Thanks again! 

shayer – lol well I hope you enjoyed the visual…if its anything like the visual I had in my head I wouldn't have minded all that much. Yeah poor Glen is right! 

**Usual disclaimer – SoN not mine, Eva, Tilly and Harrison are though!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Five – Inspired Hangover**

I took a sip out of my jumbo Starbucks triple shot cappuccino and slunk into my office the morning after the wrap party at my house. The giant coffee couple with the over-sized sunglasses and aversion to any and all loud noises spoke volumes about the monster hangover I was sporting.

I don't actually remember drinking all that much, but then again I did go skinny dipping so I must have had a decent amount of booze in my system. Ah well, what can you do?

I mumbled a hello to Hillary, our receptionist, who looked almost as seedy as I was feeling. I don't think there is one person who had been at the party the night before who wouldn't be feeling all kinds of crap this morning. Oh wait right there is one, my girlfriend!

Now I know that Ashley drank slightly less than me, but she still put quite a bit away and she woke up this morning all sunshine and daisies! She even went for a jog along the beach while I tried to forcibly remove myself from the comfort of my bed. I hate people who don't really get hangovers, it's just unfair to the rest of us!

Now I accept that I must be punished for my bad, alcohol induced behaviour by the morning after hangover. I've accepted this and made peace with it, so I think it is completely unfair when someone who behaved almost as badly as me isn't punished by the hangover fairy at all! Ashley is lucky she's hot or I may not like her a hell of a lot this morning.

I had left her at my place chatting happily to my father over breakfast while I dragged my sorry ass into the office. Damn people who aren't working...although I am a big part of the reason she isn't currently working seeing as loving me was the catalyst for her to dump her record label. I know it wasn't all me, I am not arrogant enough to assume that, but I know that her wanting to make things right with me played a huge part in her walking away from Marks Records.

I walked into my office and slumped in my desk chair, letting out a groan as I lowered my head to the desk. "Oh I hear you!" I heard grumbled from the door.

I raised my head an inch or so off the desk to find Eva looking as shit as I felt leaning against the door frame. I groaned again and let my head drop back to the desk. I heard the sound of shuffling footsteps and then the plonk of Eva dropping down onto my sofa. We both wallowed in our separate, self-induced agony for a good fifteen minutes. The only movement from either of us was the bringing of our Starbucks cups to our lips.

We both groaned loudly when Hilary knocked loudly on my office door and called through, "Spencer, Eva your ten o'clock is here!"

"Fuck me!" I muttered as I forced myself to sit up in my chair. Eva mumbled a similar expletive and moved to take one of the seats in front of my desk. I slid off my sun glasses, replacing them with my black-framed glasses and told Hilary to bring whoever it was in.

The office door opened and Tilly stuck her head in, bursting into laughter that was far too loud at the sight of Eva and I. "Well I can see you two are feeling a tad crappy this morning," she said with a smirk.

I glared at her and addressed Eva, "Please tell me your girlfriend isn't one of those freaks who doesn't get hung-over, coz I may have to kill her if she is."

Eva shrugged and moved back to the sofa now that she knew the ten o'clock appointment wasn't someone she had to impress. She'd already conned Tilly into dating her, she didn't feel the need to impress her anymore, plus Tilly had been the one to literally shove her hung-over ass out of bed this morning so there was no need for pretences.

I had totally forgotten that I had asked Tilly to come in for a meeting this morning, I was more focused on not projectile vomiting all over my office. I had been feeling bad about the fact that Tilly had walked away from her record deal after the shit that went down with Ashley. I know Tilly didn't leave just because of all that, but it played a huge part in her decision. Because of that I wanted to bring her into the office and propose something to her.

I smiled wanly at the younger woman and gestured for her to have a seat. She took a seat across from my desk and stifled a laugh when Eva flopped back on the sofa and let out a loud groan of misery.

"So I suppose you must be wondering why I asked you to meet us here this morning, which in hindsight was not a smart idea given how rat-shit I feel," I mumbled while clutching my coffee like it was pure gold. To me it was that precious.

Tilly chuckled and nodded, "yeah I will admit I'm a little intrigued Spence and getting to see you all hung-over like this is just icing."

I flashed her a mock scowl and drained my coffee before picking up my phone and pleading, "Hilary _please_ do a Starbucks run! I will die without more caffeine and I think Eva is already starting to decompose. We need coffee stat!"

Hilary laughed at my dramatics and promised to be back in five with coffees for all of us. Damn she is the best receptionist ever. Plus she knows how unpleasant I am sans caffeine.

"Ok now that we have the important business of coffee sorted, Tilly I asked you here this morning for a specific reason. Now I know that you will sit there and tell me that walking away from Marks Records was the best decision you ever made, but right now that means that you don't currently have a record deal." I paused and looked over at Eva who was smirking excitedly at the back of her girlfriend's head.

"We want to do something about that. Now I know that we are just a little production company who has no idea about the music industry, but we would like to help you fund and distribute you debut singles and album independently," I finished with a huge grin on my face.

Tilly sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, I let her because quite frankly my thumping head ache was pleading for the silence. Tilly's mouth was hanging open in shock as she flicked her eyes back and forth between Eva and I. I laughed at the expression on her face, it was pretty damn funny! She looked like a dying fish! And then the laughter made my head hurt and I had to groan instead. I hate alcohol, just for the record.

Thankfully before Tilly was able to form coherent thoughts Hilary came back in with some much needed coffee. I had barely uttered my thank you before I was practically inhaling the rich, caffeinated goodness! Ah coffee, how I love thee!

I set my Starbucks cup down on my desk and looked over at Tilly to gage her reaction. She was beaming at me. "Seriously? You really want to do this?" Tilly asked in wonder.

I chuckled, "Hell yes! Not only is it a good investment for my movie, as many of your songs are going to be used in the film, but it is a great investment for this company. Tilly you are seriously talented and by doing this it can be good for the company and of course for you. This is a win-win situation for all of us. I even spoke to Kyle and he is willing to produce for us while still acting as your manager to make sure Eva and I don't screw you over." I winked at her and Tilly laughed.

Eva just looked slyly at Tilly and purred, "Yeah I'll only screw you over in private!"

I muttered a definite, "Eww," and shook my head to get rid of the image that statement dragged up...not good on a hung-over stomach.

I cleared my throat and continued speaking, hoping to move right along from the rather unpleasant image of my best friend having sex...great now I have the image again. "Ok so what are you thinking Til? Is this something you might be interested in?" I asked with a little smirk.

Tilly looked at me like I was particularly stupid and beamed, "Of course I'm interested! Fuck Spence, this is amazing. You are like my fairy god mother or something!"

Eva scoffed and said, "you mean fairy _gay_ mother right?" she looked at both of us, waiting for the laughter that was never going to come. She fixed her big green eyes on mine and tilted her head as she asked, "nothing?"

I smirked at her and said, "Nope not even a smidgen of laughter will follow that beyond lame joke Eva Reynolds!"

She looked to Tilly who just shook her head.

Eva pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "You both suck, you have no sense of humour at all!"

I caught Tilly's eye and we both choked back our laughter, "So moving right along...I spoke to Kyle and he is going to organise some studio time for us. Kyle will find an additional producer in the next few days and then we'll get you in the studio. I was thinking we would record the songs for the movie first and work on Lost In You as your first single, does that sound alright to you?"

Tilly nodded enthusiastically and beamed at me. Had I not felt so utterly shit I'm sure my smile would have been bigger. The lesson here kids is that alcohol is all fun at the time but not so much the morning after...alcohol is evil! It wants you to suffer!

"Spence this is awesome, thank you! I finish classes this week and then exams next week so after next Friday I am all yours completely! Until then I can get started in the studio in between study sessions," Tilly said excitedly.

Tilly is a music major at UCLA...or maybe it was USC...my brain was all fuzzy and I can't for the life of me remember. Either way this was her last year and within a few weeks (after her exams and shit like that) she was going to be all done and ready for this music career of hers to take off.

"Perfect, I'll get Kyle to call you and sort out when you'll be free. I'll be pretty nuts with the post-production on the film for the next three weeks, we have a tight deadline in order to make the cut off for the film festival, but I will be here to help you whenever you need me," I said before draining the last of the coffee from my cup.

I looked sadly at the now empty cup, seeing my pout Tilly rolled her eyes and slid her still half full one over to me. I beamed gratefully and brought the cup to my lips. Ah caffeine, how I love you! I think my first born child should be named caffeine to pay homage to my love of the beverage.

We talked for another half hour or so, sorted out some details. It was decided that the first single had to be ready to be released the day after the film premiered. In the mean time we were going to try and get her some gigs to get some publicity going. We were also going to launch a MySpace page, seemed to be working for all the cool kids these days.

After the meeting with Tilly, Eva and I locked ourselves into our editing suite with much coffee and Advil. We started going through the many hours of footage and working out some rough ideas for editing, this process was a long one and it was just starting.

After about two hours of work we both felt the need for food and headed down the street to a burger joint that made some kick ass fries. We both were in need of greasy food to combat our respective hangovers.

Once we were seated with our burgers and fries I looked thoughtfully over at my friend. Eva noticed me gaze and asked, through a mouthful of food no less, "What you staring at Carlin?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "I was just getting a lesson on table manners." Eva grinned and continued eating. "Actually I wanted to discuss something with you. The work we're doing with Tilly gave me an idea and I wanted to run it buy you."

Eva swallowed her mouthful of food and nodded, "Ok what's on your mind?"

"Well it occurred to me that we are doing a huge thing for Tilly while Ashley is still without a label. I was thinking we could start doing what we're doing for Tilly on a larger scale," I said as I played with my fries.

"Explain Carlin, what are you scheming?" Eva asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I was thinking we could look into expanding the company…"

"To include a record label. Am I right?" Eva cut in and asked with a huge smile and twinkling green eyes.

"Yeah pretty much. Ashley was a producer and song writer long before she got signed as an artist so she could help behind the scenes while still making her own music. Kyle is a genius when it comes to the legal side of things and he is a great producer, plus we could always bring Ethan Marks Junior in. he is looking to produce and distribute the artists he poached from his Dad independently." I explained in a rush, and then needed to breathe a lot because I kinda forgot to do that while I was talking.

Eva chuckled, "Ok firstly, breathe, now let's think about this. You and I have a decent understanding of the music industry but when it comes down to it we are all about the films and things like that. If we were to do this we would need to invest a lot of money and bring on a whole new staff of people to establish a label as a part of our company. Plus we'd have to do some renovations on the building."

I looked at her in amazement. Eva could be so damn savvy when it came to business, it was easy to forget that given her usual kooky behaviour. I smiled at her warmly and nodded, "I agree and that's why I was thinking we could arrange a meeting with Ashley, Ethan, Kyle, you and me and talk it out. See what would need to be done, look at the practicality of the idea. I mean we would have to find investors and hire more people, but I think this could be a smart business investment."

Eva looked thoughtful as she took a sip of her Coke, yes she and I were on a mission to overdose on caffeine, "You're right actually. I mean first of all the production side of things could do all the music videos and behind the scenes DVDs so that would save a lot of costs because we wouldn't have to contract people, plus the music from the label could be used in the productions we do which would again save costs. It could definitely be a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Mutually beneficial arrangement? Wow look at you with the big words! The last time I heard you use that phrase you were trying to get into that mortgage brokers pants!" I teased Eva with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Eva threw back her head and laughed, "Yeah…and if memory serves it totally worked. You know what they say, mortgage broker in the streets, fucking _freak_ in the sheets! She was a wild one, but of course that was BT."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Uh BT?"

Eva looked at me like I was particularly stupid and rolled her eyes, "Before Tilly, duh!"

I shook my head and laughed. "Ok good call, I'm sure Tilly is more than enough freak for you," I said with a chuckle and then stopped and a disgusted looked crossed my face…oh man I started picturing it! Eva just smirked, she so knew where my mind had gone.

"Ok so moving right along, I think a meeting to discuss tactics and strategy or even if this is possible is a good first step, why don't you set it up and I'll draft up some ideas and business proposals. Let's say you give me a day to work on it and we'll meet them the day after tomorrow?" Eva suggested, thankfully tearing my mind from the scary visuals.

"Ok great, I'll set it up. We can also produce the soundtrack for the film ourselves, our first album release. I'll talk to Ash tonight and see if she has any ideas," I gushed excitedly.

Eva frowned a little and said, "Um just to play devil's advocate, what if your girl is not keen on the idea?"

I thought about it for a second and nodded, "Well then I think we still push it through, for all the reasons we already said. The music videos of the artist will be w big coup for us and plus we can produce the soundtrack and sign Tilly. Plus we could give some other struggling artists their big break. If Ash isn't on board, which I doubt will be the case, then we run with it I say. What do you think?"

Eva grinned and nodded determinedly, "I concur. Let's go for it!"

I clapped my hands together like an excited kid might do and held up my Coke in toast, "So here's to our next adventure!"

Eva giggled and raised her glass, "A big fucking adventure!" She clinked her glass against mine and we both took a sip.

I picked up my burger and took a huge, rather unlady like bite when I heard a voice that made me blush about fifty shades of red.

"Seriously Spence do you think you could have fit any more food in your mouth?"

I glanced over at Eva who was almost wetting herself laughing at me and then turned my head to look at my girlfriend. Ashley was standing behind me with her arms crossed over her chest and her face awash with amusement.

I hurriedly chewed and then swallowed the mouthful and flashed her a sheepish smile as she took a seat beside me. Ashley rolled her eyes and pecked me on the cheek.

I pouted and pointed to my lips, earning me another eye roll and then a quick peck on the lips. not quite what I was after, but it was a start. "What are you doing here Honey?" I asked with a grin.

"Well I stopped by the office to see if your hangover had killed you yet and Hilary said you and Eva had headed off to, and I quote, 'get your grub on', so I came here. What pray tell is 'get your grub on?'" Ashley asked with a smirk.

I laughed and Eva looked at Ashley like she had two heads. "You seriously don't get the reference? You Davies have so just dropped in cool points!" Eva said as she shook her head. I just chuckled.

Ashley looked from me to Eva in confusion, "Uh I don't get it?"

Eva let out a loud, dramatic sigh looked at Ashley pityingly, "Get your grub on is a Scrubs reference, you know Scrubs. The most hilarious medical show EVER! That line was made famous by 'the Todd' and means to go and eat. So if I say to you I am going to get my grub on, it means I am going to get some food. You understand now?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I get it Reynolds. I'm sorry I haven't watched Scrubs before."

I dropped the handful of fries in my hand and Eva's mouth fell open, displaying the bite of burger she had just taken. "Crazy brunette say what?" Eva spluttered through her mouthful of food.

Ashley looked back and forth between Eva and I with wide eyed innocence, clearly not realising what she had just said was pretty much blasphemy to me and my best friend.

I finally stammered out after a shocked silence, "You have _never_ seen Scrubs? What the hell is the matter with you?"

Ashley shrugged nonchalantly and murmured, "I guess I never got around to watching it."

I sprung to my feet and shoved her unceremoniously out of the booth, maybe a little roughly given that she nearly landed on her ass. Eva chuckled and announced she was going to the bathroom while I sorted out the check, of course.

As soon as Eva was gone Ashley started acting all suspiciously and headed off to the bathroom. I shrugged, figured she was embarrassed about never having seen Scrubs, and she should be. I paid the bill and waited by the door for my two favourite girls.

Ashley came bolting out of the bathroom, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the diner. I was about to ask what the hell was wrong when I saw Eva with a very red face and wet backside, racing after us.

I gave Ashley a 'you're about to die' look and stood between her and the charging bull that was Eva Reynolds.

"YOU!" Eva bellowed as she pointed her finger at Ashley. "You are dead, so fucking dead!"

"What's wrong Eva, you can dish it out but can't take it?" Ashley threw back, staying behind me to use my body as a shield. I only get away with using me as a human shield because I knew what a nutter my best friend was.

I held up my hands and snapped, "Ok, ok, stop it you two! Would one of you please tell me what's going on here?"

"You're girl friend is loca chicha," Eva snarled, still glaring at Ashley.

"Oh really, you Latina now Eva? And I was just paying you back for fucking hog tying me!" Ashley snapped back.

"Oh so you didn't get me back enough after the Celine Dion cd stuck in my car? That wasn't enough pay back for you huh Davies?" Eva shrieked.

I fought the urge to laugh, these two were being ridiculous! "Ok so what did you do Ash?" I asked in a voice full of amusement that I was hoping the other two wouldn't notice.

"I uh, I might have barricaded her in the toilet stall and used the valve on the pipe to make the toilet water shoot up like a bidet. It uh might have soaked her ass and made Eva look like she pissed her pants," Ashley said struggling to keep a straight face. She let out a little choked giggle and that's all it took for the three of us to burst out laughing.

I wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and held them close, mostly to keep me on my feet I was laughing that hard.

Eva rolled her eyes and grinned at my girl, "Ok Loca I'll admit that was a good one, you have to teach me how to do the valve thing. I think you are going to be a worthy adversary Ashley Davies."

"Wait, it's not over? You got Ash and she got you back, that's the end of it!" I said fearfully. I was a tad scared of what these two would end up doing to each other. I didn't want a broken girlfriend or a broken best friend.

Eva and Ashley both chuckled. Eva squeezed my shoulder and stepped away, "Sorry Carlin, the games just beginning. Now take your girl home and make her watch some Scrubs while I go do some more editing! I'll see you guys later. Peace out!"

Eva skipped across the car park to her car and flipped us off as she peeled out of the lot in her mustang.

I laughed and let Ashley lead me to her car, mine would be fine til morning. "Come on Ash, time for your Scrubs-ucation!"

Ashley groaned at my lame joke while I chuckled and climbed into her car.

J.D., Elliot, Turk, Carla and Dr. Cox awaited us!


	6. Future Plans

**Thank you my lovely readers and reviewers! I want to come around and personally hug you all!**

Dearmgminc123, bethers85, DarceLynn – Hehe thanks! I am a huge fan of Scrubs so wanted to throw it in there! 

degrassi1son – True, but to Spencer and Eva not watching Scrubs is a huge dea lol 

WillowOn3 – Thanks, that's my plan. The label is called Worlds Away Records and stop reading my mind! Lol. Scrubs is the bomb lol 

Your Relentless Lover – Nuh not dumb at all, I love it but heaps of people haven't seen it I'm sure. I love writing the pranks between Ashley and Eva, so much fun! Thanks 

uluvme – Ah ha well the prank war shall continue I'm sure, I am having too much fun writing it! Lol thanks and I hear the Starbucks is good, as for me I don't drink coffee lol 

Ambeezy – Yeah going to work hungover is not fun...not that I've ever done that of course lol. Thanks 

chris501 – Yeah the girls are caffeine fiends! Thanks heaps! 

shayer – Hehe yeah I have had one or two hangovers in my past...baaad memories lol. I don't use coffee as a cure either, in fact I don't drink coffee at all. My usual hangover cure is mass amounts of Coke and some form of greasy food lol. Thanks my friend 

life4, Harley Quinn Davidson, ebonyedlove – Thanks much more to come! 

**Usual disclaimer – SoN not mine, Eva is the product of my twisted little brain though!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Six – ****Future Plans**

So after watching the first half of the first season of Scrubs, I knew I had converted my girlfriend. Ashley laughed so hard at one point she let out this adorable little snort and then she blushed all red. It was the cutest thing! Of course Ash was less than impressed when I called her cute, she is still under the delusion that she is a bad ass. She's so not.

After the Scrubs-a-thon and a quick dinner with my Dad and Glen, I led my girl down to the beach. We strolled along the water hand in hand, not saying a hell of a lot while we just enjoyed being together.

We reached the rocks at the edge of the beach and I dropped her hand so I could run out into the water, letting it splash around my legs. I was about knee deep when I turned back to the shore and beamed at her, giggling a little to myself.

Ashley smirked over at me and shook her head, tilting her head to the side as she asked, "What are you doing out there pretty girl?"

"Just chillin'," I said in a sing-song voice, making her laugh. She stepped out into the water, wincing as the first tiny wave of cold salt water washed over her feet. Ashley wadded over to me and wrapped her arms around my body, pulling me close and gently pushing my head down onto her shoulder.

I circled my arms around her and sighed in contentment as I snuggled deeper into her embrace. It was weird to think that not too long ago being in her arms seemed so impossible. Fuck I was glad we sorted our shit out!

I felt her lips resting against my hair and shivered as she whispered, "I am so glad to be here with you. Nothing has ever felt as right as holding you in my arms does."

I hummed my agreement and held her tighter until she complained of cold and dragged me back onto the soft sand. I love the water and had always found incredible peace in having the tide washing over my feet. It's the most soothing thing ever, hence why I moved to the beach when the opportunity arose.

Ashley led me by the hand over to the rocks and we took a seat on one of the largest ones. I sat down first and the Ashley settled in between my legs, her back resting against my front. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my chin on her shoulder, breathing in the heady scent of Ashley mixed with the ocean.

Ashley turned her head slightly and kissed my neck, right below my jaw. I grinned down at her and held her closer. "So how did the editing go today with that nasty hangover of yours?" She asked with a twinkle in her big brown eyes.

I grumbled with a big pout, "It's so not fair that you don't get hangovers! Everyone should have to suffer as much, if not more, than me after a big night or drinking. You know I think you should at least pretend to be hung over in the future so I don't feel like killing you for feeling so ok the morning after."

Ashley laughed, which vibrated through her back and into my body. "Oh Baby don't be like that, just because you're a big alco who winds up with nasty hangovers doesn't mean you should be mad at me. I can't help my awesomeness!"

I pouted some more and then my face broke out into a wide smile, I was powerless against the brunette in my arms and she totally knew it. "Ok fine." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I broached a subject I'll admit I had been avoiding since the night of the MTV Awards, "hey Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?" she murmured softly, still looking out over the waves as they flowed onto the beach.

"What are your plans now? I mean career wise. What are you going to do?" I asked tentatively, biting my lower lip anxiously.

I felt Ashley take a deep breath in my arms and tried not to freak out when she sat in silence for a few minutes. I was just beginning to think she wasn't going to answer me and was preparing my apology in my head when I heard her say softly, "Well I have been thinking about that a lot actually. I was supposed to be going on tour soon, but seeing as I left Marks Records I guess that won't be happening," she paused thoughtfully for a moment and then added, "I actually don't much like the idea of touring right now anyway."

"Why's that?" I asked gently, stroking her toned stomach with the tips of my fingers which made her arched slightly into me as her muscles contracted under my touch.

"Because I just got you back and I am not keen on being away from you again. All that time I spent without you was fucking torture and I don't want to subject myself to that. A tour can go on for months and right now is not the right time for me to be heading out on tour. I was thinking that maybe you could use a producer to put together the soundtrack for the film and maybe even a music supervisor to help you lay in the tracks in the film itself and I could maybe even write a score?" Ashley suggested hesitantly, like she was expecting me to say no.

I felt my face twist into a huge grin, that sounded beyond amazing to me and I could believe that she was willing to work with me on the film. It meant so much, she knew how important the film was to me.

I kissed her on the cheek and snuggled closer to her, "That sound amazing Ashley! I was going to do the music myself and chances are it would have been shit left up to me. This is amazing Baby thank you!"

Ashley shifted so that she was sitting facing me, she was smiling her adorable nose crinkling grin as she reached up to tuck some of my long blonde hair behind my ear, "Oh Sweetheart it is my pleasure, it would be an honour to get to work on your film. Plus if I'm working with you then I'll get to see even more of you!"

I leaned in so that my lips were just touching hers, "Hmm I like the sound of that." I smirked and kissed her sweetly.

We kissed for a while, hands tangling in hair and tongues dancing together before I pulled back and looked at her thoughtfully.

Ashley reached up and cupped my cheek in her palm. She flashed me a soft smile and murmured, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours Spence?"

I flashed her a warm grin and kept my eyes locked on her truly remarkable brown eyes. Before Ashley I had always thought brown eyes were dull, she proved me wrong. Ashley's eyes were a mix of different shades of brown, from a warm golden brown, to a deep dark chocolate brown. They were the warmest, kindest, sexiest eyes I had ever seen.

"I was just thinking about a meeting I had this morning and then a discussion Eva and I had. Big things are a brewing!" I said with a dopey smile. I know it was dopey by the way she chuckled at me.

"Big things huh? Care to share my beautiful one?" Ashley said with a smirk and adorable head tilt, which she so stole off me. I need to get that thing copy written or something! I can see it now, The Spencer Carlin patented head tilt! It has a nice ring to it.

I nodded and said impressively, "Yep big, huge, ginormous things!" Ashley giggled and looked at me adoringly while I continued, "Well this morning I met with Tilly and Eva and we've decided we are going to produce and release Tilly's first single and album independently."

Ashley's grin widened, "Wow that's great! You guys are so generous to do that for her. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know because I would be more than happy to help. I'm so proud of you Baby!"

I was going to respond but instead she pulled me in for a soft kiss. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her even closer. I sighed happily as we pulled back. I sat back a little so I could look at her. I smiled and murmured, "We may have also decided on something kind of important that could have a lot to do with you if you want it to."

Ashley tilted her head in confusion and smiled, "What are you talking about Spence?"

I chuckled nervously and took her hand in mine and lightly stroked her knuckled with my thumb, "Well I have been thinking lately about what it meant for you to leave Marks Records. I know how much your music means to you and part of me can't help that feel bad that being with me cost you your record deal."

Ashley placed a finger on my lips and fixed with me a look that was deathly serious, "Spencer, I love you and am so happy to be with you, but my leaving Marks Records really didn't have anything to do with you. I left because being there meant that I couldn't be myself. Yes you may have been the catalyst, but I assure you I would have left with or without you. I just had to pull my fucking head out of my ass and realise what I was sacrificing."

I smiled shyly at her, gazing up at her from underneath my lowered eye lashes. I chuckled slightly, "Well be that as it may, I do have an idea that I want to run by you."

"Fire away hot stuff!" Ashley said with a teasing smirk.

"Hot stuff?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah just something I'm trying. So what's this idea?" she asked giving my hands a soft squeeze.

"Well I was talking to Eva and we are thinking about expanding our company," I began, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"Oh yeah, how are you guys planning to expand? You going to do more feature films?" She asked with a smile of genuine interest. Most of my past relationships had gotten this glazed over look of boredom when I talked about work, except for Toni Hillard, my most recent ex. She had gotten a look of calculating interest as she plotted how to get herself cast in my productions.

"Um not quite. Actually we are developing a plan to expand the company to include a small record label and we want to ask you to not only sign with us but to also maybe be the head of the label side of the company, basically we want to take advantage of your expertise." I explained with a very nervous grin.

Ashley sat back a bit and looked at me in silence for a while. I bit my lower lip anxiously, kinda of shitting myself every damn second she was silent. She looked down at our joined hands, still staying quiet.

I rambled on, freaking out that she seemed to be freaking out, "Look there is no pressure or anything, I mean if you don't want to or if you want to think about it first that's fine. I mean this is a big deal and I totally get it of you're freaking out or whatever. I just thought it was a good idea, but its not I see that now. Sorry I even mentioned it, my bad. I say we blame my alcohol addled brain and just chalk it up to another crappy plan by Spencer Carlin."

I tried to get up only to have Ashley pull me down onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around me and laughingly said, "Oh Baby are you too cute when you ramble. Spencer it's a great idea and I am so honoured you thought of me." Ashley kissed me softly on the lips and beamed at me, "Spence I would love to be involved and it would be my pleasure to sign to the label...what's it called by the way?"

"I was thinking Worlds Away Records? I know it's not exactly original, but I figure the company name is pretty well recognised and respected so why not stick with it? Wow I mean you really want to do this?" I asked tentatively.

Ashley beamed her gorgeous nose crinkling smile at me and ran her thumb over my lips, "Yeah I am definitely interested and I love the name. I have always wanted to develop my own label so heading up this one will be one of my dreams come true! God it's pretty damn exciting!"

I squealed animatedly, of course if anyone ever hears that I squealed I will vehemently deny it, and threw my arms around her neck. I hugged Ashley to me, laughing the whole time. This was awesome!

I pulled back a little so I could drop kisses all over her face. Ashley giggled and held me close, letting my lips cover her skin with loving kisses. I planted one loud smacking kiss on her lips and pulled back, "really?"

Ashley laughed and nodded, "Really, really!"

I laughed and kissed her again, this one becoming more heated than the last.

I pulled back, smirking at her groan of protest and said, "Well the day after tomorrow we're having a meeting at the office to discuss the details. Eva is drafting up a business proposal and we'll go from there, she really is the business brains behind our little operation. Can you come to the meeting?"

"Sure can, just let me know a time and I will be there. So who else is going to be involved?" Ashley asked with interest.

"Well first and foremost we want you and then I was thinking Kyle Schultz, who is currently Tilly's manager and one kick ass producer. He was also an entertainment lawyer before turning his hand to managing artist. After that we'd have to find some more people," I paused and took a deep breath, "and there was one other person I was thinking about contacting." I said with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Uh Ethan Marks...junior!" I added quickly just in case she wanted to hurt me.

Ashley looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, "That's actually a pretty good idea. He has a huge knowledge of the industry, lots of contacts and is a killer producer. He also has a few artists he is trying to produce independently since he left Marks Records so he could bring some talent to the label. Good call Spence."

"You sure? I mean I know he tried to make amends for all the shit he put us through, but I would understand if you didn't want him in on this. You are more important than anything so if you don't want Ethan to be a part of this then he won't be," I said softly.

Ashley grinned and kissed my forehead gently, "Thank you for thinking of me, but I am seriously ok with Ethan. He fucked up, big time and he knows it. Who am I to judge him for it really? I fucked up too and hurt you in the process. I figure if I can get a second chance then so should Ethan."

I smiled adoringly at my girl and pecked her on the nose, "I was also thinking of talking to Jill, Glen's wife. She is a publicist, a pretty good one from what I've heard and for this expansion to be successful we're going to need someone doing some good PR."

Ashley grinned and leaned forward to kiss me chastely before murmuring, "Wow you've thought of everything now haven't you?"

I smirked smugly and said, "Well there is more to me than phenomenally good looks!"

Ashley chuckled, "Yeah there is that modesty of yours, such a turn on!"

I scoffed, "Oh and you can talk Ms Rocker Princess!" Ashley giggled and I soon joined in.

Once our giggles had died down Ashley got that thoughtful look on her face again and murmured, "Actually how about as well as heading up this label I invest in it? I mean it is going to coast a small fortune to get it off the ground and until it starts making some cash flow, capital is going to be a must. I have literally millions sitting in my bank so I want to invest in _our_ endeavour!"

I squealed again, yeah I am really so embarrassed about that, and hugged her tight, "Wow you really are the greatest! I was planning to invest what's left of my savings after making the film and I had a few other sources I was going to speak to. You don't have to invest your money Baby, just your time and talent!"

"Well I want to and I'm not taking no for an answer. I could also talk to Kyla about investing, although if I do she will make us donate a decent percent of any profits to charity," Ashley said with a fond smile. Her sister was a little bit of a do gooder, not to that is a bad thing, it's pretty admirable really.

I stared at her in wonder. I had just dropped this huge bomb on her and Ashley was just taking it all in her stride. She was one hell of a woman. "Well I think donating funds to charity is a wonderful idea, Eva and I have always done that and I would be happy to do it on a larger scale. Shall we invite Kyla to the meeting?" I asked with yet another huge smile.

"Yeah give her a call, it will sound better coming from you I think. I was also thinking that Tilly should be there as I assume she will be getting signed by this label?" Ashley suggested.

I nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea, I'll call them both tomorrow. I hope Tilly isn't in class." I paused and looked up at the sky which was twinkling with stars, making me smile. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"I'm kind of excited to be doing this with you," I admitted shyly.

Ashley looped her arms around my neck and brought me closer, "Hmm me too beautiful, me too. I'm also kinds of excited to see the proposal Eva draws up. To me she is just the girl who hog tied me in my living room and the crazy best friend of my girlfriend so to actually see the business side of her is pretty intriguing."

I chuckled, "What are you talking about? Do you not remember the professional shtick she turned on when we met you for the first time, she was totally professional until you and I started sleeping together!"

Ashley thought about it for a second and then shrugged, "Nope sorry I don't recall, I think my attention was other wise engaged." Ashley smiled slyly at me and raised her eyebrow seductively.

"Ah right, and who pray tell captured your attention that day?" I drawled teasingly.

"Hmm there was this drop dead gorgeous blonde woman and since the second I saw her I haven't been able to get her off my mind," Ashley purred, slowly running her fingers up my bare arms and making me shiver.

"Hmm, she sounds hot. You think I can meet her?" I murmured with a wide smirk on my lips.

Ashley shook her head, "oh hell no, she is all mine and yes she is very, very hot!" She grinned and then captured my lips in a fierce kiss. I moaned against her mouth and held her tightly against me.

We sat like that for what felt like hours, exchanging kisses. Some were sweet, some were hot, but all of them set my heart racing. That girl has so much power over me, and that used to scare me but now I relished it. I never knew love could be like this and now that I had it I was never letting it go.

God I love you Ashley Davies!


	7. Meeting with Little Bo Peep

**Thank you to all who read/review/alert! Much love!**

freakanatomy, Harley Quinn Davidson, Irishgrl33, .HEART – Thank you! 

uluvme – Nope no coffee for me, I drink a lot of tea though and yeah I do love energy drinks lol. Yeah I like making Spencer do girly things lol and Ashley is very awesome, but I am jealous because I do suffer the pain of hangovers. As for Ethan, time will tell on that one. Thanks! 

Your Relentless Lover – Very true. Glad you liked the chapter, I like doing a more relaxed one every now and then. Thanks! 

bethers85 – True, fun will be had! 

imaferrari – Aw thanks! Oh yeah with Ashley and Tilly signed to the new label revenue will be made I'm sure 

DarceLynn – You're right, Spencer is very girly! 

shayer – Drama huh? Hmm well I guess my other stories show that I like drama so we'll see. Maybe it will be drama AND the sweetest love affair ever? I say listen to your gut on this one 

Ambeezy – Spashley the power couple, I like it! Harrison will definitely be featuring a lot more, I love writing him and you're right he brings a vibe to the mix. Thank you!

**Usual disclaimer – SoN not mine, Eva, Tilly and Harrison are though**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Seven –**** Meeting with Little Bo Peep**

I was sitting at my desk going over the proposal Eva had drafted outlining the expansion of Worlds Away Productions. She had done an incredible job, she was really the business brains behind our operation while I was the temperamental artist. No way could I have gotten this far without her, both in business and personally truth be told.

Today was a big one for us. We had the meeting to discuss the proposal in about half an hour and I wanted to make sure I was up to speed on it so I didn't end up looking like a tool at my own meeting. That, of course, would suck donkey balls.

I adjusted my black framed glasses over my eyes and went back to reading from the open folder in front of me. I was just getting to the end of it when a voice from the door way brought the hugest grin to my face.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in those glasses?" Ashley purred as she wandered into the office and dropped gracefully down on the tan leather sofa.

I rose to my feet and walked around the desk, making sure to drag my eyes over every inch of her spectacular body as I replied, "Hmm and do you have any idea how sexy you look dressed all corporate?"

Ashley was dressed for our meeting in tight fitting, tailored black pants, a dark blue shirt (stolen from my wardrobe by the way) buttoned low enough that when she moved I got a glimpse of the black bra underneath and black high heeled pumps. Her long curly hair was up in a messy bun with just a few loose curls framing her beautiful face.

Ashley smirked and patted the sofa beside her. I sauntered over slowly and lowered myself to sit beside her, blushing like a freaking school girl as she devoured my body with her intense chocolate brown eyes. I will admit I had gotten dressed that morning with Ashley in mind, ok and I also put in a call to Harrison (who got all huffy about being woken up so early, what? it was a fashion emergency and I thought he would be sympathetic to that) to help me pick my outfit.

I was wearing a form fitting black, linen dress that fell to above my knees. It had a wide belt around the waist to highlight my curves and thick straps that left my arms bare. It was cut down in a v at the neck, hinting at the cleavage I knew would be on display if I leaned forward ever so slightly. I had paired it with black heels and swept my hair up in a neat ponytail to expose my neck and vine tattoo.

Ashley pulled my body closer to hers, running a hand slowly up my thigh and was just about to lean in and kiss me when Eva strode in, clapping her hands loudly enough to make us both jump. "Meeting time you two so there is no time for you to ravish each other. I sometimes really worry about that poor sofa! Is it stain guarded?" Eva all but yelled.

Ashley growled and I could hear the definite sound of her teeth grinding. I scowled up at Eva and muttered, "Well if you're so worried about the sofa why do I so often find you stretched out over it? Hmm? Oh and just for the record, yes sex has been had on this sofa so you might wanna avoid it in the future."

Eva chuckled, "Nah you don't have it in you to have sex at work," I raised my eyebrow in an 'oh really' look and Eva's face twisted in disgust, then wonder, "Ok firstly ew! I sit on that thing all the time and secondly, damn Carlin! You impress me girl!"

The three of us burst out laughing and Eva gave a the peace sign before walking out, "Ok you two meet us in the conference room in 2 minutes tops! Reynolds out!"

I waited until Eva had walked out of sight and then claimed Ashley's lips in a searing kiss that left us both breathless. She pulled away after a minute or so and panted, "We have got to get to that meeting so stop giving me reasons to blow it off!"

I smirked and climbed to my feet. I offered her my hand and helped her climb to her feet. I dashed over to my desk and collected my folder and notes while Ashley scooped up her sexy little leather brief case before joining her at the door to my office so we could walk hand in hand down to the conference room.

I grinned around the room as we walked in and took a seat. Eva was sitting to my left, Ashley to my right and across from me there was Kyla, Kyle and a very nervous Ethan Marks Junior. Tilly was, of course, sitting beside Eva.

I had called my sister in law, Jill, and as she was still in Ohio, due to move any day now, she would be joining our meeting via telephone. Gotta love technology!

I adjusted my glasses and was about to begin when Harrison came striding in with a beaming smile, "Sorry to crash your meeting Sweet Pea and Pixie Dust," Eva stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled before continuing, "Well I was talking to _Pixie Dust_ here yesterday and she told me all about this very exciting business venture you two are exploring and I had to be involved. So here I am, I want to invest…impress me!"

Harrison blew me a kiss and took a seat in between Tilly and Ethan. I beamed over at him adoringly, I was so grateful for whatever force it was that brought Harrison Devon into my life!

"Thanks Harry," I murmured sincerely.

He winked and said, "Don't worry Sweet Pea, it is all selfish on my part. A, I don't want to be left out when all of you are involved, B it's a damn good investment, and C I predict you will be needing clothing not only for your films, ads and music videos, but also for gigs, awards and other appearances so I'd expect that you'd use mine as often as you could. It's incredible publicity for my designs."

I glanced around the room and everyone nodded their approval. I turned back to Harry and nodded, still beaming, "Ok Harry you got yourself a deal. Now let's get this meeting underway. I'll just get Jill on the phone." I started mucking around with the phone while I explained, "Jillian Carlin is my sister in law and will be moving to L.A. in a few days. She is a successful publicist in Ohio, mostly works with sporting teams at the moment, but she has done a fair bit of work with people in the entertainment industry. She has offered to come on board to be our in house PR person/publicist."

I heard the phone ring so hit loud speaker and placed the hand set down. Once we got Jill on the phone and introduced her to everyone around the table it was time to get the meeting underway.

"So we're all here today to discuss the proposed expansion of Worlds Away Productions to include a record label which will be called Worlds Away Records and sit under the umbrella of Worlds Away Pty Ltd," I began, before smiling encouragingly at Eva to get her to start her presentation.

Eva flashed me a warm smile and got to her feet. She grabbed a pile of folders and distributed them to everyone but me, I already gotz one! "Ok so what I have just given you is the proposal for the business expansion, Jill I emailed one to you this morning did you get it?" Eva asked.

"_Sure did thanks Eva,_" Jill said, her voice kinda crackly over the line.

"Ok great, well the folders you all have are the various options for expansion, a risk assessment for each option, what commitment we would be requiring from each of you and what the ultimate goal of this is. Each folder is personalised so please make sure you got the one with your name on it," Eva said retook her seat beside me.

"Uh Eva why does my folder say property of Spit Roast on the cover?" Ashley asked in confusion.

I just shook my head. Eva had clearly missed a little of the maturing process. I can only assume the 'spit roast' name was in reference to the hog tying, but I was smart and was not going to bring that up in front of people at a business meeting.

"Well Ashley this may not be the appropriate venue for this discussion, maybe you could give me a lift home afterwards seeing as my car is in the shop getting the stereo replaced?" Eva purred slyly. Ashley just smirked and nodded her head, conceding the point to my crazy friend.

"Ok now that you all have your folders I'll give you a moment to glance over them and then we can get to the nitty gritty details and Spencer and I will be pleased to answer any questions you might have," Eva said with a wide smile.

Everyone started skimming their folders and I flashed Eva and excited grin and a little wink. This all had a really good feeling about it. I was reading over my notes when I felt a slender hand take up residence on my thigh.

I looked over and found Ashley reading her folder with a tiny little smirk on my lips. I grinned and tried not to visibly react as her hand started running up and down underneath my dress to stroke the bare skin of my thigh. I will admit the whole not reacting thing was pretty freaking hard, who wouldn't want to react when having Ashley Davies' hands on you? Of course I doubted the room full of people would have appreciated my reaction of throwing her forcefully down on the conference room table and having my way with her.

Ashley caught my heated gaze and mouthed, "I know what you're thinking," with a wide smirk.

I raised my eyebrow in an 'oh really' look, which just made her smirk widen. Ashley nodded slightly, so not to attract attention and mouthed, "yep, and we can't do it here in front of all these people." I blushed a nice fire engine red and she chuckled under her breath.

Eva flashed us a knowing grin and cleared her throat gently. Everyone glanced up and gave her their full attention. "Ok so I hope you all had a chance to go over most of the details. Basically what we are proposing is an expansion to the company to include a small record label. The label would sit independently to the production side of the company and would even be headed up by someone who is not Spencer or myself. We do see a lot of working together going on between the two sides of the company though."

I grinned at her and added, "It is expected that the two elements of the company would work collaboratively at times and the convenience and cost effectiveness of including a record label and production company in one make this a workable endeavour. The production side of things could be tasked with music videos and promotional DVDs, at a fraction of the cost of hiring an outside company to do it and the label side of things would be a valuable resource for the musical side of productions."

Eva patted my hand and picked up from where I'd left off, we really were a great team, "And that's where you all come into play. This endeavour cannot happen without your assistance. All of you have been invited here for different reasons and purposes, but each of those reasons is as vital to the success of this expansion as the last."

My turn again. I felt Ashley's hand squeeze my thigh, her way of giving me support and/or teasing me…not too sure which and don't overly care truth be told. "Worlds Away Productions has always been a family. We have a reputation for producing high quality work and we want that to continue with this new venture. That is why we have asked you, people we know and trust, to be involved in this," I said, looking around the table.

Everyone was looking between Eva and I with rapt attention and excited expressions. It was kind of great to see them as excited as Eva and I were about this. Especially Ashley, she was beaming like a sugar-hyped kid on Christmas.

Eva took a sip of her coffee, which I had to assume was pretty cold by now and started talking again, "We have asked Ashley to head up the label, we think her experience as a producer and artist mean she has a great insight into what we need to make this happen, but we also want a strong staff and board around her which is where everyone else comes in." Eva nodded to me.

I cleared my throat and continued, "As Eva said you've all been invited to this meeting for specific reasons. Ethan we want to bring you on board as a producer and, after hearing them of course, may be able to look into signing some of the artist I know you are producing independently."

Ethan beamed over at me and for a moment I saw his eyes flash to Ashley, who just winked at him. It was her way of telling him they were ok. I know they hadn't really spoken since the whole blow up at the MTV Awards, she had been busy with, well, me and sorting her head out I guess.

Ethan nodded, "I'd be honoured to be a part of this company. Spence, Eva, I have always admired you both for your dedication, hard work and talent so be given the opportunity to work with you is amazing, not to mention the fact that I look forward to working for Ashley and learning from her." He said humbly. Ethan wasn't such a bad guy. He had fucked up in the past but everyone deserves a second chance.

"Great thanks Ethan. Kyle we want you to help us out both as a producer and also with the legal side of things if you're interested," Eva said turning to my grey haired friend.

Kyle nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm yeah this expansion has incredible potential to be great and I would be thrilled to be a part of it. I love the chance to use my legal background while still being creative."

"Perfect. And Jill we've already spoken about this, but I want you to head up the PR/publicity division of the company. This expansion is going to need a lot of good publicity to get off the ground and I know you're up for this challenge," I said with a grin.

"_I was onboard even before I read the proposal. I have been eager for a move back to the entertainment side of PR so thank you. I made some calls yesterday afternoon, got some feelers out with some contacts there in L.A. so we have avenues to follow once I arrive and this expansion gets off the ground,"_ Jill said down the line.

"Great, thank you Jill. Now Kyla we discussed this with you yesterday, but for transparencies' sake we asked you to be a part of this as an investor, but also we wanted to ask you to be our philanthropic advisor. We want this company to give back and we want you to help us do that. We also want to develop an intern/mentoring program and we wanted to ask you to manage it," Eva said as she almost bounced in her seat with excitement.

Kyla's mouth fell open, we hadn't told her about the mentoring and intern programs, that was a little surprise for her. It was a role I was sure she would bring a lot to. She was quite nurturing and had a good head for business from what I had heard, plus she had experience in the music industry so she was the logical candidate.

"Really, you guys seriously want to trust me with this? Wow!" Kyla gushed.

I caught Eva's eyes and we both chuckled before nodding. Everyone else beamed at the younger Davies sister. "Yeah Kyla, of course we trust you with this and we will support you the whole way," Eva said kindly. She is so nice when she's being all professional!

We spent the next hour or so nutting out some details and putting together a tentative plan of where we wanted to go. We also talked about location and doing some renovations to the building so that we could house the record label with the production company.

Eva and I had spoken to our neighbours the day before and put in an offer to purchase the warehouse beside our building. We wanted to build our own sound stage to save money on renting space in the future, part of is could also be used to house a small recording studio and rehearsal space.

Eva and I had done a lot of work on this proposal. What had initially started as a half-baked plan for me to help and/or be close to my girlfriend and to help out Tilly had become a potentially profitable and doable business venture. It was pretty damn exhilarating!

By the end of the meeting we had definitive plans for our next steps and scheduled our next meeting for a weeks time so we could discuss the progress and firm up plans. Eva, Ashley, Ethan, Kyle and I were going to get together sooner and get the ball rolling.

We also got verbal agreement from our first two artists, who were of course Ashley and Tilly. All in all it was a very successful meeting.

I was as giddy as a kid getting off a rollercoaster by the end of that meeting and practically skipped down to the editing bay, where Eva and I were going to be locked the rest of the day. We had to make sure the film's post production didn't fall by the wayside in the excitement of the expansion.

Ashley headed to my office to start going over the music we had permission to use so she could work out how and where to use it in the film. The music of the film was in good hands!

I settled into my chair in the edit bay and waited until Eva has closed the door and then jumped up and threw my arms around my best friend and partner in crime. We both squealed and jumped around, still hugging each other close.

This was the hugest step we had ever taken for this company! We had started it with just a dream, my inheritance and an investment from my Dad and now it had been built to this! Not to toot our own horn, but toot! Eva and I must have done something right to get to this point.

I saw the unmistakeable flash of a camera and spun around to the doorway to find Ashley smirking at us, holding up a digital camera as she captured our less than dignified celebration. Cameras are evil and should not be used against me!

Eva and I both charged at my girlfriend, who squealed in fright and took off. I only ran for like 5 steps, I was wearing heels after all. I shrugged and listened to the sounds of Eva closing in on my girl. Ashley was silly to run, Eva is little but she's speedy as Ashley should have learnt by now.

I head back to the edit bay and got to work. Fifteen minutes later Eva wandered back in with her Cheshire cat grin on her face and a smug little swagger in her step. I eyed her suspiciously when I saw Ashley wasn't behind her.

"Ok Evie, what did you do?" I asked as I got to my feet, ready to go rescue Ashley from whatever my crazy friend had done to her.

Eva's grin widened and she said evilly, "nothing."

I narrowed my eyes and stared her down. It was the only thing that worked on Eva, and it only worked for a few people. Eva started to squirm, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with me. I just stepped closer to her and put my hands on my hips, "Well?"

"Uh, um, well I uh…she's in my office," Eva stammered in a squeaky little voice.

I nodded and rolled my eyes as I walked out, better go safe the damsel in distress!

I strode into Eva's office and froze on the threshold, before totally losing it and laughing so hard I had tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I swear to God Spencer if you don't get me out of this right now we are never having sex again!" Ashley muttered darkly.

I choked back my laughter with some difficulty and stepped over to my now very embarrassed girlfriend. I'm not sure how she did it, but Eva had managed to handcuff Ashley to her filing cabinet and then dressed her in what looked to be a little Bo Peep Halloween costume, complete with a freaking blow up sheep!

Ashley was pouting with one arm cuffed above her head and the other sitting firmly, and disgruntled on top of that damn blow up sheep in her lap. She looked like she didn't know whether to laugh, cry or kill Eva. Me, well I just wanted to laugh and had she not threatened me with taking away the sex then that's what I would be doing.

I raised my hand to her cheek and cupped her face, "Oh my poor Ash, what did she do to you?" I cooed.

Ashley scowled at me and mumbled, "Just let me out of this so I can go plot how I am going to kill Eva and make it look like an accident, she is going down for this!"

I bit back a fresh surge of laughter and looked around the office for the handcuff keys, finding them hanging on the back of the office door, obviously to mock Ashley with how close they were while she could not get to them. I grabbed the keys and moved over to unlock the cuffs, holding back so many dirty, kinky, sexy comments I think my brain was about to implode! Ashley plus hand cuffs equals Spencer's mind in a very bad place...a place that may or may not have included the blow up sheep, I will neither confirm or deny!

Ashley was looking all kinds of pissed off as I helped her to her feet. She started tearing the Little Bo Peep costume off, and then she tripped over the blow up sheep. That is when any control I had over my laughter died and I lost it. I started laughing so hard I literally fell to the floor and started rolling around.

Ashley got to her feet and glared down at me...or maybe at the blow up sheep I'm not too sure. I just kept laughing and little by little the corners of her mouth turned up until she was lying beside me laughing just as hard.

We sat up and grinned at each other. Ashley wiped the tears of laughter from her face and shook her head, "I am totally still going to kill Eva for this."

I shrugged, "can't say I blame you gorgeous!"

I got to my feet and offered her my hand, Ashley took hold of me and got to her feet. She wrapped her arms around me and then leaned in to place a chaste kiss against my lips, "Thank you for the rescue, but you did laugh at me so I guess that means there will no longer be any sex had between us."

I felt my face drop and a pout form on my lips. I stared at her in painful horror until she burst out laughing and kissed me roughly, "Oh Baby don't worry, I would never deprive you of all this!" Ashley ran her hand up over her body and I think I may have drooled a little.

She chuckled and took my hand to drag me from the room, "Sorry Spence, we both have work to do."

I totally pouted the whole way back to the edit suite.


	8. Five Star Dinning

**Thank you to you all, much love!**

DarceLynn – Oh she is! Eva and Spencer together are the ultimate business team, then add Ashley and the gang to the mix and we have something big in the making! 

Your Relentless Lover – So you're on team Eva huh? Nice lol. No its not bad that you are waiting for the other shoe to drop...you have read some of my other stuff right? I have a love of drama in case you hadn't noticed, but I am enjoying the fun in this fic so we'll see! LOL glad you like the chapter titles, sometimes they are the hardest part to come up with! 

Harley Quinn Davidson, sPaShL3yFaNx3 – Thanks! 

uluvme – Ethan gay...i never thought of that! Hmm interesting, we'll see lol. Yeah the blow up sheep...not totally sure where that idea came from lol. Ashley the tease huh, yeah there were many things they could be doing with those handcuffs... 

WillowOn3 – Oh no don't hate Eva! Ashley will get her back, and then Eva will retaliate...it's how they work. Yeah stay outta my mind lol. Sounds to me like you want some drama my friend... 

bethers85 – LOL I'm so glad someone got the reference, that is totally where the inspiration for Eva's prank on Ashley came from! Good spotting! 

imaferrari – LOL I like your plan, I actually had a very similar idea in mind, but opted to not use it so I could move the story forward a little. Although knowing Eva, had Spashley had sex on her desk, she would have been more proud than anything when she found out lol. The sheep...not sure where that came from lol. Thanks heaps! 

Ambeezy – Of course Harrison is back, I love him too much to keep him away! Eva and Ashley are fun to write so thank you. I wish I had Spencer's friends, that's for sure! 

shayer – Glad I could make you smile, thank you so much! 

**Usual disclaimer, SoN is not mine and yes I am all broken up about it**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Eight – Five Star Dinning**

"Ashley, I'm all nervous...I think we should do this another time, you know some time when it's less weird," I whined as she dragged me out to her Porsche after engaging with the obligatory small talk with my father and brother when she came to pick me up for our 'date'. And yes those were sarcastic finger quotes around the word date.

I don't think what she is about to drag me to should be counted as a date. I think inhumane torture would be more accurate. Or maybe I was exaggerating just a tad. I, of course, don't think so.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she helped me into the low sports car before going around to the driver's side and climbing in herself, "Come on Spence, it won't be that bad. Hell you might even have fun!"

"Fat chance," I mumbled like a put out child.

Ashley just chuckled and took my hand. She turned to face me and smirked seductively...ok now she had my attention, "Ok Sweetheart I'll make you a deal, you give tonight a chance and make a real, genuine effort and I promise to reward you later...in a way of your choosing."

I think she broke me, my mouth opened and closed while I tried to form words. Ashley laughed and started the car, "I'll take that as agreement ok Spence?"

I nodded wordlessly and started thinking off how I would receive my reward...maybe there could be costumes! I wonder if I could get that Little Bo Peep costume from yesterday...and the hand cuffs...hmmm.

While I was having happy times in my perverted little brain Ashley drove us to a restaurant where the night from hell was going to take place. I was a little surprised when she parked the car, I really had not noticed us driving at all.

I looked around in surprise as she shut off the car, making Ashley laugh, "Oh honey did you get all stuck in your head and not realise we were here?"

I looked up at her and nodded with a sheepish smile, "Yeah I was thinking..."

"Thinking..." Ashley prompted with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you." I said shyly, looking down at my hands.

Ashley giggled and leaned over to kiss my cheek softly, "Aw you are so adorable." I laughed and shook my head before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

I leaned back and smiled lovingly at her, "Ok let's go get this night of hell over with." I muttered with a slight grimace.

Ashley climbed out of the car and came around to open my door. She helped me to my feet and tucked some lose strands of blonde hair behind my ear, "It's going to be ok Sweetheart, I promise you that tonight is not going to be as bad as you think it will."

"I'm sorry Ash, I'm just nervous," I admitted softly.

She smiled lovingly and cupped my cheek in her palm, "I know you are gorgeous, but it means a lot that you're doing this for me. This is important to me so thank you."

"My pleasure Ash, I'm sorry I've been such a baby about all this, I know it's important to you, it's just weird for me is all," I murmured leaning in to her hand.

Ashley opened her mouth to respond when the flash of several cameras at once made my eyes go all funny and my vision all dotty. Ashley muttered a few choice obscenities under her breath, grabbed my hand and led me towards the restaurant, smiling thinly at the cameras and making an effort to shield me as best she could with her body, the paps were just a little pushy.

Ashley would really do anything to protect me. I was pretty damn lucky to have her, my super hot knight in designer clothes armour.

We made it into the restaurant, with the paparazzi being kept outside by the restaurant staff. Ashley flashed me a wide smile, her way of telling me she was ok with the attention and wasn't going to freak out and run. I grinned back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

We were led through to our table where our dining companions were already waiting.

Aiden Dennison got to his feet and enveloped Ashley is a big bear hug making me glare a little at him. "Ash it's good to see you!" Jock strap said with a little too much enthusiasm for my liking.

Aiden released her and turned to face me with a warm smile. I forced a little grin onto my face and nodded at the guy, "Hello Aiden."

He looked nervously at Ashley before saying, "Hey Spencer, it's nice to see you again. I don't think we've seen each other since the single launch…" He let his voice trail off as my eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

Ah yes the single launch. What fun that had been! Watching my secret girlfriend parade around with this meathead pretending to be her boyfriend, what awesome fun that had been! That was not one of my most fun nights ever to say the least. In fact I can think of pap smears and dental appointments that were more fun!

Ashley cleared her throat anxiously and took my hand in hers to give it a comforting squeeze. Aiden shuffled a little from foot to foot and then turned to the woman standing beside the table. She was cute, shoulder length auburn hair and dark brown eyes. What just because I am besotted by Ashley doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good looking woman, I can window shop I just don't touch any more.

Who would want to? I mean Ashley Davies is comparable to no one!

Aiden reached out and took the woman's hand and pulled her forward towards us, "Megan this is my friend Ashley and her girlfriend Spencer. Ashley, Spencer this is my girlfriend Megan."

Hmm girlfriend hey, that makes me feel slightly better about Aiden. I know his relationship with Ashley was all pretend, but it had still broken my heart to have to see it. It had been a reflection of all the secrets and lies that surrounded our first attempt at a relationship and it was painful to be reminded of all that. All was forgiven between Ashley and I, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt sometimes.

Plus I have my theory that Aiden was into her as more than just a friend, I mean they had known each other forever, dated for a little while and she was so awesome I wouldn't blame him if he had feelings for her. I would have to kill him however. Maybe he had always had a crush on her and hadn't really ever gotten over their breakup and the opportunity to pretend to be her boyfriend was his way of getting to be with her.

Or maybe I over think things and am crazy?

I watched as Ashley shook hands with this Megan, giving her a warm smile and saying how nice it was to meet her. Megan glanced shyly at me, me thinks Aiden warned that I might not be so happy about this little dining experience.

Megan smiled and held out her hand to me. I took it and gave her a thin smile, "It's nice to meet you Megan."

"You too Spencer, I have heard so much about you," She said kindly. I nodded my thanks and we took our seats. Ashley very strategically sitting me across from Aiden, she has it in her head that me and him will be good friends once we get to know one another and I get over the fact that he was her beard. It's a work in progress.

There was a slightly awkward silence as we all settled in our seats and started looking over our menus. A young waiter came over to the table and, in the most camp voice since Carson Kresley on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, asked if we wanted to order some drinks.

My response, "Oh my God yes!"

Ashley shook her head and chuckled as Aiden and Megan both looked at me like they weren't sure if they could laugh or not. I think it was too early into this dining experience for them to laugh at me, maybe after the appetisers.

The waiter grinned at me and said, "Hmm a woman after my own heart, what can I get for you love?" I grinned up at him and placed my order. The others ordered their drinks and then our waiter skipped off to get our drinks. I liked him, he reminded me of a younger Harrison actually.

Ashley smiled around at us and placed her hand on my knee. She looked over at Megan and asked kindly, "So how did you two meet again?"

Aiden leaned over and kissed his girl on the cheek before answering, "Well Megan is the sister of one of my team mates and we met at a party he threw about two months ago. We started hanging out and then got together officially about two weeks later."

I tilted my head to the side as I did the math…hang on a second… "So let me just get this straight. When you met Megan you were still pretending to be Ashley's boyfriend. Am I right?"

Aiden smiled at my confusion, ass, and nodded, "Yeah I was. I told Megan all about the arrangement I had with Ashley and explained how it was. Ashley is my sister and I would have done anything to support her, even if I didn't agree with what she was doing," Aiden looked meaningfully at Ashley who just blushed and looked at the table.

I looked at him for a moment and said, "So you didn't agree with her decision to hide her sexuality? Even when it meant you got to be her 'boyfriend'?" I so used sarcastic finger quotes when I said boyfriend.

Ashley did a spit take with her water and started at me opened mouthed while Megan tried hard to hold in her laughter and Aiden looked at me like he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

He was given a reprieve when our waiter returned with our drinks and took our dinner orders. I had been to this restaurant more than once so didn't need to see the menu to decide. The others took a second to look and then placed their respective orders.

Once the waiter was gone Ashley glanced nervously around and went to speak, I of course cut her off and said, "So Aiden you got an answer yet buddy?"

Aiden looks at Ashley for help and she just shrugged. I think she had sussed out the fact I wasn't letting this one go anytime soon. Aiden sighed and look over at me with an expression of patient kindness. "Ok Spencer here's your answer, to the questions you asked and the ones I can see you are dying to ask," He paused, I think purely for dramatic purposes. Stupid Jock Strap!

Aiden kept his eyes on mine and continued, "No I never agreed with Ashley hiding her sexuality. I hated seeing her hide who she was. I remember when she was younger and came out to me not too long after we broke up, she went through so much and I hated that she was denying this huge part of herself."

I kept my face neutral as I cut in and asked, "So then why did you do it?"

Aiden smiled sadly and said softly, "Because Raife asked me to take care of her and I felt like this was the way to do it."

The table fell silent and I glanced back and forth between Aiden and Ashley. She felt my gaze and gave me a sweet smile and gently rubbed her hand in soothing circles over my thigh.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good answer," I said with a sheepish grin.

Aiden smiled at me, "Spencer I get where you're coming from with all this, I can't even imagine what it would have felt like to watch your girlfriend pretending to date someone else while denying your relationship, and Ashley is a moron by the way for ever putting you and herself through that."

I shrugged and nodded, shooting my girl a teasing wink as I said, "True." Ashley glared at us both indignantly before her face broke into that nose crinkling smile I am so crazy about.

Aiden chuckled and continued, "I want to say this once and for all Spencer, I do not have any feelings for Ashley besides friendship…and mild annoyance from time to time. Even when we were dating it was weird, it felt incestuous and to be frank I was relieved when she broke up with me. I love Ash, but am in no way in love with her, I promise. I like who she is when she's with you and it makes me happy to see one of my oldest friends so happy. Does that answer your questions Spencer?"

I nodded and sat quietly for a moment thinking about what he had said. "You know Aiden, I like you a hell of a lot more when you aren't pretending to date the woman I'm in love with," I said looking thoughtfully up at the tall muscular guy.

Aiden laughed and nodded, "Well thank you Spencer, you aren't so bad yourself. We good?" He held out his hand for me to shake.

I took a moment to look at the offered hand and then back up to the big bag o' muscles attached to it and nodded determinedly, "Yeah we're good." I took his hand and gave him what I thought was a manly hand shake, but was apparently a little too vigorous...I bruised the boy. My bad.

Ashley shook her head and smiled at us, "Ok now that we've sorted that out, let's talk about something else. Aid how's basketball going?"

So the conversation continued from there. I actually found myself liking Aiden and Megan. Now that we had established the Aiden was not into my girl, he was off my must hate list and I could actually let myself like the guy and stop picturing ways to kill him and make it look like an accident.

Megan was nice too, pretty quiet, but then again Aiden, Ashley and I all have pretty big personalities so it may have been hard to get a word in. she also seemed a little shy. I should introduce her to Eva. Eva has a talent for bringing people out of their shells…well she either brings them out of their shells or scars them so much they get even shyer and almost go non-verbal. It's a gamble really.

Dinner went really well and by the end of it Aiden and I were both more than a little tipsy, he challenged me to do shots! What's a girl to do?

Ashley and Megan dragged our drunk asses towards the front of the restaurant, while Aiden and I confessed how cool we both thought the other was, then we fought over who was prettier, I won for the record. In the space of a few hours and several shots of vodka, Aiden and I had become friends.

Ashley tightened her hold on me and muttered, "Ok boozy, now I have to get you to the car and there are quite a few paparazzi out there so do you think you could act sober so you don't end up being portrayed as the new Lindsey Lohan in the tabloids tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a second and then nodded my head before kissed her lips softly, "Anything for you crinkle-nose."

"Crinkle-nose?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

I tapped her on the nose with a wide grin, "Yep! Now let's go home so I can sex you up and then pass out!" I announced, making Megan and the table full of elderly people near the door shoot strange looks at me. I just shrugged and shared a high five with Aiden which made Ashley shake her head at me for probably the fiftieth time that night.

I wonder of she was regretting insisting that Aiden and I become friends? Like I really needed someone who dared me to do shots! I already had Eva for that!

Anyways we paid the bill, or I did. Ashley and Aiden were arguing about who was going to pay so I slipped the waiter dude my credit card and by the time they had sorted out their little battle of wills the bill was paid and I was staggering drunkenly towards the door. Ashley hurried to my side and wrapped an arm securely around my waist to steady me.

As soon as we got outside we were surrounded by photographers all clamouring to get a shot of Aiden and Ashley in their first appearance in public since it all came out, so to speak. Questions were being shouted so loud and fast I had no clue what anyone was saying. It could have been in another language for all I knew. All I was aware of was my girl holding me tightly against her side as she helped me towards the Porsche and Megan holding tight to Aiden as they made their way to Aiden's SUV.

Ashley helped me in and then carefully pushed past the paparazzi to climb into the driver's side. She swore softly as they blocked her in and slowly edged the car out of her parking space, careful not to hit any of them.

I rested my hand on her thigh, earning me a warm grin as she finally pulled out onto the road and headed off in the direction of my house. Ashley flicked on the radio and I began to croon along to the Elvis Presley that was softly flowing out of the speakers, "wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you!"

Ashley giggled and flashed me a goofy smile as I continued to sing very poorly along with the song on the radio. We pulled up in front of my house and she came around to help me out of the car, catching me as I stumbled on my high heels.

We made it inside and staggered down the hall to my bedroom where I was unceremoniously dumped on the bed by my giggling girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at her and propped myself up on my elbows, watching her as she wandered around my bedroom getting ready for bed. I liked having her in my space, she seemed like she was home and that gave me the warmest feeling inside.

She stood by my chest of draws and took off her jewellery before picking up my brush and running it through her silky curls. She did that for a few minutes and then pulled open a draw to get out sleepwear for the both of us before she walked back over to the bed.

I grinned lazily up at her as she dropped the clothes beside me and moved to straddle my hips. I lay back on the bed and gripped her hips in my hands as she smirked down at me. "So you liked Aiden huh?"

I rolled my eyes and said nonchalantly, "Hmm yeah he's alright."

"Uh huh, so tonight wasn't quite the hell you imagined it would be now was it?" She said teasingly, her eyes locked on mine.

I pretended to consider my answer for a moment, while Ashley got comfortable sitting on top of me, her hands lightly stroking my stomach under my shirt. "Well ok so it wasn't that bad, but I do seem to remember you promising to reward me if I behaved myself," I drawled seductively.

Ashley raised her eyebrow and smirked down at me, "Oh really? Hmm well I guess I'd better pay up then. And how would you like to be rewarded Miss Carlin?"

I tilted my head to the side and looked all thoughtful before grinning up at her and sitting up so I could pull her into a soft kiss. She smiled against my lips and kissed me back, sweet and tender.

I may talk big and act like a horny teenager, but sometimes all I want is to make sweet love to my girl.

So that is what we did.

Literally all night long.


	9. Welcome to Lala Land

**Thank you reviews and readers!**

Your Relentless Lover – My other stuff was easy going huh? Well I guess I should up the ante on this one then and increase the drama lol. Hmm your please worked, here's an update! 

Harley Quinn Davidson – Thanks! 

bethers85 – Hehe thanks! I love drunk Spencer too 

uluvme – So true, Evie is totally the BFF, Aiden can be the BF lol. Hehe I promise there is no little Bo Peep fetish…well I hadn't planned on one. The ending was a little like fluff wasn't it…ah well lol 

imaferrari – Thank you! Not weird at all, I think those little every day things, like Ashley moving comfortably around Spencer's space is all part of building the bond between them. A relationship is more than big romantic nights out, its about the little things. Thanks again! 

WillowOn3 – yeah Aiden's ok lol. Hmm we'll see what I come up with lol 

hugbuddy13, DarceLynn, sPaShL3yFaNx3 – Thanks, figured it was time Spencer and Aiden buried that hatchet 

hphglover - Thank you. Yeah Eva is the evil genius…I think she might have Ashley beat. I love writing the relationship between Spencer and Ashley and I'll admit some of Spencer's thought processes are scarily like mine lol

Ambeezy – Thanks, yep Aiden is back. I felt like I'd left that hanging a bit. We'll see what happens with him I guess. The paps are annoying, but they are a reality sadly. 

LoveAsh87, mutt009 – Thanks, glad you caught up and glad you like it so far!

**Usual disclaimer – SoN is not mine, all the original characters are though!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Nine – Welcome to Lala Land**

"What if they don't like me Spencer? Shouldn't I wait to meet them until they settle in a little bit? That seems like the polite thing to do," Ashley asked as she gnawed nervously on her bottom lip.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nope sorry love, this is happening tonight whether you like it or not, plus the whole gang is going to be there so it's not like you're facing them alone...oh and let's not forget two things, one only two days ago you forced me to go to dinner with your ex-_pretend_-boyfriend who is also your _actual _ex-boyfriend and two, honey I am going to be there the entire time so I promise I will protect you!"

I strode away from the anxious brunette and held open the door to my Jeep for her to climb in. Ashley huffed a little and then reluctantly climbed into my car, slumping in the seat with an adorable pout on her lips and her arms folded over her chest. I laughed and closed the door after her and walked around the car to get in behind the wheel. I started my Jeep and drove out of the car park at my work.

Ashley and I had been working on the film. We had a rough cut of the film done, which Eva had slaved over, and over the course of the day we had worked to lay in some music tracks and Ashley, with my layman's input, was starting to work on a score for the film as well. Ashley's amazing ear for music had really paid off and I was pretty damn excited to see the finished product. I had a feeling it was going to top even my highest expectations. I absolutely could not have done this without Eva and Ashley.

I flicked on the radio, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel in time to the beat, and headed for home with a thrilled grin which was the complete opposite of the worried frown on my girl's gorgeous face. While Ashley was almost frantic with nerves I was almost bouncing in my seat with excitement. It was a big day for the Carlin family and a big day in my relationship with Ashley.

I pulled into my driveway and laughed at the array of cars parked haphazardly in front of my house. The gang was all here!

I parked next to Eva's mustang, carefully so I didn't incur the wrath of the psycho I call my best friend, and climbed out of the car. I walked around to Ashley's side and opened the door to find her still seat belted in and staring fearfully at the house. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the car so that my face was inches from hers and I was straddling her body with my arms.

I smirked as her breath hitched and she swallowed thickly. I leaned in even closer so that my lips brushed hers when I spoke, her chocolate eyes darkened considerably as they locked on mine. "Ash, it's going to be fine I promise, they are good people and they are all going to love you," I murmured huskily.

Ashley pouted and tried to kiss me, making me move back a little and smirk at her even more, "uh nuh, sorry Baby but if you want any of that from me you are going to get your sexy ass out of my car and come inside."

Ashley stared up at me with sad, puppy-dog eyes, which made me chuckle. I moved my hand and undid her seat belt before taking her hand and gently pulling her from the car. I yanked her harder as her feet hit the ground, pulling her body roughly into mine. Ashley stumbled into my arms with a surprised yelp and gazed up into my eyes.

I held her close against me and placed a tender, chaste kiss in her lips before whispering, "I love you and so will they, so come on let's go inside."

Ashley nodded and let me lead her by the hand up to the front door. I pushed it open and was ambushed by an attack of little people. Two small boys and a little girl threw themselves at my legs yelling, "Aunty Spencer!"

I knelt down and pulled them into my arms, "hello babies, wow I missed you guys so much!" I cooed as I hugged my nephews and niece to me.

I heard footsteps approaching and climbed to my feet with little Christopher in my arms. Jill wandered into the foyer with baby Chloe in her arms and beamed at me, her expressive hazel eyes twinkling happily. Jill was the big sister I never had, I adored her. She had been a part of our family since we moved to Ohio when I was 8, she had been our next door neighbour.

Glen reckons the second he met her he knew he was going to marry her, he fails to realise that her pouring a drink over his head was her way of telling him she wasn't so keen. It took him years, but eventually Glen got the girl and they had been happily married for seven years.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to my big brother. She was intelligent and kind and kept him grounded. She is what held him together when he tore his ACL tendon playing college basketball and was told he would never go professional. She was what got him through. I think without Jill, Glen would have lost himself in drugs or booze or God knows what else.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, how you doing Bubbles?" Jill said on a huge smile.

I, of course, winced at her use of my childhood nickname in front of my girlfriend. I will not be divulging what that nickname refers to, that story dies with me! It will also die with anyone who feels the need to spread it around!

"Bubbles?' Ashley asked amused raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. Her nerves were temporarily forgotten in lieu of laughing at me. My girl can be mean sometimes...I think she should make it up to me later. I may have one or two ideas of how.

I glared mockingly at Jill and muttered, "Well I was going to say its good to see you Jillian, but now I'm not so sure I'd mean it!"

Jill laughed and stepped over to pull me into a one armed hug as we both still had a child in our arms. "Nuh stop this nonsense, you know you love it Bubbles!" Jill teased with a chuckle.

I groaned and stepped back out of her arms to pull Ashley forward, she'd gotten all nervous again, it was so cute! "Jill this is Ashley, my girlfriend. Ash this is Jill my brother's wife and my surrogate big sister," I introduced with a proud smile at my girl.

Jill grabbed Ashley's hand in a warm handshake, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ashley, I have heard so much about you, in fact Bubbles here won't shut up about you!"

Ashley smiled nervously and replied, "Thank you, you too." I took the opportunity to glare at my sister in law. She really had to quit it with the Bubbles.

I chuckled at nervous Ashley and grinned at the kids, "Oh and these are my nieces and nephews, here we have Clay who is 6, Claudia who just turned 4, Christopher here is almost two," I bounced the little curly haired blonde boy in my arms and he giggled loudly, "and lastly that little beauty Jill is holding is Chloe who is now 7 months old. Kids this is Ashley."

Ashley leant down to say hello and Clay and Claudia both launched themselves into her arms to hug her enthusiastically, making her fall back on her ass. Jill and I both burst out laughing while we watched them smother my shocked girlfriend in hugs and kisses.

They were very affectionate children!

Once we untangled the children and Ashley we all wandered into the kitchen where the rest of the gang was all waiting. Clay bolted over and climbed up on Glen's lap while Claudia ran over to stare at Eva in adoration, much to Eva's horror Claudia was absolutely infatuated with my crazy best friend. Eva of course was extremely uncomfortable around kids and was staring at the little girl like she was going to attack her or something. It was highly entertaining. Tilly was sitting beside Eva trying extremely hard not to laugh her ass off.

Dad and Harrison beamed at us from the kitchen where they were whipping up another feast, Harrison was often delegated the role of kitchen hand now days. Dad set down his wooden spoon and came around the counter to pull Ashley into a warm hug.

"Good to see you Ash, welcome to the Carlin family reunion! Now where is that sister of yours? I am looking forward to meeting her," Dad said smiling kindly down at my girl. Of all my girlfriends it's safe to say Ash is his favourite, she's kinda my favourite too!

Ashley flashed my Dad a nose-crinkling smile and replied, "Kyla was really looking forward to coming but her Mom came into town this morning for a business meeting. She's only here for the day so Kyla is having dinner with her, she promised that next time she will definitely be here."

"Good, we want to see if Spencer picked the right Davies," Dad teased, making everyone but me and Ashley laugh. Ashley looked like she didn't know how to react and I was choking on the mouthful of water I had just taken.

After coughing and spluttering for a while I choked out, "You're crazy old man, I already got me the Davies I want...plus the other one is pretty straight so I may as well stick with the gay one!"

Ashley swatted me on the arm while everyone giggled. I beamed at my girl and pulled her into my arms, which prompted Christopher (who was still perched on my hip) to give her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. It was a big awww moment!

Ashley beamed at the little boy in my arms, who was the image of Glen and I when we were little, of course I grew up to be hot and Glen grew up to be...well Glen.

Christopher leaned over me and held out his arms for Ashley to take him. She looked at me surprised and I just nodded, smiling encouragingly. Ashley took the two year old from my arms and held him snugly in her arms. She looked kind of amazing holding a little mini Carlin, maybe I was getting a preview of my future...then again it was still early days so time would tell.

I caught my Dad's eye and blushed at the knowing look he had on his face. I think he could read minds and had totally seen mine flick to the future where Ashley and I would be married with kids and a puppy. The puppy is non-negotiable. I should ask her if she's a cat person...because that would be a deal breaker.

"So Jill how was the trip down? I still can't believe my loser of a brother didn't fly back to Ohio to help you with the move. Glen you should be ashamed of yourself!" I teased with a huge grin.

I led Ashley over to the table and we took a seat amongst my family and friends, Ashley still holding little Christopher in her arms as he gazed up at her adoringly. I think my youngest nephew had himself a little crush on my girl. That would be cute until he was a teenager and then I may have to put the smack down on him if he looks at her funny.

Yes I am aware I just threatened to put the smack down on my two year old nephew, but in my defence I will only be kicking his ass once he is a teenager and then he will probably be bigger than me so it will be ok.

"Well Bubbles, the trip down actually went really well. My lovely husband, while not actually coming to help me move, arranged for a friend of his who was flying out to L.A. to travel with me and the kids who were all pretty well behaved. The drama starts now as we set up and unpack in our new home," Jill said with a sigh.

"Bubbles? Hehe I forgot she used to call you that Spence, have you told everyone why yet?" Glen asked with a smirk. He knew full well that it would be a cold day in hell before I _ever_ voluntarily divulged that story to anyone, especially the girl I was sleeping with and Eva who would hold it over my head for the rest of our friendship.

I glared hard at him as Eva looked at me as excited as a kid on Christmas, "Bubbles hey? Now what, pray tell, is the reason behind that particular nickname? It must be a good one if Blondie here hasn't told me before."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, this wasn't going away. Eva would never let this go until she knew the truth. Is it wrong that I wanted to kick Jill's ass?

"Oh trust me Eva, it is on hell of a story and I believe it is a story that is long due being told. So Spencer do you want to tell them or should I?" Jill said with a smirk that matched my brother's. Family sucks, just FYI.

I felt Ashley squeeze my thigh under the table before she murmured softly, "Come on Honey it can't be that bad. Just tell the story and then we can all move on."

I stared at her in shock, no way in hell could she understand how much I did not want this story told! I opened and closed my mouth like a fish and then watched in horror as Jill stood up and said loudly and clearly, "So here is the story that Spencer so desperately doesn't want you to know. The reason for the nickname Bubbles stems from Spencer's twelfth birthday party."

I groaned loudly and banged my head on the table, maybe if I knocked myself out then this would all go away. I felt Ashley's hand squeeze my thigh again, but ignored it in lieu of panicking about my pending public humiliation.

"So for her twelfth birthday Spencer invited six girls around for a sleepover, I was invited as her surrogate big sister and so was Claire Silver, who was Spencer's crush at the time. Anyway after gorging ourselves on junk food and sappy teen movies we all got into the Jacuzzi that the Carlin's had in their backyard," Jill paused to smile smugly over at me. She was dead, I don't care that it would leave my nieces and nephews without a mother, that Judas was dead.

"So we all were sitting around in the water with the jets going and then the Jacuzzi made this shuddering sound and stopped working. We all sat there in stunned silence before bursting out laughing. Now all the junk food and laughing had an unfortunate effect on our birthday girl," Jill paused again for dramatic effect and I considered making a run for it.

"Uh Jill you sure you want to finish this story," I mumbled in a small voice as a blush coloured my cheeks.

Jill grinned innocently and nodded, "Oh I'm sure. So as I was saying, we were all sitting there as the laughter began to die down our little miss Spencer here started to fidget a little. I was concerned about her and was about to ask her if she was alright when this almighty mass of bubbles exploded on the surface of the water in a circle around our favourite blonde."

I chanced a glance up at my friends/family and found all of them (including my oldest niece and nephew) staring at me as they tried to hold in their laughter.

Jill smirked and continued, "Spencer blushed, almost as red as she is right now, and then accidentally let another round of 'bubbles' go. Her friends all squealed and bolted from the Jacuzzi quick smart and Spencer was left alone with her fart bubbles, which kept coming for a while mind you. From that day on she has been Bubbles to me!"

Everyone held in their laughter for about 0.25 seconds and then everyone was practically rolling around my kitchen laughing like hyenas. I was blushing so hotly I was sure I was moments away from spontaneously combusting…kinda wish I had to spare me the embarrassment.

Everyone was laughing so hard I was surprised there weren't little puddles of pee on my floor. I so hate it when people laugh at me, it makes me all blushy and I don't like that one bit.

I glared around the room, with my harshest glare saved for my sister in law, "Ok now that you've all had your laugh at my expense can we please move on?" I asked tersely.

They all shut up for a moment, then started laughing again as Glen choked out, "Oh Bubbles, don't be like that!"

"Yeah Bubbles, it really isn't that bad of a story!" Eva tried to reassure me…she did not succeed.

"Ok that's it, I tolerate Jill calling me Bubbles…she was there so she can, plus I haven't figured out a way to make her stop. As for the rest of you, there will be no calling me Bubbles or I will kill you all, slowly," I muttered darkly, making them all laugh even harder.

I folded my arms over my chest and glared around the room, not quite able to look at Ashley who was holding her stomach and gasping for air as she laughed beside me.

I gave them all a few minutes to laugh and then when the laughter showed no sign of letting up I threw my hands up and got to my feet, "Ok please stop laughing now," they ignored me and kept laughing. "Ok fine, you guys all suck!" I said in exasperation as I walked out of the room.

I really wasn't storming out, I just needed to go away so my blush would go start to fade.

I made it into my room, where I flung myself face down on my bed. I heard hurried footsteps behind me, but didn't move when a familiar weight settled beside me and warm hands rested on my back.

"Spence, come on it's not that bad. That story is really kind of cute, you don't need to be so embarrassed," Ashley murmured soothingly. Or it would have been soothing had I not been able to hear the laughter still in her voice. I groaned and buried my face deeper into the bed covers.

"Oh Honey, don't be like that! I still think you are all kinds of hot, even after hearing that story. Oh and all that talk of a Jacuzzi is giving me some pretty intriguing ideas for later," Ashley drawled seductively.

Well that got my attention.

I rolled over to I could look up at her. She let her hands trail over me as I turned so that they came to rest on my stomach, her fingers stroking the exposed skin softly, teasingly. I raised my eyebrow at her and murmured, "Really?"

She chuckled and leaned down so that her lips were just touching mine and whispered, "Yeah really, now will you come back out so we can enjoy dinner with everyone?"

I nodded and was rewarded with a sweet, tender kiss.

Ashley got up from my bed and held out her hand to me, I grasped it in mine and let her pull me to my feet and straight into her arms. She held me close against her, our hearts pounding against each other. I buried my face in her neck and breathed her in. She was truly the most amazing woman I had, and would ever, meet.

With my lips against her neck I murmured, "So are they still gonna laugh at me when I go back out there?"

I felt her shiver as my lips brushed her skin while I spoke and smirked a little. "Probably Spence, Eva is particularly excited to have heard that story," Ashley admitted.

I sighed and held her tighter for a moment before stepping back out of her arms and taking her hand in mine, "I guess I kind of expected that. Let's go face the music...but I had better get some Jacuzzi lovin' later!"

Ashley threw back her head and laughed, "I promise Sweetheart, after dinner I will take you back to my place and we can enjoy the Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, how's that sound?"

I pretended to think about it for a second and then let a huge grin steal across my face, "Hmm I think that sounds pretty damn good, I promise not to make any bubbles of my own," I muttered the last part rather bashfully.

Ashley smiled lovingly at me and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to my cheek, "It's all good Spence, now let's go get some food before Eva and your brother eat it all."

I nodded and let her pull me from the room.

My family and friends were surprisingly well behaved once I emerged from my bedroom, there were only two Bubbles comments and quick glares from both me and Ashley got them to stop quickly.

By the end of the night everything had gone amazingly well. My nieces and nephews were all in love with Ashley, Jill whole-heartedly approved of my girl and was now understanding of the man-crush Glen had on Harrison and my family and friends all got along as though they had known each other their entire lives.

Oh and for the record once dinner was over Ashley did in fact take me back to her place and made good on her Jacuzzi offer. I am now no longer embarrassed around Jacuzzis, I still get flushed when they are mentioned in conversation, but it's for a whole other reason.


	10. Harrison Ford

**Thank you everyone. Oh and for the record the 'Bubbles' story in the last chapter is definitely not from personal experience! It did not, I repeat did not, happen to me lol the 'Bubbles' story is 100% fiction**

aemcd – Thank you and glad the chapter was the icing for you! Good on you for coming out to your Mum! Hope it all went well 

Harley Quinn Davidson – Better the mentality of a 5 year old then having the mentality of a teenage boy (like me, hence a Bubbles story about farting lol) 

LoveAsh87, sPaShL3yFaNx3, Irishgrl33, hugbuddy13, DarceLynn – Hehe thanks! 

uluvme – Spencer would have been a cutie kid, but didn't she do a great job gorwin up? Yeah I don't blame Christopher but no one takes Spencer's girl lol. Hmm Tivie children huh…we'll see. Eva might be less freaked if they are her own kids lol. Oh I agree, if Ashley was going to make all my embarrassing memories naughty ones…then I would be spilling anything I could think of! 

imaferrari – Phew, glad you're a dog person…I do not like cats lol. The kids and the reactions to them were fun to write lol, future preview maybe? 

hphglover – thanks! I am pretty family oriented myself so this chapter came out that way. Spencer's thought process is fun…I just let my mind run off as it likes to do and adapt it for Spencer lol 

bethers85 – Yeah it was fun! I know nicknames are strange, gotta love the reasons behind them. Spashley loving huh? I'll see what I can do 

shayer – Bubbles story is 100% fiction lol. I am enjoying writing this one, the connections are fun to build on. So glad you're enjoying it my Sweet. 

Your Relentless Lover – Yeah gotta love our embarrassing moments! Thanks so much and nuh not a problem at all! 

mutt009 – Thanks, I'll give more details about Arthur and Paula soon I promise 

**Usual disclaimer – SoN not mine, of course Eva, Tilly and Harrison are though!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Ten – Harrison Ford**

I hopped up and down as I tried to balance on my stiletto while putting the other shoe on my bare foot. I do not have the best balance. I think I would have gone ass over tit had my girl not intervened.

"Whoa there gorgeous! You ever thought of sitting down to put on your shoes?" Ashley teased as she wrapped her arms around my waist moments before I'm sure I would have come face to face with my carpet.

I grinned at her and sneaked a peck on her smirking lips, "Well sure I thought about it, but this way I get to have your arms around me, ergo I think this way is better."

Ashley chuckled and held me until I had my stilettos securely on my feet. She pressed a kiss to my cheek and let me go so she could finish getting ready. We were heading out to a local club in West Hollywood with the gang, I was pretty excited about it really. The last time I'd been in a club with Ashley had been the night we'd gotten snapped by paparazzi while we were hiding our relationship the first time around...and we all know the fallout from that particular club experience!

This one would be loads better and I'm sure it would have a happy ending. I don't need to tell you what kind of happy ending I was hoping for. Hehe.

Plus we were celebrating a little bit too. Today we had met with Eva, Kyle and Ethan to discuss further plans for the expansion and to get some things in motion. There was a hell of a lot of work ahead of us, but tonight we celebrated!

I moved to stand in front of my closet, trying to settle on a dress to wear. I'd narrowed it down to two and was having trouble picking one. I needed Harrison! Where was my gay fairy god mother when I needed him?

I felt Ashley behind me and shivered deliciously as her arms wrapped around me to rest of my bare stomach. "You know Spence if you are just going to wear those heels and your underwear we are so not leaving this room tonight," Ashley purred, her warm breath tickling my skin.

I chuckled and leaned my body back against hers, "Hmm in that case I am so not getting dressed."

Ashley placed a kiss on my shoulder and stepped back, "Put on the dark blue one Baby, it makes your eyes look unbelievable."

I groaned in protest as she headed into my bathroom to finish getting dressed herself, Ashley just laughed. She was a tease I tell you, a tease!

I shook my head and slipped on the midnight blue, strapless dress. I had figured out pretty early on that Ashley liked it when I wore strapless things, it was like my shoulders were a light and her lips were a moth! Instant attraction!

The dress was fairly fitted, with a little flow to the skirt. My favourite part was how it swirled around my legs when I danced and I planned on a lot of dancing that night!

I was just finishing my hair when my bathroom door opened and I saw Ashley step into my room, well reflected in my mirror anyway.

I spun around and let out a gust of air as I dragged my eyes over her, she looked phenomenal! I mean Ashley Davies always looks phenomenal, but the way she looked that night blew my mind.

She was wearing a short black leather skirt with purple and black check high heels which made her legs look totally drool worthy. On top she had a purple, spaghetti strapped silk top that hugged her curves and left a generous amount of her flawless cleavage and smooth back on display for my wandering eyes and hands. Her mahogany brown hair was clipped half up in wild curls that framed her beautiful face. My girl was a total vision.

I reached out and took a hold of her hips, pulling her roughly against my body. Ashley let out a little whimper as her body collided with mine, making me smirk and lean further into her. I gazed at her with predatory look and was just leaning in to kiss her when there was an almighty banging on my bedroom window which made us both shriek and spin around to see what the hell was going on. I am proud to say that my girl totally stepped in front me, making sure I was shielded by her body. My hero!

"What the fuck was that?" Ashley asked as she positioned her body in front of me, placing her hand back behind her to rest on my waist.

I shrugged and glanced at the bay window overlooking the beach, searching for any sign of what had caused the loud bang. We started edging forward slowly to investigate when a large monkey jumped at the window and made us both scream like banshees. I spun around and bolted from my room with Ashley hot on my heels, must get away from killer monkey!

I had just reached my living room when my front door was thrown open and the monstrous monkey came barrelling in. I screamed again and went to run from the room, running straight into Ashley and sending both of us tumbling to the floor. Not a good look in short skirts/dresses and heels!

I was trying to untangle myself from my girl so I could run and leave her ass for the money to eat when the sound of evil, manic laughter broke through my intense panic. I turned my head to find Eva with the money mask under her arm, leaning against the wall totally wetting herself laughing with Tilly standing behind her just shaking her head.

I was about to get up and throttle her when Ashley beat me too it. She launched herself up and grabbed the monkey mask to throw it forcefully at my best friend's face. "What the hell was that Eva?" Ashley demanded with a scowl and a hand over her probably pounding heart.

"That, Spit Roast, was hilarious! You should have seen your faces!" Eva choked out between bouts of laughter. The Spit Roast nickname just made Ashley more pissed off. She did not love to be reminded of being hogged tied by my pint-sized best friend.

Tilly stepped over and helped me to my feet, my dress was not allowing for an easy or dignified standing up process. I released Tilly's hand and stepped between my girlfriend and my still cackling best friend. Ashley was looking all kinds of mad, I think it was more because she was embarrassed for reacting like she did, so I figured it was up to me to keep the peace or blood would be shed.

"Eva, that was not nice, you scared the shit out of us!" I scolded with a stern look on my face that soon dissolved into laughter when Eva shrugged and leaned in to drop a loud smooch on my cheek.

Eva flashed Ashley an innocent smile, which melted my girl and made her laugh along with the rest of us. "I assume you won't be wearing that monkey suit to the club tonight right? Ashley asked with a smirk.

"No Spit Roast I won't be. In fact…" Eva trailed off as she slid the monkey suit from her body and stepped out of it, "There!" Eva did a little spin and we all catcalled and clapped…not that she needed any more of an ego boost! She did look hot though. She had on this gorgeous green dress that matched the colour of her eyes perfectly. My bestie was a looker.

"Ok well are you ready to go now then?" I asked with an amused smirk.

"Sure am Bubbles! Let's hit it!" Eva said, darting out the front door before I could clock her one for calling me Bubbles…I was going to kill Jill!

Twenty minutes later we were striding into this uber stylish club in West Hollywood to the beat of something that I want to say was Rihanna...but in all fairness I have no freaking clue. We headed straight into the VIP area (the advantages of having the daughter of rock royalty as your girlfriend) where we found Harrison all snugly with some Paul Walker look alike. Dude was hot, even to me and I'm as gay as they come. Harrison would be getting a high five later for tapping that!

"Harry!" I called as I ran over to launch myself into his big, muscular arms. Lucky for me he had stood up in preparation to catch me. He lifted me clean off my feet and spun me around before putting me down to greet the others with hugs and kisses.

"Well hello lovely ladies, aren't you all looking hot tonight!" Harrison drawled with a huge grin making his blue-grey eyes twinkle.

Eva shrugged and pretended to swipe some dust off her shoulder, "Meh, it's what I do."

We all chuckled and Harrison turned to face the Adonis now standing behind him. He grabbed hotter-than-Paul-Walker's hand and dragged the guy forward towards us. "Ok ladies I want to introduce you to my, uh boyfriend Ford. Ford this is Sweet Pea, aka Spencer, Ashley, Tilly and Pixie Dust, aka Eva. Ladies this is Ryan Ford."

I looked over at Eva who had gotten this look like she had just been given the mother of all gifts. She was grinning crazily and her eyes were positively bugging out of her head. It took me a second longer to realise where her mind had gone…by then it was too late.

"Ford! Your last name is Ford? Seriously?" Eva asked excitedly, squirming on the spot like she really had to pee.

Ford looked confused, glancing between Eva and Harrison. Harrison just shook his head in defeat, he could already tell where Eva's mind had taken her and he knew as well as I did that there was no stopping her. This was going to happen, Eva was the unstoppable force I'm afraid to say. Of course he had to try, "Eva! Not a word!" Harrison barked.

Ford looked at Harrison and then hesitantly answered Crazy…uh I mean Eva, "Yeah my last name is Ford, why?"

Eva pressed her lips together in an effort to stifle her laughter as she glanced at Harrison who shook his head. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Harry you may as well let her say it, you know she's going to anyway."

Harrison sighed and ran his hand through his stylishly messy blonde hair, "Fine Eva, say it."

Eva's eyes lit up and she looked at him to make sure she's heard him right. I rolled my eyes and said in exasperation, "Just say it Eva, you know you will be going nuts until you say it so put yourself and all of us out of our misery and just fucking say it!"

Eva sniggered and choked out, "Ford! I mean Ford! If you two get married Harry is going to be Harrison Ford!" We all looked at her in pity and collectively shook our heads.

"Oh _come ON_! You guys have to find the humour in that one! Harrison Ford! I mean seriously, that is some funny shit! Really no one finds that funny? That shit is _gold_!" Eva asked with a sceptical expression on her face.

Well just continued to look at her in pity while Ryan just looked slightly scared. I turned to the new guy and held out my hand. He took it and shook it with a nervous smile, "Hey Ford, welcome to the group, you have now had your Eva initiation so I hope she hasn't scared you off. Um do you think we could call you Ryan so this one here doesn't wet her pants from all the excitement?" I teased with a grin. Eva glared at me and crossed her arms indignantly over her chest.

Ryan chuckled, "Nuh I think I'll stick around, and yeah please call me Ryan, Spencer right?" I nodded and sent him another warm smile.

"Ok gang, drink time! First rounds on me!" Ashley announced. There was a collective cheer and she flagged down a waitress to take our orders.

Before long we all had drink number 3 or 4 in our hands and were settled in the plush booth right near the VIP area dance floor. Ashley had her arm around me and was frequently dropping hot little kisses on my neck, steadily driving me insane for the record.

It was get to know the new guy time and oddly enough it was Tilly who took point on the interrogation. Probably a good thing, I mean who would you rather face in an interrogation, Eva or Tilly? If you said Eva then you need therapy stat!

"Ok Ryan, so what do you do for a living?" Tilly asked in a very protective father kind of way.

Ryan looked frightened again and Harrison just looked embarrassed, he knew better than to try and stop us though…we were a bunch of crazy chicks after all!

"Well I am a lawyer actually," Ryan answered hesitantly.

"Hmm a lawyer huh? Did you know that after dentists lawyers are the most hated profession in the world?" Tilly asked with a totally straight face while the rest of us (sans Harry) were trying very hard not to laugh.

Ryan swallowed and looked nervously around at all of us, "Yeah I did know that, I don't do corporate law though. I'm a district attorney, so I prosecute cases on behalf of the state. Slightly less evil I think."

"Hmm maybe…ok then how old are you?" Tilly asked with a comically arched eyebrow.

"I'm 33, so two years older than Harry here." Ryan said, slightly more confidence in his tone now.

"So how long have you two been together?" Tilly said with suspicion in her expression.

"Um we met a month ago through a mutual friend and starting seeing each other about a week later," Ryan answered, looking to Harrison for confirmation.

Harry nodded right has I punch him in the arm. "Dude! Three weeks and we are just hearing about this now?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Sweet Pea, I just wanted to see where it was going first. Forgive me?" Harrison pleaded with a big puppy dog pout on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Totally not fair Harry, I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that!"

The questions the continued and went on for a good fifteen minutes or so with Harrison becoming increasingly embarrassed at Tilly's questions and Ryan trying hard to remain calm and just take them in his stride. I thought Harry was going to cry when Tilly asked Ryan when his last sexual health check had been and if he had ever been treated for an STD.

It was freaking hilarious!

"Ok then, now the most important question…if you _had _to go straight for someone who would it be?" Tilly asked with the most serious expression on her face. The look of apprehension on Harrison and Ryan's faces melted away to big grins, they knew the inquisition was over and Ryan had totally passed.

Ryan chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that had I liked the penis would have been kind of hot, and said with a beaming smile, "Well…I'd have to say Cher, no I'm totally kidding I would turn straight for Jennifer Garner and Jennifer Garner only!"

I nodded appreciatively, "Nice choice Ryan, very nice choice."

"Hey Spence isn't she on your freebie list?" Eva asked with a smirk. She was totally getting me back for the wetting the pants comment earlier, bitch.

I felt my eyes bug out of my head as I stammered, "Uh…um I dunno what you're talking about Evie."

Eva snickered and said, "Oh really coz I thought Jen Garner was definitely on your freebie list."

"What's a freebie list?" Ashley asked with a little frown knitting her forehead.

I sighed and glared at Eva, "Evie when my eyes bug out like this it means that you need to stop fucking talking ok?"

Eva just smirked and turned to Ashley as if I hadn't said a word, "Well Spit Roast a freebie list is a list of celebs that you give yourself permission to hook up with even if you're in a relationship."

"Say what?" Ashley squeaked out as her eyes snapping around to lock on mine.

I blushed and looked ashamed down at my hands, "Well, uh that list was totally pre-you. I mean I so would never even look at anybody else, let alone do anything. Those lists are just fun, they don't mean I'm actually going to act on it!" I rambled as I tried to explain.

Ashley nodded slowly, keeping her expression scarily neutral. She asked in a casual tone, "So who's on the list?"

I choked on my own spit and glanced around me in the hopes that someone would step in and save me from answering that question…no one did, assholes. "Uh um…you really want me to answer that?" I stammered.

Ashley nodded, her face not giving anything away. I sighed and nodded, "Ok, but like I said the list was just for fun, nothing was or will ever come of it." I paused and took a deep breath, ignoring the smirks and amused looks from my so-called friends, "Ok so obviously Jennifer Garner, Sophia Bush, Rachel McAdams, Kristen Bell and oh man this one is embarrassing…Avril Lavigne." I reluctantly admitted.

I chanced a glance up into my girl's eyes and found her struggling not to laugh. I frowned in confusion, which made her lose control and burst out laughing. I tilted my head and glanced around at all of them as they cackled like crazy people. "Um so you're not mad at me?" I asked tentatively.

Ashley wiped her eyes and she struggled to stop laughing, "Oh no Baby, I'm not mad. That was freaking hilarious! You were so panicked trying to reassure me! Priceless!"

I pouted a spectacular pout at my girl and the meanies who were all still laughing at me, even the new guy! Ashley grinned and pulled me into her arms as I snuggled my face into the crook of her neck. I will have to admit I was pretty glad she wasn't mad at me, but I wish she hadn't scared me like that.

I felt Ashley's lips brush against my ear as she whispered, "Honey I know you would never go there with those girls, not to mention the fact you would have no chance!"

I pulled back and looked at her huffily, "I so would! Want me to prove it to you?"

Ashley just raised her eyebrow and stared me down. I smiled sheepishly and let out a nervous chuckle, "So uh, maybe not then." Ashley nodded and pulled me close to her again, as our friends all laughed.

"Come on Spence, dance time!" Ashley said as she stood up beside the booth. I took her hand and let her lead me out onto the dance floor as the heavy bass vibrated through my body. I loved a good night of dancing. There was something so freeing about letting my body move to the beat, especially if it was moving to the beat with my girl in my arms.

As soon as we stepped onto the floor Ashley spun me around so that my back was pressed against her front and then spread her hands out over my stomach so she could pull me forcefully back into her body. It was hot.

She rested her chin on my shoulder making her little pants of breath tickle my skin with each exhale. I bit back a moan just in time to catch the smirk Eva was throwing me from where she was grinding into Tilly. I stuck my tongue out at my best friend and then laughed when she made a biting motion. Eva was a nut.

We were starting to grind pretty hot and heavy when Harrison came by with more drinks for us. I downed my drink in one gulp and then snatched Harry's out of his hand to down that too. Ryan looked at me impressed, Ashley looked amused and Harry…well Harry looked pissed off. I shrugged and flashed him a sweet/innocent grin with some eyelash batting to go with it, which soon melted his glare and made him roll his eyes and pull me from my girls embrace and into his for a big bear hug.

I pulled back and flashed him a look of disgust, "Ew sweaty boy…so gross!" I shrieked as I pretended to wipe his sweat off me. Harrison laughed and pulled me back in for a hug, both of us laughing.

He was about to release me when Sexy Bitch started playing. Squealing excitedly Harrison lifted me clean off my feet and spun me around, much to the amusement of our significant others. Harrison set me on my feet and we both launched into the best 80s dance moves we could come up with. It was our thing.

Soon we were joined by Eva who could bust a crazy move with the best of us and the three of us were putting all our best moves on display while our partners clapped and cheered us on. I was belting out the lyrics as loudly as I could while swaying my hips and flinging my hands around.

Harrison grabbed Eva's hand and then grabbed mine so he could spin us both around until we were dizzy. We were all laughing uproariously when our partners claimed us back. I was yanked, almost roughly into Ashley's arms and immediately grinding away.

I looped my arms around her neck as hers gripped my hips and brought my body against hers. Her chocolate brown eyes were locked right on mine, a teasing smirk making them twinkle rather suggestively I must say.

Her lips found my neck and I was grateful for the loud music as it drowned out my moan. I closed my eyes and let her move my body to the beat while her lips traced a pattern over my skin. I felt like I was burning up, truly I think it was dangerous for my body temperature to be so fucking high, not to mention my racing heart.

We danced for a few more songs before Harrison pulled us off the dance floor and back to our table because apparently what we were doing was boarding on illegal in a public place. I favoured him with a rather large eye roll while Ashley grumbled under her breath in frustration about pussy blockers and needing to find new friends.

I was sitting next to Ryan chatting with him while downing drink number…I lost count, when Eva strode up to the table and threw herself down so that she was lying across Ashley and my laps. She grinned up at us with this goofy smile and sighed in contentment as she made herself comfortable.

Tilly snuggled into the booth next to Harrison and leaned heavily against him as she laughed at her girl. Eva was nothing if not a total riot!

"So ladies are you going to be alright for the big meeting tomorrow?" Harrison asked with a smirk.

I groaned and rested my head back against the booth as Eva rolled over and buried her face in my stomach.

"Ah I see I have my answer, everyone _besides_ Pixie Dust and Sweet Pea will be alright for our big expansion meeting at 11 in the am!" Harrison chuckled. I glared at him and felt Eva grumbling against my stomach.

"You know you two should try yoga in the morning to combat your wicked hangovers, my sister swears by it," Ashley suggested, earning her a withering glare from both Eva and I.

"She's right, I do yoga at least twice a week and it totally helps. Plus if you do your yoga in the morning we won't have to watch you both mainlining coffee. All that caffeine cannot be good for you two, I seriously worry about what you're doing to your insides," Tilly added her input, earning yet more glaring from Eva and I.

There was no way in hell I was going to do yoga with a hangover! I was relatively healthy, yeah I drank a bit and didn't always eat the best and I did drink too much coffee, but I was doing alright. I mean I did quit smoking, gotta give me points for that.

"Yeah I am going to speak for Bubbles and myself right now when I say there is nothing on this earth that is getting us to yoga tomorrow morning!" Eva exclaimed!

She was right there was nothing on this earth that could convince Eva and I to go to yoga in the morning!


	11. Hang Over Cure?

**Thank you reviewers and readers! Much love!**

Harley Quinn Davidson, Tear-Storming Sea – Hmm what will convince them…naked Ashley? That might do it! 

bethers85 – Nope monkey thing didn't happen to me either, the 80s dancing certainly did lol 

imaferrari – Yeah yoga seems pretty likely. Thanks, I like writing this more humorous fic after the drama of Fear Itself and Sorta Fairytale! This is fun for me! 

Irishgrl33 – Hehe I kinda love Eva too! Her sense of humor is very close (read spot on) to mine 

Your Relentless Lover – Yoga you think…we'll see. Yeah Eva is not letting go of Bubbles ever! Thanks! 

uluvme – hehe yeah Harry has a boyfriend, figured he deserved a beau lol. Oh man! I should have had Tilly recording the monkey suit scare! Yeah the yoga…it is so happening! Spencer is deluded into thinking she has a say in the matter…she doesn't lol 

Ambeezy – It wasn't! lol. Thanks, I love writing this group, they are a lot of fun to imagine. You want a dedication huh? We'll see lol 

bitten2, ashleylphl – Thanks heaps! 

shayer – ergo was all for you! I have no idea where the ideas come from, they just pop into my head. A bit of dancing, particularly the way Spencer and Ashley were doing it, is a LOT of fun xx 

hphglover – Oh Eva will get hers, don't worry. I think I'll keep Ryan around for a while lol 

**Usual disclaimer – SoN not mine, Eva, Tilly, Harrison and all the original characters are though!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Eleven ****– Hang Over Cure?**

I was wrong, very wrong. Totally and completely wrong. There was something, two somethings in fact that could convince Eva and I to go to yoga in order to cure our hangovers. Those things were our evil girlfriends, both of whom were still at home sleeping. Bitches!

They used their nakedness and wily ways to convince poor Eva and me that yoga with a hangover was a good idea. Ashley also threatened to withhold sex if I didn't go…she is like an evil genius!

I half stumbled into the room full of all the crazies who regularly do this yoga thing and stared woefully at Eva. "I can't believe that you and I are so fucking pussy whipped we actually came to yoga at 8am with a fucking hang over!" I grumbled as I rolled out my purple yoga mat in a huff.

Eva spread out her royal blue mat beside mine and groaned in pain as she dropped her sunglasses next to her bag, "Oh I know. Our girls are nasty Spence, I say we get out now before they make us go vegan or give up coffee or something!"

I shuddered at the thought and nodded my head enthusiastically, until the movement made me want to upchuck, and then I dropped like a sack of potatoes onto my mat with a loud groan of pain. Eva followed my lead and soon we were both on the floor covering our eyes from the light streaming through the open curtains.

We were both sprawled on our yoga mats when this far too cheerful red head strode in and wacked a fucking gong as hard as she could. I felt like my head was going to explode and based on the sounds coming from Eva, hers was too.

We both turned to glare hatefully at the red headed yoga instructor and found her standing over us with her hands on her hips. She smirked down at us and said in a voice which I have to classify as an 'outside' voice, "Well you must be Eva and Spencer! Ashley and Tilly told me all about you two. Now I know you both have pretty nasty hangovers right now, but once we get started you will feel a million bucks I promise you! So now jump up and get ready because we will be starting in two minutes, oh and I'm Peta."

Peta turned and bounced away from us towards the front of the room greeting people along the way. I looked over at Eva and found her mumbling under her breath as she glared furiously at the red head yoga instructor.

I laughed at the daggers shooting from Eva's emerald eyes, until the sound of my own laughter made my head pound. That was very unfunny.

I sighed and sat up facing the front of the room. Don't ask me to tell you how but I was certain that if I didn't actually give this yoga thing a decent go Ashley would somehow know and then she would punish me…and not in a good, kinky way.

Eva sat up beside me and glared angrily around the room, apparently everyone else was to blame for her current agony. If I wasn't feeling so rat-shit myself it would have been hilarious!

"Ok everyone it's time for us to begin," Peta called out. I heard Eva grumble something that I will not repeat…it was a naught, very bad word that should never come out of civilized people's mouths! Not that I would ever class Eva as civilized…

"So we're going to start with a nice bit of relaxation to get you all in the right mind space for our session, could everyone move into corpse pose," Peta called as she lay down on her own mat.

"What the fuck is corpse pose?" Eva muttered to me, still glaring darkly around the room.

I shrugged and suggested, "I guess we play dead?" Eva giggled as I smirked at her. Yeah we totally would have been those chatty kids in the back of the classroom that never paid attention and just laughed all the time, the ones teachers secretly wanted to drop kick.

I think Peta heard us because she sent a glare our way and said to the group, "Lie down on the floor with your feet shoulder width apart and relaxed. Arms down and relaxed along side the torso with the palms facing up. Inhale and stretch your arms, legs and feet, then return to a relaxed position and close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes and slumped back on my yoga mat to follow the instructions. I heard Eva sigh beside me as she did the same. We lay in that position for a good 5 minutes, just breathing in and out…I was bored shitless.

"Ok now gradually start to bring back movement to your feet and hands. Rub your hands together and bring the palm of your hands up to your eyes. Open your eyes and stretch your arms and legs. Exhale and turn to one side, breathe normally and on an exhalation lift the torso up to a sitting position using your arms for support as you sit up," Peta said.

I followed the instructions and then turned to check on Eva, bursting out into loud laughter that got me multiple glares from around the room.

Eva was curled up in the fetal position sleeping soundly with a little purr like snore coming from her mouth. Her thumb was hovering just outside her slightly parted lips and I was just hoping she would go for it and actually suck the damn thing.

My hopes paid off as Eva closed her lips around her thumb. I whipped out my blackberry and snapped a few photos that would totally come in handy later!

I quickly stifled my laughter and poked her in the arm as I hissed, "Evie, wake up! Come on Reynolds you gotta wake up or the yoga crazies are going to kill you."

Eva grumbled slightly and rolled over, still fast asleep. Now I know Peta wanted us relaxed, but I'm guess she still wanted us to be conscious. Time for drastic measures.

I leaned over as the rest of the yoga class began the next series of positions to warm up. I put my mouth close to Eva's ear and whispered, "Evie you have to get up, some one totally scratched your mustang!"

Ok so in hindsight that was a very, very bad idea.

Eva shot up so fast, to bolt from the room, that I was flung backwards onto my ass, the impact of which made the nausea I had been holding at bay come back full force. I turned my head just in time to avoid vomiting on myself or my stuff, but just so happened to puke all over Peta who had come over to see why Eva had bolted from the room.

Peta stood frozen in disgust as she looked down at the vomit that was covering her lilac yoga pants. I stared in shock for a second and then grabbed Eva's towel to wipe my mouth slowly, as if I was going to use my own!

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before opting to leg it.

I scooped up all of mine and Eva's stuff and bolted for the door, shouting sorry over my shoulder. If I wasn't so mortified it would have been funny. Most of the other yoga goers were gagging and trying not to puke themselves.

As I raced outside I ran headlong into Eva. "What the fuck is wrong with you? There is no scratch on the mustang! Why would you scare me like that Spencer Isabel Carlin? I nearly had fucking kittens I was so scared!" Eva bellowed angrily.

I bit my lip and then heard the sound of Peta calling my name in what I will be calling her 'I'm going to murder that Spencer chick who puked on my fugly pants' voice.

"Uh I will explain it all later, but right now we gotta jet or yoga lady is going to kill me," I said in a rush, starting to drag Eva back towards her car.

Eva knew me well enough to sense that running was the appropriate response. We unloaded my arm full of yoga mats and bags into her trunk and climbed into the car, managing to pull out and down the road as Peta ran out still covered in my breakfast. She did not look like a happy bunny!

As soon as we were clear of the yoga centre car park I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew going to yoga was going to end badly! Really this was all Ashley and Tilly's fault for insisting that Eva and I forgo our usual hangover remedy of lots of coffee to try this yoga crap. I doubt they'll ever try that stunt again!

"Ok Spence so what the hell happened in there and what the hell was all over Peta's fucking hideous pants?" Eva asked as she drove towards our office…and the nearest Starbucks.

"Well…uh you kind of fell asleep doing that dead person's pose thing and I was trying to wake you up without drawing attention to us. I tried poking you and whispering but Dude you sleep like the dead," I broke off and caught Eva's eye as we both laughed, sleep like the dead, corpse's pose…get it? Ok so it's not that funny, but I had a hangover so give me a break!

"Ok so you were trying to wake me up, hence the heart attack you gave me about their being a scratch on my baby," Eva said with a pointed look at me.

I chuckled nervously, really you don't mess with Eva's car…she is a scary little thing, like a Chihuahua! "Uh yeah that…well after you jumped up and knocked me on my ass I instantly felt very sick so I turned my head and…"

"Oh my God! You puked on yoga lady's pants didn't you?" Eva screeched, taking her eyes off the road long enough for me to get pretty nervous.

"Eva! Eyes on the road, eyes on the road! And yes I may have thrown up all over those revolting lilac pants…if you ask me it was an improvement!" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh my Spencer Carlin, what am I going to do with you?" We both laughed at that, then breathed huge sighs of relief as Eva pulled into the parking lot in front of Starbucks, time to go worship in my church!

We walked in and received a warm welcome, you that show Cheers, 'Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name, and they're always glad you came,' well that is what is was like every time Eva and I went into the Starbucks near our office. I honestly think we were putting the owner's kids through college!

Shelly behind the counter already started our order the moment she saw us, the dark sun glasses told her the strength we would be needing in our coffees. Dom on the register called us up to the front of the line ahead of everyone else and gave us each a free bagel, which would help get the vomit taste out of my mouth!

Ana, the girl on the floor quickly cleared our favourite table and waited by it until we took our seat so we wouldn't lose the prime coffee drinking locale in the store. How nice it was to be regulars!

We sat down, smiling thankfully at our Starbucks family, and each taking a long, blissful sip of our delicious coffee. Ah another homerun for Starbucks!

Once the first hit of caffeine hit our stomachs we both perked up a bit and the grimaces became real smiles. "Ah that's better, so are we in agreement that we are _never_ doing yoga again?" I said on a sigh.

"Uh yeah, no way in hell am I ever going to yoga again, coffee is the only way I want to start my day!" Eva said with feeling, making me giggle as I started on my bagel.

"I know right? I think our girlfriends are trying to kill us with this yoga stuff," I mumbled through a mouthful of bagel. Yeah I know, very bad manners but in my defense I am usually only this repulsive around Eva.

"So what did you think of Ford…I mean Ryan?" I corrected myself as Eva's grin widened at the mention of the name she still found so amusing…she is a strange one.

"Well aside from the hours of amusement I am going to have picturing Harrison as being legally named Harrison Ford, I really liked the guy. He seems genuine and to really be smitten with our Harry, not to mention the fact that if I like sausage I would be seriously devastated that the boy prefers…well…sausage!" Eva said with a big grin.

I laughed and took another mouthful of coffee, "Yeah I agree and dude he likes Jennifer Garner, that speaks highly of him having good taste," Eva giggled and then my eyes narrowed, "Oh and on that point thank you so much for telling my _girlfriend_ about the 'freebie list'! You are just lucky she didn't flip out on me or I would be needing to kill you now."

Eva bit her lip in an effort not to laugh, making me roll me eyes in exasperation. What good were threats when the person you were threatening just found them funny? "Oh Bubbles, you're cute when you think you're all scary," Eva choked out condescendingly.

"Shut up," I mumble. Granted not the best come back, but given my hangover I think we can let that one slide.

Eva shrugged with a smirk on her face before graciously changing the subject, "Ok then so how are you feeling about the meeting we have got to be at in…about forty-five minutes?"

I sighed tiredly, "Well I am kinda wishing I'd drank less the night before the meeting, but other than that I guess I'm excited. I mean from today things are going to really start happening. I'm also a little concerned though."

"Yeah? What's on your mind Spence?" Eva asked with concern. She was a crazy nut, but first and foremost Eva was my best friend and she could be serious when it counted.

"I just don't want the film to get lost in all this planning. This film is so important to me and we worked so hard on it, I just don't want it to fall by the wayside. It's silly," I said with a self depreciating grin.

"No it's not Spence, you poured so much into that film and there is no way in hell I am letting it get forgotten in all this madness that is the expansion. We've got…20 odd days until the film festival so and we are in good shape. The editing is almost done. Ashley has the score coming along and the other music as well. I promise you, as the producer, I will make sure it all comes together in time!" Eva said with a kind smile.

I reached over and gave her hand a squeeze while I grinned gratefully. "Thanks Evie, you know you rock right?"

"Damn straight Carlin!" Eva said with a huge smirk. I shook my head and laughed then drained the rest of my coffee. Now I felt human. Yoga or coffee…what a dumb question!

I smiled up at Ana as she came over and refilled my coffee cup, how well my Starbucks family knows me! One cup is never enough the morning after a big night!

I was just about to take a sip of my fresh cup of coffee when a loud shriek of, "I knew it!" made me spin around in my seat, splashing the scolding hot coffee onto my hand. I let out a loud yelp and quickly brought my hand to my lips, blowing on the burnt skin in a futile effort to ease the pain, all the while muttering, "Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie," under my breath.

I looked up from the angry red scold mark on my hand to come face to face with my girlfriend and Tilly, both of whom were wearing large triumphant smirks.

"Now look what you did, you maimed Spencer!" Eva said in indignation while Ana came bolting over with a cool cloth. Ahhh that felt good!

I covered my searing skin with the cold cloth and sighed as the relief it brought to my poor abused skin. Ashley shook her head and shoved me over in the booth so she could sit beside me. She took the cloth from my hand and dipped it into the ice water Ana had brought over before covering my burnt skin again. "So did you guys even make it to yoga this morning or have you been here killing your organs with an OD of caffeine?" Ashley asked dryly as she tended to my ouchie hand.

Tilly chuckled and took a seat beside Eva who was looking at her in a disgustingly adoring manner…please tell me I don't look at Ashley like that…silence…I take as a bad sign. Oh man! I _am_ whipped!

I frowned at my girl and then winced as she took the cloth off my burn to dampen it down some more. "I'll have you know we _did_ go to yoga and then came here afterwards," I said haughtily.

Ashley smirked at me, a dangerous little smirk that usually meant I was walking into trouble, "Oh really Spence?"

"Yeah, tell her Evie!" I countered.

Eva snapped her eyes from Tilly and mumbled, "Uh yeah we totally went to yoga, it was…relaxing."

I rolled my eyes at Eva's shitty job at lying and looked over at Ashley who was still smirking at me. "You know I could just call Peta, she is an old friend of my sister's, so if you won't tell me the truth Spencer Isabel Carlin then I'll get it from another source," Ashley said in a falsely sweet voice, her smirk still very much intact.

I sighed and flashed Eva the 'time to come clean' look. "Ok so here's what really happened. We did go to yoga…we just, uh didn't stay there all that long. Um…we uh…had to leave," I stammered weakly.

Ashley raised her eyebrow at me and tilted her head to the side, so stealing _my_ head tilt again! "Ok then, why didn't you stay at yoga Spencer?" Ashley asked sternly.

I gulped and looked over at Eva who was snickering quietly, looks like Tilly had already forgiven her and they were back to laughing at my expense. People suck.

"Um well we ah, had to leave because Eva fell asleep during the playing dead pose…"

"You mean corpses pose right?" Ashley interjected with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh yeah that one…so being the kind friend that I am I tried to subtly wake her up without drawing attention to the fact that Eva was sleeping…and sucking on her thumb!" I paused dramatically and Tilly and Ashley turned to grin at Eva. I figured I'd help the situation so I added, "Oh and I have photos!"

Ashley and Tilly turned back to me with eager expressions on their faces while Eva scowled and mumbled mean things about me under her breath. I whipped out my blackberry and opened up the pictures I'd taken of Eva all curled up on her side sucking on her thumb.

"Oh Baby you look so cute!" Tilly said with a chuckle, ruffling Eva's hair and earning her a glare.

"Yeah this is great, but Spencer I think you are trying to distract us from hearing why it is you had to leave yoga early. Falling asleep won't do it," Ashley said smirking at me once again. Damn it! She saw through my diversionary tactics! Eva and Tilly both gasped in that 'you're in so much trouble' way. I felt kind of shitty that I was the only one getting in trouble, damn lucky Eva getting off so easily!

I guess it was time to come clean. I sighed again and said softly, "Well after I took the photo of Eva and she still didn't wake up I told her that someone had scratched the mustang," Tilly and Ashley looked at me in horror as they gasped…seriously no one messes with Eva's car, "yeah I know, not a smart move. So she jumped up and bolted, sending me flying onto my ass. Now I was feeling less than great given all the booze consumed last night and the impact of me falling so hard on my butt caused a little chain reaction that resulted in…a slight case of vomiting."

"Oh no," Ashley muttered with a shake of her head. Tilly just grinned and tried to hold back her laughter. Eva at least was looking at me with sympathy.

"Oh yes. I um, managed to turn my head so I avoided throwing up on mine or Evie's stuff, but I just happened to kind of, um throw up all over Peta's fucking hideous lilac yoga pants," I hung my head and stared at my burnt hand while Eva and Tilly laughed and Ashley shook her head.

"Ok so what did you do after you puked on the yoga instructor?" Ashley asked in a tone which told me she already knew the answer to that question.

I played nervously with my hands and bit my lip as I contemplated making a run for it…I kind of thought I could get out the front door before Ashley clued into what I was doing.

"Spence, you are not going to run, you get up and try to leave without telling me what you did then we are having a sex hiatus indefinitely!" Ashley said sternly.

I froze and stared at her in horror. I looked over at Eva and Tilly who were absolutely wetting themselves laughing, leaning into each other and gasping for air…I hoped they passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise all this stays between the four of us," I said in a stern tone of my own.

"No deal Spence, the only deal is you tell me and I don't stop having sex with you," Ashley said, her lips turning up into yet another evil smirk.

"Uh…fuck ok fine! Well after the uh…vomiting I kind of stared at Peta in shock for a moment, wiped my mouth on Eva's towel," I shot Eva and evil smile while she just looked grossed out, "and the grabbed our stuff and legged it. In my defense I did yell an apology over my shoulder as I ran out of there."

Tilly and Eva both lost it then and literally howled with laughter. Ashley shook her head and chuckled, "Oh Baby what am I going to do with you?"

I arched my eyebrow suggestively and purred, "Well I can think of a few things."

Ashley leaned in closer to my lips and whispered, "So tell me have you brushed your teeth since you threw up on Peta?"

I pouted and shook my head. Ashley leaned back and shrugged, "Well then no kisses for you. Now let's go or we'll be late for our meeting!"

I groaned in protest, which quickly turned to a yelp of pain when Ashley grabbed my burnt hand to pull me to my feet. "Oh I'm sorry Spence, shit!" Ashley gasped as she pulled me into a hug.

I whimpered pathetically for a minute, which earned me a kiss on my ouchie hand and lots of apologies. Once Ashley was satisfied I was more attention seeking than in pain she grabbed my other hand and dragged me from Starbucks, with a laughing Tilly and Eva behind us.

Meeting time!


	12. Where's My Benefit Of The Doubt?

**Thank you to all who read/review/alerted…truly you guys are amazing!**

Your Relentless Lover – Drama you say? Hmm stay tuned…oh and stop reading my mind lol 

uluvme – Thanks! Yeah Tilly and Ashley are very much so the pants wearers in their relationships lol. Well Spencer needed to wake Evie up somehow lol. I agree there should be no stealing of the head tilt, which is why I had Spencer comment on it lol, you don't see Spencer stealing the nose crinkle lol 

Ambeezy – Wow that's awesome, glad you liked it so much, I had fun writing it. oh man burns hurt so bad! 

hphglover – Hehe thanks! I love this Spencer, she is fun to write and I get to put a lot of myself into her, unpack the mystery that is my brain lol. Thanks again! 

LoveAsh87, ashikinz, ebonyedlove, imaferrari, bethers85, DarceLynn, hugbuddy13, mutt009, Tear-Storming Sea, Irishgrl33, Harley Quinn Davidson – Hehe thank you! 

shayer – Thanks sweetheart, glad I could make you laugh. Ah yeah I have never done yoga in my life…I goggled it lol. The dynamics between our 4 ladies are fun to write about so thank you! 

**Usual disclaimer – SoN not mine, all the original characters are though…so no stealing Evie!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twelve –**** Where's My Benefit Of The Doubt?**

We headed into the office and greeted Hilary who sat behind the reception desk. I led the other three back through the building towards our meeting room and then, as per Ashley request, went and brushed my teeth to get rid of the vomit taste and smell.

While I was in the bathroom I took the opportunity to shed my yoga clothes and put on a deep plum skirt and a black, lacy tank top. I slid my feet into a pair of black, peep toe heels and touched up my makeup. I figured it would be a bad look to rock up to my meeting still in my yoga clothes.

Feeling much better I headed down the hall to my office to get my folder and notes for the meeting. I stepped inside and walked over to my desk, jumping when the door was slammed shut behind me.

I spun around to find a smirking Ashley leaning back against the door gazing at me in a manner that could only be described as predatory. I gulped a little and let my folder and notes fall back to the desk. Ashley pushed herself off the door and stalked towards me, like a lion would stalk a gazelle.

Ashley stopped mere inches from me, her smirk widening as she watched my eyes dart back and forth between her lips and her darkening brown eyes. She leaned into me, her lips a hairs breath from mine and whispered, "Did you brush your teeth?"

I nodded, too transfixed by her to speak. Ashley let out a low chuckle before covering my lips with hers. She kissed me slowly, languidly, while her hands made their way to my waist. I sighed happily against her lips and moved my hands to tangle them in her luxurious curls. I would never get tired of the feeling of her hair in my hands and her lips on mine.

She pushed me back until I was perched on the edge of my desk with her standing in between my legs. She leaned fully into me, bringing our bodies so close together there was literally no space between us.

I wrapped my legs around her waist which was a challenge in the skirt I had just changed into. Ashley slid her hands up my thighs, pushing my skirt higher to give my legs more room to grip around her. Both of us groaned sensuously as my legs pulled her body forcefully into mine.

Ashley was just moving her lips in a hot trail down over my exposed throat when my office door was throw open and Eva groaned, "Oh _come _on you two! We have a meeting in like two minutes! Keep it in your fucking pants til afterwards! Sheesh!" Eva stormed out, slamming the door again and I quickly unwrapped my legs from around Ashley and stood up beside the desk.

We flashed each other sheepish smiles as we began to straighten our clothes, hair and makeup. "We good?" I asked Ashley, motioning at myself.

Ashley giggled and reached up to run her fingers through my long blonde hair, which I am guessing was pretty mussed up. I smiled at her and reached over to wipe a smear of lip gloss off the skin above her top lip, of course letting my thumb stroke her lip at the same time.

Ashley smiled coyly up at me and let her teeth gently take my thumb in their grasp. I smirked at her and then had to groan as her tongue began teasing the tip of the digit caught in her teeth. And action I had felt her tongue do more than once on another area of my body…I don't need to tell you which.

I was about to remove my thumb and replace it with my lips when my office door was thrown open again and a distinctly Scottish voice bellowed, "Damn Spencer I see some things never change, still got the audacity to get off with your bird in your office when you should be in a bloody meeting!"

I spun around and then let out an excited squeal when I saw the tall auburn haired woman in the doorway smirking at me. I bolted across the floor, after reclaiming my thumb from Ashley's teeth, and jumped up into the taller woman's arms as she pull me into a warm hug. I wrapped my legs around her waist, again not so easy in my skirt, and laughed.

"Mazzy! What the hell are you doing here?" I shrieked excitedly as she spun me around, with my legs still wrapped around her.

The redhead set me on my feet and beamed down at me, her big green eyes twinkling with mirth, "Well your mad business partner called me the other day and told me about this business venture you two are embarking on. I couldn't not be involved so I here I am, that alright with you love?"

I laughed and pulled her into another hug, "Yeah that is more than alright you crazy Scot!"

Mazzy pulled back and playfully swatted my arm, "Hey now none of that lass, now why don't you introduce me to this girl you were about to do ungodly things to while we were all waiting for you to join us?"

I giggled and stepped over to pull a slightly frowning Ashley forward, not to sure why she looked so unimpressed. "Ashley this is Mazzy Phillips, she was at UCLA with Evie and I, and she is also a kick ass entertainment lawyer. Maze this is Ashley Davies, rocker princess and my girlfriend," I introduced with a beaming smile.

"It's lovely to meet you Ashley," Mazzy said holding out her hand and flashing my girl a friendly smile.

Ashley smiled thinly, the smile not quite reaching her eyes and took the offered hand. "Nice to meet you too," Ashley said in a tight voice.

I looked at her with concern, asking silently is she was ok. Ashley mustn't have read my expression, that or she was ignoring me. Ashley took her hand back from Mazzy and smiled thinly again, "So let's get to that meeting."

I scowled a little in confusion and looked to Mazzy who just shrugged. I picked up my folder, notes, glasses and pen and went to take Ashley's hand in mine only to have her stride out like I wasn't even there.

My scowl deepened and I looked over at Mazzy who asked, "Did you do something to piss her off?"

"Not that I'm aware of, fuck… I guess I have some grovelling to do later then. Come on Maze, let's get this meeting over with," I grumbled.

Mazzy chuckled sympathetically and looped her arm through mine as we strode out of my office and into the meeting room. As we stepped in I caught Ashley glaring at us, her eyes narrowing dangerously. I tilted my head and looked at her in confusion. Ashley just turned her face away and started chatting to Kyla who was sitting next to her.

"Glad you could finally join us Spence," Eva called out sarcastically, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah Spencer was trying to get to second base with her girl and I interrupted them," Mazzy said with a grin making everyone but my girl laugh. Ashley flashed both Mazzy and I an annoyed look before staring down at the table.

"Spencer you need to stop doing that before meetings! Didn't we get caught doing that on numerous occasions?" Sarah Foster asked with a laugh from her seat across from Ashley.

I took my seat between Ashley and Eva, laughing at Sarah until I saw the death glare Ashley was sending me. Oops, I guess I was in trouble! In hindsight, laughing at that was probably not very sensitive of me considering I was sitting right next to my girlfriend.

"Um did you two date?" Ashley asked me under her breath while Eva set up and handed out updated proposals and plans to everyone. Oops, I forgot that she didn't know about Sarah and I, my bad.

"I'm not sure you could call it dating exactly," I murmured back, starting to finally clue onto the reason why Ashley was looking less than thrilled.

"Well then what would you call it Spencer?" She muttered through gritted teeth. Unfortunately our conversation carried and was overheard by Sarah who took it upon herself to answer. Her blunt honesty was going to get me killed! That or make me single.

"It's nothing to worry about Ashley, Spencer and I were never more than friends with benefits, it was just a sex thing right after her and Toni broke up," Sarah let her voice trail off as she caught the hard glare coming her way from Ashley and the panicked freak out expression coming from me…this was going to end badly I just knew it.

Sadly for me, Mazzy did not pick up on the tension and then blurted out with a small chuckle, "Really though Spence besides the boys at the table and Kyla over there you have at least kissed the rest of us at one point or another."

I slammed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Maybe if I hoped hard enough then the last ten minutes would magically not have happened. Yeah I don't really believe that either.

I inched my eyes opened to glance over at Ashley who was scowling something fierce. She kept her eyes purposefully off me and just glared down at her notes as everyone shuffled around in their seats nervously. Clearly they had all picked up on the fury radiating off my girl.

Eva cleared her throat and shot me a sympathetic look before she started the meeting. "Ok, um well welcome everyone. I'll just do some quick introductions as we have some new people here today. Next to me is Spencer Carlin who we all know," Eva began.

I faintly heard Ashley mumbled, "Yeah and apparently everyone knows her in the most intimate of ways as well."

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my hands, which were wringing anxiously in my lap, not quite liking the tone of her voice.

Eva caught Ashley's mumbled words and continued quickly, "Then we have Ashley Davies, who will be heading up the record label side of the company as well as being an artist signed to the label." Ashley glared around the table before staring back down at her notes.

Eva sighed and continued the introductions, "Next we have Kyla Woods who will be on our board of directors and will also be heading up the philanthropic part of the company and managing the mentor program and internships. Next is Ethan Marks, producer for the label, Kyle Schultz lawyer extraordinaire, Mazzy Phillips our second lawyer superstar, Next up is Jill Carlin out PR guru, Sarah Foster who will be our second director on the film side of things, Lily Zee who will be a producer on the film side of the company, Harrison Devon who is our go to for all things fashion and of course Tilly Kline who will be signed to the label and consulting in the expansion and I am Eva Reynolds, in case you didn't know."

There was an awkward silence after the introductions, broken only by the sound of Ashley grinding her teeth. I sighed and slid my glasses on before getting the meeting underway. The sooner it was over, the sooner I could start grovelling and explaining.

Despite the angry silence from Ashley and the occasional daggers she glared at me, Sarah, Mazzy and for some reason Lily and Jill, the meeting went well. We had a solid plan in place and now were going to begin construction on the label side of things. Eva also told them about Karen Cho, the new receptionist we had hired to help Hilary.

Things were going great. Well on the business side of things anyway.

As soon as the meeting was done Ashley grabbed my hand and dragged me forcefully into my office, slamming the door behind her roughly. It was so not the kind of dragged into my office I liked.

I bit my lip and stared down at the floor as I felt her gaze burn into me. Ashley was far from happy to say the least.

I shuffled nervously on my feet until I heard her sigh sadly. I raised my eyes to meet hers and found Ashley fighting tears. "Ash, don't cry." I murmured as I stepped closer to pull her into my arms.

Ashley shoved my hands away and folded her arms over her chest. "Is it true?" She snapped harshly.

"Is what true Baby?" I asked confused.

"That you have at least kissed every woman in that meeting except my sister," Ashley practically shouted at me.

I frowned at that, I never threw her past back in her face so I kind of resented what she seemed to be implying. "It's not like that at all, you should know me better than that Ashley," I said in a careful voice, folding my own arms over my chest.

"Then what is it like Spencer? I mean Mazzy comes in here and suddenly you're in her arms like she is a long lost love or something and then in the meeting I find out you were fucking the woman who directed the most personal music video I ever made. Hell it was about you and us and your fucking _ex_ directed it! So how many women in that meeting have you fucked Spencer? I mean did you fuck your sister in law, test her out before your brother married her? Or was all that bullshit about you and Eva never being a more than friends just a lie?" Ashley screamed at me as angry tears fell from her eyes.

I felt my eyes narrow in anger, she did not get to judge me on my past and assume the worst of me. After everything we had been through I figure I should have earned the benefit of the doubt from her. I was no angel, but I wasn't the whore she was painting me as either.

"I can't believe you Ashley! After everything you and I have gone through shouldn't I deserve your trust and, hell, maybe just a moment to explain before you assume the worst of me?" I yelled angrily, my own tears starting to fall.

"Oh great so go and throw the past in my face, that's great Spencer! Is that what's going to happen every time we have a problem, my past mistakes are thrown in my face?" Ashley screeched, her hands balling into angry fists.

"Oh fuck no, you do not get to be angry and me considering you are doing the same fucking thing! You don't want your past thrown in your face then don't throw what you assume I've done in mine!" I spat out through gritted teeth.

"You should have told me! You should have told me that you had a relationship with Sarah! You should have told me that the majority of people now involved in this company have seen you fucking naked!" Ashley yelled as she gestured wildly with her hands.

I stared at her for a moment through watery eyes and muttered, "You're right, I should have told you about Sarah and I am sorry I didn't. What I had with Sarah was literally friends with benefits. I was hurting after Toni and I needed someone. It ended after a few weeks and there has been nothing but friendship ever since. It was over almost before it began, but yes I should have told you about it when I realised we were going to all be working together."

I paused and took a deep shuddering breath, "But with that said I am so beyond hurt that you could just so easily assume the worst of me Ashley." I looked down at my hands before angrily swiping at the tears on my cheeks. I looked back up at her and in a dead, emotionless voice said, "You want to know what happened with those women?"

Ashley went to speak and I quickly silenced her, "No you said you wanted to know so now I am going to tell you. Eva and I, as I have already told you, kissed once in college. Mazzy and I have kissed a total of two times, the first time she was drunk and kissed me on a dare, the second time was at my graduation party to help me get rid of a rather persistent girl who wouldn't take no for an answer, Mazzy is 100% straight and engaged to a lovely Scottish guy. Lily I dated for a grand total of…a week in my senior year of college, I was her rebound after she broke up with her girlfriend. She soon realised she wasn't ready for a relationship and we went back to being friends. We never even slept together and kissed maybe four times total. I have never kissed Tilly or Jill in a way that wasn't purely platonic, so no I did not 'test out' my brother's wife before he married her."

I strode over to my desk and leaned heavily against it. I couldn't even look at her, I was so hurt and so angry. I had been expecting to have to come in here and grovel and now I felt like the wronged party. How could she have assumed that I was some slut who just slept around? How could she think that of me?

I glared down at the floor as I spat out, "So to answer your question Ashley, of the people in that meeting, I have 'fucked' two. Sarah and you. Are you satisfied now?" I will admit that I put sarcastic finger quotes around the word fucked, I was pretty fucking hurt and pissed off at this stage.

Ashley took a hesitant step towards me and opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally choking out, "I uh, I'm sorry Spence…I don't know why I got so crazy about all this…"

I cut her off with a whispered, "It's because you don't trust me."

I looked over at her as she struggled to find something to say. She couldn't.

I sighed sadly and grabbed my purse and yoga bag before quietly walking out and leaving her in my office.

It wasn't until I got outside that I realised I hadn't driven that morning so I stomped over to Starbucks and slumped in a booth in the back, far away from the windows so no one would see me if they glanced in.

I was there about five minutes when Eva and Tilly came in and immediately found me. I did not acknowledge them as the slid into the booth with me, I just kept staring down into my coffee.

"Spence are you ok?" Tilly asked softly as she leaned in to look into my eyes.

"No I'm not as it happens. How did you guys know where I was?" I said softly, playing with the rim of the paper cup in my hands.

"Well after you snuck out the back door I went into your office and found Ashley crying. I asked her what was wrong and she just told me to go to Starbucks and make sure you were ok. I guess your girl knows you pretty well," Eva said with a little shrug.

I scoffed, "Actually she doesn't know me well at all apparently." I took a sip of my lukewarm coffee and kind of wished it was a cup of some kind of alcohol. Its not every day your girlfriend pretty much calls you a slut.

"What happened Spence?" Tilly asked as she laid a gentle hand on my forearm.

"Well I don't even fucking know. I mean one minute Ashley and I are making out in my office and then Mazzy came in and I gave her a huge hug, haven't seen her in ages, and then Ash started acting all weird. Then in the meeting, granted it would have sucked to hear about Sarah and I like that and then Mazzy joking that I had at least kissed all the other girls not good," I took a pause from my rambling so I could breathe, apparently that is kind of vital or some shit like that.

"Yeah I mean, it would have been hard for Ashley to hear about you and Sarah like that, especially after Sarah directed that video for What I Didn't Say. That was some personal shit Spence," Eva said with a slight frown knitting her brows.

"I know and I get that. I should have told her, but what happened between Sarah and I was such a non-relationship I totally spaced on it. That's not even the bad part. Once she dragged me into my office after the meeting she started attacking me. She asked me how many people in our meeting I had fucked and accused me of lying when I told her Evie and I had never slept together. Oh and get this, she accused me of 'testing out' Jill before Glen married her! I guess I just expected that given our history that she would at least give me the benefit of the doubt before accusing me of being the fucking town bike," I shrugged as a tear made its way down my cheek.

"Oh Spence…" Eva said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "And wait…she seriously thought you and I hooked up? That is just nasty…" Eva trailed off when Tilly shot her a 'shut the fuck up' look, "Um I mean…that sucks Spence," Eva lamely corrected herself with a shrug for Tilly.

I sighed and leaned into Eva's side heavily, "I just…I mean I have never given her a reason not to trust me. I have always been up front and honest with her and I have never thrown the past in her face. I mean she broke my heart guys! Ashley broke my fucking heart and I was able to forgive her and give myself to her again. I trust her, even when she has given me so many reasons not to and yet she can just so easily think the worst of me? I just don't understand."

With that I started to cry in earnest. Eva held me tight against her as Tilly rubbed my forearm comfortingly. We sat like that for a little longer and then I raised my head and asked them in a choked up voice to take me home.

Eva helped me to my feet and wrapped an arm around my shoulders while Tilly scooped up my yoga bag and my purse. We strode out of the Starbucks and over to Eva's car. Eva helped me in, kissed Tilly good bye and climbed into the driver's seat.

Tilly leaned in through my open window and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "It will be ok Spence, after everything you two have been through this is just a little bump in the road and you two will sort it out."

I nodded numbly and murmured, "Make sure she's ok for me?"

Tilly nodded and stepped back from the car. Eva smiled at her girl and then drove off in the direction of my house. She knew me well enough to know I didn't want to talk. I just needed to process everything.

Eva flicked on the radio and, of course, the song playing was one of Ashley's.

_I'm so sick of fights, I hate them  
Lets start this again for real_

So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always  


I reached over and flicked of the radio letting the car fall into silence for the rest of the drive back to my house.

**Song used in this chapter **

**Always by Blink 182**


	13. Hello Insecurities

**Thanks everyone! Some mixed views on the fight, awesome to read all your thoughts so keep em coming!**

lilce1992, mutt009, Harley Quinn Davidson – Yep Ashley was not fair to Spencer, the reality of an adult relationship! 

imaferrari – hehe yeah I like the drama too! I think both are in the wrong to a degree. Yeah Mazzy and Sarah did not help matters at all. I agree with what you said, Ashley's behaviour was understandable, but speaking like that to Spencer was inexcusable. Thanks again for sharing your thoughts with me! 

Your Relentless Lover – Hmm interesting. I think this is more of a grey area...both are partly in the wrong but I think I'll back Spencer in this one lol. Thanks for the review, wonderful to hear your thoughts as always! 

rockgrl75 – I am more on Spencer's side myself, but think both are wrong to a degree

Ambeezy – well I love to do the unexpected! Thanks for the awesome review! 

ShadowHawk kv – I agree, I think both a partly in the wrong, but I find myself more on team Spencer's side in this one 

shayer – Ah yes jealousy, while understandable is not a desirable trait. Well breathing is vital to life ergo it is important to pause the rambling long enough to partake in breathing 

ConnieLaxer12 – of course there is drama, I _live_ for drama! Thanks! 

uluvme – well reality involves a little arguing lol, but you know what follows arguing...I'll let you fill in the blanks. Ashley has a lot of insecurities she is working on and Starbucks seemed like the place Spencer would run to lol 

Born2Try – Yeah Ashley has some insecurities she is working on 

ebonyedlove, LoveAsh87, itten2, hugbuddy13 – Thank you 

hphglover – well I do love the angst lol. I agree, Ashley did overreact a little, groveling will be required

**Usual disclaimer – SoN is not mine**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Thirteen –**** Hello Insecurities**

After Eva drove me home I insisted that she head off to spend time with Tilly, I really just wanted to be alone to process everything that had happened with Ashley that day. It just didn't make sense to me how we could go from fooling around in my office to her totally freezing me out and then basically accusing me of being a big whore.

I was fucking confused and pretty damn hurt. I just couldn't see how she could automatically think the worst of me, especially when I had never given her a reason to think that way.

I have slept with other women, she knew that going in. I never lied about my past, but I also did not sleep around. I have been with a few women, yes, but only one was a one night stand, the others were all relationships and one was the arrangement I had with Sarah.

Fact of the matter was, Ashley wasn't exactly a virgin when we got together either.

I headed into my bedroom and threw myself back on my bed. I lay there for a while, letting tears leak from the corners of my eyes to dampen the pillow under my head. As I lay there I couldn't help but relive the fight in my head. I can accept my part in the argument. I should have told her about Sarah and I, especially as we were all going to be working together, but as for the rest of it I think she overreacted.

I do not think I deserved the way she spoke to me or her accusations. I mean I get that it would have been fucking awful to first of all see me launch myself at Mazzy and then all the shit that came up in the meeting. That was a lot of info to get in a short amount of time about the person she loved.

However, it was pretty damn hurtful for me to have someone you love and trust completely accuse you of sleeping with an entire room of people that included my sister in law. I just wished she'd trust me, it's not like I have ever given her reason not to.

I get why she was upset, but I don't think it justified the way she treated me.

I'm not sure how long I had been lying there when sat up and wiped my tears from my cheeks. I needed to go clear my head so I climbed off the bed and stripped down before throwing on a bikini and grabbing my towel and sunglasses. I heard the shrill ring of my door bell followed by some frantic knocking but opted to ignore it.

I knew who was at my door and I needed some space before I faced her.

I slipped silently out my back door in my kitchen and jogged down the steps of my deck to the beach. I sprinted across the sand, loving the way the wind felt as it whipped my hair back from my face, I felt free. I left my stuff in a pile out of the reach of the tide before I jogged out into the water. Once I was deep enough in the cool blue water I started to swim.

I swam hard and fast, letting my body cut through the waves like a knife. I vaguely heard her voice calling my name from the shore as my stroke sliced through the water. I would talk to her, honestly I would, I just needed some time to think first and there was no better place to think that the ocean.

I swam right out into the water, until I was so deep there was no way my feet could touch the bottom. There I stopped and treaded water while looking back to the shore.

Ashley stood next to the pile of my stuff, her eyes locked on my now distant form. Her arms were folded over her chest, hugging herself. She looked so small and lost. I sighed deeply and started to swim back to shore, a bit slower than I had swum out.

As soon as my feet touched the ocean floor I began walking, making slow progress as the water pushed against me.

Now that I was closer I could see the tears on her cheeks and it made me feel sick. I never wanted to see her cry, let alone be the cause of her tears. Despite everything I loved that woman and she meant the world to me.

I finally stepped from the ocean and made my way up the sand to her. I noticed, with pleasure, that even though we were fighting she still couldn't help but drag her eyes over my scarcely covered body.

I stopped beside her and just gazed into her eyes for a moment before I bent over and picked up my sunglasses and towel. I slipped the glasses over my eyes which were stinging with tears, and wrapped the towel securely over my body. I felt less vulnerable that way. I knew my eyes always gave me away so I didn't want her seeing them right now…and I think the towel covering me is self explanatory.

I looked up into her tear stained face and sighed, waiting for her to speak. I wasn't speaking first.

Ashley bit her lip and tucked a lose curl behind her ear. She looked really nervous, I guess I would be too if I was her…of course I doubt I would have been so hurtful to someone I claim to love.

"Spence…I'm, God I am so sorry for early. The way I spoke to you, the things I said…they were atrocious. I was just feeling so jealous Spence," Ashley stammered, her eyes trying to find mine through the dark lenses of my sunglasses.

I nodded slowly, "Ok, I just have to ask…have I ever given you reason to feel you couldn't trust me? Have I ever given you reason to get jealous?" I folded my arms over my chest and took a tiny step back, which Ashley clearly noticed judging by the fresh tears in her eyes.

She looked down at her feet, shame colouring her face, "No you haven't. Spencer I am so sorry. I overreacted in the worst way, I just had a momentary freak out…"

That's where I cut her off, "momentary? Come on Ashley that's shit and you know it. You were fine until Mazzy came in and then you got all quiet and weird. You just assumed the worst right away, it's like giving me the benefit of the doubt didn't even cross your mind for a second. I deserve better from you!" I almost shouted, tears starting to make their way from underneath my sunglasses.

I turned on my heel and stomped back up to the house. I was just crossing the deck when I heard her hurried steps behind me. Ashley grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face her, "Please don't walk away from me Spence. We need to talk about this."

I sighed tiredly and gently jerked my wrist out of her grasp, "Fine, we'll talk but if you don't mind I want to have a shower and get dressed." I turned around and slipped into the house, leaving the back door open for her to follow me.

I didn't wait to see if she came in behind me, I just strode up the hallway and quietly shut my bedroom door behind me. I knew that the closed door would send a clear message to Ashley that she should not follow me.

I shed my damp beach towel and bikini before turning on the shower and stepping under the hot, punishing spray. I rested my hands against the wall and let my tears fall to mingle with the water coursing over my body.

I stayed in the shower until my skin was red and irritated looking from the hot water and then I stepped out. I dried myself slowly and meticulously, unconsciously killing time until I felt ready to face her again.

I slipped into my bedroom and slid on my underwear before pulling on a pair of black shorts and a dark green tank top. I pulled my hair up and clipped it into a knot at the back of my neck and took a deep breath before stepping out of my room and padding down the hall.

I walked to where I knew she would be, my living room. A lot of monumental moments in our relationship had gone down in there. I mean we had decided to take a chance on a secret relationship there and the start of our break up happened there too.

I stepped into the room and found her sitting on the sofa looking out the window at the ocean. I walked over to her and took a seat beside her, leaving a small amount of space between us.

I followed her gaze out over the water and sighed tiredly. Being upset with her was exhausting to tell you the truth. It took all my energy not to just cave and tell her that it didn't matter and that I was over it.

I was not over it.

"Ok so I should start, Spence I can't help but be jealous of all the women who got to know you and love you before me. I can't help but be jealous of all of them who got to hold your hand and kiss your lips. I also can't help the little voice in my head that keeps telling me that after everything I have put you through I am going to lose you when someone better than me comes along," Ashley murmured, her eyes flicking up to meet mine.

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation and got to my feet to start pacing across my hardwood floors, "You need to stop thinking I am so fickle in how I feel about you! I _love_ you Ashley, I'm in love with you and you need to start trusting that…and me, or this relationship is as doomed as our first one."

I paced over to the window and leaned my forehead against the cold glass. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing as it picked up with her emotions. I heard her get up from the sofa and walk over so that she was standing right behind me. I could feel the heat from her body as it radiated into mine. Hell I could feel her from across a crowded room, so right then she was scorching me.

"Spencer look at me," she whispered. I shook my head and kept my eyes slammed shut. "Please," she whispered in a soft, broken voice.

I bit my lip and slowly turned around to face her. She was standing inches from me, her big brown eyes glistening with tears and regret. I let out a ragged breath and reach up to cup her cheek in my palm.

Ashley closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. We stood like that for a moment until she opened her chocolate brown eyes to meet mine. Our eyes locked as she searched my eyes for answers. "Spencer I do trust you and I trust what we have, I just get anxious sometimes. It was a lot for me to take in and my insecurities got the best of me. I wish I could take back the things I said…I never meant to imply that you were a slut or whatever…I just let my insecurities take over and that was a huge mistake. I love you and I'm so sorry," she murmured softly.

I let my thumb start to stroke her cheek as she continued to search my eyes, looking for love and absolution for the hurt she'd caused. I stayed silent, not too sure what my eyes were telling her. I was all kinds of confused. I mean on one hand I got where she was coming from, but on the other hand I was still stinging from her assumptions.

I really don't know how long we stood like that, my hand cupping her cheek as my thumb stroked her skin. I stayed silent, trying to work it all out in my head. Ashley kept her eyes burning into mine, her expression switching from pained to remorseful to desperate to hopeless.

I hated to see her like that, so torn, but I couldn't just make things ok between us. Sadly things don't work like that.

I stroked her cheek once more and then retracted my hand and took a step back. I leaned heavily against the window before sliding down to sit on the ground.

Ashley knelt down in front of me, her eyes still locked on my face. "Spence, please say something. I really am so sorry Baby, I love you," She murmured, her voice cracking on the last word.

I nodded, a barely noticeable movement, and said in an emotionless voice, "I know you are and I love you too. I just don't know where we go from here Ash, I don't know what to do now."

Ashley bit her lip and nodded, casting her eyes down to the floor before they came back up to meet mine, "Well now I tell you that I am so scared that I am going to lose you again that it makes me crazy sometimes. Spencer I know why you broke up with me when we were sneaking around, I understand and I know it was the right thing to do…but losing you like that nearly killed me and I know I couldn't survive it again. You're it for me Spencer, you are the woman I want to grow old with. I know I fucked up, both then and today, but I promise I am trying to be better…for you."

I nodded again, I didn't doubt all of that, what I was doubting was what would happen the next time she felt jealous or insecure. I mean was she going to attack me again and jump to unfair conclusions next time? That was not fair to me.

"I know, I get all that and trust me losing you the first time around nearly killed me too. I honestly didn't know how I was going to recover. What do you need me to do so that you can not feel so insecure about me, about us?" I asked with a hint of desperation in my voice.

Ashley hung her head as shame coloured her cheeks. She took a moment, clearly debating with herself as she tried to figure out what to say. "I…I uh I don't know Spence. I don't know what to do. Maybe…" she let her voice trail off, biting her lip nervously.

"Maybe what Ash?" I asked softly.

"Well maybe…um I guess I might feel less insecure if Sarah didn't work with you," Ashley whispered, keeping her eyes from meeting mine.

I felt my eyes narrow and a scowl find its way onto my face, "Please tell me you're kidding," I said in a strained voice. Ashley just shook her head, still keeping her eyes from looking into mine.

"So you don't trust me then?" I said, my voice becoming more and more strained with each word. I felt sick, I mean how else am I meant to feel when my girlfriend can't even fucking trust me?

"No Spencer, that's not it at all! I trust you, I just don't feel comfortable with Sarah and you working together," Ashley murmured as she reached out to touch my hand.

I jerked out of her reach and got to my feet to storm into the kitchen. I ripped open my fridge and pulled out a water bottle, opening it to take an angry swig. Ashley followed close behind me, looking momentarily relieved when I didn't go straight for the liquor. I guess I have a history of turning to the booze when I'm upset. Especially when I'm upset over Ashley.

I closed the water bottle and slammed it down on the counter, making her jump a little. "Ok so let me get this straight, you say you trust me and yet you still feel 'uncomfortable' with Sarah and I working together?" I snapped.

"Spence…I just don't like the idea of you working with your ex, can't you understand that?" Ashley asked, a note of frustration edging into her voice.

I scoffed and shook my head, "Seriously? Have you not been listening to me? Sarah and I hardly dated. We are friends who slept together for a few weeks, that is it! She is a good friend and a great director, a great director that this company cannot afford to lose! Sarah and I have a professional relationship and a friendship that is nothing more than that. For fucks sake, she has a girlfriend she is crazy about and I am hopelessly in love with _you_! You need to have a little more faith in me Ashley!" I yelled angrily.

Ashley ran her hand through her dishevelled curls and gazed at me with sad eyes that nearly broke my heart. I had this moment where I was almost ready to just give in and give her whatever she wanted, she wanted me to give up Sarah? Well then sure! Sarah was gone! She wanted me to start only eating celery? Well then why not? She wanted me to give up coffee…well ok I wouldn't do that. I would do anything for love…but I won't do that!

Yeah I totally just quoted Meatloaf…don't judge me!

Seriously though, our relationship could not work that way. She needed to trust me, she needed to see that I was, and had been since the moment we met, totally devoted to her. I was a faithful person, I did not cheat or lie and she needed to realise that I was worthy of her faith and trust. I had earned it.

"Spence…"Ashley said softly, taking a step closer to me. My body was still tensed up as she neared me. Ashley rested her hand tentatively on my shoulder stepped up until she was right in front of me.

I sighed and tried to relax my body under her touch, wasn't as easy as it usually was. I stood still, waiting for her to say something, anything. I didn't know what I wanted to hear, but I knew I needed to hear something.

Ashley bit her lip and locked her gaze on mine, "Ok."

"Ok?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok…I trust you and I love you. I know you love me and I want to make this work between us. I trust you to work with Sarah and it is so not my place to tell you not to work with her. I guess I am just fucking terrified that after everything you are going to realise that I am no good for you and leave," Ashley whispered. Her last sentence was said so brokenly all I could do was pull her into my arms.

I pulled her body against mine and felt her head come to rest on my shoulder. I cupped the back of her head and held her close, lightly swaying her body with mine. I felt her tears dampening my shoulder and tilted her head up so her eyes could meet mine.

I made sure to look deep into her eyes before I whispered, "I am not going anywhere Baby, not ever," I then crushed our lips together in a bittersweet kiss. Our lips danced, our tongues battled and our teeth nipped. It was one hell of an intense kiss.

Her hands tangled in my hair as she pulled me even harder against her. I moaned into her mouth and reached down to grab the backs of her thighs to pull her up into me. Ashley wrapped her legs around my waist as I broke our kiss to attack her throat with my lips while pressing her back against the fridge to help support her.

I had just kissed my way to her collar bone when it hit me, I was handling this problem the same way I had handled all our problems the first time we were together. We'd fight and then have sex, resolving nothing.

I stopped the wandering of my lips and moved to place her on the counter top. Breathing heavily I stepped away from her and swept my hair off my face with trembling hands.

Ashley looked over at me confused, her breathing coming hard and fast, "Spence what is it?"

I sighed, "We can't do this Ash, we can't just sweep everything under the rug and fool around. Its how we used to deal with everything and it never fucking resolved a damn thing. So we can't do this."

I stepped back until I was leaning against the sink. I folded my arms over my chest and gazed over at her, hoping she could see where I was coming from. It's not like I didn't want her, God did I, but this was not the way to resolve our problems.

Ashley nodded slowly and bit her lip, "I know...I guess we got carried away."

I let out a little chuckle, "yeah you and I do that a lot." Ashley grinned briefly before becoming serious again.

"Spencer I if you need me to say I'm sorry again then I will, but the words are the same. I am so sorry for what happened today, I'm sorry I let my insecurities get the better of me and I'm sorry that instead of just telling you how I felt I blew up and acted like jealous bitch," Ashley sighed and hopped down off the counter to move into my personal space.

She reached up and tucked some lose strands of blonde hair behind my ear as she continued, "I promise that in the future if I am feeling insecure I will talk to you about it rather then just freak out. I guess I just felt a little blind sided."

I nodded and placed my hands on her hips, I felt a little smile grace my lips as I looked down at her. Her eyes spoke clearly about her sincerity and her fear. My girl could come across as the most confident rocker ever, but really that was all a front. My girl was chock full of deep seated insecurities and sometimes even I forgot that.

"I know and I am so sorry about that. I really should have told you about my past with Sarah, I honestly wasn't keeping it from you on purpose. That …whatever it was, I had with Sarah was such a nothing relationship to me, and to her, that it's easy to overlook. I am sorry though and I promise that the next time you have to be in close quarters with a woman I have slept with I will tell you…it's a bloody short list though Ash," I said with a smile for my girl.

Ashley grinned up at me and snuggled into my arms. "So you aren't the player Eva would have me believe?" Ashley asked in a teasing tone.

I beamed down at her, happy to hear a teasing tone after all our drama, "Nuh not at all. I mean I have been with a few women…you know that, but Eva just likes to play it up to embarrass me. It's like her favourite past time."

"Embarrassing you?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow, I nodded and she continued, "Well then what's the magic number then?"

I looked down at her incredulously. I seriously doubted that divulging that info after our little smack down was a good plan. "Are you serious?" I screeched in a high pitched voice that just made Ashley giggle.

"Sure, look at it as a way for me to show you how ok I am with everything. I figure after my appalling freak out earlier it would be nice to show you that I really am ok and that your past has no impact on how much I love you," Ashley said with a wide smile.

I grinned and shook my head, "you really are something else Davies, but ok if you really want to know then I'll tell you." I leaned in and whispered a number into her ear.

Ashley pulled back and stared at me in disbelief as I fidgeted nervously. She raised her eye brow and said, "That's it? That is the huge number you were so scared to tell me? Oh Spencer your bad ass player rep just took a serious beating!"

I stared at her in wonder and shook my head.

This was strange…not all that long ago she was practically having kittens at the thought of me sleeping with another woman and now she was teasing me after hearing my 'magic number'…which I will not be sharing with any of you, sorry suckers!

"You seriously aren't freaking out?" I asked in a small voice.

Ashley chuckled and rested her hands on my shoulders, "Actually Baby, and please don't be insulted by this, but I had prepared myself for a much higher number."

I felt my shoulders slump a little, I wasn't totally sure how to take that. I pouted a little, which just made Ashley chuckle as she leaned her body into mine. Ashley lifted her lips to mine and kissed me sweetly, "Seriously Spence its ok, I love you and that means loving all of you, your past, your present and your future. I had a freak out today, but I promise to talk to you in the future to stop it happening again."

I leaned in and pecked her lips a few quick times before pulling back a little to smile at her in adoration, "Ok then, just please talk to me if you ever feel insecure or upset. I love you Davies and I want to know what's going on with you before it becomes a big fight with one, or both, of us saying things we don't mean."

Ashley nodded resolutely and pecked me on the nose, "Ok you got a deal…can we go have make up sex now?"

I smirked down at her and quickly gripped the back of her thighs to pull her up into my arms. Ashley let out a surprised little squeal and wrapped her legs firmly around my waist.

My smirked widened as I said in a voice husky with want, "Hell fucking yes we can go have make up sex now!" I tightened my hold on her and hurriedly made my way up the hall to my bedroom, really glad my Dad was out with Glen, Jill and the kids.

It was make up sex time!


	14. Bon Voyage!

Harley Quinn Davidson – too true! thanks 

Born2Try – we can only hope 

Your Relentless Lover – Hehe thanks! Glad you love the story. They did used to just jump into sex as a way to solve their problems, not really a way to resolve anything 

hugbuddy13, LoveAsh87, LadiiMouse – Hehe thanks! 

ConnieLaxer12 – True, drama keeps things interesting lol. Thanks! 

mutt009 – LOL yeah Ashley can be a bit of work…but so can Spencer so they work lol 

imaferrari – Thanks M! much appreciated. I think for Spencer, she just needed some space to get her head clear, she wasn't shutting Ashley out. You're right about Ashley's comment about Sarah, that needed to be nipped in the bud! 

Ambeezy – Hehe don't we all love being right! Yeah the backbone of any relationship is communication. Thanks heaps and I'll see what I can do about some more Harry and Tilly! 

uluvme – Communication is the key to a healthy relationship! Although fights do lead to the make-up sex. Funny you should ask about Papa C…read on lol 

shayer – Ah yes nothing like a little drama lol 

lilce1992, 30mafer04 – Hehe, sorry the magic number will remain a mystery lol

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Fourteen –**** Bon Voyage! **

I heard a gentle tapping on my bedroom door and slipped carefully from the clutches of my brunette beauty to see who wanted my attention so early in the morning. I pulled on my robe and opened the door to find my grinning father on the other side with a far too knowing look on his face.

I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me so he didn't get to see the naked woman I had in my bed. It was bad enough he knew what had gone down in there, he didn't need to see it! Some things should not be shared with a parent!

I smiled up at him as he kissed me on the forehead and said softly, as to not wake up my slumbering rock star, "Good morning kiddo, you want some breakfast?"

I felt my grin turn into a thousand watt smile as I nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah thank you, that would be great. Give me fifteen minutes to take a quick shower and…"

"And get Ashley out of bed?" Dad asked with a teasing glint in his eye and an arched eyebrow. I blushed spectacularly and nodded. Dad laughed and gave me a gentle shove back towards my bedroom door, "Well go get her tiger and breakfast will be on the table in fifteen minutes."

I smiled my thanks and slipped back into my room. I had to chuckle at the sight I found. Clearly noticing my absence in her sleep, Ashley had curled her body around my pillow and was lazily stroking her fingers up and down what would have been my stomach.

She had this adorable little smile on her face as she clutched her substitute Spencer to her body. I moved over to the bed and sat down gently before reaching up to run my fingers through her messy curls. Ashley practically purred in her sleep and snuggled closer to pillow Spencer.

Stifling further laughter I leaned in and started peppering kisses over her bare shoulder and neck. Ashley moaned softly in her sleep and just tightened her grip on the poor violated pillow.

Clearly my gentle wake up approach was not working so well, so it was time for drastic measures. I bounced up from the bed, ripped Spencer pillow from her grasp and then flung the sheets back to reveal my girl in all her glory. Now you might think me mean…but…well actually I have nothing to say to that. I am mean.

Ashley's eyes snapped open and she let out a groan as she scrambled to find the covers to pull back over herself while I stood beside the bed laughing hysterically. Ashley flung her pillow over body and sat up to flash me a mock glare, "Spencer! Couldn't you have found a nicer way to wake me up?"

I shrugged and leaned against the wall with a little smirk on my lips, "I tried nicer but you just kept sleeping and getting friendly with my pillow so it was time for drastic measures my love, plus I kind of like the view." I winked and let my eyes travel over her body.

Ashley rolled her eyes and leaned over to peck me softly on the lips. I smiled gently at her and reached out to cup her cheek, "if you get up now Dad will have breakfast ready for us."

Ashley beamed and kissed me once more before stepped out of bed and pulling on a robe. I grinned and stepped into the bathroom, with my girl following close behind me.

After a ten minute grope fest in my shower we were out and dressed in shorts and tanks, ready for breakfast with my Dad. I took Ashley's hand in mine and led her into the kitchen where we found a feast that was waaaay too much food for three people.

Ashley kissed my cheek swiftly before walking over to the counter to greet my Dad. I was glad that there was no weirdness between us after our fight yesterday. I liked that we could fight and then sort things out and ultimately be ok.

"Morning Arthur," Ashley said with a happy grin as my Dad stepped around the counter.

"Morning Ash," Dad said, surprising my girl by pulling her into a hug and planting a fatherly kiss on her forehead. Ashley beamed up at him, looking pleased. I just smiled fondly over at the two of them, so glad to see them getting along.

Dad released my girl and ushered the two of us to the table so we could start eating while he got us each a cup of coffee. Dad knew I was much more human after my caffeine dose in the morning.

I gratefully took the offered cup of caffeiney goodness and brought it to my lips, letting out a satisfied sigh as I took my first sip, closing my eyes to savour the taste.

I heard soft laughter and opened my eyes to find Dad and Ashley both looked rather amused as they tried to hide their laughter. I just glared as I went back to enjoying my little slice of heaven.

Dad took his seat across from Ashley and I and started to dish up the breakfast feast. He had really outdone himself this time, there were blueberry pancakes, fresh fruit, scrambles eggs and bacon. Yummy, yummy for my tummy!

I piled my own play high and watched out of the corner of my eye as Ashley did the same. I sighed loudly, causing both of them to raise their eyes to me expectantly. I pouted over at Dad and said sadly, "who is going to feed me when you go back to Ohio?"

Dad smiled kindly as Ashley reached over under the table to give my thigh a squeeze. "You'll be ok kiddo, I reckon Ashley here will look after you for me," Dad said with a pointed look at my girl.

"For sure I will, I'll take good care of her for you Arthur," Ashley said with a determined nod and a loving glance in my direction. I grinned at her and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek as my Dad beamed across the table at us.

"Thank you Ashley, I feel good going back to Ohio tomorrow knowing that Spencer is in good hands," Dad said with a smirk. I totally choked on my mouthful of coffee, hoping he wasn't aware of all the things Ashley did with me in her 'good hands'.

Yeah so Dad was heading back to Ohio the next morning, which monumentally sucked. I had gotten far too used to having him around. I hated to think of him back in Ohio living with my cold and distant mother. He had been so sad when he'd arrived in L.A. and then he came to life again. The sad man that had existed after losing Clay all those years ago was gone and the happy, big ball of life that was my Dad was back.

"You sure you can't stay longer?" I asked hopefully.

Dad smiled sadly and reached across the table to give my hand a squeeze, "I wish I could Sweetie, but I have to get back to work and your Mom. I promise to try and visit more often though, maybe even get your Mom to come with me."

I shook my head sadly, no way in hell was he getting Mom to come to L.A., especially if her gay daughter was here. I had long ago accepted that Mom and I would never have a relationship, I guess Dad wasn't quite ready to accept that though. Ever the eternal optimist was my father.

I think Ashley sensed my sadness at the mention of my evil mother because she reached across under the table to give my thigh a comforting squeeze. I flashed her a small smile and started back in on my breakfast.

We were just finishing up our food when my Dad got this thoughtful expression as he gazed across the table at Ashley and I. I tilted my head questioningly at him, making him grin and say softly, "I like how you two are together. It's the most real love I think I have ever seen."

Ashley and I caught each other's eyes and then blushed as we smiled sheepishly. Dad laughed, "It's so wonderful to see. I have waited your whole life to see you this happy Spence." Dad shook his head and said softly, "You know I think Raife would have gotten a kick out of seeing our two daughters finding their way to each other. He once joked and said that if I had a son and he had a daughter they should fall in love and get married."

Dad paused with a big twinkle in his blue eyes. Ashley looked at him with a soft smile. I think it made her happy to hear these little tid bits about her father, gave her an insight into the man her father was behind all the fear and self-loathing.

"Seriously, that is too weird! I guess you two got your wish, just slightly different with us both being girls and all," I said with a chuckle, earning me a huge grin from both my Dad and girlfriend.

"Well we may both be girls, but Spencer is a pretty masculine name for a chick so I think it works," Ashley teased with a grin. I pouted over at her earning me a swift kiss on my pouting lips.

Dad chuckled and nodded his agreement, "Very true, oh and I was reading the paper this morning and noticed two very beautiful young women gracing the cover of the entertainment section," Dad said in a teasing tone and a jovial expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for the paper. Dad handed it over, already open to the entertainment section which showed a huge photo of Ashley and I walking out of the club the other night. You could tell that Ashley was having to help my drunk ass walk which prompted the headline, "Davies the Drunk Wrangler". Nice huh?

I pursed my lips as I glared down at the paper and skimmed the article, which basically detailed my apparent history of alcohol abuse, including stints in a variety of rehab centres. According to the paper my drinking got out of control when Ashley refused to acknowledge our relationship and has only gotten worse since we went public due to the stress of being in the public eye.

Fuckers.

Ashley reached over and took my hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry about it Baby, the day they actually print the truth hell will freeze over. At least we look hot in the photo."

I raise my eyes to meet hers and instantly a smile breaks out on my face. I laughed and closed the paper before dropping it on to the seat beside me. "True, we do look hot don't we?" I said smugly.

Dad shook his head and got up from the table, "Well I'm off to see Glen, Jill and the kids, see you both back here later for dinner?" Dad asked with a smile.

We nodded and said our good byes as he headed off to see my brother and his family.

I smiled over at Ashley and got to my feet to begin cleaning the breakfast dishes. I was just walking a load over to the dishwasher when I felt a warm pair of arms snake around my waist. I grinned and leaned back into her embrace.

Ashley kissed my cheek lovingly and sighed in contentment, "Do you realise how much I love you?"

I smiled widely and said cheekily, "Uhhh maybe a little bit?"

Ashley chuckled huskily and dropped a few loving kisses on the back of my neck, "Hmm maybe a little more than that. I love you to the moon and back, with maybe a few laps around the earth as well."

I laughed, put down the dishes in my hands and turned in her arms to loop my arms around her neck. Smiling tenderly into her face I tilted my head slightly and sighed in contentment. There in her arms was exactly where I always wanted to be.

I flung down the knife and pouted at my Dad as he slid the chopping board away from me to show me how to 'chop the parsley, not butcher it'. I am about as useful in the kitchen as...well an unplugged microwave.

I had a small selection of meals that I could cook well, and I used those to trick the world (and by that I mean Ashley) into thinking I can actually cook. My girl and I eat out a lot so she hasn't quite clued on to the fact that I am not so talented in the kitchen.

Dad was about to try and teach me this thing he calls chopping when I was saved by the entrance of Harrison and Ryan. Harrison very quickly took up his place as my Dad's kitchen assistant, after introducing his man, and I was free to get the hell out of there.

I like eating food, not making it.

I left the three of them in the kitchen and stepped out onto the deck where everyone else was hanging out. And by everyone, I mean pretty much everyone. We were having a little farewell party for my Dad and to say I had gone a tad overboard was an understatement.

I walked up behind Ashley and wrapped my arms around her waist as she talked to Jill. At first when Jill arrived Ashley had avoided her like the plague, until I cornered her and told her that she was being a dipshit. Ashley then admitted that she was ashamed because she had been so cold to Jill at the meeting, and because she had accused me of banging my sister in law.

Valid things to be ashamed of, but it was over now. I know that it was just her insecurities talking and Jill was the most forgiving person alive, she has to be to put up with my dopey brother. So I kissed her and told her to get over it...then I kissed her again and told her I loved her...I can be sweet sometimes!

I tightened my hold on my girl's waist and kissed her cheek before grinning at my sister in law. "Uh speak of the devil, Bubbles we were just talking about you!" Jill sung out with a smirk.

I glared, "Don't call me Bubbles!" I said with mock annoyance, which just made Ashley and Jill laugh. I rolled my eyes, I just knew I was going to be called Bubbles until I was on my fucking death bed, hell I bet Jill had it carved into my headstone!

"Aw sorry Bubbles, I mean Spence, hey I'm gonna go stop Claudia from stalking Eva...I think Eva might cry if I don't," Jill said with a chuckle.

I turned to find my little niece following Eva across the sand with a look of adoration on her face...Eva's expression was more like one of intense fear. Tilly was standing beside the short blonde nearly collapsing on the beach she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God imagine if Til and Evie have kids! That would be some funny shit!" I said with a giggle. I was picturing it in my head...man that would be hilarious!

Ashley swatted me on the arm and stifled her laughter, "Be nice Spence," She jokingly scolded me. I laughed and held her closer, letting my chin rest on her shoulder.

We stood like that for a while when little hands began patting us on the legs. I glanced down to find my competition, my two year old nephew Christopher, gazing up at Ashley lovingly. I heard my girl giggle as she squatted down to his level and beamed at the grinning little boy.

I kind of wanted to push him out of the way and have her beam at me…is that wrong?

I could tell Christopher's little crush on my girl was going to be a problem and with his Carlin good looks and charm he was going to be tough competition. Ok and maybe I actually am a tad crazy...all the evidence is there I suppose.

Ashley picked Christopher up in her arms and balanced him on her hip as she turned to grin widely at me. I couldn't help but grin back and leaned in to kiss both her and Christopher on the cheek.

I slung an arm around Ashley's shoulder, earning me a warm smile and we looked out over the beach where everyone was hanging out around the picnic tables we had set up. Jill had rescued Eva from Claudia and was now helping Claudia and Clay kick a soccer ball around the sand.

Tilly and Eva were walking hand in hand along the water, lost in their own little world, the rest of us had ceased to exist and all they saw was each other. I glanced down at Ashley and smiled to myself, I knew that feeling all too well.

Glen was bouncing little Chloe on his lap while sitting with Kyla, who had finally been able to make it to meet my Dad, he had gushed over her for a good twenty minutes and then told me that from now on Kyla had to always be around when he visited Lala land. Ashley had smiled so big seeing my Dad and Kyla get along so well.

It was like our families were already one. It was pretty fucking awesome.

I had originally intended to invite everyone from Worlds Away but after the disaster that was our last meeting I decided against it. I know things between Ash and I were ok now, but I didn't want to push my luck so soon after it all went down. I mean Ashley and Sarah would have to be in the same room again soon as we worked on the expansion, but let's not make that moment now.

Ashley leaned further into my body and sighed in contentment. Christopher rested his head on her shoulder looking like he never wanted to move. It was sweet and while it may be years in the future…many, many years, it was nice to see what a family might look like with my girl.

Before long little Christopher was reclaimed by his mother and it was time to sit down to dinner.

Dad had decided to make a bit of a buffet so we could all sample the huge variety of foods on offer. I think he was actually just trying to make us aware of what we would be missing when he went back to Ohio.

I led my girl over to the food and made sure she got a bit of everything she wanted before I let anyone else get their food…Eva threw stuff at me for that. Eva Reynolds is going down, just for the record. I figure after the freebie list and monkey suit incidents Eva is owed a debt of revenge. I would take my time and when she least expected it, Eva would get hers!

We all took a seat around the large table I had gotten set up on my deck, Claudia taking up a place beside Eva who really looked like she wanted to cry. Claudia had her big hazel eyes locked on Eva with pure adoration while the rest of us tried hard to not laugh at the panic coming off Eva in waves.

"Claudia how about you leave Aunty Eva alone and eat your dinner?" Glen said with barely stifled laughter. Claudia pouted but turned to tuck into her food. Eva let out a sigh of relief and started in on her own food, tensing every time Claudia turned to gaze at her.

The meal passed fairly quickly, with lots of laughter and chatting. I really loved all these people so much.

Finally as the last morsels of food were devoured I climbed to my feet and raised my glass, "Ok so I would like to propose a toast," everyone raised their glasses and looked at me expectantly, "firstly I want to say how happy I am to have my Dad, Glen, Jill and the kids here and how sad I am that Dad is going back to Ohio tomorrow."

I turned to my Dad and sent him a sad smile, "Daddy, having you here has meant more than I can ever express. I love you and thank you so much for all the support and love you have shown me while you've been here and well, always. I want you to know that you are always welcome here and that you will always have a place in my kitchen!"

Everyone laughed and my Dad shook his head as he beamed at me. I chuckled and shrugged with a cheeky little grin, "In all seriousness I love you Dad and I know I speak for everyone when I say that you will be missed. So here's to my Dad, Arthur Carlin...cheers!"

Everyone touched glasses and echoed my cheers before taking a sip of their drinks. Dad placed his glass on the table and walked around to pull me into his arms for one of his truly spectacular big bear hugs. I held him tight and tried to forget that within twelve hours he would be on a flight back to Ohio to be miserable and trapped with my mother.

After Dad released me we all headed inside and relaxed in the living room, with Eva breathing a sigh of relief when Jill took the sleepy kids home to bed. Dad made us all his world renowned hot chocolate and started embarrassing Glen and I with stories of our childhood escapades.

After a lot of chatting Ashley pulled out a packet of gum and offered it around. I shrugged and declined the offer, noticing a slight smirk on my girls face as Eva accepted a stick.

I gazed up at Ashley questioningly and she just mouthed, 'wait and see.' I glanced over at Eva who was chewing happily away on her piece of gum and couldn't help but notice a faint tinge of green showing around her lips.

I shot a look up at Ashley that said 'oh please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?' and she just smirked. I shook my head and leaned back into Ashley who was sitting on the sofa behind me. She threaded her fingers in my hair and kept her gaze on Eva waiting for the glorious moment when...

"Eva what the hell happened to your teeth?" Glen asked with a confused frown.

Eva scowled over at Glen and asked in a tone of bored annoyance, "What you talkin' bout Willis?"

Ashley caught my eye and we both burst out laughing with me slumped against her legs and Ashley practically doubled over leaning on me. Eva glared over at us suspiciously as everyone else leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what had Ashley and I in hysterics. Pretty soon everyone was wetting themselves laughing and Eva was growing steadily more annoyed as she tried to figure out why.

"Ok you fuckers...oops sorry Arthur!" Eva shot an apologetic look at my father who was trying to contain his own laughter as he waved off her apology, "what the hell are you all laughing at?"

That just set us off more. We were all practically rolling around on the floor when Eva jumped to her feet and stormed over to the mirror. We all collectively held our breath as she looked into the glass and opened her mouth to see that each and every one of her teeth was dyed broccoli green. There was a second of dead, tension filled silence and then, "Oh hell no!" Eva screeched and she spun to face us.

I had my hand over my mouth, trying my damndest not to start rolling around on the floor laughing. Everyone else was pretty much in the same boat, except for Ashley who was smirking triumphantly at my steaming BFF.

Eva's face was steadily turning beet red, the colour indicating the danger level Ashley was facing due to her little stunt. I tapped Ashley on her knee and murmured, "Ah Ash, maybe you should um run or apologise?"

Ashley chuckled and shook her head, "Uh nuh Eva knows that we owed her that one after the damn monkey suit. She knows she had this one coming to her." Ashley raised her eyebrow at the scowling blonde standing in front of us, an almost challenging look in her big brown eyes.

Eva stepped forward a menacing look in her emerald green eyes. I gulp and scooted the hell away from Ashley, if she was gonna get it I was _not_ getting in the fucking way! Have I mentioned that Eva is fucking crazy?

I moved over so that I was sitting against Harrison and Ryan's legs and glanced up at Eva as she stepped closer to Ashley. Ashley smirked right up at Eva and climbed to her feet, "So Eva, what's it gonna be?"

Eva stepped up until she was inches from my Ashley and smirked right back up at the brunette, "I'd say..." I leaned into Harrison and let my eyes flick between the two women like I was watching a tennis match, "I'd say...respect. That was a good one...but I am so going to get you back." Eva deadpanned.

Tilly stood up beside Eva and pulled her back as I got up and put a hand on Ashley's arm to try and stop the madness. "Don't you two think that this little prank war has gone on long enough?" Tilly asked with an exasperated sigh.

Eva and Ashley looked at each other with wide, child like smiles and shook their heads. "Nuh sorry Tilly this ain't ever gonna be over," Eva said leaning in to drop a sweet kiss on her girl's cheek.

Tilly caught my eye and we simultaneously rolled our eyes at our respective girlfriends...should have known that was going to be their answer.


	15. See Ya Later Papa C

**Thanks everyone!**

shayer – Hehe ah yes my evil side…Spencer's plotting was a bit of a Mr. Burns moment. Drama and humour a good mix for me huh? I'll keep that in mind! Eva is me around kids. I am very awkward lol. Thanks 

Your Relentless Lover – lol Tivie (Tilly & Evie) children will be fun! No end to the prank war huh? I'll see what I can do lol. Hehe thanks, I inject a lot of my humour into the characters and much of it is from my own experience or from the scary place that is my imagination lol 

imaferrari – Hehe thanks! I love writing the comedy in this story. Sorry all the laughter made you cough lol. I would love a job writing on a sitcom, that would be so much fun! I promise if I ever publish a novel I will let you know! 

uluvme – Yep Papa C has to go, but he is cool for teasing his daughter about her sex life…although being the daughter of a Dad who does that I have to say it is mortifying lol. Honey don't worry, I wouldn't mind being the 'poor violated pillow' either lol. 

Ambeezy – I have no imminent plans to stop the prank war lol. Thanks heaps 

Born2Try – Prank war 2010 is still on! As for Arthur, I'm not at liberty to say lol 

mutt009, LoveAsh87, SoSadSoHappy, hugbuddy13, Harley Quinn Davidson, hphglover – Hehe Thank you 

**SoN is not mine…Evie is though**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Fifteen –**** See Ya Latter Papa C**

After the joy of Ashley dyeing Eva's teeth green everyone left to give me and Glen some time alone with our Dad. I walked them all to the door, smirking over at Ashley as she hung back so we could say a proper goodbye to each other.

I kissed Kyla, Ryan and Harrison goodbye and pulled Tilly into a warm hug, whispering, "I'm sorry my girlfriend gave your girlfriend green teeth."

Tilly gave me a squeeze and giggled, "Yeah and I'm sorry my girlfriend almost gave you and your girlfriend heart attacks the other night by dressing up like a fucking monkey and jumping out at you."

I laughed and pecked her on the cheek with a smirk, "Call it even?" I asked teasingly. Tilly grinned and nodded before being pulled into a hug by my Dad. I turned to Eva and enveloped my green toothed best friend in a big bear hug.

"You know you and Ashley really need to stop with these pranks before you get yourselves killed," I muttered into my best friend's ear. I heard Eva giggle as she shook her head in the crook of my neck.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer…that is never going to happen!" Eva said in a pitying tone as she shook her head again.

I pulled back and glared mockingly at my crazy little friend. I shook my head and said in extreme exasperation, "Seriously Evie neither you or Ash seem to know where to draw the line here and as funny as it has been so far, despite the monkey scare, I know you both and one of you is going to take it too far."

Eva rolled her eyes and pecked me on the cheek before stepping back to take Tilly's hand in hers, "Stress less Spence, I'll see ya at work. Have a safe flight Papa Carlin, come back to Lala land soon!"

Eva blew Dad a kiss and she headed out, dragging a laughing Tilly behind her. Ryan and Harrison said goodbye and followed them out. Kyla gave Ashley and I another hug each and then left after promising my Dad she would see him next time he was visiting.

Ashley was pulled into a fierce hug by my Dad, which she eagerly returned. It made me happy to see how much they cared about each other, it would make it easier to fulfill my plan of making sure Ashley could never leave me…ever.

"Ok Ash, I am tasking you with the vital job of looking after my little girl while I'm gone. I want you to take care of Spencer for me ok?" Dad asked with a twinkle in his big blue eyes.

Ashley grinned up at him and nodded earnestly, "You know I will."

Dad nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaning in and whispering something I couldn't hear in her ear. Ashley's eyes teared up a little before she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Dad tightened his hold on her and rocked her gently in his arms as she cried. I looked over at Glen who just shrugged, clearly having no idea what Dad had said to her either.

After a few minutes Dad released my girl and dropped another kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you soon Ashley."

Ashley nodded and smiled tearfully as Dad and Glen left the hall to give her and I a chance to say a proper goodbye. I smiled over at my girl and pulled her into a crushing hug. Ashley buried her face in the crook of my neck and dropped a series of kisses on my skin.

I smiled widely and gently tilted her chin up to face me so I could drop a tender kiss on her lips. Pulling back I grinned lovingly down at her, "Are you ok?" I asked softly as I used the pad of my thumb to wipe the last tear from her cheek

Ashley nodded and flashed me a blinding smile before leaning in to kiss me sweetly on the lips. I will never, ever get tired of Ashley kisses! I smiled against her lips and pulled her closer to me. We kissed languidly for a few moments before pulling back to grin at each other.

"So, I just wanted to ask…I mean you don't have to tell me or anything, I was just uh curious…" I stammered, being silenced by Ashley placing her finger over my lips.

"You're asking me what your Dad said to me right?" Ashley asked with a little smirk. I nodded and she chuckled a little, "Well rambles he just told me that he knew my Dad would be so proud of the person I had become and that he would be proud of me for staying true to who I am. It was sweet."

I smiled down at her and tucked an unruly mahogany curl behind her ear, letting my fingers graze her flushed cheek, "That's my Dad, sweet talker…but seriously he's right Ash, your Dad would be so proud of you. I know I am."

Ashley dipped her head to blush furiously while staring at her feet. I gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face so I could look into her big, chocolate brown eyes. I looked at her, hoping she could read how totally serious I was, and lowered my lips to her cheek. I saw her eyes flutter close as my lips lingered on her skin.

I moved back slightly and tenderly smile at her as she looked up at me and murmured, "Thank you."

I shrugged and said, "I didn't say anything that isn't true. I love you Ash."

"I love you too Spence," She looked down and gazed up at me from under her luscious eye lashes. "I'd better go, leave you to spend some time with your Dad and Glen, but I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah you will. I'll call you after I drop Dad off at the airport," I said softly right before I reconnected our lips. We kissed lovingly for a little while before she reluctantly pulled back and slipped on her jacket.

We kissed again and then she slipped out the front door. I stood on the threshold watching her until her Porsche was out of sight and then sighing in contentment I stepped back inside to find my father smirking at me.

"What?" I asked with a head tilt and smile.

"It's just nice to see you so happy with Ashley. You both deserve this happiness you have found together and I feel good that I am leaving you with someone who will look after you and cherish you the way Ashley will. Raife would get such a kick out of the fact our kids are dating each other!" Dad said with a smile and a soft twinkle in his eyes.

I laughed softly and stepped into his arms as he hugged me closer to him, "I wish I could have known him," I whispered against my Dad's chest.

"He would have love you and despite all the drama of his past, his secret life and how that ultimately impacted you and Ash, I know that had he been here Raife would have been the most vocal supporter of your relationship with Ashley," Dad said with a sad smile as he thought about his friend.

We wandered out to the kitchen holding onto each other to find Glen half-heartedly cleaning up the mess. I laughed at the less than happy look on my big brother's face and started to help. Between the three of us we got the place spotless in a matter of minutes.

After the cleaning was done Dad took my hand and gave Glen a gentle shove towards the door. We stepped out onto the deck and down onto the sand. We strode along the waters edge, watching the moonlight as it reflected off the water. I was about to comment about how peaceful it was when Dad turned to Glen and said with a smirk, "Get her!"

I was about to ask what the hell was going on when Glen came barreling over and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked like a banshee and started punching and kicking in an effort to free myself as my Dad howled with laughter.

Glen ran me to into the water and pretended to drop me, earning him an ear splitting scream and some brutal fists to the back. "Ouch Spencer! Damn, would you stop with the fists?" Glen pleaded as my fierce beating continued.

"I will when you put me down!" I yelled over the sound of the waves.

Glen looked to Dad who shrugged with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a wide smirk. I caught on too late what was being said in their silent conversation. I had just opened my mouth to yell at Glen again when he put me down….face first in the fucking ocean.

As soon as he'd dropped me Glen took off to stand behind our father, as if that was going to stop me kicking his ass!

I was out of the fucking cold water like a shot and bolting after my little bitch of a brother who was using our father like a shield. I wasn't above going through the old man to get at Glen if I had to.

I lunged at my brother, only to be stopped by a strong arm around my waist as my Dad scooped me off my feet and told Glen to run for it. Glen took off for the house with a girlish squeal while my Dad held my soaked, struggling form in his arms.

"Dad! Let me go! I have to go beat Glen to death with a blunt object!" I bellowed as I struggled in his strong arms.

"Now Spencer if you kill your brother then Jill will be cross with you for taking away the father of her children," Dad said with a grin.

I scowled but stopped struggling. Once he was sure I wasn't going to go beat Glen like the little bitch he is, Dad released me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked back towards the house.

"You know something Spence?" I looked up at him expectantly, "You are very butch sometimes."

I stared up at him in shock as he burst out laughing at me. I frowned up at him until his infectious laughter won me over and soon I was laughing just as hard as my Dad, using him to hold me up.

We made it back to the house still laughing, which prompted Glen to emerge from his hiding place in my home office and slink into the kitchen like a naughty puppy. I took pity on his patheticness and opened my arms to him, rolling my eyes and saying, "Oh come here you big girl, I promise I won't kill you."

Glen eyed me cautiously as he inched his way over and then finally pulled me in for a hug…forgetting that I was drenched in sea water. He tried to free himself from my grasp, but I am stronger than I look and I wasn't letting him get away. He dumps me in the ocean…well then I get to soak him with my wet clothes. Seems fair to me.

"Damn Spencer! Now my clothes are all wet!" Glen whined.

I let him go and shrugged, "Well you shouldn't have dropped me in the ocean then should you?"

Dad just shook his head and laughed, "Ok it's nice to see that some things never change, now both of you go and get dry and changed before you catch a cold."

"Yes Dad," We said in unison before racing down the hallway, shoving each other the same as we did when we were teenagers. I could hear Dad's deep laughter as I shut my bedroom door. It made me sad in a way. Sad because all too soon he would be on a plane heading back to Ohio and the devil woman who made him so miserable. I just wished he would leave her so he could be truly happy.

I was changed much quicker than Glen and joined my father in the guest room where he was packing his things into his suitcase. I threw myself dramatically back on the bed and sighed sadly, earning me a loving grin, "You know I'm just a phone call away Princess and I promise it won't be as long between visits this time…or you could come to Ohio and see your Mom, I know she would love that."

I scoffed and shook my head, "Dad the last time I visited Mom pulled double shifts at the hospital for the entire week I was there! I saw her a total of an hour the whole time," I smiled sadly up at him and murmured, "I wish things were different between Mom and I, I wish she could accept me for who I am and I wish that our family could be whole again, but it can't."

I sat up and leaned against the headboard, looking over at Glen who had just appeared in the doorway. He sent me a sad, sympathetic smile and leaned against the wooden door frame. I took a deep breath and looked back to Dad who was wearing a look of regret. "Dad, I have tried to make things ok between Mom and I, but she doesn't want to hear it. As far as she's concerned I stopped being her daughter the moment I came out and stopped behaving the way she wanted me to. I can't try any more, she just isn't interested."

Glen stepped into the room and sat beside me to wrap an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and looked up at Dad as he tried to process what I had just said. He sighed and lowered himself down onto the bed in front of Glen and I. Dad reached out and rested his hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry Spence, I just want us to be a family again," Dad said tiredly.

I scooted forward and wrapped my arms around him, Glen followed close behind me and joined our hug. We held tight to each other and in a voice muffled by my father's chest I said softly, "Dad we are a family, you, Glen, Jill and the kids and me are family, I love you all so much."

Dad looked down at me with tears sparkling in his big blue eyes and smiled, "You're right Spence, but you forgot Ashley…she'd part of our family too now." I smiled gratefully up at him and hugged him tighter. Dad chuckled and added, "Oh and I don't think we can forget Eva…she is scarily part of this family too."

Glen and I both laughed at that. My Dad has had a soft spot for Eva since the first time he met her when he came to visit me at UCLA. Eva had run up to him looked him up and down and said, "Mr. Carlin…I am someone you simply _have_ to know, my name is Eva Reynolds." Dad had shaken her hand and smiled down at her. Eva had cocked her head to the side and said with a determined nod, "Mr. C, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship."

From that day on my Dad had been crazy about my nutcase best friend.

I smiled at Dad, "Yeah Dad, Eva too, and personally I think she looked good with bright green teeth."

Dad and Glen laughed loudly at that. Dad shook his head, "Do you think her and Ashley will ever stop this prank war?"

I looked at Glen who smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and said on a sigh, "No Dad, sadly I think this prank war is going to keep going until one of them ends up taking a trip to the emergency room."

"Well I hope that isn't the case…although knowing Eva you are probably right. I hope they both have health insurance then!" Dad joked. I swatted his arm playfully and then zipped up the suitcase he had just finished packing.

I pouted at the luggage sadly and looked up at Dad who was watching me, "Spence I'm not going to be gone forever. We'll talk on the phone all the time and I'll come back to L.A. soon I promise. Can you give me a smile Princess?"

I couldn't help but smile at the same line he had been using to get me to smile since I was about three. I grinned up at him and said, "I know, but I love having you here. That's all."

Dad dropped a kiss on the top of my head and took his suitcase off the bed so we could all sit more comfortably. He settled against the headboard and said with a huge grin, "Did I ever tell you both the story of my cross country road trip in my ancient lemon yellow Mini when I was eighteen?"

We both shook our heads excitedly and got comfortable as Dad began to tell his story of friendly hobos, roadside diners with questionable menu items, damsels in distress and running out of gas on a deserted road and not seeing a single car for over twelve hours.

Before long, his soothing voice lulled me into a deep sleep. I woke up the next morning stretched out next to Glen on guest bed with a blanket thrown over us and the smell of fresh coffee wafting down the hall to coax me awake.

I threw off the blanket, elbowed Glen in the ribs and climbed off the bed. Glen grumbled something under his breath, which I'm sure was not overly nice, and we ambled down the hallway to the kitchen.

As we stepped in the delicious smell of French toast made both of us drool a little bit. "Good morning kids, I thought seeing as this is my last morning here I would make my unbeatable French toast as a way of saying thank you for such a wonderful trip," Dad said with a huge grin.

I ran forward and wrapped him up in a big hug before taking my seat at the table and bringing my mug of fresh coffee to my lips. Ah bliss….

Glen took his seat beside me and grinned at his breakfast, "Dad you are the best! Oh and um did my wife happen to call? I kind of neglected to go home last night."

Dad chuckled, "No but I called her last night after you and Spencer passed out. Jill said to give her a call when you get chance. She also thought it was really cute how you two fell asleep all snuggled together, Jill said it reminded her of when Chloe and Christopher fall asleep together."

Glen and I both stared at our father in horror. Glen swallowed his mouthful of coffee and asked in a terrified tone, "Uh Dad, how did Jill know Spence and I slept snuggled together…if we even did."

Dad smirked a very evil smirk…much like the one I often see on Eva come to think of it, and pulled out the cell phone _I _bought him last time I was in Ohio. He scrolled through the photos and triumphantly held out the phone…of course just out of reach so neither Glen or I could grab it.

On the screen was a photo capturing Glen and I all snuggled together on the bed in my guest room. Glen was curled up in the fetal position sucking his thumb and I was nestled under his chin with my hands holding onto his shirt. Ewwww was the only thought in my head.

Glen and I looked at each other in disgust, "Ew, I hope I didn't catch any of your diseases Glen!" I said and glanced at the clock to see if I had time for a very long shower. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but that does not change the fact that he is an icky boy.

Dad chuckled and said with amusement, "Don't be like that Spence, it was sweet! You and Glen used to always fall asleep together when you were little, your Mom and me must have a thousand photos of the two of you all snuggled up together."

Glen and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes before my big dopey brother slung and arm around my shoulder and dragged me closer to him. I pecked his stubbly cheek and smile over at my Dad as he beamed proudly at us and took his seat at the table.

We laughed and joked our way through breakfast, ignoring the fact that time was ticking away and all too soon Dad would be going back to Ohio. Once the food was eaten and the kitchen cleaned up we reluctantly loaded Dad's luggage into my Jeep and began the tedious drive to LAX.

The drive was pretty quiet as each of us grew sadder at Dad's pending departure. With every fiber of my being I did not want him to leave. I wanted to see him happy and laughing and he wasn't that person in Ohio with the ice queen that was my mother. He needed to be in the sun in L.A. with me, Glen, Jill and the kids. He needed to be here with our family.

On Dad's rather forceful insistence I did not park, just pulled up in the drop off zone at the departures terminal. We had argued a bit about this…problem was my Dad was just as stubborn as me and in the end he won.

I climbed out of the car and walked around to the curb with tears threatening to fall. Glen jumped out and helped Dad get his bags from the back while I pouted like a little girl and watched on sadly.

Once the bags were out and loaded onto a trolley Dad turned to face both of us with a sad smile. He opened his arms and both Glen and I threw ourselves into them. Among tears and loving reassurances we choked out our goodbyes and see you laters to our father. He kissed each of us on the forehead one more time and disappeared into the airport terminal.

We watched him until the security parking Nazi told us we had to move the car. I handed my keys to Glen and clambered into the passenger seat, sagging sadly against the leather with a big sigh.

Glen reached over and gave my hand a squeeze before pulling away from the curb and driving towards my house where he had left his car the night before. We didn't say much on the way home, both of us feeling pretty down and already missing our Dad.

I had this feeling that nothing was going to cheer me up that day…until Glen pulled into my driveway and I caught sight of my girl sitting on the hood of her Porsche smiling over at my car. She slid down the hood and raised her sunglasses so that they rested on her head. She got to her feet and grinned over at me.

As soon as Glen put my car in park I was out the door and tackling her into a fierce hug that would put a pro-wrestler to shame. Ashley staggered under my assault but kept her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

Glen called out his goodbyes and got into his own car to drive off home to see his wife and kids. Both of us needing the comfort of our partners after saying goodbye to our Dad.

I nuzzled my nose against the smooth skin of Ashley's neck and whispered, "How did you know to be here?"

Ashley kissed my temple lovingly and ran her fingers through my hair before murmuring, "I knew you would be hurting after saying goodbye to your Dad and I wanted to be here to try and make you feel a bit better."

I sighed against her skin and dropped a quick kiss over her rapid pulse. "The second I saw you I felt better. I love you so much Ash."

I felt more than saw her smile and she held me tighter and whispered, "I love you too."

Ashley kept a loving hold on me as she led me into my house. Its funny how without me having to tell her she knew I that I would need her to be there today. She really was remarkable.

I was one lucky little lesbian!


	16. The Office

**Thanks you lovely ones! Reviews earn you karma points!**

imaferrari – Ah yeah that is frustrating! Thank you for reviewing, especially when it wasn't so easy lol. Too good to be true huh? Well I plan to keep hoping that one day this will be true for me lol…I so want an Ashley! Thanks again! 

uluvme – Papa C is awesome personified! I considered having Arthur send the snuggle photo to Eva and Ashley…but figured Spencer get's tormented enough lol. Good on you for snapping the pic of your cousins though! I did that to friends of mine lol. Yep they are two lucky little lesbians! 

LoveAsh87, mutt009, lilce1992, Born2Try, Harley Quinn Davidson – Hehe thanks! 

hugbuddy13 – I'm going to be mean and not tell you what, if anything, I plan to do with Paula 

WillowOn3 – Glad I could provide a break from the books! Interesting ideas…I'll have to give it some thought. Thanks and good luck with your exams! 

Your Relentless Lover – A riot huh? Hmm…oh and yes, of course I like torturing my readers, have you read my stuff before? Lol Ah yes I love this Ashley too, she is fun to write. Thanks 

Ambeezy – I agree, Arthur was the greatest TV Dad ever. Thanks so much for another great review!

**You know the deal, SoN is not mine, but Eva and the other original characters are!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Sixteen –**** The Office**

I was sitting in the edit bay with Eva as we worked on the film. All the elements were there, it was just putting them all together that was the challenge. The music and score was great (thank you Ashley, and of course Tilly for their amazing work), the editing cuts were great, the sound was great and yet I was struggling to put the puzzle together.

I sighed and slipped my glasses off to lay them on the desk as I rubbed my tired eyes. Eva looked over and me and slumped back in her chair, "Spence I say we take a break and come back to it tomorrow. I have to meet with some potential contractors in half an hour anyway."

At our last meeting, you know the one which sent my girlfriend into a jealousy spiral that led to her basically calling me a slut….successful meeting that one, it had been decided that we would begin construction on the expansion and building of a small recording studio and sound stage in the warehouse next door that we had recently purchased.

Big things were happening for our company and thank God we have Eva to coordinate everything, she was a rock star at this stuff. If it was left up to me…well let's just say bad things would happen. Eva liked to say that she was the brains and beauty while I was the talent…not sure that was entirely a compliment actually.

I smiled tiredly over at my best friend and nodded as I ran a hand through my hair, "Ok fine, I said I'd meet with Sarah this afternoon anyway to go over the commercial she is shooting tomorrow. I guess we can pick this up tomorrow."

Seeing as I was so wrapped up in the film and the expansion work Sarah was taking over a lot of our smaller jobs, with me supervising of course. She was a great director but this company was my baby and I was pretty protective of it…yes I have control issues, so sue me!

"Great, so how are things with you and Ash? Is she still jealous of Sarah? I mean you guys seemed solid at your Dad's going away party," Eva asked as she tidied up the edit suite. Eva was pretty pedantic about keeping the editing area tidy, everywhere else could be a disaster but not the editing suite.

"Um ok I think, I mean we talked it out you know and she agreed to talk to me in the future before she lets her insecurities get the better of her. We're good," I said with a little smile.

"Ah so the make up sex was good then?" Eva asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled and shook my head as I said, "A nice girl doesn't kiss and tell."

Eva scoffed and put her hands on her hips, "Spencer Carlin, you are definitely not a nice girl so cut the bullshit and spill it."

I shrugged and laughed, "You're right, I'm not…the make up sex was fucking fantastic if you must know."

Eva and I both chuckled and then parted ways with a high five, me off to see Sarah and Eva off to meet with our contractors.

I wandered down the hall to the office we had set up for Sarah. We had decided that the production side of this company would have all their offices in the right side of the building, where Eva and my offices and the editing suite was, while the record label would have their offices on the left side where the meeting rooms were.

Apparently this was also to keep Ashley's and my offices separate to reduce the amount of on the job sex we had…I was mildly insulted by the accusation until I realized that Ashley and I had in fact already had the sex in my place of work. More than once now that I think about it.

The building was split down the middle by a hallway that led from reception area back to our largest meeting room and kitchen. We had been using the empty offices on the left side as storage, storage that would now be kept in the warehouse that joined the back of our building that we had just taken possession of.

I knocked on Sarah's office door and stepped in when she called out to tell me to come in. I smiled at the short haired director and sagged into a chair in front of her desk, "So how's the prep for the commercial shoot going?" I asked sliding on my glasses to read the shooting schedule Sarah passed over with a warm smile.

"Its going good Boss, the schedule is tight but we can handle it. Harrison put together the most amazing wardrobe, I think you're going to love it," Sarah said excitedly.

I chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure I will, Harry is a fucking genius. I spoke to Lily and she is going to help you produce this one, Eva will be too busy with the film and the expansion, she's meeting with the construction company as we speak actually."

"That's awesome Spence…" Sarah trailed of and fiddled with her pen nervously as her expression turned troubled.

I tilted my head and asked gently, "What's going on Sarah, you ok?"

"Well I was just thinking about our meeting the other day…I'm really sorry if I caused problems for you and Ashley that was the last thing I wanted. I seriously was just messing around, I didn't know she was going to take it like that," Sarah said with shame colouring her expression while she nervously wrung her hands in her lap.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Well it's not your fault Sarah, I should have told Ash about us long before that meeting and I totally spaced on it. Really she was on edge from me greeting Mazzy a little too enthusiastically and then all that shit came out in the meeting and it freaked her out. She just felt a little blindsided. We talked about it and we're good though so no worries."

I smiled at Sarah and she grinned back, "Well that's good then, I'm still sorry though Spence. Sometimes I need to think before I speak, it will save me looking like a dumbass bitch."

I laughed and chucked a pen at her, "Nah I like you just the way you are…even when you get me in trouble!"

We both chuckled and got back to work making sure everything was ready for the shoot. We were just finishing up when Mazzy came barreling in with a wide grin, "Hiya ladies, how's it going?"

I grinned up at Mazzy and patted the spare seat beside me, "Good Maze and what has gotten you so cheery?" I asked with a smirk while Sarah laughed at the two of us.

Mazzy crashed into the chair like an excited puppy, practically bouncing on the spot. "Weeeell Spencer, my good friend, I have just worked miracles with the town planning and zoning people and gotten all your construction work and permits approved! The building for the expansion can go a head right away!" Mazzy declared with a triumphant smirk.

I beamed over at her while Sarah clapped her hands happily, "That's brilliant Maze! You are without a doubt a fucking legend!"

Mazzy grinned and bowed in her seat, earning loudly laughter from Sarah and I. "Not to worry my lovely, its all in a days work!"

Mazzy jumped to her feet and headed for the door, "Well love to chat but I'd better go tell Eva and look over those contracts for the construction work. Bye for now!" Mazzy called in her thick Scottish accent.

I shook my head as the door closed behind her, "Wow, well she is certainly full of energy!"

Sarah burst out laughing and moved around the desk to take a seat on her sofa, "She sure is! I wonder how that man of hers doesn't go totally fucking insane!"

I chuckled, "Well Callum is a very patient man. Much like your girl has to be."

Sarah rolled her eyes and scoffed, "As if! I am totally easy to be with, Bianca has no problems in that department." I raised my eye brow at her and looked at her incredulously. Sarah grinned, "Well ok, maybe she does need a _little_ patience when it comes to me and my big mouth."

I chuckled again and shook my head, "Yeah, maybe just a little patience."

Sarah's smile change to a sweet, adoring one as she said softly, "Well I mustn't be too bad because last night Bianca agreed to move in with me!"

I jumped to my feet and pulled Sarah into a hug laughing excitedly. Just at that moment the door opened and Ashley froze on the threshold taking in the sight of our embrace. I will just stress however, that it was a totally innocent embrace!

I pulled back from Sarah and looked over at Ashley whose face was a mass of conflicting emotions from anger to hurt to confusion. She fixed a tight smile on her face and said in a strained voice, "Sorry to interrupt but Eva wanted me to ask you to come see the proposed floor plans Spencer."

I stepped closer to her only to have Ashley spin on her heel and head out the door. I flashed Sarah an apologetic smile and took off after my girlfriend. I grasped her wrist and pulled her into the nearest office, Lily's, which was thankfully empty.

Ashley pulled her arm from my grasp and stood across the room from me. I narrowed my eyes and said in a voice clipped with anger, "So all that shit about you giving me the benefit of the doubt, trusting me and talking to me about your insecurities was just fucking bullshit huh?"

"What?" Ashley snapped, forcing her eyes up to meet mine.

"Well clearly you are pissed off about what you just saw and instead of talking to me about it, like you _promised_ me you would, you are jumping to conclusions, again! Why don't you ask me for my side of the story before you start getting pissy?" I snarled, pretty much betting on the fact that my eyes were now flashing blue fire.

Ashley sighed and ran her hand through her hair, which was straightened for a change, "Fuck, I'm sorry Spence! I just saw you together and freaked out."

I scoffed and let out a snort of humorless laughter, "Ok here it is Ash, you need to trust me. I have earned you trust and your faith and you need to give me that or this is not going to fucking work. Be jealous, sure, that is a perfectly natural emotion, but do not keep treating me like I am some adulterous bitch who is cheating on you! I am not that person Ashley!"

Ashley opened and closed her mouth a few times and I shook my head, "I was hugging her because she just told me that her _girlfriend_ Bianca agreed to move in with her last night. I was congratulating my _friend_ on taking a step forward with her relationship."

Ashley took a few hurried steps forward and grasped my hands in hers, I tried to pull back, but she wouldn't let me go. "No Spence, I won't let you pull away. I keep screwing up, I know this, but I won't let you run away from me again. This is all new to me Spence. All my relationships have been in secret and none have really been serious. I am fumbling along trying to figure out how to be. I love you so much and am so in awe of you that I have trouble grasping the fact that the entire world isn't in love with you too. Please believe me when I say I am sorry and I will try to be better," Ashley begged as she kept our eyes locked on one another.

I sighed tiredly and held her hand gently in mine, "Fine, but please Ash this has to stop. For the last time there is nothing between me and Sarah, I am in love with you and no one else. Do you believe that?"

Ashley nodded and crashed our lips together desperately. I kissed her back just as hungrily. I knew this was hard for her, I just hoped that if I gave her my love and support then she would move past her insecurities because if she didn't I had a feeling they might be our undoing.

Now don't get me wrong, she could be jealous. Hell it is kind of flattering when someone you love gets a little jealous. Jealousy is normal…it can go too far though and when it gets to the point that my girlfriend insinuates that I'm a slut and then bolts out of a room because she finds me hugging my friend then it has gone past simple jealousy.

I broke our kiss and just held her against me, the fight well and truly gone from me as I felt her body molding to mine. I had to be patient with her, she was worth it.

After a while I dropped a tender kiss on her forehead and stepped back, "Well I'd better go and see Eva about those floor plans. I'll see you in a bit?"

She nodded and then bit her lip, "Spence?"

"Hmm?" I said with a small smile.

"Are we ok?" Ashley asked nervously, her voice quiet and trembling.

I smiled softly and stepped forward to kiss her lips adoringly, "Yeah we are, just talk to me next time yeah?"

She nodded and I kissed her again before walking out of the room to go find my best friend/business partner.

Several hours later it was fucking dark outside and I was still in my office going over papers about construction options and looking at fucking contracts and floor plans. Eva kept sighing in exasperation as we debated and altered things. This had to be perfect, so much money (including Ashley's and Kyla's) was invested in this thing so we were feeling the pressure to not fuck it up.

"Right well I think this floor plan is the best, but I want the recording studio to include three recording booths, not two. You know at some point we will need to use it for the film side of things too, so having the extra one will be a huge help," I said, making a note of the floor plan before pushing my glasses back up my nose as they slipped down a little.

Eva nodded thoughtfully and leaned over to point at the wall that was separating the recoding studio from the sound stage, "Well if we move that wall a few meters that way then we can easily fit in a third booth, even a forth if you like?"

I bit the end of my pen and nodded. I was about to respond when I heard a tentative knock on my office door, "Come in!" I called, smiling adoringly when Ashley opened the door and stepped inside. My smile became a beaming grin when I saw the tray of Starbucks coffees in her hands. I love my girl!

"Aw well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! And with Starbucks, you certainly know the way to a girl's heart," I teased as she walked towards me with a sexy little sway to her hips.

She flashed me a smile, her expression showing her gratitude for me not holding our earlier…uh run in…against her. As far as I was concerned it was over.

Ashley sauntered over and handed Eva and I our Starbucks. Eva snatched hers and drank greedily, jumping when my pen hit her in the forehead. She looked up at me questioningly and I shook my head, "You wanna thank Ashley before you inhale your coffee you fucking pig?"

Eva glared at me and went to say something that probably had nasty words in it when Ashley intervened, "Oh don't worry Spence, it really doesn't bother me. I am far too used to Eva and her pig ways." Ashley smirked at my friend and perched on the edge of my desk.

I placed my hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze, earning me a glowing smile from my girl. Ashley looked down at the floor plan and frowned a little. She picked up my pencil and pointed at the wall between the sound stage and recording studios, "That wall has got to be sound proofed on both sides, not just one. Oh and the area they have allowed for a make up and wardrobe area is not quite big enough. Just think you are going to need at least four make up and hair stations and the wardrobe area needs changing rooms as well."

I beamed up at her and then smiled smugly at Eva, "My girl is beauty, brains and talent Reynolds…you don't even have one of those now do you?"

Eva stuck her tongue out at me right as Ashley burst out laughing and rested her hand over mine which was still resting on her knee. "Moving right along, do we know approximately how long the construction is going to take? Tilly's officially done with school as of today right?" Ashley asked turning to Eva who nodded, "Well then we need to get her in the studio to get her debut album underway and get the single ready for release. I know she has recorded Lost In You for the film, and we will use that version but I have some other ideas as well," Ashley said thoughtfully.

I bit my lip as I thought about it, "Um well its not going to be quick…at least a month of construction, uh maybe we should book some studio time for her at the studio we used to record Lost In You? Kyle has contacts there. Will that work?"

Eva nodded, "Yeah it should be fine, I think Kyle may have already reserved some time, I'll call him now and find out so we can clear it with Tilly and then get her, Ash and Kyle in the studio to get this single recorded."

Eva bounced out of her seat and out of my office with her cell phone pressed against her ear. I giggled at her energy and smiled up at my girl, "So hot stuff when are we gonna get you in the studio to record something? I was thinking if you wanted we could try and get your second album out soonish."

Ashley sighed and looked pensively out the window of my office, "I guess I'm scared Spence. I mean I put so much into that last album, every shred of me is in that music and I am scared to do it again. I love making music and I have so many songs inside of me…you are one hell of an inspiration, but I am scared to go there again."

Ashley got up from my desk and walked over to the window to look out at the dark street outside. She ran her hand through her dark hair and said softly, "I guess I'm also thinking that it is not long since my last album so maybe I should wait a while. I mean the old label released my third single only a few weeks ago."

Yeah so her former label breached her contract by releasing Always, the third single off her debut album without her knowledge. Ashley owns her music so they are in some big trouble with our lawyers. 

I got to my feet and walked over to wrap my arms firmly around her waist so I could pull her body back into mine, "Baby, you have nothing to be scared of. You are a brilliant, passionate musician and the fact that you put so much of yourself into your music just makes it as fantastic as it is. I know your first album was full of a lot of pain and angst, but this new one doesn't have to be. It can be whatever you feel. If you feel love, which I hope you do, then it can be about that. This album can really reflect you, your light and dark, and hey I loved your first album so I want to hear the next one. Look at it as a fresh start."

Ashley leaned heavily into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder as her fingers began tracing patterns on my arms as they encircled her waist. She let out a little gust of breath and murmured, "You really think I can do it? Do you think it's possible to start again?"

I kissed the smooth skin of her neck gently as I whispered huskily, "Yes I do, I mean look at you and me? We started again and now I am more in love with you than ever." Ashley turned around in my arms and looped her arms around my neck as she gazed up into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed her chastely before continuing, "Starting again doesn't mean the past goes away, it just means that you're moving on. We never forget where we've been, we aren't meant to. What is the saying? It never hurts to remain on a first name basis with who you used to be? Well some shit like that."

Ashley chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss me tenderly on the lips. I sighed in contentment and deepened the kiss, making her moan throatily. I pushed her back against the window, kissing her with abandon. Me thinks things would have gotten really good had this not happened….

"Oh for fucks sake? Do you two ever come up for air? I mean what is it about this building? Is it like an aphrodisiac or are you two just into the kinkiness of getting off when you can get walked in on?" Eva screeched from my doorway.

I pulled back, reluctantly, and glared at my so called best friend. Eva was leaning against the door frame with a smug smirk on her lips. I sighed and stepped away from Ashley, taking her hand to pull her onto my lap after I'd sat in my desk chair.

Eva grinned and walked over to retake her seat. "I just spoke to Kyle and Tilly and we have studio time booked for the next week. Kyle wanted to see if you wanted to lay down some tracks too Ash? Tilly wont need all the studio time we've booked so you should use it and Kyle is happy to help produce."

Ashley looked down at me with an unsure smile. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and nodded encouragingly. Ashley pecked my lips and nodded at Eva, "Ok sure, I have a few ideas I'd like to work on…let's do it! Let's get started on my next album!"

Eva and I both let out excited cheers with Eva clapping and me hugging Ashley tightly to me. "This is great Ash, I am so excited! I mean what's the point in dating a rock star if they aren't out there being a _rock star_!" I teased, earning me a playful scowl and slap on the arm.

Eva nodded her agreement, "Oh I _know_! Why do you think I'm so gung-ho to get Tilly in the recording studio!" We all laughed, of course there was nothing to Eva's and my teasing. We would be totally infatuated with our girls even if they were both unemployed…the whole rock star thing was just a bonus!

Ashley went to say something but was interrupted by her cell phone, she smiled apologetically and slipped out of the room to answer it. I smiled contentedly over at Eva, who grinned back.

I pointed to the floor plans spread out on my desk, "So we got this all sorted?"

Eva nodded, "yeah, I'll give yours and Ashley's suggestions to the contractors tomorrow and hopefully they can begin construction within a week."

"Evie, what would I do without you?" I said getting up to bound around my desk and plonk myself on her lap.

Eva chuckled and wrapped her arms around me, "Well I don't know Spence, but I reckon you'd be some poor struggling director that had to make a living directing porn or something like that…actually that sounds kind cool!"

I slapped her knee and climbed off her lap to sit on the edge of my desk, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you reckon Reynolds!"

Eva was prevented from giving her come back by a stunned looking Ashley coming back through the door. She looked back and forth between Eva and I with a strange look on her face. I got to my feet and crossed the room to wrap and arm around her shoulders in concern, "What's going on sweetheart?"

Ashley looked up at me and said, "Well that was Jill, she uh got a call from the producers over at the Ellen Degeneres show."

Eva jumped to her feet to step closer to us as she prodded excitedly, "And…"

"Well they want me to be on the show next week! How insane is that?" Ashley said with wonder.

I laughed and kissed her cheek, "Actually it's not all that insane, I mean you came out on live national television, dumped your record label and are still one of the highest selling artists of the year, not to mention a multiple MTV award winner. Ash they would be fucking nuts _not_ to have you on the show!"

Ashley blushed and looked down shyly, she pretended to be all badass, but she so wasn't.

Eva giggled and patted my girl on the back…hard. "Well congrats Spit Roast, I look forward to seeing that show. I gotta bounce, catch you on the flipside bitches!" Eva gave us the peace sign and headed out of my office. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sometimes I wonder if she can hear how she sounds," I deadpanned, earning me a chuckle from my girl before she became serious.

"So do you think I should do this interview?" Ashley asked tentatively.

I kissed her forehead and said with a soft smile, "I say you should do whatever you want my love. I think it's a great opportunity but if you aren't ready for your first official public thing since the MTV Awards then that's ok."

Ashley leaned into my side and snaked her arm around my waist and smiled lovingly up at me, "Well I think I want to do the interview, but only if you come with me."

I smiled widely down at her, "Of course I'm gonna be there! You're meeting Ellen and there is no way I am missing that!"

Ashley giggled and leaned up to place a tender kiss on my lips. I wrapped both arms around her and crushed her body against mine as I backed her into the door, effectively closing and locking it all in that movement. Yeah I gots skills bitches! Oh God, I sound like Eva!

Ashley moaned hotly and then pushed me back onto the sofa. She landed above me and…well I'm sure you can imagine the rest!


	17. In The Works

**So I have been a tad slack…sorry!**

**I have a legit excuse though, I fell in love with an incredible woman and was too caught up in that to write all that much. **

**I am back though and will be trying to update a bit more frequently!**

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Seventeen –**** In The Works**

I slid my sung glasses on to the top of my head as I walked into the Planet Recording studios in downtown L.A. I smiled sweetly at the extremely young looking receptionist and told her why I was there, quickly getting directed to the back where the recording booths were situated.

I slipped into the control room and grinned over at Kyle, Tilly and Ethan who were scattered in front of the different controls as the most transcendent music flowed from the speakers.

I looked into the booth and found Ashley with her eyes closed tight, her head thrown back as she belted out the lyrics to a song I hadn't heard before. It was hauntingly beautiful and melodic. I literally felt tears rise in my eyes and my heart swell as I listened to her pour her soul into the song she was singing.

I pressed my hand over my heart, not missing the knowing looks shared between the others. I stepped closer to the glasses, keeping my eyes locked on her as she sang her heart out over the backing track.

"This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah"

Ashley sung the last note and then lowered her head with a little smirk on her lips, you could tell she knew she'd done something incredible with that song. I felt tears on my cheeks but made no move to wipe them off as I stepped over to the door and entered the recording booth.

Ashley glanced up at the sound of the door closing softly behind me, her face lighting up as she stepped towards me and pulled me into her arms. I melted against her, sighing in contentment as I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I dropped a kiss on her neck and whispered, "That was…God that was…I don't really have the words Ash."

I kissed her neck again, making her shiver in my arms. Ashley gently took hold of my chin and lifted my face to hers. She smiled tenderly and placed her lips against mine in an adoring kiss. I faintly heard the sound of our hearts pounding as the kiss intensified. I totally forgot that we had an audience until there was a bit of static and Kyle's voice over the intercom, "Uh Ash, Spence…did, um did you want some privacy."

I broke away from Ashley's lips, blushing hotly as I stared down at the floor. I heard Ashley muttering obscenities under her breath before looking up at the glass and smiling sheepishly. Ethan, Tilly and Kyle were all smirking at us through the glass, causing my blush to intensify and Ashley's sheepish grin to widen.

I shook my head and led my very reluctant girlfriend into the control room where the others were all still smirking at us. I think if Ashley had her way we would have sent everyone home and made our own kind of music in the recording booth…wait why are we not doing that? Damn it! Stupid, stupid Spencer!

We stepped into the control room and I couldn't help but pout, which made everyone laugh at me, people suck.

Tilly shook her head and patted me condescendingly on the arm, earning her a nice gesture that may or may not have involved my middle finger…I will neither confirm nor deny. She giggled and turned her attention to Ashley, "So Davies, that was…well amazing just isn't a good enough word! That was fucking incredible!"

Ashley blushed and gave my hand a squeeze as she ducked her head to glance at me out of the corner of her eye, "Uh thanks Tilly…I guess I had good inspiration."

The loud chorus of awws that sounded as she raised her head and glanced meaningfully at me fell on deaf ears as I leaned in to kiss her adoringly on her full lips. My girl was just too sweet. I pulled back to find Ashley blushing rather hotly, making me giggle.

"Ok so enough with the PDA, Spencer if you are going to distract Ashley from her work you'll have to go," Kyle said with a grin while everyone else snickered, clearly enjoying Ashley's embarrassment and my indignation.

I pouted and folded my arms over my chest, "Fine I'll be good…I can't help that my girl is all sexy and shit when she's singing."

"Sexy and shit? Damn Spence you really are a sweet talker aren't you?" Tilly teased with a smirk, earning her a fierce glare from yours truly. Why do people feel the need to make fun of me? It's mean I tell you, mean!

"You know, you were much sweeter before you started dating Evie…who knew she was contagious!" I said with a pointed glare for Tilly, which of course just made her laugh and shrug.

"Meh, maybe I was always like this and just waiting for the right moment to bring it all out, or maybe I caught this lack of sweetness from you Miss Carlin?" Tilly replied with mock thoughtfulness.

I scowled at her for all of three seconds before my face broke out in a warm smile and I rolled my eyes good naturedly, "Yeah ok so you might have a point…I still think some of the blame is Evie's!"

Everyone laughed and then we settled in the random sofas and chairs around the room, with me and Ashley all snuggled up of course. I smiled adoringly at her, earning me a little nose-crinkling grin in return.

"So Spence did Ashley tell you she has come up with the name and title song for her new album?" Ethan said with a huge smile. I was glad he had gotten over the whole crushing on me thing…that was kinda gross and awkward! I don't know how many times I had to tell the dude I liked boobies and pussy before he would stop trying to mack on me. Silly boys!

Ashley turned to glare menacingly at the producer as she shook her head madly. Kyle shook his head with a little chuckle, "Are you stupid Marks? Do you not remember Ash specifically telling you _not_ to tell Spencer because it was going to be a surprise? Idiot!"

Ashley was still glaring hard at Ethan, who was sinking as far back into his seat as was humanly possible, while at the same time blushing a spectacular shade of red. It was adorable and funny!

"Um I'm, ah really sorry Ash…I totally spaced," Ethan mumbled, still shrinking back under the death stare Ashley was firing at him. I bit my lower lip and tried not to laugh…laughing right now would _not_ impressed my already ticked off girlfriend.

"Sorry? Ethan! Sorry is just not good enough. Damn!" Ashley snapped as she folded her arms over her chest. Is it wrong that all I could focus on was the way her breasts looked being pushed together by her crossed arms? Meh, I don't think so. I mean those are some amazing breasts, it is hardly my fault that I have eyes! Plus I have seen them naked so in my mind they are bare and ready for my hungry mouth.

I got a sharp dig in the ribs as Tilly whispered, "So not the time to be perving on your girl Spence, ya might wanna interject before she murders or maims one of the producers of your new company."

I shook my head to clear it of boobie images and stepped between Ashley and Ethan, laying a soothing hand on her shoulder and shooting him a 'keep your fucking mouth shut if you don't want Ashley to kill you' look.

"Honey, its ok Ethan didn't mean to let it slip and plus it's not like he actually told me the name of your album. That is still a secret my love. I'll bet he's just as excited about it as I know I am so he let it slip," I murmured softly, sending her my patented head tilt and a tender smile.

Ashley looked back and forth between Ethan and me for a moment and then sighed dramatically, "Ok so you're right. I just wanted the title to be a surprise because it's also the title of a song on the album that I wrote…well I wrote it about you."

And yes that was what I call an 'awww' moment.

I leaned in and kissed her adoringly on her still pouting lips. "You are just too sweet, I can't wait to hear it, but I can wait until it's all done and you are ready to share it with me beautiful."

Ashley flashed me a grateful look and then glared at Ethan once more. I laughed and shook my head, "Ok guys, well I just stopped in for a quick visit before I met with a few production companies that might be interested in distributing the film, then it's me locked in the editing suit with Eva for the rest of the day! That is going to suck!"

Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes as I scoped up my bag, "Work hard guys, this album had better be awesome or I will personally hold Ethan and Kyle responsible!" Tilly and Ashley laughed at the looks of horror on the boy's faces.

I just smirked, kissed my girl goodbye and headed out of the studio. Had to let my baby get back to work if I was ever going to get to hear that album!

I climbed into my jeep and headed off to my first of several meetings for the day.

-/-

Much, much later that day, so much later that the sun had turned into the moon and the crickets were chirping…ok so there were no crickets given that we were in the middle of office buildings and whatnot but you get what I'm saying, and I was finally ready to do some editing with Eva.

I marched into the editing suit and threw my bag onto a seat rather dramatically. Eva looked up from her computer screen and raised her eye brow questioningly. "What crawled up your ass and died Blondie?"

I sighed as I threw myself into the chair next to Eva's with a loud thump, "I hate big production companies, they are all fucking douche bags!" I exclaimed passionately.

Eva giggled and shook her head, "Ok Carlin, care to explain that one?"

I sighed again and said in exasperation, "They all tell me how brilliant the film is looking and how eager they are to be involved and then they basically tell me that in order to have them distribute it I have to change most of the fucking movie! One company even asked me to, and I quote, 'make it less dykey'. I mean, what is that shit? It's a love story about two _women_! How the fucking hell am I supposed to make that less 'dykey' and why the fuck would I want to? I hate Hollywood!"

Eva reached over and patted me on the shoulder. "I know Spence, they really do suck monkey balls. Oh and don't they know that only _we_ get to use the word dyke? Sheesh! Where were they when the lesbians reclaimed that word! Stupid fucktards!" Eva ranted.

I burst out laughing and she flashed me a goofy grin, "Ah mission accomplished, got ya laughing. In all seriousness though Spence," I shot her a doubtful look and she rolled her eyes, "Yes I can be serious Carlin! So as I was saying, in all _seriousness_ this movie is going to get out there, it is going to be great, with or without a big studio distributing it. We will not sell out or censor your vision for those Hollywood a-holes."

I threw myself into Eva's arms and hugged her tight. She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for! Even if she was borderline crazy and I feared that one day she just might end up on Jerry Springer or something.

"Thanks Evie, I needed to hear that," I said as I pulled away.

Eva winked and said, "Yeah I know now let's get to work making this film the best it can be. Just think once it blitzes at the California Independent Film Festival then it is going to avalanche and all the big players will be clamoring to be involved! This is your big break Spence, this is the movie that is going to make your career…and mine and the production company's too!"

I laughed and nodded, "Ok then my partner in crime, let's get this baby edited!"

Eva and I slaved over the computers in the edit suit for hours upon hours, painstakingly putting all the pieces of the film together like a very large, very complicated jigsaw puzzle. Everything had to be pieced together just right or the film would a) not make any sense and b) it would look like something shot on Mom and Dad's camcorder by a fifth grader. Nothing that came out of Worlds Away Productions was going to look anything less than professional. With the expansion going on it was more important than ever that our reputation stay stellar.

I yawned tiredly and leaned back in my chair, smiling in satisfaction as my back cracked and my muscles stretched out the tension. As I leaned back my eyes happened to land on the clock on the wall, "Oh fuck, it's like 3am Evie! We had better head home and get some sleep so we can finish this tomorrow."

I looked over to find Eva slumped in her chair, snoring peacefully. I rolled my eyes and called, "Evie! Evie! Come on Reynolds, time to wake up!" Getting no response I pulled out the big guns, "Oh my God Eva, Jessica Alba just walked in butt naked!"

Eva jumped up out of her chair so fast that it tipped over and took my pint sized friend with it. While she was still tangled in the chair in a heap on the floor I beamed down at her and yelled (while running for the door FYI), "Good night Eva, see you in the morning!"

I was out the door and in my car, with the doors locked, in record time. I did however arrive home to a rather unpleasant message on my answering machine, in which Eva used a variety of naughty words that I will not be repeating here. I think you can probably imagine much of what she said anyway.

I chuckled to myself and saved the message, it would be fun to play for people in the hopes of embarrassing Eva, before slipping off my shoes and padding to my bedroom. I stepped inside and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Ashley curled up around my pillow.

I slid out of my clothes as quietly as possible and put on my boxer shorts and a tank top before I slipped into bed beside her. As soon as I was under the covers, Ashley released my pillow and rolled over to snuggle into my arms. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you." Then I stole my pillow back before I let sleep take me. I snuggled down in my bed with the woman I love in my arms to sleep…and to hopefully have many dirty dreams all starring Ashley Davies!

**So do you forgive me for the long delay?**

**I promise to **_**try**_** not to leave it so long again!**

Song used in this chapter – Hallelujah by Paramore


	18. Happy Dance Time

Ok so I suck. I am bad at updating, slack and unreliable. I apologise and hope you can forgive me.

Thanks to all who remain loyal readers and/or reviewers. Much love to all!

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Eighteen – ****Happy Dance Time**

I threw back my head and pumped my fists in the air as I shrieked in triumph…yes I shrieked. Sometimes I am girly and strange. I jumped up from my seat and began my happy dance, oblivious to the crowd of people who had come a-running to the door of the edit bay on hearing my victory yells.

I was just busting my bestest moves when I heard Eva slapping her thigh as she practically pissed her pants laughing at me. I paused, mid pelvic thrust (my happy dance is a modified time warp I'll have you know) and turned around to see the majority of the people I love and care about standing out side the GLASS walls to the edit bay with huge grins on their faces.

I removed my pelvis from the thrust position and muttered, "Well fuck." The assembled audience I had never wanted all burst out into thunderous applause and cheers, earning the wrath of my steely death stare.

Harrison stepped forward, at great risk to life and limb, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Now don't be stroppy Sweet Pea, you know you would have laughed at any one of us had you caught us doing what you were just doing."

I pouted harder and muttered, "I was just celebrating."

Harrison beamed, "Oh we know Darlin, which is why I now present your lovely girlfriend Ashley!"

Ashley stepped through the crowd wearing a huge smile and holding an esky filled with ice and bottles of champagne, fuck my girl is strong! She stepped closer to me and said, "Eva let us know that today was the last day of post-production on the film so we asked her to text us when you were done. We have planned a little celebration in honour of the hard work that has gone into this production. Now are you still mad at us?"

I launched myself at her, just giving her enough time to lower the esky to the floor so she could take me into her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted into her neck as I held her tight while everyone else cheered loudly.

Ashley held tight to me and whispered, "Congratulations Gorgeous, I am so proud of you!"

I kissed her cheek softly before beaming around at the rest of my assembled people. I was so touched that they were all there to celebrate the last bit of post-production on the film. It had been a hell of a journey to get it done to say the least.

"Thank you all so much, I don't have the words to adequately tell you all how much it means to me that you are all here to celebrate this milestone with Evie and I," I paused and flashed Eva a wide grin which she cheekily returned. I winked at her before continuing, "So I guess it's time we got our drink on! Ashley do you want to do the honours?"

Ashley chuckled and shook her head, "Um actually Spence, that esky is full of empty bottles, we wanted a symbolic gesture and actual champagne was just too heavy for me to carry." I pouted, disappointed, causing Ashley to continue quickly, "But we do actually have a spread, including champagne waiting for us in the big meeting room. After you my love," Ashley said with a sweeping arm movement to signal for me to go ahead of everyone.

I grinned at her and led the way down the hall to the meeting room. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I stepped into the beautifully decorated room. There were streamers and balloons all over the place mixed in with large banners sprouting messages of congratulations. It was pretty spectacular.

I turned around to find Ashley and Harrison watching me expectantly, "are you two responsible for this?" I asked in a mock stern tone.

Harrison rolled his eyes and draped an arm over Ashley's shoulder, "Sure are Sweet Pea, please say you love it. I know you do!"

I rolled my eyes as well and nodded, "Yeah you big doofus, I love it! You guys are the best!" I got a good running start and launched myself at the two of them in a violent hug. I pulled back and flashed a huge smile around the room, "Ok so is it food time yet?"

Everyone laughed and I pouted. Why were people always laughing at me? It was mean I tell you, mean!

Ashley stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Aw Baby, are you hungry?" I nodded, still pouting. "Well how about we pop open this champagne, have a little toast and then I'll let you loose on the buffet that Harrison prepared for everyone. Is that ok?"

I nodded again, my pout dissipating slightly only to come back full force when I recalled part of what my girl had said, "Wait, hold up, Harrison cooked? Is that safe?"

Jill stepped forward and patted an indignant looking Harrison on his big beefy arm, "Now Bubbles, don't be like that. Harry had cooking tuition from the best there is," On my confused look Jill laughed and clarified, "Your Dad Bubbles."

"Oh ok then…and don't call me Bubbles!" I said, scared at the way too happy look on Eva's face. Oh how I wish the story of that nickname had never come up! Why is the world against me? Ok so maybe I was being a tad self-pitying…but then again I think if you have lived through the 'bubbles' incident and worked hard to keep it hidden only to have it revealed to evil people who would use it against you then you'd feel the same.

Harrison quickly popped open the champagne and got to work giving everyone a glass. Once everyone had their bubbly Ashley stepped forward and flashed me her totally irresistible nose-crinkling grin, "Well we are all here to celebrate the extraordinary hard work, passion, dedication and time that everyone has poured into this film, especially by Spencer and Eva who have both worked tirelessly to make this film one that is going to put this production company, and its new recording company, on the map. Here is to Spencer, Eva and the family here are Worlds Away Productions!"

Everyone raised their glasses with a cheer and then drank the delicious champagne. I sighed as the bubbles hit my stomach and immediately raced over to the buffet to grab a plate. I was half way through loading my plate when I notice everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked curiously.

Eva shook her head, while Harrison laughed and Jill shrugged. Ashley grinned and said, "you don't waste anytime do you Spence?"

I shrugged and said through the mouthful of warm bread roll I had just taken, "No, hungry!"

Ashley laughed and everyone else grabbed a plate to follow me along the vast array of food at the buffet. Harrison, despite my initial misgivings, had done an amazing job!

We settled in various spots around the room to eat, each of us talking in between bites and sharing our excitement that the film was finally ready to screen for an audience. We had all worked so hard on it, the whole production team, actors and the musical side of the production company, this was a big accomplishment for us all.

We ate, laughed and drank champagne until quite late and then I headed back to my office to grab my bag and jacket to bounce on outta there and head home. I was just scoping up my bag when I noticed my voicemail light flashing to alert me to a new message. I took a seat in my plush leather chair and hit play, almost falling off my chair when I heard the message.

"_Spencer, this is Rodney Carlson from Shaolin Studios. I had a rough cut of your film that is about to be premiered at the California Independent Film Festival. It was fantastic! It was raw and real and I would love to set a meeting with you to discuss our involvement in distributing the film. I have also emailed you so please contact my office to set up a meeting. Looking forward to meeting you!"_

I slumped back in my chair, stunned. This was amazing, but confusing. I hadn't sent rough cuts of the film to any studios. I turned on my computer to read this Rodney Carlson's email…and yes I Googled him to make sure he was legit. He was by the way. According to my Google search he was currently head of distribution at Shaolin Studios, had a pretty impressive resume of films he had produced and had even directed an independent film back in the day. He sounded to me like the real deal.

I quickly sent off an email to him, thanking him for the opportunity and providing options for meeting times to discuss the film.

I was just closing down my computer when Ashley wandered into my office, "Hey beautiful, everything ok?"

I grinned up at her and nodded as I got to my feet with my bag and jacket in hand, "Everything is better than ok my love, I had a message from a man at Shaolin Studios about the distribution of the film. I have no idea who sent them the rough cut, but they sound really interested!"

Ashley let out an excited laugh and wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. I snuggled into her and let out a happy sigh. "That's awesome Baby, I am so thrilled for you! But who do you think sent that rough cut in?"

I tilted my head thoughtfully and chewed on my lower lip as I contemplated the suspects. There was of course Eva, who had the most access to the film and the rough cut, Ashley who would do anything to help me make my dreams come true, Harrison who was a sly little bugger and well pretty much any one who worked for Worlds Away Productions. Yeah there was no way I was going to figure this out…some one would have to come clean.

"I don't know Ash, but who ever it is deserves a big ass hug and maybe something from the cookie family as a prize!" I said with a huge grin as I contemplated also having a cookie for myself. I do love me some sugar! And yes I do count Ashley a lil bit of sugar.

Ashley smiled indulgently at me and said, "Well I think you know who the most likely candidate is so why don't you go and ask Eva?"

I nodded, dropped a loud smooch on her lips and trotted off to find my business partner and best friend. I of course found her with her tongue down our young Tilly's throat.

"Eww, don't you two ever stop doing that?" I shrieked in disgust, shielding my eyes with my hand.

Eva pulled back slowly and rolled her eyes at me while Tilly flashed me a sheepish smile. I of course was gazing cautiously out from between my fingers as I shielded my eyes from further scarring. Normally two chicks together is hawt…but not when one of them is more than family and the other is steadily reaching little sister status. Then it is just icky.

Eva stepped back about a quarter of and inch and asked with a bemused grin, "So what brings you back here Carlin? I thought you and your lady were bouncing on outta here?"

I forgot my momentary grossed out moment and threw an excited smile at my business partner and best friend. "Well I just found the most interesting message on my voicemail. It was…pretty unexpected," I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, what happened?" Eva asked with mild interest, which I assumed was faked. She was much too calm for my liking.

"Well Rodney Carlson, head of distribution at Shaolin Studios called me and wants to meet with us about distributing our film. It would appear that _someone_ sent him a rough cut of the film," I explained, making sure to stress the word 'someone'.

Eva smirked evilly and stared anywhere but at me, "Well that is pretty lucky. I wonder who sent him the rough cut?" She shrugged and leant back against her desk as Tilly struggled to control her laughter.

I narrowed my eyes at Tilly and tilted my head as I regarded Eva, "So you have no idea who sent the rough cut to Shaolin then?"

Eva shrugged again, her grin smirk deepening. I rolled my eyes and threw myself at her for a big hug. "Evie you are the best! Thank you for what you did. I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me!" I gushed as I clung to my best friend.

Eva giggled and gave me a good squeeze, "I know what that film means to you Spence, I know how hard you have worked and what you have put into it. Me and everyone else here know that this film is going to mean big things for you and this company so how could I not send it off to some studios to see what could happen?"

I hugged her tighter and let out a loud laugh of excitement. This had the potential to be huge for the company. There were many reasons why Eva was my best friend…this just highlighted them.

My crazy friend was always looking out for me, she constantly challenged me to grow and experience and never let me give up. Eva was the epitome of what a friend should be…just slightly more certifiably insane than most.

I let out an excited squeal, and then had to turn and glare at Tilly who had the nerve to laugh at me. Doesn't she know that you never, ever laugh at Spencer Carlin!

Tilly rolled her eyes and shrugged at me. I gave Eva a last squeeze and released her from my killer hug. "I say we all hit my house for some celebratory drinks on the beach!" I announced.

I spun around at the sound of loud cheering and applause behind me and came face to face with Ashley, Harrison and the entire Worlds Away team. I grinned at them and shouted, "Ok troops, let's move out!"

A deafening roar followed that as we all traipsed towards the exited and party times at my house! Whoo whoo! Time to board the party train, Spencer Carlin is your conductor!

And yes I am lame on rare occasions.


	19. Beach Slumber Party

So this update was a little quicker than the last few have been. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to all who review, alert and favourite my work! It is always greatly appreciated.

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Nineteen – ****Beach Slumber Party**

I woke up with a loud, long groan and squinted into the way too bright light hitting me right in the face. I rolled over only to hit a large, unmovable mass. I groaned again, making the mass whisper harshly, "I swear to God Spencer if you don't stay the fuck still and shut the fuck up I am going to throw you in the ocean."

I half opened one eye to see who was speaking so rudely to me. I scowled and flipped Glen the finger, before being grossed out at finding myself sleeping practically on top of my brother…on the beach if the sand all around and over me was anything to go by.

What the hell happened last night? Was the only thought running through my poor aching head. I raised myself up on my elbows, making sure to throw and elbow jab at Glen for his rudeness, and looked around me trying to figure out what the hell had gone down in our little impromptu celebration.

I noticed there were a bunch of us splayed out on the sand just near my deck, thankfully not too close to the water or this passing out on the beach would have really sucked and been more than a tad dangerous.

"What the fuck did we do last night?" croaked a voice from a few feet behind me. I turned my head to find Eva propped up against Ryan, Harrison's boyfriend, who was slumped against Lily Zee's legs. Lily had her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hands pressed over her ear. Me thinks she was hurting a little bit.

"I have no fucking clue, last thing I remember is grilling some hot dogs then marshmallows afterwards to make S'mores," Harrison husked out from his place at the foot of the steps that lead the way onto my deck. He looked a tad rough…which I guess we all did.

"Yeah I remember S'mores…not much after that except a rather competitive game of truth or dare that was mostly Eva and Ashley," Ethan said huskily as he helped an uncharacteristically quiet Tilly into a sitting position from where she was splayed out over his feet.

A head shot up just down the beach from me and a wild mess of dark curls spun around asking in a deeply raspy voice, "What? Who said my name? Wait…what am I doing in a big sandpit?"

I crawled over to my very confused girlfriend and started helping her to her feet as Mazzy, Jill, Sarah and our film interns Gemma and Peter came out onto the deck.

"So the corpses are awake are they?' Jill called with an amused yet evil smirk.

I groaned in pain as Ashley and I stumbled onto the deck steps, almost falling over Harrison who was still acting as a welcome mat at the foot of the steps. He whimpered like a little bitch as we stood on him to get up the stairs. "Jill can you explain to me why we were all asleep on the beach?" I asked in a tired, confused voice. It was hardly rare that I got drunk, that I will admit, but it was not a common occurrence that I woke up somewhere that was not my bed or Ashley's…or at least somewhere inside!

Jill laughed a little as she waved to the others to go start helping the other drunkards, yes I include myself as a drunkard, up off the beach. "Well Bubbles, after some drinks and toasts Harry over there got onto the grilling and then you all decided that drinking games would top off the night. After the first few rounds of I Never and Truth or Dare there was no way I was bringing you all inside only to have to clean up after you. The place would have ended up looking like a Frat house after a rager!"

I nodded and slumped inside with a rather seedy Ashley clinging to me for dear life. "We have got to stop drinking like this Spence, I think my liver is trying to jump out of my stomach," Ashley murmured. I just nodded.

"Ok so who was mixing the drinks last night?" Tilly mumbled darkly as Peter helped her inside and deposited her around the table where Ashley and I had just taken a seat. Everyone else was soon helped inside and coffee and water was distributed with Advil and Aspirin before we answered her.

"I think it was Pixie Dust," Harrison muttered between big slurps of coffee.

Eva just looked down at the floor. I sighed and asked, "Ok Evie what on earth were we drinking?"

She shrugged and bit her lip nervously before answering, "Um just a little Absinth I got for us to celebrate with."

There was a loud groan from all the assembled hangover recipients, plus stifled laughed from the non-drunks. "Eva! Why didn't you tell us that's what we were drinking? That stuff is like 80% alcohol! Had we known we never would have had so much!" Glen all but cried as Jill patted him not too sympathetically on the back.

"Sorry, sorry! I just got caught up in the celebrating. I totally forgot what that stuff was going to do to us. Really guys, I'm sorry." Eva said dejectedly. It was followed by a low murmuring of forgiveness as each person focused on their own pain rather than the cause of it.

We were just finishing our first lot of coffee (the second was being brewed by the non-drunks who had taken pity on us in our misery) when the patter of loud, albeit little, feet came thundering down my hallway towards the kitchen. I turned to Jill just in time for her to mouth, "Sorry Bubbles," before three small children came barreling into the kitchen.

"Aunty Bubbles!" Clay yelled as he launched himself at me. I glared at Jill who flashed me an innocent shrug and pointed at Eva, who had the audacity to actually look proud of herself. She would get hers later, that I assure you. Wow I really do like to threaten people don't I? Meh, what are you gonna do?

Eva's proud look was quickly turned into one of pure terror as Claudia took a seat in front of her and gazed adoringly up at my best friend. Claudia smiled up at my best friend and I swear Eva wanted to cry. Ah karma, you are my godess!

My attention was then consumed with my youngest nephew who ran up and scrambled his way onto my girlfriend's lap. Christopher and his Ashley obsession might one day become a problem.

"Oh man kids are loud!" Glen groaned as Mazzy wandered back into the kitchen with a crying baby Chloe.

Jill rolled her eyes and took her youngest daughter from my Scottish friend and planted a kiss on her baby soft dark blonde hair. "After the performance you guys put on last night I have no sympathy for you," Jill said dryly as she handed a still whimpering Chloe to her very hung-over father. Glen just groaned and cuddled his small daughter closer to him as he closed his eyes and made soothing noises to get her to stop crying.

"So did we do anything too irredeemable last night?" I asked hesitantly, not entirely sure I actually wanted the answer.

Mazzy laughed in her soft Scottish brogue, "Nah Spence, you were fairly respectable considering Eva gave the lot of you Absinth. I was expecting much worse behaviour. I have certainly been witness to more than a few bloody rowdy nights!" Everyone who had not drunk their weight in booze the night before laughed, the hung-over ones all wincing afterwards. Bitches.

"I wuv you sooo much," I heard lisped from beside me. I turned my head and found Christopher gazing up at Ashley with pure love as he patted her on the knee. I scowled and reached over to pull him on to my knee, earning me a squeal and tears until I returned him to his much beloved Ashley.

I rolled my eyes and patted him on the back as he snuggled in under Ashley's chin and wrapped his little chubby arms around her neck. "Ok little buddy you win this one, but you have got to stop macking on my chick. Ashley is mine, comprende?"

Christopher just giggled and snuggled further into Ashley's arms. She beamed and held him closer to her. It was kind of beautiful to see her so enthralled with a little Carlin. Maybe one day we would have our own little Carlin, or little Davies, or little Carlin-Davies, or Davies-Carlin. I may have thought about it once or twice, no biggie.

Jill placed her hand on my shoulder and flashed me a knowing wink. I know for a fact that she would love her kids to have some cousins to play with. Jill was an only child and had been telling me since she found out she was pregnant with Clay that she hoped I would have kids to be raised with hers. A nice big family of children to grow up together. It was a beautiful picture, a big Carlin (or Davies, or Carlin-Davies…ok you get the picture) family with lots of kids for my Dad to cook for.

Maybe one day.

"So you mentioned a game of truth or dare…did we do or divulge anything we should be ashamed of?" Tilly asked with trepidation.

Sarah bit back a smirk and said, "Um well you didn't Tilly. The worst you did was dance the Macarena on top of the table out there. I wish I could say the same for some of your fellow truth or darers."

The rest of us looked worriedly around at each other, searching our muddled brains for any idea of what Sarah was hinting to. I was drawing a blank.

"Ok you can't say that and then not tell us what we did Sar…how bad was it?" I asked softly.

Sarah let out a little laugh and said simply, "Bad Spence, it was bad."

I sighed and rested my arms on the table in front of me, "Ok let's hear it." The others looked at me with looks ranging from resignation to outright fear and even one of almost anger (yeah that was Glen…I think he was not keen on this stuff being divulged in front of his offspring).

"You sure?" I just nodded so Sarah continued, "Ok then, to be frank the worst was done by two people who we think got a tad too competitive."

I sighed and nodded, "Was it Eva and Ashley?"

Sarah, Jill, Mazzy and the interns laughed, "Yes, yes it was. Those two were insane!" Jill replied, still chuckling. Eva sat up straighter and looked scarily interested, while Ashley just groaned and buried her face in the crook of my neck. For someone who doesn't usually get hangovers she was sure suffering. Is it wrong that it made me feel a tiny bit better? I mean I loves the girl, but her not getting hangovers and then laughing at my pain was getting kinda old.

Hmm I think I might be a crazy. Lucky Ashley doesn't know that…or loved me anyway!

"So what did we do and who won?" Eva asked as she leant forward in anticipation.

Eva is even more of a crazy than me, just saying.

Harrison rolled his eyes and shrugged at me as Jill shook her head at my short and nutty best friend.

"Ok Eva, I would say that after your performances last night, you and Ashley are both big losers," Jill said dryly.

Ashley just groaned louder and snuggled deeper into me. Eva pouted and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine, ok here is what you all did last night. Glen, you put on a dress and sung Respect by Aretha Franklin while Ryan accompanied you using the bin as a drum." Glen shook his head and blushed a lovely shade of red. Ryan just shrugged.

"Ryan, you also ate a concoction Eva made which consisted of chocolate, peas, pineapple, honey and Doritos," Jill continued while Eva flashed a disgusted Ryan a self-satisfied grin.

"Lily, you admitted to not only owning the Paris Hilton sex tape, but to also having sex with a partner while watching it. You then used a cushion to reenact it for everyone," Jill said with an ill-disguised smirk. Lily slapped her hand over her mouth with a look of horror.

"Oh man, really?" Lily asked softly. The sobers all nodded.

"Ethan, you and Ashley did a duet of 'I've Had the Time of My Life' and then got bitch slapped by Spencer. You also streaked, went skinny dipping and branded your own hand with a fork."

Ethan's eyebrows shot up as he examined his hand, "holy shit! That's what those marks are! What the fuck is wrong with me?" No one bothered to answer him.

"Spencer," Oh shit was the only thought in my head when Jill turned to me, "You were in spectacular form last night! We got you to reenact the moment that earned you the name Bubbles in the bath tub," Oh fuck no! "You also sat on the counter and sang 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' while doing the actions and finally you gave Ashley, Harrison and Ryan lap dances."

I groaned louder than I should have, hurting my poor head, and hid my face in my hands.

"Ok Eva and Ashley you two take the cake. Firstly Eva drank a combination of milk, vodka, apple sauce, soy sauce and wasabi. She then threw up a LOT. Ashley confessed that she had a crush on Miley Sirus and had practically stalked the girl by following her around on tour. Eva then admitted to passing out in a dog kennel when sneaking out on a one night stand. Ashley acted out scenes from the Twilight movies, playing all the characters by herself." Jill paused as we all burst out laughing, expect for Ashley who was clutching her head in agony and humiliation.

Eva just looked proud…she is one messed up midget!

"Is there more?" Ashley asked in a tiny, strained voice. Jill nodded, a teeny-tiny amount of sympathy on her face. Ashley sighed, "Well you'd better tell us then before Eva wets herself in anticipation."

Jill chuckled and continued, "Ok then. Next Eva tried, and I stress the word _tried_, to do hand springs and back flips all the way into the ocean. She ended up just rolling down there and then Harrison had to go fish her drunk ass out. Ashley, not one to be beaten, did line dances down to the water where she declared herself the 'Lizard Queen' and dove into the water. She was also fished out by Harrison. Then Eva made prank calls to about 4 of Tilly's ex-girlfriends after stealing her phone."

Tilly glared at Eva, who flashed her a guilty grin, while the rest of us laughed.

"It finally ended with Eva piercing her own nose, and before you look Eva we removed the earring once you'd passed out." Jill paused while Eva's hand flew to her nose, making her wince when her fingers found the damaged skin. At least she didn't look proud of herself for her attempt at body art. Silly Evie!

"Ashley's final performance was a loud and very animated concert of all the movie and television show songs she could think of. We had Ghostbusters, Friends, St Elmo's Fire, Don't You Forget About Me from the Breakfast Club, Circle of Life from the Lion King, Unchained Melody from Ghosts, I've Had the Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing, the Family Guy theme and many others. It went on for AGES!" Jill said, stressing the 'ages'.

Everyone sat silently for a moment, digesting this information, and then we all burst out laughing. There would be no more Absinth for this little group of hooligans! Although, considering the amount we drank we're pretty lucky we didn't get up to worse.

"Shit we are a bunch of pussies if that is worst we can get up to!" Eva exclaimed, only to be booed and groaned at by the rest of us. Eva glared at us all, "What? You bitches know I'm right!"

We all just ignored her, hoping against hope that she didn't try and do better next time!

After a lot more coffee was consumed, lots of Advil and water, it was time for my guest to disperse and for me to go shower the sand off me. I may have also dragged Ashley with me…what? I need help to get those hard to reach places. Oh yeah, I went there!

We spent the rest of the just relaxing and letting our hangovers abate. There was no way I was up for working today, plus it was Sunday…that's hangover recovery day! It's sacred. It is a day where you should not have to get out of your pajamas or UGG boots.

The following morning, a Monday if you have been keeping track, me and my lovely lady drove together into the office. Ashley went to oversee the construction of the recording and mixing studios and I headed to my office to get to work on some new advertisements we had to shoot. It wasn't all about the film and expansion of the company I'll have you know, we still gotta pay the bills!

I was walking down the hallway when Eva stepped quickly out of the meeting room, grabbed my arm and dragged me into the next available door…which just so happened to be the stationary cupboard.

"Evie! What the hell?" I yelled as I rubbed my soon to be bruised arm. Her little midget hands hurt!

Evie wrung her hands in front of her nervously and said with a shaky smile, "Well not to alarm you, but that Rodney Carlson guy from Shaolin is in the meeting room waiting for you."

I felt my eyes widen to epic proportions as I gaped at Evie. I had organised a meeting with Rodney for the next day so I had no idea what he was doing in my meeting room! I was so not prepared for this meeting and I did not like being unprepared for anything to do with my company.

"Ok Carlin, breathe," Eva said gently, patting my shoulder comfortingly as she continued, "Yes this is unexpected, yes this is not what you had planned, but this is your shot so suck it up, grow a fucking pair and get your ass in there!"

I glared at my best friend, before her stern 'you know I'm right bitch' look got to me and I rolled my eyes before flashing her a grin.

"There! That's the spirit! Now get on in there and wow this guy!" Eva said excitedly as she shoved me forward. I stumbled, collected myself and strode into the meeting room with a smile and a confident glint in my eye. Yeah I can totally tell my eye glint was confident!

I heard Eva walking behind me as we strode over to the older man who had risen to his feet to greet us. Rodney Carlson was a kind looking man. He had big blue eyes and short salt and pepper hair. He slid his gold-framed glasses back up his nose and held out his hand for me to shake. "Miss Carlin I'm guessing?" He said with a friendly smile. He actually reminded me of my Dad a little bit.

I beamed at him and nodded as I took his hand in a firm hand shake, "Hello Mr. Carlson, please call me Spencer."

"Well Spencer, you can call me Rod. It really is a pleasure to meet you," Rod said as we took our seats at the large table.

"You too Mr.…I mean Rod. I was so excited to get your message. It really means a lot to us that you liked the film, everyone here has put a lot of effort and heart into it." I said with an excited glint in my eyes, yes now my eye glint was excited!

"I more than liked it Spencer. I mean it was moving in a way that I haven't seen in a film for a long time, plus it was funny and it is a timely film given the lesbian love story in it. I think this is the type of movie that will make people pay attention, not only to you and this production company, but also to the issues of homophobia and coming out and all that. I think this film will mean big things and Shaolin would love to be a part of that," He explained as he smiled warmly at me.

I was stunned. I mean to hear him speak so genuinely about this film, to hear his view told me he understood what this film meant. What it _could_ mean to a generation of film goers who needed to be shaken a bit from their cocoon of ignorance. I couldn't help the grin the spread across my face, which was mirrored by Eva's.

"Now I know we were meant to meet tomorrow, but I was going to be in the area this morning and I simply couldn't wait. I am truly that excited about this project. Shaolin wants to be involved in this project and we hope you'll let us," Rod continued.

I nodded slowly and looked over at Eva who was smiling encouragingly. "Ok Rod, that all sounds good and we would love to have Shaolin involved in this film. The only thing is, what will that mean for the film? I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth and all that, but I have to think of the film first and foremost. I poured my heart and soul into this film and I guess I have to be protective of it," I explained.

Rod nodded along as I spoke, seeming to understand where I was coming from. I had always had a hard time distancing myself from my films. They were personal to me, deeply personal. The stories in them were _my_ stories and the stories of the people around me. There was no division between me and my work, I _am_ my work.

"We understand that Spencer and I know that usually when a big distributer gets involved they start kicking up a stink and throwing their weight around. The problem with that is that by the time the film is distributed it doesn't even remotely resemble the original idea and it becomes a cookie cutter copy of the other mainstream movies out there. This film is more than a money making project. It has a very real message in it and Shaolin is keen to promote that. We don't want to make any changes to the structure, just a few tweak to the editing to clean it up." Rod explained.

I beamed, that was the best thing he could have said to me under the circumstances. To have a large distributer wanting to be involved and to _not_ change the film was practically unheard of in Hollywood, or any film making to be frank. I had always done independent films and organised distribution myself as I had encountered far too many production companies that wanted to tear my vision to shreds.

"Well that sounds good. We have actually finished a final version of the film ready for its premier at the California Independent Film Festival. I'd be happy to screen the polished version for you if you like?" I suggested.

Rod grinned widely and nodded his head like an excited little boy, "That would be brilliant Spencer. If the film does well at the CIF Festival then there will be studios all over you asking to distribute it, I hope you will stick with Shaolin."

I nodded, "As I'm sure you understand I want to do what is best for the film, so once you've seen the version we have ready for the premier at the film festival maybe we can discuss the finer details?"

Rod nodded and we rose to our feet. I led him down to the screening room, thanking the gods that the contractors had finished that new addition first as our old screening room was really just the slightly larger than normal computer in our editing suite.

I crossed my fingers and took a deep breath, hoping against hope that this was going to work out just as I wanted it to.


	20. Rocking With Ellen

Thank you to all who review, I do adore you!

Thank you to WillowOn3, lilce1992, razamataz13drums, uluvme, julsola007, Harley Quinn Davison and my Jester, ConnieLaxter12

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty – Rocking With Ellen**

Ok so for the record, the screening of the film and the remainder of my meeting with Rod from Shaolin went perfectly. He loved the finished version of the film and had gone away to get contracts drafted up for Mazzy (as my legal guru) to go over before I sign them. It's all pretty damn exciting!

I am just so keen for the films premier at the California Independent Film Festival in just over a week. I hope it is well received and that everyone's hard work pays off. I want the film to reach people, I want it to change a few minds and open people up to see the world as it truly is.

After our meeting, Eva and I went and celebrated with some Starbucks, there is nothing like the 'Bucks to make a great day chock full of awesomeness! Then I went home to find my girl a big jumble of nerves.

I walked into my bedroom and found Ashley riffling through the clothes she had at my place, anxiety was coming off her in waves. I stepped closer and asked softly, "Baby, what are you looking for?"

Ashley just about jumped out of her skin as she grabbed at her heart and spun around to face me, "Oh my God Spence! Can you make noise when you walk into a room, you just about scared the shit out of me!"

I laughed a little, quickly stopping when she glared at me, and pulled her into my arms, "I'm sorry Ash, I thought you heard me. What are you doing anyway?"

Ashley sighed and relaxed against me, "I was just trying to figure out what I want to wear tomorrow when I go on Ellen. I mean this is huge, it's my first official interview since all the MTV awards drama and I am freaking out. What do I say Spence?"

I ran my fingers through her hair and held her close to me, "Oh Sweetie, it's going to be ok. You just have to be yourself and tell your story, nothing else matters. Ellen is on your side love and I doubt there will be anything too controversial brought up." I said in a soothing voice.

Ashley sighed again and moved back slightly so she could look into my eyes. I smiled lovingly at her and placed a tender kiss on her pouting lips, "I promise you, it is going to be alright." I murmured.

Ashley smiled and leaned in to kiss me passionately. I grasped her to me and kissed her back with all the love and, let's face it, horniness I had in me. Ashley slid her hand up underneath my shirt, dug her fingers into my back and dragged her nails across my skin, making me shiver. I loved it when she did that to me.

I felt her moving my shirt up over my stomach and gently covered her hands with mine to halt her movements, yes I am insane. What person in their right mind stops Ashley Davies from having her wicked way with them? I need my head examined.

"Baby, there will be time for this later, right now let's get you ready for tomorrow so you don't have to stress so much in the morning," I murmured before dropping a few loving kisses onto her cheeks.

Ashley sighed and nodded, "Ok, but you owe me sexy time later!" I laughed and nodded as I took her hand and led her back over to the closet.

Two hours, four phone calls to Harrison and three epic hissy fits (two Ashley and one me) later and Ashley was all prepared for her appearance on the Ellen DeGeneres show the next day.

I placed her outfit on my love seat and wandered over to the bed where Ashley was sitting down watching me. I smiled softly and moved to straddle her thighs, wrapping my arms around her neck as her hands came to rest on my hips.

I leaned in and kissed her tenderly, ending the kiss by taking her lower lip between my teeth and nibbling until she let out a throaty moan. I smirked and moved my lips from hers to trace a path down her neck to her collar bone. I teased the skin with my tongue before leaning a little harder into her and pushing her back onto the bed with my body coming to rest above hers.

Ashley gazed up at me with darkening chocolate coloured eyes and dragged her finger nails down my back, causing me to arch into her and let out a loud moan of my own. I sat up slightly to pull my shirt over my head, earning me an appreciative grin from the girl beneath me.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I love you Ashley Davies."

She bit her lip before moving her hand to the back of my neck and crushing our lips together in a fierce kiss. I moved so that my thigh could rest between her legs, applying a gentle pressure as we rocked together.

Ashley tore her lips from mine to call out, "Oh my God Spence!" Which I took as a good sign.

I moved me lips to her neck as I began working at the buttons on her, or actually _my_, shirt. I found her pulse and nibbled and licked at the skin, but not enough to leave a mark…she did have a television appearance the next day people!

I got her shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room, it was soon followed by the rest of her clothes and what was left of mine. I settled my naked body over hers and trembled at the overwhelming sensation of her skin on mine. Nothing has ever made me feel so alive as the feel of her skin on mine does.

I gazed down at her as the moon light spilled in through the open curtains in my bedroom and bathed the both of us in an almost celestial light. I brushed her curly mahogany hair from her face and dropped tender kissed over her eye lids, to her forehead, to the tip of her adorable nose, on both her flushed cheeks, until I found her lips.

I kissed her softly, but with passion, until we were both gasping for air. I moved my body down and began my exploration of her spectacular body. My fingers, lips and tongue mapped out the familiar hills and valleys of her body and she writhed and moaned beneath me.

I felt awed that I was lucky enough to be able to touch this amazing woman, lucky that I got to call her mine. I felt blessed by the past and it's hand in getting us here. I felt more love coursing through me than I ever believed I was capable of.

I touched and teased her until she was gasping and pleading with me to stop the teasing and touch her. I smirked, kissed her roughly on her now swollen lips and thrust two fingers inside of her. Ashley let out a strangled moan as her back arched and her body lifted up from the bed.

I kissed the exposed skin of her neck and chest as I began to move my fingers inside of her. Slow at first and then faster as her body sped up its movements and raced towards her climax.

Ashley was clutching at my back hard as her body began to thrash about uncontrollably. I nipped at her ear lobe as I murmured, "Fuck I love it when you cum."

Ashley let out a harsh scream as her body finally tipped over the edge. She cried out again and again as I continued my movements inside her. I kissed her sweat slicked skin and moved inside her until she couldn't take anymore, a gentle touch of her hand on mine was enough for me to slow my movements and slip my fingers from inside her.

I rolled to lie beside her and pulled her into my arms as she struggled to control her breathing, running my hand through her messy curls as she calmed down.

"Fuck Spence! That was intense," She said huskily.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead lovingly, "I know Baby, I just wanted to make you feel good."

Ashley hummed her agreement and nodded, "Well you certainly did that." She yawned loudly and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and soothingly ran my hands over her body as she gradually fell into a deep sleep, with a sated smile on her face.

Yeah, I am just that good.

~/~/~/~

After a deliciously restful sleep and then a hectic morning (sadly minus the morning of naked shenanigans I would have liked) I was seated in the green room back stage at the studio where The Ellen DeGeneres Show was about to go live. Ashley was sitting nervously beside me, wringing her hands anxiously and muttering random words of encouragement to herself…well encouragement if you count 'don't fuck up you dumbass,' as motivational.

Jill was seated across from us, she insisted on coming along in her roll as Publicist for the company, and therefore Ashley, and I was very glad for her calming presence. I think if Jill wasn't there Ashley's anxiety would have spread its way into my psyche and then there would be two slightly crazed nervous ladies in this green room.

I reached over and took Ashley's hand in mine, preventing her from her hand wringing and earning me a grateful smile. She let out a deep sigh and squeezed my hand as it clutched onto hers.

"It's going to be fine Ash, you have nothing to be nervous about I promise," I murmured softly. She leaned further into me and stayed quiet. I didn't mind, it was her way of mentally preparing for the interview that would be starting very soon.

A very obviously gay production assistant poked his head in and said with a kind smile, "Two minutes to show time, Miss Davies you'll be on in about 6 minutes after we do the intro and the first segment. We'll come and get you a minute before, during the ad break."

Ashley nodded her thanks and I grinned at the young guy, he actually reminded me of Ryan, Harrison's boyfriend.

Jill scooted forward in her seat and flashed a both a grin, "Ok Ashley, now Ellen knows that you are here mostly to set the story straight about the MTV awards. She is aware that you want to clear up any rumours that are still flying around out there. She is also aware that you do not want questions about your father, if you chose to mention him that is up to you, but she knows not to bring his sexuality up. Spencer we have been told that she might bring you out on stage, you ok with that?"

I nodded and Ashley flashed me a grateful smile. "Ok then ladies, sounds like we are all prepared." Jill declared as she settled back in her seat and looked up at the monitor which showed Ellen walking out on stage and greeting her audience.

Ashley began rocking back and forth in her seat, her death grip on my hand becoming rather painful. My poor hand! I wonder if she was aware that she was injuring my sex hand? I mean I am good to go with both, but Mr. Righty was certainly the better of the two.

"Uh Ash?" I began, she turned her head so fast to face me I was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash! "Sweetie, you don't need to worry about this. Jill and I are here and Ellen is not going to dump you in it. I promise we would not be here if we thought for one second that this was going to go badly for you." Ashley didn't reply, just squeezed my hand harder, "Um Sweetie?" Ashley glanced at me again, "if you keep squeezing my hand like that it's gonna break and then there will be no sexy times until it heals!"

Jill scoffed as she held in a laugh and Ashley finally giggled and released her death grip on my poor hand. Ashley let out a deep breath and flashed me and Jill a warm grin.

"I'm ok…I'm going to be fine," Ashley said with a determined nod. Jill and I beamed at her and nodded our agreement.

We sat in silence for a little longer and then the lovely young gay production assistant came bounding back in and announced it was time for Ashley to head out. She froze and flashed me her 'deer in the headlights' look. I smiled and got to my feet, pulling her with me.

"Ashley, it's going to be fine Baby. I will come with you and be waiting just in the wings ok? I'll be there the whole time." I murmured reassuringly.

"You promise?" She asked in a small voice. I nodded and kissed her lips gently. Ashley nodded and let me lead her out after the production assistant to where she would need to head on stage.

I gave her hand a squeeze and a gave her butt a quick pat as Ellen started announcing her.

"Ok, for my next guest I have a young rocker who made headlines earlier this year by outing herself at the MTV Music Awards. Please welcome Ashley Davies!" Ellen said as she jumped to her feet.

I gave Ashley a gentle shove and she flashed me a nervous grin before striding out to meet Ellen on stage. I chuckled as she began doing the robot in time to the music pumping through the studio. Ashley was more comfortable in the spotlight than she believed. She was born to do stuff like this.

Ellen and Ashley exchanged hugs and a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat. "Welcome Ashley, thanks for being here!"

Ashley beamed, "Thanks for having me Ellen! I have been a big fan of yours for so long it is truly an honour to be here."

"That's nice of you to say Ashley, thanks. So there has been a fair bit of scandal thrown your away in the last few months hasn't there?" Ellen asked as she jumped straight into the interview.

Ashley chuckled and nodded, "yeah I guess you could say that. I mean it has become this huge thing, when it probably shouldn't have been. I think that it is mostly my doing."

Ellen looked intrigued as she asked, "How so?"

Ashley looked down for a moment and then raised her eyes to smile out at the audience, "Well all this comes back to a simple fact, if I had never lied about who I was then there never would have been a scandal to begin with. I should have seen what a great opportunity I had to be myself, open and honest, my sexuality should never have been something I felt the need to hide. I should have seen that being gay is nothing to be ashamed of and been honest."

Ellen nodded, "Well coming out, especially on a global scale, is never easy Ashley. I think you should be proud of the fact you have had the courage to step up and be honest, not everyone has that kind of courage. I mean how many Hollywood types do you think are really hiding out in the closet and won't have your courage and come out?" The crowd cheered their approval very loudly.

Ashley smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

Ellen nodded and continued, "So even now there are a lot of rumours and speculation about you, especially about you and your relationship with Spencer Carlin, right here right now do you want to set the record straight?"

Ashley nodded and flicked her eyes over to the side of the stage where I was standing, "Yeah Ellen I do. So I know some pictures were leaked a few months ago of Spencer and I, which were followed by a very clear statement issued by my former record label and publicist denying that I had anything other than a friendship or professional relationship with Spencer. This is of course bullshit…oops sorry! Probably shouldn't have sworn!"

Ellen chuckled and shrugged, "Meh, it's done now."

Ashley giggled and smiled before becoming serious again as she continued, "I met Spencer when her company was contracted to produce the music video for my first single and the moment I met her I felt an instant connection. It was the old cliché of love at first sight. The problem was, and chances are they will issue a statement denying this or sue me, that the record company had put in my contract that I had to hide my sexuality until my album was released."

There was a collective gasp from the audience and looks of disgust on majority of faces. Ellen shook her head and replied, "Well then why would you sign with a record label that insisted you hide who you are?"

Ashley took a deep breath and responded, "For a number of reasons. My father was signed to that label, I had been working for that label for years and I had known the people there for most of my life. My Dad always told me that the head of the label had never steered him wrong so I took that as gospel, when it wasn't actually true."

"Ok I get that, but wouldn't it have been worth looking elsewhere for a record deal? I mean one that was on your terms, not theirs?" Ellen probed.

Ashley sighed, "Yeah it would have been, but I was scared. I don't think I have to tell you, or any of the gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender views out there how terrifying it is to come out. I was scared of what people would think. I was scared of actually standing up and declaring myself for the world to judge. I just wanted to make music. It is what I have always wanted to do. Music makes me feel close to my Dad and gives me an avenue to express myself and I was scared to jeopardise that. I listened to people who really didn't have my best interests at heart."

"I get that, being scared, but what about when you met and fell in love with Spencer? Why not come out then?" Ellen asked.

"Well I was so consumed by fear and my head was so full of the crap people kept telling me about being discreet and hiding who I was until the 'right time' that I felt like I couldn't come out. I knew Spencer was very out and very proud and it made me feel physically sick to force her back into the closet with me. I was so proud that she loved me that I wanted to tell the world, but I was so scared." Ashley paused and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Spencer sacrificed who she was to be with me, I will confirm it for you all now, yes we were together in secret. We were seeing each other for two months and then those pictures surfaced and we broke up. Out of respect for our privacy I won't go into details, but I will say that we reach a point where hiding was no longer an option and I felt coming out wasn't either." Ashley smiled sadly and looked out over the audience who were watching with rapt attention.

Ellen nodded, "yeah fear can be a bitch," the audience laughed, "So what got you to the point where you were able to get up on stage in front of the world and go against your label to out yourself?"

"Well I got a lot of advice thrown at me. My sister, friends of Spencer's, even Spencer's father, all called me on the shit I was pulling and helped me pull my head out of my ass. I also went and saw a therapist to help me sort through the mess in my head, it really helped to talk it all out. I realised that nothing could ever be as good without Spencer. I mean I was out there making music, doing what I had always dreamed of and it was hollow because I couldn't share it with the woman I love. Ultimately it came down to a very simple realization, if I wanted to be happy then being with Spencer was the only way for that to happen. What's the point in living your dream if you can't share it with the person who means the most to you?" Ashley said with a little shrug.

I blinked back tears at the memories that were flooding back and focused my attention back on the women on stage.

Ellen nodded in agreement with what Ashley had said, "Very true. Actually, we have a clip from the MTV Awards and if you don't mind I thought we'd watch your very public outing." Ashley nodded and smiled nervously. "Ok here is Ashley Davies' acceptance speech at the MTV Awards!"

Everyone turned to the screen as an image of my gorgeous girl began to play.

_Ashley turned to look straight into the camera and smirked as she said, "Eva I hope you have her in front of the television right now!" Ashley took a deep breath and smiled almost sadly at the camera, "This is wonderful, truly an honour, but it's hollow. It's hollow because the person I love, the person I want beside me when all my dreams come true, isn't here to share it with me."_

_Ashley paused and looked down for a moment before raising her eyes to the camera again, "I want to be very clear I am not referring to Aiden Dennison, as great of a guy as he is, I am not in love with him and I never have been. I am fortunate enough to be madly and irrevocably in love with the most beautiful, kind, funny, compassionate woman in the entire world, Spencer Carlin." There was a collective gasp from the audience, along with loud cheers, enthusiastic applause and a few calls of 'I knew it!'_

_Ashley smiled widely, but tearfully and continued, "51 agonising days ago I made the biggest mistake of my life, I let the love of my life walk away. I let my fears and insecurities drive away the best thing that has ever happened to me. What I will say now to you Spencer Isabel Carlin, in front of all these people, is that I love you and I am never going to stop trying to make things right. I don't ever want you out of my life. This is my confession to the world, I am gay and proudly in love with the most breath-taking woman that God has ever created."_

_Ashley stepped back and the screen went dark._

There was a moment of silence and then the audience jumped to their feet and a loud and enthusiastic standing ovation rolled through the studio. Ashley beamed shyly around, with happy tears in her eyes. I clapped along with them all, my hands starting to sting just a tad.

Ellen patted Ashley's arms and said, "That was one brave thing you did and after the break we want to bring out the woman who inspired you to this brave declaration. After the break we will have Spencer Carlin joining us too!"

The audience clapped and the sound tech bolted over to me to attach a microphone as the set people quickly exchanged the armchair Ashley was sitting in for a two seater sofa. Ashley jogged over and dropped a fierce kiss on my lips before smiling adorably and heading back to her seat.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at her cuteness before letting the makeup lady to her thing and touch up my face and hair. I actually kinda like letting people do my hair and makeup, makes me feel all pampered and shit…however what this makeup artist did was more like facial abuse. She did not have a soft touch, let's just say that.

The young, gay PA came trotting over to me and said with a charming grin, "30 seconds Ms Carlin." I nodded my thanks and flashed him a warm smile.

I turned my attention to the stage as Ellen rose from her seat in preparation for filming to resume. Ashley turned my way and flashed me a winning grin and a cheeky wink.

"And we're on in five, four, three, two, one!" The director pointed to Ellen and she smiled into the camera.

"Thanks for joining us! If you are just tuning in we have been talking to rock sensation Ashley Davies about her very public confession at the MTV Awards and now it is my pleasure to bring out her very lovely girlfriend and talented director, Spencer Carlin!"

I took a deep breath and strode out onto the stage to loud applause and cheering. I waved out at the crowd and beamed as I reached Ellen and Ashley. They both were standing to meet me and I was engulfed in a warm hug from the host of the show before I was pulled into a loving embrace and a tender kiss from my girl.

The audience certainly loved that one!

We all took our seats and Ellen began, "Spencer, thank you so much for coming out here to join us."

"My pleasure," I said with a grin.

"So we have been talking to Ashley about your relationship and her very public confession of love to you and I think we'd all like to know what it felt like to watch her up on that stage telling the world that she was in love with you." Ellen prompted.

I chuckled, "I honestly don't think there are enough adjectives in the world to describe the emotions I experienced while watching Ashley's confession. I was shocked, first and foremost. We had been apart for almost two months and, while I had hope, a part of me was wondering if we would ever be together."

I smiled at Ashley, who gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I guess I was also scared. I mean she had finally told the world who she was and now I had to go all in, no reservations no fears. I had to truly let go of our past, the hurt and all that to truly be with her."

Ellen nodded in understanding and gave me a smile as I continued. "But the biggest thing I was feeling was this overwhelming love and happiness. I was at home watching the awards on TV with family and friends and all I could think of, once my mind started working again, was getting to me girl. So my friend, Harrison Devon, got me all dressed up and styled and then my Dad drove me to the awards so I could find her. I found her and then everything finally felt right. It was like all the puzzle pieces fell into place and my heart could finally beat again. I had my girl in my arms and I felt like I had come to life."

I shrugged and the crowd cheered again and blushed as Ashley kissed me on the cheek.

"So after the awards show you two got together, officially?" we both nodded. "Ok and Ashley what happened with your recording deal?" Ellen asked.

Ashley cleared her throat and replied, "Well I left Marks Records, taking with me my songs, and decided to take some time to figure out my next step. I was not going to stay with a label who had treated me so badly." I smiled at her and ran my thumb over her hand softly.

"So what are you doing now?" Ellen questioned with a grin.

"Well I am working on my next album, which is being released under the new record label we are building under Spencer and her business partner, Eva's, company. We, along with a great team of people, are expanding Worlds Away Productions to include a record label and already have a few artists signed. I hope to have my new album out soon and want to release a single maybe in the next few months. I guess I have been inspired," Ashley said with a loving smile in my direction.

Yes, me along with the audience, melted at that one! My girl is such a charmer!

"Wow that sounds really exciting. Now Spencer I hear you have a new movie that is being premiered at the California Independent Film Festival?"

"Yeah that's right. The whole team at Worlds Away, including our composer and music supervisor Ashley here, has been working over time on this and it will be premiered soon!" I announced excitedly.

"Well that is fantastic! We are looking forward to seeing what you two are going to be up to in the coming months! Now it has been awesome talking to you both, and if we are all lucky we just might get Ashley to grace us with a song," Ellen said with a wide smile as the crowd went crazy, clapping and cheering like football fans at the Superbowl.

Ashley smiled bashfully and nodded as she said, "I'd love to sing a song for you guys."

"Awesome, what song are you going to grace us with?" Ellen asked.

Ashley's smile became surer as she glanced sideways at me, "I am going to sing my cover of Superhuman Touch, which is a bonus track on my first album. The first time I played that song for Spencer I promised her I would record it for her, which I did, and now it's a special song for us." I gazed adoringly at my oh so sweet girl and practically swooned when she flashed me her nose-crinkling grin.

Ellen smirked over at us in a manner that reminded me of Eva…it was unnerving. "Hmm interesting fact, I got a phone call before the show from Spencer's business partner, Eva Reynolds, and she passed along some interesting information," Ellen paused and Ashley paled noticeably while I started to feel a blush coming on, dread filling me as I realised what Eva would have divulged., "She told me that the first time you performed that song for Spencer all you were wearing was an acoustic guitar...is that true?"

Ashley sighed in defeat and nodded her head and she looked at her shoes, "Yeah that's true." The crowd went psychotic at that admission, literally jumping up and down as they cat called, wolf whistled and cheered. Looks like another point to Eva in the Great Ashley and Eva Prank war!

I sighed and patted Ashley's thigh, hoping against hope my Dad hadn't managed to catch the show. I had told him Ashley and I were going to be on Ellen and he had organised a TV to be brought into his office so he could catch it. Wow, he must be so proud of us! Damn you Evie!

Ellen laughed and stood up, we followed suit, "Thank you for your honesty ladies, now Ashley why don't you head on over and play your song for your beautiful girlfriend."

I smiled coyly as Ashley beamed and pressed a kiss to my lips before sauntering over to the stool, microphone and acoustic guitar they had set up for her under a simple spot light.

Ellen wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said with a grin, "The microphones are off now, sorry about that."

I chuckled, "don't worry about it, Eva will get hers!" Ellen laughed and led me closer to the stage so we could watch Ashley perform.

Ashley settled on the stool and slung her guitar strap over her shoulder as she prepared to play. She looked over at me and winked before addressing the audience, "Ok so this song is called Superhuman Touch and it's for all you lucky people out there that are as in love as I am." The crowd clapped until Ashley began to strum the guitar.

I bit my lip and smiled my little secret smile as I replayed the first night she had played this song for me.

Ashley gazed out over the audience as she began to sing, a gorgeous, free smile on her beautiful face,

"I'm on fire and nothing's gonna hold me back  
Endless blue sky and a pocket full of tricks to try  
You pick a colour and I'll sing it for you  
I know you feel the same way  
Say, say, say you feel the same way"

The audience got to their feet and began swaying and moving to the music as Ashley launched into the chorus. Ashley fed off their energy and threw even more passion into the song.

"Fingertips alive  
Superhuman touch  
Can't get enough of this electric love  
Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand  
Sparks flying out in every direction  
There's more of this to come I think it must be heaven  
Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand

I'm on fire, golden echoes upon my face  
Tell those dreamers they can dream up all they like in this place

You pick a colour and I'll sing if for you  
I know you feel the same way  
Say, say, say you feel the same way

Fingertips alive  
Superhuman touch  
Can't get enough of this electric love  
Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand  
Sparks flying out in every direction  
There's more of this to come I think it must be heaven  
Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand

Just one day like this will keep me going on  
Tender kisses will keep me going on"

Ashley locked her gaze with mine as she softened her tone for the last chorus. The passion and love in her voice almost brought me to me knees, and for once I don't mean that in a dirty way! Sheesh people, minds out of the gutter!

I was so full of love for her in that moment I thought I would combust.

"Fingertips alive  
Superhuman touch  
Can't get enough of this electric love  
Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand  
Sparks flying out in every direction  
There's more of this to come I think it must be heaven  
Burning the sun with just a wave of your hand

Seems like hell has broken loose  
It couldn't be more beautiful  
I just want to burn the sun with you

A messed up garden to inspire  
The greatest minds in all their power  
I just want to burn the sun with you  
In just a wave of your hand"

Ashley finished the song to thunderous applause and ear splitting cheers and screams.

Ellen and I stepped out onto the stage with Ashley and waved out to the audience before Ellen spoke, "Thank you for that awesome performance Ashley! You can come back here anytime. Thank you both for coming out, no pun intended, to share with us! Let's hear it for Spencer and Ashley!"

The crowd went psycho, I mean I thought the seats they were on would collapse from the sheer volume of applause and cheering.

We waved out to the audience and finally slipped backstage as they went to a commercial. An ecstatic Jill met us in the green room and wrapped us both in a choke hold of a hug.

I'd say despite Eva's little stunt, which we would be killing her for, it had gone better than expected!

How awesome did it feel to be out, very publically out and proud about our relationship! I loved Ashley Davies and she loved me, and we could declare it to the whole world. It was the best feeling ever!

I think I was high on it to be frank.


	21. And it Continues

Thank you to those who read, favourite, alert and/or review my work, it means a lot!

Most especially thank you to those who have been reviewing my work for a long time now, the loyalty and kindness you have shown me is humbling!

Thank you to life4, Irishgrl33, Born2Try, LoveAsh87, julsola007, lilce1992, uluvme, hugbuddy13, WillowOn3, Harley Quinn Davidson and my reviewing Jester ConnieLaxer12

_Previously in Worlds Away…_

_Ellen smirked over at us in a manner that reminded me of Eva…it was unnerving. "Hmm interesting fact, I got a phone call before the show from Spencer's business partner, Eva Reynolds, and she passed along some interesting information," Ellen paused and Ashley paled noticeably while I started to feel a blush coming on, dread filling me as I realised what Eva would have divulged., "She told me that the first time you performed that song for Spencer all you were wearing was an acoustic guitar...is that true?"_

_Ashley sighed in defeat and nodded her head and she looked at her shoes, "Yeah that's true." The crowd went psychotic at that admission, literally jumping up and down as they cat called, wolf whistled and cheered. Looks like another point to Eva in the Great Ashley and Eva Prank war!_

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty One – And it Continues**

We walked into my house after we left the studio where Ellen was filmed to find a smug looking Eva standing in the front hall smirking at us, with an apologetic looking Tilly behind her. Now you'd think it was Ashley who immediately went for the jugular…it wasn't.

Cut to a few minutes later after some rough scuffling, cat fighting, hair pulling, scratching and many, many naughty words…

"God Spencer you are so fucking butch!" Eva grumbled as I held her arms behind her back. I grinned devilishly and just held on tighter while my little friend struggled in my unbreakable hold. Well I certainly hoped it was unbreakable…to tell you the God's honest truth now that the adrenalin and embarrassment from Eva's little stunt on the show was wearing off I was just a smidgen scared of what was going to happen to me when Eva got free. My midget friend was unpredictable and scary.

"Spencer would you let go of Eva please?" Tilly spoke sternly from a few feet away from us as she held back an irate Ashley who wanted her own pound of Eva Reynolds flesh.

I shook my head, eyes wide in rising panic as I tried to figure a way out of this situation without Eva causing me some serious bodily harm. I felt my pint-sized friend wiggling in my grasp and I said in a voice as menacing as I could muster, "Are you going to apologise for dumping Ashley and I in it with Ellen? If you do, and promise not to retaliate, then I will let you go."

Eva grumbled something incoherent under her breath and sighed before saying, "Look Spence, Spit Roast and you were not harmed by that little divulgence and really I owed Ashley."

"You _owed_ me? Really Reynolds? What do you _owe_ me for?" Ashley snarled as she struggled against Tilly, who still just looked amused. I think she was a little too used to our antics to be surprised anymore.

Eva struggled harder against me and I almost lost my grip. It was scarily like trying to hold an enraged bull, that is how strong Evie is. "Let's not forget Spit Roast that you entered into prank battle with me. You could have let it go after the hog tying incident, but no you had to retaliate and then I had to retaliate and now it has gotten to a point where I have no idea who owes who anymore so I just strike when the opportunity arises," Eva announced as she kept wiggling in my grasp.

I rolled my eyes at Evie's version of logic and almost cracked up when Ashley growled in frustration and Tilly flicked her on the nose like you would a naughty dog. Ashley froze, taken aback, and stared at Tilly with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"What the hell was that for?" Ashley asked with a cute little frown as she rubbed the tip of her cute little nose.

Tilly smirked, "You growl like a dog, then I am going to punish you like one." She shrugged and I had to chuckle at her reasoning. Ashley glared at me and pouted as Tilly gave her a gentle shove to sit down on my sofa.

"Ok Spence I think you can let me go now, everyone has calmed down so it's over," Eva said as she finally stopped struggling in my arms.

I stupidly relaxed my hold just a little bit as I considered letting her go and the next thing I knew that little pixie had broken my grip and had me pinned to the floor. I gulped and looked up at her nervously. "Uh whatchya doing Evie?" I asked hesitantly.

Eva just grinned evilly and shrugged. I heard Ashley struggling with Tilly as she tried to get to me. Tilly was trying to convince her to just let what had to happen, happen. Tilly had a point, there really was no stopping Eva once she'd started.

Eva somehow managed to stand up with me bundled in her arms and raced out the backdoor of my house with me screaming like a banshee and Ashley yelling at Tilly to let her go so she could rescue me.

As for me, well I was pleading with Eva to have mercy and to let me go as I apologised for what I had done and begged her to be kind to me. Eva just laughed and continued to carry me down the steps of my deck and onto the beach.

I have no idea how the hell she was carrying me so easily. I had to weigh more than her considering I was a good head taller! She is really a fucking freak of nature!

Eva marched down the beach with me still screaming blue murder and a far too determined pace to her steps. I was pretty certain I was about to be thrown in the ocean, although that seemed a little too pedestrian of a revenge plan for the ever crazy mind of Eva Reynolds.

We were almost at the waters edge when I noticed a big fucking hole dug in the sand. That is when I started to really panic. "Evie! Eva! Please don't put me in that hole! I said I'm sorry so let's just call it even. In fact this is all really between you and Ashley, so why don't we leave me out of this?" I begged.

Eva chuckled and hefted me up in her arms to get a better grip. "No can-do Carlin, I didn't spend all morning digging this hole in preparation for getting revenge on your revenge for that little Ellen Show prank for nothing!" Eva declared.

I groaned loudly and struggled harder in her arms. I wasn't going down without a fight!

I heard pounding feet and Tilly calling out and looked up to see Ashley tearing across the deck towards the beach. Eva glanced behind her and picked up her pace as we neared the hole.

I closed my eyes as we neared the edge and braced myself as Eva released her hold on me and dumped me into the huge hole she'd dug, which was now three quarters full of water.

I screamed as I was submerged in the salty water and scrambled for the edge of the hole where I saw Eva doubled over with laughter, Ashley bolting towards me and Tilly just shaking her head at all of us. Yes sometimes I have trouble remembering that Eva, Ashley and I are actually older than Tilly and should therefore be more mature. Fat chance!

Ashley raced up and hip checked a still laughing Eva out of the way so she could reach into my watery prison and pull me out. Ashley strained as hard as she could and just as I was almost out Eva gave Ashley a little push that sent both of us falling back into the water filled hole.

I screamed and fought to get a grip on the edge of the hole, which was way too deep to have been dug without a machine. I was still clawing at the sand to get a good grip when Ashley lost her shit. I mean epically lost her shit.

She screamed, a loud roar of anger and frustration as she scrambled for her own hold on the side of the hole. She glared at Eva as she bellowed, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you totally deranged Eva? I am going to fucking kill you when I get out of here! You always take it too far! Always! You are fucking psycho you hear me? Psycho!"

Eva just smirked and slung an arm around Tilly's waist, "Ah Spit Roast, you know you love it."

Ashley growled in frustration and slammed her fist down on the side of the hole, cause some of the sand to collapse in and make her fall backwards into the water. Even I had to laugh at that.

Tilly stepped away from Eva and helped me, then Ashley out of the hole. We stood at the edge of our sandy prison, probably looking like drowned rats, and glared daggers at Eva as she just looked pleased with her handy work.

"So we even now?" Eva asked with a smirk.

Ashley growled menacingly, and yes I found it hot, before stepping into Eva's personal space and snarling, "We are not even _close_ to being even."

Eva bit her lip as she stared up, yeah even pint sized Ashley is taller than Eva, at my enraged girlfriend and then she lost it and burst out laughing. Ashley's eyes widened and I had this horrible vision of her finally being pushed too far and slaughtering my best friend. I mean we had the giant hole Evie had dug to dispose of the body in. I could see it now, I was going to end up on the news, trying to cover my face as they lead Ashley away in handcuffs…hmm Ashley in handcuffs…ok I'm back!

Just as I though Ashley was going to wrap her hands around Eva's throat and squeeze the fucking life out of her, a loud roar of laughter broke out and she pulled my cackling bestie into her arms for a hug. Both women clung to each other as they laughed until they were breathless.

I looked over at Tilly who joined me in my eye roll and shrug. This shit was never going to be over.

Eva pulled out of the hug and slung an arm around Ashley's shoulder, "Ok Spit Roast, time you and your sea creature looking girlfriend go get cleaned up."

Ashley rolled her eyes and nodded, grabbing my hand and leading us all back into the house while I protested loudly that I did not, in fact, look like a sea creature!

For the record it took an hour long shower, solo I'm sorry to say, to get all the salty sea water, sand and sea weed out of my hair and off my skin. Silly Eva!

-/-/-

I was gently coaxed from sleep by the sensation of tender kisses being rained down on the bare skin of my back. I moaned gently and leaned into the warm hands that began to trail down my sides to rest of my hips. I felt the bed shift as a weight settled itself over my thighs as I lay on my stomach in bed.

The hands moved from my hips to run in patters down the skin of my back, lightly scratching in some places and just lovingly caressing in others. I sighed in contentment and moved my hand around so that I could reach the smooth skin of her thigh.

Ashley leaned in until her breasts were pressed up against my back, causing my breath to hitch in my throat, and whispered, "Happy one month anniversary my love." She placed a kiss on the back of my neck and moved to lie beside me.

I rolled onto my side to face her and smiled softly as I leaned in to kiss her adoringly on her luscious lips. "Has it really been a month?" I asked.

Ashley chuckled a little, "Yeah Baby it has, today is one month since the MTV Awards and one month since you gave me everything I have ever wanted or needed, you."

I blushed and glanced down shyly before raising my eyes to meet hers. I found them radiating love and happiness to an extent that I had never seen and felt blown away by the love I felt for the woman in front of me.

I leaned in and connected our lips in a tender, loving kiss. I pulled back and grinned up at her, "I love you Ash."

She beamed her nose-crinkling smile at me and replied, "I love you too Spence."

I lay back on the bed, letting my head fall onto the pillow and sighed in contentment. Ashley snuggled closer and rested her head on my shoulder as we gazed out the window in front of my bed that overlooked the ocean. I can't remember a time in my life where I have ever felt safer, happier or more in love in my life.

It's funny, I had always believed that a relationship that started in chaos or secrecy like Ashley's and mine would never work, but we did. Maybe it was all the drama, the hurt and secrecy that made us so strong now? We were going to fight, of that I was certain, but we'd get through it because we knew that what we had was rare and worth fighting for. I loved that woman with every fiber of my being.

I know I seem to be jumping a head of myself a bit, seeing as we had only _officially_ been together for a month, but I felt it in my bones that this was going to work. How could it not? How could we survive what we have already been through and not be able to weather the storm?

I felt the sensation of being watched and turned my head to find Ashley grinning at me, "What are you thinking about gorgeous?"

I leaned over and kissed her before whispering, "You Baby, I am always thinking about you."

Ashley beamed her nose-crinkling grin my way and pulled me down so that I was cradled against her chest. I sighed in contentment and lay in her arms, at peace as the waves crashed onto the shore outside my bedroom window.

I felt her press a tender kiss to the crown of my head as she murmured, "So I was thinking we could do something a little bit special today to mark this occasion, what do you think?"

I think my smile widened to freaky clown proportions as I nodded enthusiastically against her chest. Ashley chuckled, the sound echoing in her chest as I pressed my ear against her skin. "Well how about we get up, get dressed and head out then?"

I thought about it, I truly did, but instead I decided I liked my plans for 'something a little bit special' much better than her absurd notion that we should get up and, yuk, put clothes on. I shook my head, flashed her a devilish grin and leaned in to kiss her hungrily, making my intentions very plain.

Ashley moaned into my lips and tangled her hands in my bed-messy blond hair as she pulled me further over her. I shifted until I was straddling her thigh and pressing mine against her. Ashley gasped and clung to me and I smirked at the evidence of how quickly I could turn her on coated my leg.

I moved my lips from hers to trace a pattern down her neck, over her collar bone to her breasts while at the same time starting a torturously slow rhythm against her. We both groaned and gasped out loving words as our movements increased.

I took my time to thoroughly explore each of her breasts, making her arch her body up into mine. I bit down almost roughly on her nipple, earning me a loud gasp and ten finger nails being dug into my back. All good things I assure you.

I felt the sensation of pleasure building low down in my stomach, and judging by the sounds Ashley made she was getting there too, so I slipped my hand down in between us and gently entered her as I continued to move myself over her leg.

Ashley threw her head back into the pillows and moaned out my name over and over as I pushed us both closer to a rather large climax. I am very good at this stuff.

I moved my lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much Baby," right as we both hit the edge and tumbled over in a heady climax that sent pulses shooting around my body. I moaned and Ashley screamed as we grasped each other tightly.

I moved against her gently, slowing down, until we had both ridden out our orgasms and then moved to lie beside her. Ashley panted beside me and turned to snuggle her body into my embrace. I tightened my hold on her and kissed her sweaty forehead lovingly.

Ashley sighed in contented exhaustion, "So I take it you objected to my idea of getting out of bed huh?"

I chuckled, "Yes, yes I did. I don't know how you saw this day going, but it is a rare day of freedom with no work, family or friend obligations, plus it's a special occasion for us so we will celebrate this with multiple orgasms and much naked cuddling. Is that ok with you?" I asked, arching my eye brow questioningly.

Ashley nodded and replied, "Yeah I think I can live with that."

I smirked evilly and leaned closer until my lips were brushing hers with every movement, "Well that's good then because I think it's time for round two…"


	22. Surprise!

Thank you to all who reviewed, read, alerted or favourited this story.

ConnieLaxer12 – You're very welcome my Jester! The prank war is becoming quite intense, I do agree. Those girls do not know when to quit! Hehe, I enjoy a fiery Ashley too! Many thanks my lovely Jester

julsola007 – Yay Happy Koala! Eva is an evil mastermind that's for sure! As for Ashley's pay back…time will tell! And no, the prank war is never going to end. I have been keeping a very detailed timeline so yep it was definitely their one month, a lot sis happen though and I was very bad at posting! I loved the long review, thank you!

WillowOn3 – You don't like Eva anymore? Wow! I still love her! Glad you still like Harrison though, I kinda love him too. Glad you liked the second part of the chapter. Thanks!

lilce1992 – Ashley was a tad pissed off! Thanks!

Harley Quinn Davidson – Thanks! The pit was inspired by Joey on Friends (he dug a big hole on the beach).

Born2Try – Thank you! more normal coupley stuff needed…noted!

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Surprise!**

So let me just say that my official one month anniversary with Ashley was pretty freaking hawt! Yeah that's right it was so scorching that I have to spell it the gangsta way. We spent literally the entire day naked, making love, talking, cuddling, eating (food you dirty-minded people!) and just being together. It was incredible.

It honestly feels like it has been much longer than a month since the MTV Awards, the night that made everything possible, but I think that's because so much has happened in such a short time. I mean we have been frantic with the expansion of the company, working on the film and still trying to find time for friends and family.

It was nice to have had our day out of days to just be together and celebrate the fact that we had gotten through it all and were so happy together…and this is where I burst into song!

"Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)"

And now we conclude the butchering of that wonderful song by the Turtles with an attempted cartwheel (which resulted in me falling flat on my face), into attempted splits (which resulted in me splitting my pants) and jazz hands (those I nailed!).

However, the days since our one month-iversary have been full of anxiety and stress as I have painstakingly prepared (or over-prepared if you ask Eva and Ashley who surprised us all by agreeing on something) for the premier of my film.

It was all happening, it was all done. There was nothing more I could do (besides stress myself to the point of medication) to get ready for this film festival. I had done everything, poured all that I am into that film. All I could do now was hope that it was enough and that the film would be well received when it premiered the following day at the California Independent Film Festival down in Santa Monica.

Now at this stage I was far too stressed and crazed to remember much of what was going on so I am going to hand over to Ashley while I recollect the fun that was me trying not to have a panic attack. Adios for now amigos!

**Ashley's POV**

So the days the followed out one month anniversary were centred around my rather tense and psycho girlfriend who went over that film about fifty times even though it was perfect. It was touching how much it meant to her and I would sell my soul, give up everything I have to make this happen for her. I will admit though I was quietly relieved when she headed off to annoy the staff at Worlds Away Productions instead of me in the lead up to the premier the next day.

The timing was perfect because I had organised a rather large surprise for my gorgeous blond girlfriend which I actually had to go pick up, so her distraction with torturing everyone else was welcomed.

I slipped undetected out of the building and quickly drove out of the car park, making my way slowly through the crazy LA traffic. I nearly lost my mind when this dipshit in a big grey pickup truck swerved into my lane and almost took out my precious black Porsche convertible. I screamed words that I don't even think were real words and made hand gestures that were not entirely lady-like as the dick-head driver sped off to get away from me and my crazy antics.

I grumbled to myself about incompetent drivers and continued on my merry way, only flipping off a handful of people and shouting obscenities at another handful of fucktards who didn't know how to drive. It took almost an hour before I arrived at my destination, thankfully I had left plenty of time to get there otherwise I would have been really late. I parked the park car and jogged inside, dodging the mass amounts of slow and stupid people all around me.

Why is it that when you are in a hurry people seem to think it is an opportune time to walk slower than snails? Or to stop and chat to someone in the fucking middle of a damn walkway? I mean really people, move outta my way or I am going to go through you! It's called sidewalk/walkway etiquette you ignorant morons! You wanna stop and chat or fix your bag or walk like the risen dead (not like those freaky zombies that can run, those bastards give me the creeps!) you move off to the side and let the rest of us normal walking people go about our business! Sheesh!

I grumbled and glared my way through the crowd and made it to my destination just in time to meet the surprise as it appeared through the crowd. I beamed and sprinted forward to meet said surprise.

I stopped in front of the big surprise and smiled in excitement.

"What no hug?" Mr. Carlin said with a beaming grin before pulling me into one of his world famous, awesome hugs. I laughed and clung to him as he spun me around in a circle.

As he let me down I said, "It's awesome to see you Mr. Carlin," on his reprimanding look I corrected myself, "I mean Arthur."

He smiled, his blue eyes flashing the same way Spencer's did when she was excited and said, "You too Ash, thank you so much for flying me out here for Spencer's film premier! It really means so much."

I nodded and blushed bashfully, I never was very good at accepting thanks from people, "It was my pleasure Arthur. I knew that Spencer would want you here to share this big moment with her, plus she is a tad crazy today so I figured you could try and calm her down a smidgin."

Mr. Carlin laughed a big belly laugh and patted me on the shoulder as he said, "Not a chance Ash, she is your crazy to deal with now!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed along with him as we headed to baggage claim to collect his suitcase, which he admitted was mostly full of presents for his grandkids. We chatted until we got to the car and then Mr. Carlin just smiled appreciatively, "This is one beautiful car Ashley."

I nodded, "Yeah, you wanna brave the LA traffic and drive it?" I asked as I held out the keys. He looked at me in a mix of excitement and disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again and shrugged, "Yeah I have insurance so we're all good!" Mr. Carlin laughed and took the offered keys. We stowed his suitcase in the tiny backseat and hopped in.

Mr. Carlin carefully started the car and reversed out of the space. We headed through the airport traffic and started making our way to Spencer's through the still atrocious traffic.

"So Ashley how have things been since I left? I have missed it out here!" Mr. Carlin asked as he kept his eyes trained on the road a head.

I grin at him and how careful he is being as he drives us to Spencer's. "Things have been crazy! Between getting the film ready, working on the expansion, working on my next album and helping Tilly with her first album it has been more than a little busy. In fact it feels like it has been six months, not one since the MTV awards!"

Mr. Carlin laughed and nodded, "Wow it sounds like it's been a bit full on. I bet none of you are looking after yourselves are you? I bet you're not eating right, drinking too much booze and coffee for Spencer and Eva. That is going to stop now that I'm here! You understand me young lady?" He said with a playful grin and twinkle in his eye.

I laughed and nodded my approval, "You'll hear no complaints from me Arthur! I have been rationing Spencer to 3 cups of coffee a day while I try to wean her off the stuff, but I think she has been getting Hilary her receptionist and Gemma and Peter the interns to sneak her more."

"That sounds like my daughter, ah well we'll see what we can do. So how are things going in the big Eva and Ashley prank war?" he asked with a grin.

I sighed and said morosely, "She is freaking crazy and is kicking my ass! She got both Spencer and I good the other day."

"Oh that little stunt on Ellen?" on my confused look he laughed and added, "Of course I was watching, I am a big fan of yours Ashley Davies!"

I blushed happily and continued, "Yeah that stunt, we got home and Eva had prepared another little surprise for us and carried Spencer out and dumped her in a hole full of water on the beach, I got pushed in trying to help Spencer out. I need a good prank, one big prank to get her back. It has to be epic enough to even the score between us."

Mr. Carlin shook his head, "You know you could just take the high road here and let it go?" on my look he laughed and said, "Or I could help you come up with something truly spectacular that would get Eva back for everything."

I beamed over at him and asked, "Really? You'll help me?"

Mr. Carlin grinned, "Of course I will, she dropped my daughter in a pit of water so Eva Reynolds has to be taught a lesson!"

I laughed and we spent the rest of the drive to Spencer's plotting and scheming pranks that we could play on Eva. I have to say Papa Carlin has a bit of an evil streak judging by some of his suggestions!

Once we got to Spencer's we headed inside using the key I had procured, ok so I stole it, from Glen who had a set of keys for emergencies and while Mr. Carlin got settled in the guest room I started setting up for the intimate friends and family dinner Mr. C and I had planned to help Spencer relax on the eve of the movie's big premier.

I got to work setting up the music and a long table with chairs out on the sand for everyone to eat at. Next I strung up some fairy lights and filled a few coolers with ice for the booze I had asked Kyla to pick up on her way (Eva did offer to help with the alcohol but after the whole absinth debacle I declined her offer) and Harrison was due any minute with heaps of food that he and Mr. Carlin were going to prepare.

I leaned against the wooden railing of the deck for a moment and breathed in the salty air with a contented smile. I sometimes felt the need to pinch myself at how blessed my life was.

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of the door bell and a frantic knocking. I jogged through the house to find Mr. Carlin opening the door to my sister who was very weighed down with bags and being trailed by my ex-actual boyfriend who was also my ex-fake boyfriend Aiden who had even more bags of alcohol in his hands.

"Jesus Kyla, how much booze did you think we'd need? Hey Aiden what brings you by?" I ask them both quickly as Mr. Carlin and I relieve them of some of the bags and head into the kitchen.

Kyla sighed dramatically and dropped her bags onto the counter, "Well I was talking to Eva and we figured this should be a slightly bigger party than intended. I mean it's for the film so shouldn't all the film crew and actors be here? Plus I thought it was high time that your friends and Spencer's met so I invited a few extras."

Aiden looked sheepishly at me and said, "I guess that's why I'm here, although Ky did tell me you had invited me and Megan to come."

I sighed in mild frustration and patted Aiden's big beefy shoulder, "No problem Aid, Spencer actually likes you now so you are more than welcome and I haven't seen that girl of yours since the four of us had dinner." I turned to my sister who was being hugged to death by Mr. Carlin and said, "Just how many people did you invite? Oh and did you have the brains to tell Harrison so he bought enough food?"

"Never fear Rock Star, I was well informed and managed to grab plenty of food, which I need some help bringing in if y'all don't mind," Harrison said with a beaming smile as he wandered into the kitchen.

Mr. Carlin quickly stepped over and gave his favourite assistant chef a big hug and offered his assistance. Kyla disappeared out onto the deck claiming she had to start putting the booze into the coolers. She is a lazy piece of shit at times.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, "Well aside from my lazy little sister the rest of us can give you a hand. Oh and Harry this is my best friend from high school and well ex-fake-boyfriend Aiden, Aiden this is Harrison Devon."

Harrison shot Aiden a warm smile and took his hand in a very manly hand shake, "Good to meet you Aiden." Aiden echoed his sentiments and we all headed out to empty Harrison's car.

Once that was done Harrison, Mr. Carlin and, to my surprise, Aiden all headed into the kitchen to start getting food ready. Apparently Aiden was quite the chef now days, which certainly wasn't the case when we dated in high school.

While they were whipping up culinary masterpieces in the kitchen I did a quick clean of the house and set up some torches down on the beach to be lit once it got dark. I spread a long blue table cloth over the table on the beach and set the table with cutlery and napkins.

We had decided to do a buffet so I arranged two tables up on the deck for the food to be placed on and set a pile of plates up ready for the hungry crowd to grab as they get their food.

After that I wandered inside to find Kyla, Eva, Tilly and Hilary all sitting at the counter talking to the others while they got the food ready.

"Wow you guys really are useless aren't you?" I asked grumpily as I took a seat beside Kyla.

"And what exactly would you like us to do oh Spit Roast?" Eva asked with a grin.

I laughed, "Well nothing I guess, seeing as it's all done!"

"Ah so I timed my arrival perfectly then! It's a talent Spit Roast, a very useful talent," Eva said with a nod, making the rest of us laugh.

"Well how about you guys start putting the chips, dips and all that out on the tables and hit play on the music while I go get ready?" I asked.

Eva sprang to her feet and saluted me goofily, "Ay ay Captin!" She scurried off with bowls of chips to get to work. Tilly smiled good naturedly and followed along behind her.

I laughed and head off to the bedroom to get ready. By the time I was done I could hear quite a few people already outside and enjoying themselves. I left the bedroom and grinned at the sight of Mr. Carlin running around on the beach with his grandkids. Clay and Claudia were chasing him while little Christopher was ambling along behind them all as quick as his little legs could carry him.

Jill and Glen were watching on, laughing fondly as Glen bounced little Chloe in his arms. I reckon Chloe is pretty much exactly what Spencer would have looked like as a baby. She was going to be a heart breaker with those Carlin blue eyes, that's for sure!

I smiled as I went to stand next to Lily and Mazzy, a little nervously considering I hadn't been the nicest to them when we'd first met. I was glad they seemed to have forgiven me my little jealous rage.

"Ashley this party is lovely! I must say I can't wait to see Spencer's face when she arrives," Mazzy said kindly, her Scottish drawl making her words almost lyrical.

"Yeah, Spence is going to be blown away!" Lily added with a smile.

"I hope so, I just want her to relax before the big day tomorrow. You guys are coming to the premier aren't you?" I asked before taking a sip of the water I had in my hand.

"Sure are, got our frocks picked out already," Mazzy said with excitement, turning to beam at a tall good looking man as he walked up to us. "Ah hello there," Mazzy said leaning in to kiss the man, "Sorry where are my manners? Ashley this is my husband Callum, Callum this is Spencer's partner Ashley. You've met Lily."

I shook the tall man's hand with a smile as he said in his thick Scottish brogue, "Aye it's a pleasure to meet you Ashley, I've heard a lot about you! Hello again Lily."

We chatted for a few moments before Kyla came over and grabbed me, "Spencer just pulled up!" I excused myself and headed into the house as Kyla and Eva rounded everyone up to await Spencer joining us.

I strode through the house to meet a rather confused Spencer as she walked in the front door. I dropped a kiss on her lips as she asked, "Um Ash, why are the cars of pretty much everyone I know spread out in front of my house?"

I laughed and took her hand in mine as I led her through the house. "Well I have a few surprises for you, first we decided to get together to celebrate the film and the hard work and I figured do it before the Film Festival because regardless of what happens you should all be so proud. Second surprise is that Harrison has designed a dress especially for you to wear to the premier tomorrow, which you can see later and the third surprise, well come with me my love."

I led her out onto the deck where everyone was waiting, they burst into thunderous applause and Mr. Carlin stepped forward with Chloe in his arms. Spencer's mouth fell open in shock and she squealed as she bolted over to engulf her Dad in a big hug, thankfully being careful not to crush her baby niece in the process.

And this is where I hand back over to Spencer to let her tell you how she was feeling…

**Spencer's POV**

I clutched my Dad as close to me as I dared while he was holding Chloe and choked back tears of happiness. I couldn't believe he was there! It was the ultimate cherry on top of the whole experience. I kissed his cheek and pulled back to grin at him, "I can't believe you're here! How? When?"

Dad laughed and kissed my forehead, "Well to answer your questions, I arrived today and I got here because your lovely girlfriend called, invited me and then paid for my flight out here."

I spun around to find Ashley beaming at me. "You did this?" I asked softly. She just nodded. I released my Dad to run and give her the biggest, most gigantic hug ever! I couldn't believe she had done this for me!

"I knew that it would mean the world to both you and your Dad if he was here for the premier," Ashley said with a huge, nose-crinkling smile. I kissed her gently on the lips to loud, and from some people obnoxious, cheers and then announced it was time to get the celebration going.

I spent the rest of the night flitting from group to group, chatting to everyone, dancing a little and watching Christopher like a hawk every time he got a bit too close to my Ashley. His little crush was not going to end well for him.

I was standing talking to Aiden and his girlfriend Megan, getting to hear some funny stories about Ashley in high school and her obsession in freshman year of wearing knee high socks _over_ her jeans! Hehe that one is going to bite her in the ass…or maybe I will. Anyway, back on topic, I was standing talking to Aiden and Megan when I saw Christopher snuggle up against Ashley and then the little home wrecker kissed _my_ girlfriend on the lips!

I excused myself and hauled ass over to the little girlfriend stealer and said, "Ok Christopher Carlin, you and me are going to have a little chat!"

I picked up the rather unimpressed two year old in my arms and strode off with Ashley hurrying after us telling me to calm down and be reasonable and rational. Seriously? Has she met me? I don't do 'reasonable' or 'rational'!

I stalked past Jill who just fixed me with a stare and said, "Please do not give him nightmares or scar him for life ok?"

I nodded and kept going with Ashley apologising to Glen and Jill for what was about to go down. I carried my nephew into my home office and sat him down on the seat across from my desk. He was looking rather bored to tell you the truth.

I took my seat in my chair just as Ashley burst in. "Spence what are you doing?"

I fixed my face into a neutral expression and replied, "Just having a woman to toddler chat with Christopher here."

"Really Spence? Really? He's two!" Ashley protested, but I just waved off her concern and looked at my nephew…who was totally staring at my girlfriend.

"Hey Chris! Eyes over here little buddy!" I said. Christopher glanced my way briefly before turning back to gaze adoringly at my Ashley. I may have growled a little then earning me a disapproving scowl from Ashley.

I got up from my seat and walked around the desk until I was blocking Christopher's view of Ashley, this in turn caused him to pout at me in a rather angry way. "Chris I didn't want it to come to this, but you just had to take it too far."

I heard a sarcastic murmur behind me going, "Oh yes _he's_ the one that's taking this too far!" I opted to ignore that comment.

"Christopher I don't know if you've noticed, but Ashley and Aunty Spencer are a couple, like your Mommy and Daddy," I started to explain.

Christopher got this goofy little grin on his face and squealed excitedly, "Chris lubs Ashy!"

I hear Ashley chuckle behind me and I just frowned, "Yeah I see that you do little Buddy, but the thing is Ashley is in love with Aunty Spencer and Aunty Spencer loves Ashley. We gotta have some boundaries little man because she is _my _girlfriend and not yours."

Chris tilted his head adorably, totally stealing my head tilt, and said, "Ashy don lub Chris?" he little lip started to tremble and quite frankly I started to feel a bit like an ass.

Ashley rushed around me and squatted down beside Chris, whose little face lit up, and said, "Of course I love you Chris! You are the awesomest little guy I know!"

Chris kept pouting in a way that was even melting my heart and murmured sadly, "you promise?" Ashley nodded and leaned in to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

That is when the little con artist/devil child looked up at me with a triumphant smirk. I felt my mouth fall open in shock and awe. I had to hand it to the little bugger, he had totally out played me there!

Ashley pulled back and Chris' face was back to sad and adorable, I scowled some more. She turned around to glare at me, "So are you done making toddlers cry now Spence?"

I shrugged, "Just so long as Christopher here realises that I am on to him. There is no getting anything by Aunty Spencer, I'm ninja like in my awareness. Chris, Ashley is you friend but she is _my_ special play thing…ouch!" I yelp as Ashley wacked me on the arm, which earned a giggle from the demon child. "Sheesh Ash! I was just reminding Chris that you are mine and not for him to be mooning over."

Ashley shook her head and said incredulously, "He's two Spencer! Seriously!"

Chris just smirked at me from his place snuggled up to Ashley. I stuck my tongue out at him causing Ashley to roll her eyes and mutter, "Real mature Spencer, real mature." So I stuck my tongue out at her too, seemed like the right thing to do.

"Ok so Chris I'm gonna lay it all out for you, Ashley is mine and not yours. I am telling you to back off my woman or else…um…" I paused for a minute, not totally sure what to threaten a two year old with, "Um… well or else I'm going to put your toy cars in the toilet after your Daddy has used it!"

Chris looked stricken and then a single tear escaped his eye. Ok its official I am an ass! I shoved Ashley gently out of the way as she glared at me and went to comfort him and pulled my nephew into my arms. "I'm sorry Chris, Aunty Spencer was just playing a game…yeah a game! I won't hurt your toy cars ok?"

Chris pulled his face out of the crook of my neck and smirked triumphantly once again, he had played me again! I had to take my hat off to the kid for committing to the con. He had done good. I had much to teach this young grasshopper once he hit high school. We were going to have so much fun!

Ashley stepped up beside us and scowled at me before smiling at Chris, "You ok little buddy?" he nodded and snuggled deeper into my embrace. I sighed and held him tighter, even though he was after my woman I love that kid.

"Come on back to the party, I think Grandpa has made some brownies!" I announced. Both Ashley's and Chris' eyes lit up and we hurried from the room, no evidence of tears from Chris at all…he is such a faker!

We rejoined the party in time for some delectable warm, fresh from the oven brownies. My Dad has quite a talent when it comes to cooking, but brownies are his masterpiece! Not long after the brownies were annihilated Jill and Glen took the kids and headed home, but not before Chris got in one final kiss from Ashley and a swift glare from me. I was not overly impressed that I had been outwitted by a two year old.

A few hours later and the crowd had dispersed, most in attendance had to be looking their best to attend the premier tomorrow and the rest were politely kicked out when I decided it was Spencer bed time.

We cleaned up rather quickly and then received hugs and good night kisses from my Dad before heading to bed. I honestly don't have the words to fully express how happy I was to have him there for this big moment. He was my constant encourager and it wouldn't have been right to not have him there to share the moment.

After that I spent a few minutes admiring the creation Harrison had come up with for me to wear the next day, and no I won't tell you what it looks like, you'll just have to wait. I will just say though that it was pretty awesome.

Then I fell into bed and passed out into an exhausted sleep before Ashley had even reached her side of the bed. It was going to be a very big day tomorrow!

Ok so firstly the song in this chapter is by The Turtles and is in no way mine.

Also the little scene between Spencer and Christopher was the brainchild of uluvme. Thank you for the stellar idea, I only hope I have written it the way you imagined it. Many thanks!


	23. My Night Turned Vindictive

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Three – My Night Turned Vindictive**

I woke up with a start and gazed tiredly around me trying to figure out why I was buzzing with excitement and nerves. Then it hit me…it was the day of the California Independent Film Festival and the big moment where my creation was going to be premiered.

I leaped from the bed, causing the still sleeping brunette beside me to groan in protest as she rolled over and snuggled deeper under the covers. She was almost unbearably cute! Too bad she had to wake up to help keep me sane until the premier.

I grabbed the corner of the covers and gave an almighty yank, ripping them and the sheets from Ashley's body in one quick motion. Ashley squealed and scrambled with the covers to pull them back over herself, but I wasn't giving in. She soon realised that she was not winning and turned to glare at me in annoyance.

"I need more sleep Spence! We were up really late last night and…and well I need sleep!" Ashley grumbled.

I shook my head, "But Ash its film festival day and I need you." I threw in a good ole' Carlin pout for good measure and sure enough Ashley was out of bed in a second to give me a hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry Baby, we'd better go have breakfast and start getting ready, anything you need beautiful girl," She crooned softly to me. I smiled and let her lead me by the hand out to my kitchen where I could see my Dad was already hard at work preparing a huge breakfast for the three of us.

"Good morning girls, I hope you're hungry!" Dad called with a huge grin as we walked into his line of sight. I took a good look at the feast he prepared and felt my mouth water. He had made blueberry muffins (fresh baked), chocolate pancakes, French toast fingers with cinnamon, sausages, hash browns and eggs. I also happened to notice a fresh pot of coffee brewing and mugs of his world famous (well famous within my circle) hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top.

Yeah this breakfast was going to make me put on a million or so pounds, but I so didn't give a crap it was going to yummy!

I laughed and nodded, "I'm hungry, but I doubt we can get through all that between the three of us!"

"That's where I come in Carlin," Eva sang out as she and Tilly walked through the open back door over my deck followed by Harrison, Ryan, Kyla, Glen, Jill and the kids.

"I think we could do with the help," Ashley said with a beaming smile.

Everyone said their good mornings and settled down at the table to eat. I noticed with a mixture of disbelief and resignation that Christopher planted himself next to Ashley and gazed at her adoringly as he stuffed pancake in his mouth. He ate just like his Dad.

I sighed, I didn't think it was a good time for another showdown with my nephew so I picked him up and moved him to the empty chair beside his and then I took my rightful place next to Ashley, shooting him a meaningful glare. Christopher glared back at me until I made a monkey face while sliding his breakfast to him and then all was forgiven. Kids are way too easy!

The whole gang devoured my Dad's breakfast spectacular in a matter of minutes, which was impressive even for us, and then it was time for us all to disperse to get ready for the film festival premier. My film was slotted to be premiered at 5pm, which was a big honour as that was the opening premier of the festival, but I had to be there from 2pm to do a pre interview about the film and then to attend a reception. There was also a post screening interview, but it was done in a panel formation so I wouldn't be alone to face the questions. It was going to be a very big day.

Glen and Jill left with Dad and the kids to go and get ready at their place. The kids were not coming to the premier so would be dropped off to a babysitters place on the way. The rest of the Worlds Away staff who were attending (so _all_ of them) were also getting ready and Glen and Jill's. It was only a short distance from mine so the limousines wouldn't have to make too many stops. The limos were my thanks to the group, it was a bit of fun really.

Eva, Tilly, Kyla Harrison and Ryan were all getting ready at my place so stayed out after breakfast.

Harrison had been coerced into being my stylist for the day and he was being joined by the hair and make up stylists from the movie. The actors who had starred in the film were all coming to my house to get prepared as Harrison and his team were prettying us all up for this event. The crew would be meeting us here in time to be picked up.

It wasn't long before my house was over run with actors and stylists. We divided the house up in 'zones' just to make some sense of the chaos. First we had the kitchen/dining room area which was converted into hair and make up stations. Then we had my living room which was cleared of furniture and had makeshift change rooms set up for the clothing area. There was a long clothes rack which had enough outfits for 2 sets for each person, in case of wardrobe malfunction or some other disaster. Finally my guest room (the one my Dad wasn't using) was the area for shoes and accessories. It was controlled mayhem!

Ashley, Eva, Tilly, Ryan, Kyla and I were all dragged down into my room to be properly prepped and styled by one Mr. Harrison Devon who would not, and I quote, 'let those production line stylists' touch us. Actually our stylists were amazing, but who was I to argue about getting one on one styling from Harry?

Harrison sent Ashley and I off to shower (separately I am sorry to say) while he made a start on the others hair and make up. He had very definite visions for how all of us would look at this festival as we hit the purple carpet. Yes that's right, the California Independent Film Festival had a purple carpet instead of a red one. They liked to be unique at the CIFF!

Actually the festival was known for its unique qualities. It was a big draw card for a lot of the industry's bigwigs, but found its heart in the independent film scene. It was where people were discovered and dreams came true. I had never been fortunate enough to have a film screened at this festival so it was the highlight of my career up to that point.

After my shower I put on the underwear Harrison had selected for me, he couldn't abide me wearing the wrong underwear with his creation, and threw on a robe. I walked out into my bedroom and burst out laughing at the scene in front of me.

Harrison has done Ryan's hair (not a challenge seeing as he was a boy and had boy short hair) and had started on Eva's. Eva was pouting with her arms folded over her chest while Harry tugged, brushed, straightened and pinned back her hair. Eva had never been one to enjoy having her hair done.

Harrison had an intense look on concentration on his face as worked on her ash blond hair. He stood back for a moment to appraise his work and then announced, "Done! You look dazzling Pixie Dust!"

Eva scowled suspiciously and wandered over the mirror, her face breaking out into a huge grin before she planted a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek, "Thanks H-man, I look fuck-tastic!" We all laughed and Eva sat down beside Ryan, still gazing at herself in my mirror.

Her hair was falling straight to her shoulders, with half of it pinned back to keep it off her face. It was simple but looked perfect.

Next up was Ashley, followed by Tilly, Kyla and then me. Ashley's hair was left to curl naturally, with the left side pinned back from her face. It had an almost 1950s feel to it. Tilly's glossy black hair was set in loose waves that framed her face beautifully. Kyla's long dark brown hair was clipped up in a messy, but stylish, knot at the base of her head with a few loose tendrils of hair left to flutter around her shoulders. Then there was me. Harrison pinned my hair up in a neat knot that looked rather sophisticated if I do say so myself.

Next was make up. Harry worked meticulously and soon we all looked like we had just stepped onto the set of a photo shoot. He had managed to use simple, elegant make up to high light the best features of each person's face. Even Ryan had a touch of make up on, which he had protested about to no avail. It was beside the point though because we looked hot!

After make up came our outfits. Harrison had organised outfits for all of us, some he had designed himself and some were from other designers.

My dress was made from a teal silk with a darker green satin underneath. It had one thick strap over my left shoulder and left my right bare. It fell to just above my kneed and was cinched at my waist with silver, black and teal clasp that highlighted the curves of my body. He quickly added a pair of black stilettos, a silver and black bangle, a long silver chain with a black pearl pendant and black pearl earrings. He handed me my much loved black Prada clutch and I was good to go!

Ashley he dressed in tailored black shorts that came to mid thigh, paired with a royal blue halter neck top with swirls of lighter blue through it. He had her in blue high heels and black leather cuffs on each wrist. She looked scorching.

Eva he put in a beautiful aubergine coloured linen dress that was fitted to her body and fell to her knees. It had thick straps that fell to a sharp v over her chest and left her arms bare. The dress was gathered under the bust to create a wrap around appearance that suited her figure perfectly. The dress was paired with silver and emerald jewellery that brought out her eyes, and very high pumps the same colour as her dress.

Tilly he had dressed in an all out rocker look. She was wearing tight, black leather pants with a red shirt that only had three buttons done up to show off the black and red bra she had on underneath. The shirt had a faint black check going through it and the sleeves rolled up to above her elbows. He had her in heavy black biker boots and thick leather cuffs with a silver chain-link necklace around her neck. Her make up was more dramatic than ours, much more eye liner. By the way Eva was drooling over her, me thinks the outfit was having the desire effect.

Kyla looked gorgeous in a soft cream dress with gold thread patterned through it in random patterns. The dress was soft and following around her figure from a fitted band that sat snug just under her bust. The dress fell to just below her knees, with a full skirt that swirled around her legs. This was all paired with elegant gold jewellery and cream peep toe pumps.

Ryan was in tailored charcoal dress pants and a sky blue button up shirt. Harrison amazed us all by then getting himself ready in less than ten minutes. His wave blonde hair was slicked back from his face, his blue-grey eyes outlined in a light coating of eyeliner to make them pop. He was dressed in black tailored pants with a grey shirt and a black waistcoat. Both men looked very handsome.

After he was sure we were presentable, Harrison scurried off to make sure the actors were all being prepared properly. The rest of us made our way to the kitchen to grab a quick lunch (thoughtfully left fully prepared by my amazing Dad) with promises to Harry that we would be very careful not to get food on ourselves.

An hour later everyone was ready and the limos were picking us up. We all clamoured in, with Ashley clutching my hand lovingly, and drive to Glen and Jill's to pick up the rest of my family, Worlds Away staff and the film crew. All up my support people made up almost 35 people, Lucky it was a small cast and crew! The beauty of independent film.

With everyone looking their best and loaded into the limos it was time to hit the film festival. I was beyond nervous. I just wanted the film to be well received. It truly meant the world to me.

We arrived at the festival and everyone dispersed to look around until it was time for the premier. Ashley, Eva, Tilley, Harrison, Ryan, Kyla, Dad, Glen and Jill all stayed with me as I headed over to where my interview would be filmed. I took a deep, nervous breath and then walked through the door Glen held open for us. I flashed Ashley a grateful smile as she gave my hand periodic supportive squeezes.

A lovely young woman named Carrie interviewed me for about 30 minutes about the film, what it meant to me and the people behind it. It was a really relaxed and easy going interview, which I was grateful for, and was over without anything too controversial being raised.

We left the interview and were directed to the reception that was being held to officially open the festival. The reception was really just a meet and greet for all the films that were being screened and a chance for big names in the industry to come in and lay some ground work.

We walked inside and what I was not expecting was to come face to face with my ex, Toni Hillard, on the arm of Dan Schneider who was one of the big producers over at Intrepid Films. She smirked smugly over at me and I just rolled my eyes and strode to the other side of the room with my arm wrapped firmly around Ashley who glared hatefully at my no-talent ex.

"What is that _thing_ doing here?" Eva asked in a clipped, angry voice.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "My guess is she is sleeping with Dan Schneider and scored an invite that way." I paused and glanced over to find Toni staring at our group, "I fucking wish she wasn't here though!"

Ashley wrapped her arms around me and forced my eyes to lock on hers, "Baby, do not let her being here ruin this night for you. Do not give her that power over you. She is not worth it. Just remember we are all here with you and that tonight is about your film and the people who worked so hard on it. Forget that skank bitch is even here!"

I grin at the name Ashley had decided to call Toni, seemed to fit rather well.

I nodded and let out a deep breath, trying to relax my body. "Ok, I know you're right. It is just really crappy that she is here." Everyone nodded their agreement and gratefully took the glasses of champagne that a passing by waiter had on his tray.

We were soon joined by the crew and actors who were full of stories about the goings on of the festival. The reception was going well, I'd managed to avoid my deranged ex and to schmooze it up with some big industry players when everything went down the shitter.

We were all walking towards the doors to leave for the purple carpet ceremony as we went into the theatre to watch me film when an all too familiar, and much hated, voice came across the PA system.

"Before you all go in and watch this so called movie by Spencer Carlin I thought I'd tell you all the truth about the woman behind the camera." There was a dramatic pause, where my heart pretty much pounded its way out of my chest and I happened to notice Eva was missing. Everyone around the room had frozen and was looking over at me expectantly.

Toni cleared her throat before she continued, "Spencer Carlin and I go back, way back. Back to a time when I was a fresh-faced new actress just looking to get my start in the industry and that is when I was taken advantage of by Spencer."

I felt my mouth fall open in shock, that was the complete opposite of what happened! I was the one taken advantage of! Me! And Toni was _never_ 'fresh-faced' that whore had already been around the block a few too many times! I was fucking livid.

People around the room were looking over at me in a mixture of confusion, disbelief, anger and revulsion. I was starting to see red.

Toni's voice took on a sad tone, "I hate to do this so publically, but I don't want to see any more young actresses hurt by this predator!" She paused again and then continued in a voice that shook with emotion, "I was young and naïve and though that Spencer was my saviour. I thought she would help me find my way, until she made me sleep with her to get parts."

There was a loud chorus of shocked gasps and cries of outrage from around the room. I slumped to the floor, my body overcome by anger, hurt, confusion and shock. Ashley knelt down beside me and took my trembling body into her arms.

"Let's not forget the fact that she then made it so I had to stay with her. Spencer made it very clear when I tried to end things that I would never work again. I haven't booked any acting jobs since I refused to sleep with her. I was a prisoner. Even now after she dumped me to chase after and brainwash a very straight Ashley Davies, Spencer is still actively making sure I don't book any acting jobs…"

Toni was cut off by a loud growl then a crashing sound as what sounded like a fight started to be broadcast around the room. There was yells, screeches and growls, some of which sounded very familiar. I heard what sounded like someone hitting the off button, but not pressing it in all the way so it stayed on and then I heard a voice yell, "Why on earth would you do that Toni? Why hurt her more that you already have? What purpose can trying to destroy Spencer achieve? What the fuck happened to make you so fucking damaged that you have to tear down someone who did actually care about you?"

It was Eva. My little Mama Bear had, once again, come to my aide.

Toni let out a harsh laugh and it sounded like she shoved Eva away from her towards the microphone, probably thinking that had shut off the PA system. Toni never was particularly bright. "Why did I do this? Because Eva, Spencer should have seen that I am a star, that I am the only person she will ever need. She should have given me the opportunities I deserved, if she had then I wouldn't have had to look elsewhere for them."

"Ah so you're saying that if Spencer had cast you in leading roles and developed projects around you then you wouldn't have cheated on her with anyone who would advance your career?" Eva asked, subtly turning up the microphone.

"I did what I had to do to get a head! If Spencer had seen my talent and got me out there doing roles that were worthy of me then I never would have had to cheat, it is all on her head!" Toni snapped.

Many people around the room were now looking at me in sympathy instead of the mix of confusion and anger I was getting before.

"So how many men and women did you fuck behind her back to advance your career Toni?" Eva asked angrily.

Toni laughed smugly, "More than you can count Eva, I'll do what I have to. That little performance I gave earlier, the broken victim of the evil director, will get me noticed. People will see me, I'll be on talk shows and interviews and soon my face and name will be known. I'll get what I deserve."

Eva laughed humourlessly, "I'm sure you will get _exactly_ what you deserve. In fact I think you'll get quite a lot of attention from all the big names in the industry who are in that reception room listening to your nasally, annoying voice admit what a slutty whore you are."

"What…what are you talking about?" Toni asked, for the first time her voice was uncertain.

"Well Toni, just a tip when you are trying to switch off a PA system you might want to make sure you actually push the button all the way in so that all the people who hold your career in their hands don't hear you for what you really are, a talentless bitch who will destroy anyone to achieve her own end. Good luck with the career Toni!" Eva said with a smirk evident in her voice.

There was the sound of footsteps and then some shuffling before the PA system was shut off. Soon I was inundated with people telling me they knew Toni was lying and that she would never work with them ever. I accepted their words with a small smile, still so angry that this huge day was going to be tainted by this drama.

Soon the festival attendants ushered us all to begin the purple carpet. It took about an hour to get everyone inside as the media snapped photos and asked questions. I resolutely refused to answer any questions about Toni, telling the reporters I would address that issue at the press conference after the screening. I could hear my support team of friends, family and colleagues all bringing the focus back onto the film, and for that I was really grateful.

After posing for my last few photos I was able to head inside with Ashley and Eva flanking me protectively. We were shown to our seats in the massive theatre and settled in to see the film on the big screen for the very first time.


	24. My Night Redeemed

Well you are all too kind and I am constantly blown away by your kind words!

Thank you to, my Jester (ConnieLaxer12), razmataz13drums, julsola007, JayJayxo, hugbuddy13, uluvme, LoveAsh87, Harley Quinn Davidson, TimeGoesOn, Born2Try, WillowOn3 and Lilmac45.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! Be safe and have a wonderful festive season!

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Four – My Night Redeemed**

As we sat in the darkened theatre I clung tightly to Ashley hand in one of mine and Eva's in my other. My Dad sat behind us and gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. Glen whispered to me, "Yo little Sis, you rock you know that?" I laughed and turned my head to flash him a big grin.

I looked back around and glanced over at Ashley who was smiling lovingly at me. "Baby, don't let what Toni did ruin your night. In fact look at it as a good thing," on my sceptical look Ashley clarified, "What I mean is tonight Toni exposed herself for the cold-hearted, opportunistic bitch that she is in front of a room full of very influential film industry types. This is going to destroy her non-existent career to a point where she will barely be able to get a job at McDonalds."

I giggled at the thought of Toni manning the drive through window and rested my head on her shoulder, "Thanks Baby, you always know just what to say."

Ashley kissed my forehead tenderly and said, "That's what I'm here for Spence!"

I grinned at her and then turned my attention to the stage where the chair of the festival committee was about to introduce my movie. The chair was a beautiful older woman who was well known as a director, producer and financier of independent films, named Frances Chambers. I had been a long time admirer of hers and it was a dream of mine to work with her in the future. A spotlight illuminated Frances as she adjusted her glasses before speaking, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure tonight that I welcome you to the opening screening of the California Independent Film Festival."

The audience clapped enthusiastically before falling respectfully silent to allow her to continue, "Each year the CIFF committee selects one film to be the opening screening for the festival. This film is always one that is unique and represents the spirit of independent film that the festival promotes. This year the premier film of the California Independent Film Festival is written and directed by Spencer Carlin and produced by Worlds Away Productions. It's called My World in Colour. Please enjoy this special film by a very talented film maker."

The audience clapped warmly as the spotlight disappeared and the film started to play. I squeezed Eva and Ashley's hands and stared in wonder as my film, my heart and soul, unfolded on the screen.

The film opened with a shot of a small town that really could be anywhere in America (it was actually in suburban L.A.) and a voiceover that said, "My life can be broken up into colours. Soft sky blue as the serene, freedom of my childhood, harsh and violent red, the anger and turmoil of my adolescent years, and the passionate variations of purple in my adulthood. My story also has fierce greens of envy, greys of confusion and loneliness, blacks and whites of my unwavering viewpoints, yellows of happiness and friendship and the heart warming pinks of love all mixed in. My life was a full spectrum of colours, but the brightest colour of all was then as yet unnamed colour that she brought into my life."

The film then moved onto the opening scene which had two teenage girls sitting together on a little wharf overlooking a small lake. I won't spell out each and every scene from the movie for you, but I will tell you how proud I felt as I sat in that darkened theatre with the people who mattered the most to me and watched my creation up on the screen.

The movie started with a friendship between two teenage girls who are extremely close and live across the road from one another. One, Isabel, was the daughter of the public high school's principal, while the other, Adrian, was the daughter of two strict catholic parents who worked in the factory on the edge of town.

The opening scenes established just how close the two girls were, how much of a bond they shared. The story was told from Isabel's perspective as she narrated the viewers through their moments together.

The audience laughed, awed and smiled through these scenes, which was the effect I was going for.

The start of the movie explored Isabel developing feelings for her friend and how she struggles with that. There is a scene that shows Isabel telling her older sister and being told its just a phase and that she should ignore it and stop thinking thoughts like that which would destroy their parents and end up in her going to hell. Isabel is pretty broken up about what her sister said and runs to Adrian.

In an emotion filled scene Adrian tries to comfort a distraught Isabel who won't admit what is upsetting her. The scene ends with Adrian holding Isabel in her arms until her tears succumb to sleep.

The audience was deathly silent during these scenes, but when I looked around I saw many faces full of emotion or even damp with tears. I was amazed that something I had created (with a lot of help) had moved people so much.

The story continued like this for a while until it all comes to a head after Adrian goes on a date her mother set for her with a boy that went to their church. Isabel is devastated and waits anxiously for Adrian to return from the date. Isabel rushes out of her house as soon as she sees the boy from church drive away and in a tone that was trying to be casual asks how the date went. Adrian quietly said it was ok, but that he didn't do anything for her. They headed inside and up to Adrian's room where Isabel started pacing and asking a lot of questions about the date. Adrian questions why Isabel wants to know all the details and Isabel burst into tears before admitting, after much coaxing, that she is jealous.

Adrian immediately got upset and assumed that Isabel wanted to date church boy herself. Isabel laughed at the assumption and offered to prove to Adrian how untrue her assumption was. Isabel moved closer to Adrian and slowly brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.

She pulled back and they just looked at each other until Adrian rose to her feet and grabbed Isabel and crushed their lips together. That was the start of a whirlwind romance for the two girls. The movie showed them in a secret, summer long romance that burned with a fierce intensity that threatened to consume them both.

One night they were cuddled up in Adrian's bed, exchanging sweet kisses and loving words when Adrian's parents come storming in and demand Isabel get away from their daughter. They shouted horrible things about Isabel corrupting their daughter and forcing her to act in ways she would never do otherwise.

Isabel was crying and pleading with them to understand, when she noticed Adrian was silent. She looked over at her girlfriend who just agreed with her parents and ran to her Mum and tells her that Isabel forced her and that she felt disgusting and that she wanted help to be better.

Adrian's mother screamed abuse at Isabel who is crying and trembling under the verbal attack and betrayal by Adrian. Adrian's father grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her from the house. He dragged her all the way to her own home where he screamed at her parents, calling them sinners who raised a filthy degenerate who had forced sin on his daughter and into his pure God-loving house. He told them that Isabel coerced Adrian into 'lesbian activities' and that they should get her fixed before she tried to corrupt other young innocent girls like his Adrian.

The audience was tense, openly distressed and angry during those scenes. Their hushed whispers to their neighbours reflected their investment in the film and its characters. It was incredible that they felt so strongly for the characters.

The audience was silent as the film continued, gasping angrily at certain part and shedding tears in others. Isabel's parents never looked her in the eye again after that night. They spoke her only when necessary and it was always accompanied with an insult or hurtful remark. If Isabel had a dollar for every time the words dyke, slut, filth or the like were shouted at her, well then she could have left that small town much quicker!

The day after her parent's confronted them Adrian and her family left town for good, but not before they told a majority of their small town what they thought Isabel had done to their daughter.

For the next few years Isabel is tormented, avoided like a leper or the victim of abuse both physical and verbal. She fled the small town as soon as she could and attended college in L.A. The movie then jumps a head to about a year after college for Isabel, it had been almost six years since she had seen Adrian.

Isabel had built a life and family of close friends out in L.A. and was working as a bartender by night and a junior associate at an advertising agency by day while she saved up to buy her own bar. She was happily tending bar at work when a very familiar face walked in. It is Adrian, in a gay bar in L.A.

Isabel is thrown by this unexpected sight and acts cool and uncaring when Adrian approached her. She refused to hear the attempted apology and asks Adrian why she is there. Adrian admits that she had heard a rumour that Isabel had moved to L.A. and was working at the bar. She admits she finally came to terms with her sexuality and wanted to apologise. Isabel shuts her down and tells her to order a drink or let her get back to work.

Adrian slunk away to the other side of the bar and Isabel struggled to make it seem like she was ok and totally unaffected by seeing the other woman. The movie proceeds to show the attempts made by Adrian to make amends, and Isabel's crumbling resistance that came to ahead when Isabel went to Adrian's apartment and unleashed the hurt and pain that had been bottling up even since Adrian threw her to the wolves (her parents) and then left her to face the bigoted abuse and ridicule of their small town alone. Isabel screamed and cried and even went so far as to slap Adrian across the face. Adrian tells her to do whatever she wants, that she deserved everything Isabel had to throw at her.

The audience was gasping, crying and a few even cheered Isabel on in those scenes. I think she was a very identifiable character for a lot of people. Even if they hadn't lived her experience most people could relate to being hurt and betrayed by someone they thought cared about them.

After the slap Isabel was shocked and then grabbed Adrian and slammed their lips together. They kissed hungrily, passionately and started to undress. Isabel's actions were full of anger and hurt, while Adrian's were full of passion. They ended up having sex and falling asleep in each others arms. Isabel woke up the next day and freaked out, saying it was all a huge mistake and then left.

The following scenes showed the two women struggling to find a common ground and dealing with what happened between them. Isabel was hesitant in allowing herself to be vulnerable to Adrian and there is a battle they faced in moving forward.

They fight and finally after the meddling of some of Isabel's friends, who had never seen her as alive as she was with Adrian back in her life, they are forced to confront how they feel. In an emotion packed scene in the bar as Isabel was closing up when Adrian stormed in and announced that she can't keep dancing around the obvious, which is that she is madly in love with Isabel and always has been. She regrets letting fear take over when they were younger and begs Isabel to forgive her for being a scared kid who couldn't bare the thought of her parent's judgement. She pleads for understanding, she begs for forgiveness for the fact that it took her so long to figure out what Isabel already knew, that she couldn't deny who she is and that to be truly happy she had to be honest.

Adrian sobbed and told Isabel that not a day went by where she didn't regret her actions and wish she had been brave enough to stand up to her parents. She admitted that she came out to them two years ago and that they haven't spoken to her since. She apologised again and says that she is not that scared little girl any more, that she has embraced who she is and what she feels.

Isabel was silent, listening to what Adrian is saying. She leaned against the bar and shook her head before she tells Adrian that she had better not hurt her again. Adrian's face broke out in a huge smile and she rushed over to kiss Isabel. Isabel stopped her with a gentle finger on her lips and tells her they are going to take it slow, that they have to get to know one another again. She then asked Adrian to have coffee with her.

Both women smiled shyly at each other and walked out of the bar. As they stepped out on to the street, after Isabel has locked the door, she reaches out and takes Adrian's hand in hers. They smiled again and walked off down the street hand in hand.

The film ends with them walking off in the early morning (or late night) and Isabel's voiceover as she narrates the end of the film, "It's never easy giving your heart back to someone who so carelessly crushed it under foot, but it's also never easy to live with the regret of not taking a chance on something that might be really wonderful. It's a chance, a gamble, but in order to keep the colour she brought into my life I had to take that chance. What is life without a little risk? How can you find true love if you are not willing to risk your heart?"

The scene faded out to the credits and the audience got to their feet with loud cheers and thunderous applause. I stood up shakily and look around at the crowd who were all looking moved by the film they had just watched. I turned to find Ashley with tears in her eyes clapping and grinning at me. I spun around and was engulfed in a hug from Eva. I was so proud in that moment.

After the applause had died down Eva and I were called up on stage and the media were allowed to move to the front of the theatre to ask their questions. The audience was allowed to remain and see the interview if they wanted to.

Eva and I took our seats and smiled warmly out at the crowd as they set us up with microphones so that the interview could get underway.

Before long the first question was asked about the inspiration behind the movie. I thought for a moment and answered, "Well when I wrote the script I was instantly inspired. The characters came to life in my mind and it was easy to visual them and translate it to words. I think the emotions in this film are universal and relatable and they have certainly been present in my own life. This film was a means for me to pull out the feelings in my heart that I had no avenue to explore. Through this movie I could dissect those emotions and make peace."

A few more questions were asked about the film and the characters before a reporter asked about the rumoured expansion to the company. I sat back left that one all to Eva, she was the business brain after all.

"Well the rumours are true, Worlds Away Productions is expanding to include a small record label as a part of the company. We have expanded the site of our business and are updating equipment to ensure that all clients, both of the film production side of things and the record label, will get the high standard of work they have come to expect from the Worlds Away family. The expansion to include a record label brings with it a few new faces to the team and with them a wealth of experience and knowledge that can only make this company stronger than ever before. We'll keep you posted on when we will be ready to officially launch the record label and with the progress of the expansion. Thanks" Eva said in her 'professional' voice.

The next question was about the films soundtrack, which saw me launching into a very long winded speech about Tilly and her talent, me and my song writing and Ashley's phenomenal score. I only shut up because I caught an elbow in the ribs from Eva. Evil midget!

Then what I was really hoping wouldn't happen did, they asked about Toni and her little stunt before the screening. Eva started to answer but I gave her a sad look which she rightly interpreted as 'let me take this one.'

"Well I must say I am saddened and shocked that Toni would stoop so low as to try and publicly humiliate and hurt me on one of the most important nights of my career. She once meant so much to me and now I see that I didn't know her at all." I paused and looked over at Ashley who was sending me a supportive look of understanding. "Toni and I were together for just over a year and during that time she was unfaithful and basically a parasite. She was only happy when I was casting her in my productions, even though she was not the most gifted actress and often not right for the part, or introducing her to people in the industry. I later found out she ended up sleeping with a lot of the people I introduced her to. As I'm sure you are aware our relationship ended rather publically on the red carpet of the GLAAD awards so that was pretty humiliating."

I sighed and ran a hand over my Harrison styled hair, "I was merely a means to get her where she wanted to go. I was a stepping stone to her achieving her dreams. I was just too big of a fool to see it until the end. I was her cash cow and when I stopped paying her rent and stopped casting her in roles, Toni pulled away. As soon as I was no longer useful to her I was discarded. The best thing I ever did was getting out of that relationship," I looked over at Ashley with a beaming smile, "If I hadn't I wouldn't have met and fallen in love with my beautiful girlfriend."

There were a few more questions after that, but the reporters stayed respectfully away from the topic of Toni and focused on the movie, the film festival and what I had in the works for the future.

As soon as it was all done me and mine all headed out to the limos and got dropped off at home. We said our goodbyes to the cast, crew and staff from Worlds Away and the inner circle headed inside to unwind.

As we were walking towards my house I saw Dad and Ashley throw each other cheeky, conspiring grins right before all hell broke the fuck lose.

I spun around at the terrifying sound of what I thought was some one murdering a very angry bull. Instead what I found was Eva screaming, this animalistic screech that practically rendered me deaf.

"What the fuck happened to my mother fucking car?" Eva screeched in fury as she spun around to stare at us all in shock.

Oh shit, this was going to end badly…


	25. Pimp My Ride

Thank you to the wonderful people who alerted, favourited, sent me messages and reviewed my story!

Thank you to, idwalkthroughhell4u, razamataz13drums,dhisasian, lilce1992, Lilmac45, TimeGoesOn, JayJayxo, Born2Try, LoveAsh87, WillowOn3, julsola007, uluvme, Harley Quinn Davidson and last, but certainly not least my Jester, ConnicLaxer12!

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Five – Pimp My Ride**

Eva dropped her bag to the ground and rushed towards her car…her car that was now um bright fucking pink with Barbie insignias all over it, plus frangipani stickers and a whole lotta trimmings. Someone had 'pimped' Eva's ride in the worst kind of way. I wasn't sure if I should laugh, hide until the time bomb that was Eva was done exploding, or start trying to make peace. Hell maybe I should start puking at the grossness that was now Eva's pride and joy.

Eva came to a stop in front of her car, frozen as though she was in total shock. I had never seen her like this before. I thought she was having an aneurism. I was about to say something when she spun around and bellowed, "Who did it! Who the hell touched my fucking car? What kind of sick fucking joke is this? Which one of you is fucking deranged enough to destroy my poor innocent Baby!"

"Eva, language," My Dad reproached her, at great risk to life and limb I'd imagine. She looked at Dad incredulously and then moved her eyes back to her car.

Eva's car was her greatest possession, it meant more to her than most people did. The once red Mustang was her longest and most committed relationship ever. That car was her baby and you did not fuck with her baby. I was starting to get scared that someone would be in a body bag before the night was over.

Eva tentatively reached out and rested her hand on the now hot pink bonnet. She took a few big gulping breaths and then said in a scarily emotionless voice, "Ashley fucking Davies, sorry Mr. C, you have gone too fucking far this time."

Ashley folded her arms over her chest and laughed, "Oh is the right Eva? And who do you think drove me to this? If I took it too far Eva, it's only because you showed me the way."

Eva walked around her car, touching the very pink bonnet and poking at the Barbie decals. She whimpered like a kicked puppy and leant against the bonnet…for about 3 seconds and then she was off running towards Ashley who had the forethought to kick off her high heels and to start a running!

"This is how your life ends Davies! This is where I fucking kill you and use your blood to repaint my car!" Eva bellowed as she sprinted after my girl.

I stared around at everyone else in shock, "Um do you think we should do something?" Like get a tranquilizer gun or something.

Dad stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder, "Let it run its course Spence, this will be ok, Eva is just getting a little much deserved pay back."

"Oh my God, you were involved in this? Dad!" I shrieked. Oh man Eva was going to kill my girlfriend and then kill my Dad! I was going to end up a girlfriend widow and practically an orphan!

Dad just shrugged and looked back over to where Ashley was sprinting back towards us. She ran up behind Tilly and used her as a human shield, "Ok Eva if you want to get to me you are going to have to go through your girlfriend," Ashley gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

Eva grumbled under her breath and stared intently at Tilly and Ashley, trying to figure out a way to get to Ash while not hurting Tilly. Ashley had been rather clever using Tilly to hide behind, anyone else Eva would have gone straight through…me included.

"This is so much worse than the fucking hole on the beach Ashley! And the Ellen stunt! This is beyond anything I have done to you!" Eva yelled, her face getting all red.

Ashley leaned around the side of Tilly to respond, which Eva saw as her opening and lunged forward. Dad stepped forward quickly and lifted an angry, squirming Eva off her feet.

"Ok I think this has gone on enough, Ashley why don't you make the call?" Dad said as he held a still struggling Eva.

"Wait, Mr. C you knew about this?" Eva asked as she looked up at my Dad with big sad eyes. You know that scene (well many scenes) in Shrek 2, 3 and 4 where Puss In Boots looks up at someone with those big sad kitty eyes and your heart just breaks a little? Well that is the look Eva was giving my Dad.

"Eva I did know about this, but I think this is about on par with the hole on the beach," Dad said calmly. Eva kinda went limp in his arms and pouted as Ashley pulled out her cell phone and spoke quietly and quickly into it.

Ashley stepped out from behind Tilly fully and said with a little smirk, "They're on their way Arthur."

Dad nodded, "Ok good, I'll just hang on to Eva until they get here." Eva just pouted more, she was so cute! Little crazy midget!

We stood around for a minute or so when the familiar purr of a Mustang engine caught our attention. We all looked over to the edge of my driveway where a very familiar, immaculate red Mustang was driven slowly up the drive.

Eva's mouth fell open and she wordlessly pointed at her car. Ashley chuckled and motioned to Dad to let Eva go, she was too stunned to do any real damage to Ashley at the moment.

"Wha…what…what the hell is going on here?" Eva stammered out, her eyes glues to the Mustang as it came to a stop in front of us. A good looking Latino man climbed out of the car and handed the keys to Ashley with a grin.

"Thanks Jose, she looks great," Ashley said, keeping her eyes on Eva as she slowly advanced towards her car.

"No problem Ashley, we fully detailed her and even fixed that sound system which you mentioned hasn't been right since you jammed a CD in it. We serviced her and gave her a thorough going over, she should run like a dream," The young man shook Ashley hand, smiled at the rest of us and then walked down the drive way to where a pick up truck was waiting for him.

"My car isn't pink?" Eva asked in a small voice.

Ashley smirked, "Nah, I couldn't actually destroy such a kick ass car Eva, I just kinda wanted you to _think_ I had."

Eva stood flabbergasted, just staring between the two cars. She tentatively stepped forward and looked at her car, opening the doors and examining it super closely, making us all laugh. She ignored us and continued her inch by inch inspection of her much loved car.

"I promise you Eva this is your baby and I am returning her to you in even better condition than I 'borrowed' her in," Ashley said, with finger quotes included. She then added what I had really hoped wouldn't come up, "although Spencer and I may have snuck out here this morning while everyone was eating lunch to have a little quickie in the backseat."

Eva froze and looked between the two of us in disgust, "You had better be kidding!_ I_ haven't even had sex in that car!"

Ashley just shrugged while I blushed and Dad, Glen and I all determinedly avoided each other's eyes. Eva sighed and shook her head, "Eww! Spencer! Just Eww!" Eva pouted while we all laughed (some of us nervously, I do not like my sex life mentioned when my Dad is around) and then said, "I am too tired to keep fighting with you tonight Spit Roast. In my head there was no sex in my Mustang, you hear me? No sex!" Everyone chuckled as Eva frowned and stepped as close to her car as she could get.

Eva rested her cheek against the bonnet and whispered words of love to her car that quite frankly I am glad I couldn't hear properly. Everyone else was practically wetting themselves laughing, I think most of that was hysterical relief that no one had been murdered. I had images of being on the news holding my jacket over my face and yelling 'no comment' as I fought my way through the reporters. Not fun!

Eva removed her cheek from the car and strode over to Ashley, holding out her hand for her keys to be returned with a cute little pout on her face. Ashley, rather childishly, held them up over her head and clearly out of my midget best friend's reach. Eva growled and leapt up to try and get them, each time Ashley moved the keys just out of reach. I must admit it was pretty fucking hilarious to watch. They are two of the shortest people and any one of us could have easily plucked the keys from Ashley's hands. We, of course, opted to let it play out.

Eva scowled and then suddenly launched herself at Ashley's mid section, sending both of them tumbling to the ground…in their very fancy outfits. Harrison's girlish squeal sent the rest of us into hysterics as he tried in vain to get them to get up out of the dirt.

Eva pulled some pretty epic wrestling moves on Ashley, forgetting she was wearing a dress until our hyena like laughter alerted her to the fact we could all see her Pokémon underpants. Harrison adamantly stated that he had given her instruction to wear pretty girly underwear that would suit her outfit and Eva had ignored him. I don't doubt that version of events one bit.

Eva glared at us all, snatched the keys from Ashley, who was rolling around on the ground clutching her stomach as she laughed her head off, and stood up. She straightened her dress with as much dignity as she could muster and then rolled her eyes and cracked up laughing like the rest of us.

She held out her hand to help Ashley up, but as soon as she had started lifting Ash she dropped her hand and sent my still chuckling girlfriend to the ground. Eva crossed her arms and said with a fierce glare, "That was for scaring the mother fucking shit out of me…sorry Mr. C!"

Dad waved off her apology as he continued to laugh along with the rest of us.

Ashley shrugged in a 'fair enough' kind of way and willingly accepted Eva's hand a second time. This time Eva pulled Ashley to her feet and grabbed her in a hug.

"I gotta give it to you Spit Roast that was pretty spectacular. You certainly have balls! Respect!" Eva said as she and Ashley walked towards the house arm in arm.

The rest of us rolled our eyes and followed along behind them, maybe, just maybe this would be the end of all the pranks….

"I can't wait to start thinking up how I am going to get you back for all of this!" Eva exclaimed.

…or maybe not.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

It had been two weeks since the film premier, the Toni mishap and the pimping of Eva's ride and tonight it was time for the official release of Tilly's first single. We had deliberately planned to release it during the festival as it was one of the main songs used in the film.

I am happy to report that there were no pranks in revenge for the car incident the night of the film festival, I suspected that Eva was busily plotting away though. I can also tell you that the car that actually got 'pimped' belonged to Ashley's friend Jose and was really just a Mustang shell he was going to rebuild. The damn thing couldn't even be driven. He came by the next morning and took it out of my front yard on the back of a truck.

I am also happy to report that Toni's little stunt and her accidental confession had been broadcast on the majority of entertainment media sources and the rumour mill claimed that she has been dumped from the one role she had been able to get (a commercial for a fast food restaurant) and that she was being blacklisted from the majority of production companies and casting agents. My heart just breaks for her…that was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell.

Eva had also leaked the story to a few tabloids and to all her contacts in the industry, she was determined that Toni would pay for how she had treated me. Eva was a crazy, but she was the crazy you wanted in your corner when shit went down. Loyalty was Eva in a nutshell.

I think it was safe to say that Toni would not be booking any acting jobs for a good long time. However if she should happen to pop up in…let's say…an _adult_ film, I would not be at all surprised.

Since the premier Ashley and Tilly had been in meetings and in the studio with Ethan and Kyle to get Tilly's first single, Lost In You, ready to launch. We had utilised all of Ashley and Ethan's contacts to organise the single to go pretty much viral once it was released. It would be getting launched on YouTube, iTunes and released for sale in stores.

We had been promoting Tilly in s major underground kinda way, hitting Facebook and MySpace as well as all the music mags and clubs we could. We were postering and handing out flyers and had even gotten a billboard up in Santa Monica near where the single would be launched.

Eva and I had conceptualised and produced the music video, filming it over two days and then spent the next three editing it. It was a relatively simple music video as it involved a lot of footage from the film. The song also lent itself to simple rather than a big production.

I was proud of how it was working out. I had written the single at a time in my life where I thought I had lost the love of my life and I was really struggling. I had poured my emotions and pain into this song and by doing so found a small measure of peace. I was honoured that an artist like Tilly had agreed to perform it and was really looking forward to getting the song out there.

After a lot of hard, and often times emotional, work it was time to get this single launched.

We had organised to hold the launch at a club just near the film festival in Santa Monica. We had timed it so that the film screening that night would be over and done with and then the launch would happen, that way people attending the festival could also attend the launch. It was all neatly tied together.

I headed to the club early with Gemma and Peter, my two interns from UCLA film school, to get everything set up. I had left Ashley with Tilly who was having nervous conniptions and had sent Eva and some of the other staff off to the festival to check out the competition. We had been sending a few people each night of the festival so that we could get an idea of what the field was looking like. So far it was scarily good.

I got Gemma and Peter to get the promotional materials (posters, banners etc) all organised while I went to harass the sound and lighting guys. There was no way I was leaving anything up to chance on this one, those tech guys would do a top job or I'd unleash Eva on them.

Once all the se tup was completed to my liking I sent the interns off and headed home to get ready. Harrison had picked my outfit, but meanly left the hair and makeup to me. I was starting to forget how to do my own hair and makeup, I was a little too used to Harry doing it for me.

I walked in my front door to find Dad, Tilly and Ashley sitting on the sofa in my living room having a cup of coffee together. Dad was laughing at something Ashley had said and it was about the happiest I'd seen him since before Clay died. My whole family lost so much the day that car accident happened.

I wandered over and plunked myself next to Ashley, snuggling into her side until she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm firmly around my shoulders. I smiled in triumph and cuddled in.

"Everything set up for tonight?" Tilly asked nervously.

I nodded and stole a sip of Ashley's coffee, making a face of disgust when I realised it was black coffee sans the sugar. Yuck!

"Yep all set up, the interns did a great job. How are things here?" I asked softly, noticing how tense Tilly seemed.

Tilly shrugged and my Dad patted her soothingly on the shoulder. "Well everything is going ok Spence, Tilly and Ashley went over the plan for tonight again and we had some lunch…" He did keep talking, but after the word lunch I stopped listening.

Dad shook his head and laughed, "Go ahead Spence, there are leftovers in the fridge." I squealed in excitement and nearly took out Tilly in my haste to get from the living room to the kitchen as quickly as possible. What? I was hungry! And a hungry Spencer is not the nicest one to be around.

I opened the fridge and to my delight found enough yummy goodness to make me one very happy and full Spencer. I pulled it all out onto the counter and started putting together my lunch. I was so engrossed in my task that I jumped when a familiar pair of arms circled my waist and a warm body leaned into my back.

Ashley let out a husky chuckle and kissed the back of my neck, "Sorry Baby, I didn't mean to startle you."

I just sighed and leaned back against her, I was just enjoying being in her arms. We stood like that for a while until the growling of my stomach alerted us to the reason I was actually in the kitchen in the first place.

Ashley giggled and said, "Eat your lunch Baby, I'll go and try to get Tilly to relax. She was fine until about half an hour ago and then it was like she just flipped a switch and lost all the calm she was holding on to."

I laughed and pulled her closer so I could kiss her gently on the lips. Ashley grinned her nose-crinkling smile at me as she slipped out of my grasp and headed off comfort Tilly. I beamed at my gorgeous girlfriend's retreating form and started shovelling food in my mouth.

Not overly lady like I'll grant you, but I did have a single launch to get all prettied up for!


	26. Five Minutes to Launch

Thank you to all who read, reviewed, alerted, favourited and all that good stuff. You all are amazing.

Shout outs to – lilce1992, idwalkthroughhell4u, tigersforever, Irishgrl33, Born2Try, Harley Quinn Davidson, julsola007, LoveAsh87, uluvme and my friends WillowOn3 and my Jester (aka ConnieLaxer12)

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Six – Five Minutes to Launch**

"In a minute!" I screeched down the hall as Tilly yelled at me to hurry up for the umpteenth time. I know she was nervous, but sheesh! It takes time to look this hot!

I ran a hand over my hair to smooth down any flyaway hairs and nodded to my reflection, I was the epitome of hot so now we could head to the launch! I scooped up my clutch and sauntered down the hall to the sound of Tilly grinding her teeth, Eva trying to calm the nervous one and Ashley and Dad talking about food.

"You can all relax now, I'm ready to go!" I announce as I strode into my living room with a huge grin. Eva muttered something along the lines of, "Thank God you diva-esque blonde," and grabbed Tilly to lead her out to the waiting car before Tilly could kill me.

Dad grinned and patted me on the shoulder before heading out to join the others in the car. Ashley just stepped forward and pulled me into her arms, "You almost gave Tilly a heart attack taking so long to get ready," she paused and dragged her eyes up over my body before adding, "But it was 100% worth it Baby."

I beamed and kissed her lips tenderly before replying, "Thanks Ash, you look incredible too."

And not to be immodest, but we was looking _fine_!

Ashley was wearing a skin tight black and red check strapless dress that fell to mid thigh. The dress highlighted every single curve and accentuated her breathtaking body. Her hair was in loose, wild curls and she was taller than me in her black stilettos. She looked hot!

As for me I was wearing a Harrison designed, fitted, strapless gold dress with a plunging neckline and a skirt that flowed to just above my knees. The dress had an intricate design through the fabric in rich plum thread. The design was subtle, but made the dress look mostly plum from the right angle. It was so pretty and totally changed from gold to plum when I twirled. The dress had a band of plum around my waist and was paired with plum pumps. I had my hair up in a neat knot at the back of my head and simple accessories that complimented the dress.

I was just about to lean in and kiss my girl again when a voice shouted, "Are you two kidding me? We are trying to leave for the most important night of my life to date and you two are making out? Seriously?"

We jumped apart and turned to stare at Tilly as she stormed back out to the car. We each held in our laughter and walked quickly out of the house. As I was locking the front door Ashley leaned in to me and whispered, "I didn't know Eva's brand of crazy was contagious?"

I snorted as I struggled to contain my amusement and choked out, "I know, Tilly used to be such a nice, polite girl. Eva really does ruin lives." We caught each other's eyes and giggled as we walked hand in hand to the waiting limo.

"Took you long enough," Tilly grumbled as she fiddled with the napkin she was twirling in her hands.

I smiled softly and shoved Harrison out of the way (shooting him an adoring grin) so I could sit beside her, "Tilly I know you are nervous so I am going to let the little bitch attack you seem to be having go. I am just going to tell you that tonight is going to be great and that this is the start of big things for you. Til, tonight is the start of your dreams coming true."

Tilly stared at me for a second and then launched herself into my arms. I chuckled and held her close as everyone else just grinned at us and Eva mouthed, "Thank you." I winked at my best friend and held her young girlfriend in my arms until the limo came to a stop in front of the club.

"Ok Til, you ready for this?" Ashley asked as the driver opened the door and waited for us to step from the car.

Tilly nodded, her eyes wide and scared. I squeezed her hand and rose from my seat to follow Ashley out of the car. She took my hand and gave it a loving squeeze as we smiled and waved at the photographers. Harrison and Ryan followed us, then Dad, Kyla, Glen and Jill followed by, Ethan and Kyle before it was time for Eva to step out of the car and hold out her hand for Tilly.

Tilly emerged from the limo slowly, her hand clutching onto Eva's in a grip that would have brought a Navy Seal to tears. Eva just smiled adoringly at her girl and walked proudly at her side as they smiled at the photographers and answered a few questions from reporters.

Ashley and I looked on like proud parents and waited for them to join us so we could walk into the club together. As we stepped into the crowded room (I had made sure we arrived a tad late to ensure that Tilly would have a full house to welcome her) the assembled crowd burst into loud cheers and thunderous applause.

The club was owned by Mitch, a friend of Harrison's, so we had the run of the place and had utilised that to our advantage. We had the entire club all to ourselves until dawn, with staff until 2am, we were allowed to continue using the facilities after the staff left which would be great for after party fun! The owner had let us have free rein, kicked in the booze, organised catering and let me decorate exactly how I wanted to. It was a perfect arrangement. Yay for Harrison having useful friends!

Tilly beamed and stared around her in wonder as she took in the crowd and the decorations around the room. There were banners and posters all around the room displaying Tilly, some were official promotional photos or the single cover, and others were stills from the music video, shots of Tilly in the recording studio and on the set of the film with the cast. There were even a shot or two Tilly and Eva being all cute together.

The rest of the room was hung with gobstopper sized globes on cables of varying length that shone with a soft glow. It gave the room a golden glow (that went awesomely with my dress…and yeah that was totally on purpose!) that created an intimate, yet relaxed atmosphere. I was pretty proud of the simplicity of it.

Tilly turned to face me with a beaming smile and launched herself into my arms thanking me over and over again. I laughed and told her it was my pleasure and then she moved on to strangling Ashley with a fierce hug. After Ashley had been released everyone else from Worlds Away (including my Dad) was hugged within an inch of their lives, while those of us who had already been manhandled laughed at their bulging eyes and purple faces as she choked the life out of the others.

Once everyone had been thanked Kyle led Tilly further into the room and started introducing her around. I smiled as I watched them, I was so proud of Tilly and so glad that we had been able to help her get here.

I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist and leaned back into the warm body behind me. I sighed in contentment and linked my fingers with Ashley's where they rested on my stomach.

I felt her lean in closer to be and shivered as her warm breath tickled the skin of my neck. I heard her chuckle and tighten her hold on me. "You did a good thing for Tilly Spence," She murmured.

I shrugged, "It wasn't just me Ash, everyone helped in a big way."

Ashley spun me around in her arms and locked her chocolate eyes on mine, "Spencer, it was all you, we just followed your lead. You are the one who took a chance on Tilly and gave her a shot that is all you. You should be proud of what you have done for her."

I blushed and buried my face in the crook of Ashley's neck to hide that fact. Ashley giggled and held me tighter against her, rocking me gently to the soft music playing through the club. I sighed and pulled my face out of its comfortable hiding place and grinned at her, "So I guess it's time we made the rounds." Ashley nodded and took my hand as we began circulating and chatting to the assembled guests.

I made sure to keep an eye on Tilly, who was flanked by Eva and Kyle (who took his role as her manager very seriously). Tilly was handling everything with grace, poise and humour. She was effortlessly charming everyone who spoke to her and building a reputation for herself that would hold her in good stead for the rest of her career.

The rest of the Worlds Away crew (including Dad and Glen) were mingling and enjoying themselves. Although the sight of my Dad dancing with Harry to Lady Gaga will forever haunt me. Why is it that the men in my family seem to be infatuated with Harrison Devon?

Finally the time came to get the single officially launched. I dragged Ashley by the hand over to Tilly, Eva and Kyle who were all chatting to Norman Roberts, a producer from a small indie record label. I had a feeling that Norman and Kyle were seeing each other, no concrete evidence but man were they obvious in the way they kept touching and sharing little secret smiles.

I tapped Tilly on the shoulder and smiled apologetically at them all as I said, "Sorry to steal this one away, but it's time she got ready for her performance and single launch."

Immedinately the Worlds Away family convened on us and everyone offered Tilly words of encouragement and hugs a plenty as she and Eva followed Ashley and I back stage. I led them to a small, but comfortable room which had been set up as a dressing room for Tilly. There were a few comfy sofas, a make-up and hair station for touch ups and a few other creature comforts to calm the nervous beast. Tilly's guitar was also there ready for her to warm up.

Tilly let out a deep breath and sank down onto one of the sofas, pulling Eva down beside her. "Phew, that was stressful!" Tilly said as she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

I laughed, "Til, you handled that like a total pro! I had people constantly coming up to me telling me how charismatic, charming and nice you were. People were impressed by you kiddo so just chill ok?"

"She's right Til, you made that look easy and I know from experience that a room full of industry, both film and music, people is stressful. It get's easier and you are already doing everything right, you are a natural!" Ashley added with a beaming smile.

"Yeah Babe, just fake it til you make it!" Eva threw in with a smirk, making us all laugh.

"Ok so here is the plan, Tilly you have about 30 minutes to warm up and get ready to go on stage. When the times comes Ashley and I are going to go up on stage and introduce you so Eva can stay backstage with you. Then you come out on stage and perform, and then…" I paused for dramatic effect, the next part was a surprise! "and then we screen your music video as it simultaneously goes live on MTV, YouTube, MySpace and Facebook."

Tilly stared at me with her mouth hanging open before springing forward and strangling Ashley and I in a crazy octopus hug. We just laughed and hugged her back. Tilly pulled back a bit, still clutching onto us as she beamed and asked in wonder, "MTV? Really?"

I nodded and let Ashley answer, she was the one with the contact who had managed to wrangle this amazing opportunity. It was pretty much unheard of for a small independent record label like ours to actually have a video officially launched on MTV, usually if the single gained some popularity only then it would enter the MTV circulation. Ashley laughed a little and replied, "Yep, really. Tilly this is all really happening so now you have to enjoy it!"

Tilly squealed and raced over to hug Eva too, she released my tiny friend and bolted over to her guitar, "Ok now you guys have to leave for twenty minutes so I can warm up and get ready…oh and by you guys I just meant Spencer and Eva, Ash can you please stay?"

Ashley nodded her agreement with a warm smile and Eva and I slipped out of the room.

Eva dragged me over to the bar and got each of us a drink, "This is pretty surreal Spence."

I chuckled, "Sure is Evie, who would have thought that the little idea we came up with to expand our company would lead us here?"

"Not I butterfly!" Eva sang out with a smirk. I giggled and shoved her lightly before lifting my drink off the bar and taking a generous sip. We leaned against the bar and surveyed the room, it was packed with people. There were directors, actors, producers and others from the film festival, music producers, artists, label big wigs and others from the music industry. The peeps at Worlds Away Productions have mad networking skills!

I slung an arm around Eva's shoulders and said with a beaming grin, "You excited to see your girl up on stage?"

Eva's eyes darkened and a predatory smirk covered her lips as she said, "You have no idea…watching Tilly perform is like the best foreplay."

I removed my arm from around her hastily and screeched out a loud, "Ewww!" Eva just laughed and shrugged. Now I was going to be stuck with Eva and Tilly sexy time images in my head for the rest of the night!

Although to be honest, and I wasn't going to admit this to Eva, but I have to say the watching Ashley perform is truly the best and hottest foreplay. There is something about hearing her husky voice and watching her lose herself in a song that just does bad things to me. Oh yeah and now I am visualizing it…mmmm.

I felt a sharp jab to my ribs and turned to glare at Eva who just smirked in a 'I know what you were thinking about' way and took a big sip of her drink. I rolled my eyes and did the same.

We were soon joined by Kyla and a tall good looking guy who I think was a director for one of the films screening in the film festival. He was talented, I'll give him that. He was also kind of cute. He had dark auburn hair and chocolate coloured, smiling eyes. He was tall and toned, clearly he took care of himself. Kyla had this glowy, kinda radiance about her that told you she was seriously crushing on this dude.

"Hey Spencer, Eva, this is Ben Rangeland. Ben this is Spencer Carlin and Eva Reynolds from Worlds Away Productions," Kyla introduced.

I held out my hand and smiled, "Hi Ben, I caught your film the other night at the festival. It was really great, I loved the concept and the cinematography."

Ben shook my hand and then Eva's and flashed us a winning smile, "Thank you Spencer, I have to say that is an honour coming from you. I was so enthralled by your film I had to just sit in my seat for about five minutes after the film was over!"

Eva nodded, her approval was now gained.

We stood around for a little longer chatting and getting to know Ben and then it was time to head backstage so that this launch could begin. We said our goodbyes and headed off. I grinned at Eva and started walking only to have her stop me and glance at me with a troubled, confused expression. "Evie, what's wrong?"

Her brow was creased in thought as she took a second before asking me, "Spence, this has been on my mind and I really have to know…" She trailed off and I nodded at her to continue. Eva shuffled her feet a little and finally blurted out, "Did you and Ashley _really_ have sex in my car?"

I burst out laughing, rolled my eyes and walked away with Eva following me and asking, "Well did you? Spence…Spence…did you?" I ignored her and slipped behind the curtain that led to back stage.

Eva slipped in behind me and muttered loudly, "Oh c'mon Spence!" I laughed and walked into Tilly's makeshift dressing room where Ashley was sprawled out on the sofa and Tilly was laughing at something my girl had said.

"Heya rock stars, you ready for this?" I called as I sauntered in. Both Ashley and Tilly glance up at me, Ashley looking excited and Tilly looking kinda nauseous.

Eva strode over and held out her hand with a loving smile. Tilly grinned shyly and took the offered hand before letting Eva pull her to her feet.

Ashley smiled sweetly and walked over to stand beside me. She slipped an arm around my shoulder and faced the cute couple in the corner. "Ok you two, Spencer and I will go out and get the introductions over with and then Tilly you're up. You ok?"

Tilly nodded and sent us a scared little smile. Show time!


	27. Show Time

Thank you to the wonderful people who read, review, alert and favourite my story!

Thank you to my Jester ConnieLaxer12 and to Harley Quinn Davidson, WillowOn3, uluvme, lilce1992, JayJayxo, idwalkthroughhell4u, Born2Try, julsola007 and LoveAsh87

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Show Time**

We turned and walked out with Eva dragging Tilly along behind us. They stopped at the side of the stage while Ashley and I walked out into the spotlight that illuminated a stool and a microphone.

I step up to the microphone first and beam out at the crowd, "Hey everyone!" The crowd fell respectfully silent, "Worlds Away Productions welcomes you to the official launch of 'Lost In You,' the first single by a wonderfully talented, sweet, beautiful young woman, Tilly Kline!" I paused to let the audience applaud and then stepped back to let Ashley speak.

"Worlds Away Productions recently expanded to include a small record label and as head of the label side of the company it gives me great pleasure that the first ever single to be released by WAP is by a dear friend who is also scorching hot and talented to boot! So without further ado allow me to introduce Tilly Kline singing her debut single, written by the gorgeous woman beside me," Ashley paused and flashed me an adoring grin, "Here's Tilly with 'Lost In You'!"

Ashley and I stepped back from the microphone and into the shadows at the side of the stage as Tilly stepped out with her acoustic guitar in hand. She walked up to the microphone, took a deep, calming breath and started to talk, "Thank you Spencer and Ashley. I owe so much to everyone at Worlds Away Productions and to them I want to say thank you. I also want to say thanks to my girlfriend, Eva, for her love and support and also for never being boring," there was a chorus of laughter from all the people in the room who knew Eva at that comment, "but finally I want to thank Spencer Carlin."

Tilly turned and caught my eyes as she continued, "Spence, you took a chance on me and gave me my shot. You didn't know me, not really, but you still took a chance and bent over backwards to help make my dreams come true. You also gave me the greatest honour of all and allowed me the privilege of performing your song. So thank you."

I smiled tearfully at her and winked. Tilly beamed and turned back to the audience, "This song is usually played with a full rockin' band, but tonight I want to do something a little more intimate. This song is about heartbreak, it's about the anguish that you feel, the desperation when all you want is to get lost in the person you love." Tilly looked down and took a seat on the stool as she started to strum her guitar. She looked out over the audience and started to sing.

"I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends"

Tilly's guitar was her only back up, the anguish, angst and pain in the lyrics and her voice transcending the need for the other instruments.

"You tried to lie and say "I was everything"  
I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you" (I'm nothing without you)

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you"

Tilly's face expressed the pain in the song, the longing, she reflected my feelings so perfectly it was as though she has written the words. She strummed through to the next verse and began singing.

"You always thought that I left myself open  
But you didn't know I was already broken  
I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
But pulling away took everything I had

You tried to lie and say "I was everything"  
I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you" (I'm nothing without you)

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you, in you"

Tilly paused and took a deep breath before launching into the next and most intense part of the sing. I felt Ashley fidgeting beside me and looked at her to find an expression so remorseful and sad that it nearly broke my heart. I know that she felt every word of this song like a blow, it was written about her after all, and it pained me to see it hurting her.

I smiled apologetically, to which she smiled sadly and clutched my hand tightly in her own. We gripped onto each other as Tilly's voice tore out over the room.

"The pain of it all  
The rise and the fall  
I see it all in you  
Now everyday  
I find myself say  
I want to get lost in you  
I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you, somehow I've found  
A way to get lost in you, a way to get lost in you"

Tilly strummed the last note and the room erupted into thunderous applause. The crowd was all on their feet, cheering and clapping to a point that was deafening.

Ashley and I stepped out beside a shell shocked Tilly and I gestured for Eva to join us. We stood together until the applause died down and then Eva stepped forward and spoke into the microphone, "I think you guys have managed the impossible and made my girlfriend speechless!"

The audience laughed, Tilly glared and Ashley and I just smiled and rolled our eyes. Eva kissed Tilly on the cheek, to loud cheers, and spoke again into the microphone (having to stand on her tip toes to do so), "On behalf of Worlds Away Productions it is my sincerest pleasure to officially release the music video for 'Lost In You'," Eva gestured to the giant screen to the side of the stage and then added, "This video will simultaneously be released here, on MTV, YouTube, Facebook, MySpace and various other official websites. We hope you enjoy it!"

The video started rolling and the room was enthralled. The video was comprised of shots of Tilly performing in a small, intimate club, scenes from the film and shots of Tilly walking down a crowded street singing while no one paid her any attention. It was shot in black and white and kept very simple.

Judging by the audience's reaction it worked.

After the music video screened the official stuff was over so it was time to really enjoy the party. There was just something I had to do first. I grabbed Ashley's hand and dragged her backstage and into Tilly's dressing room.

Ashley gazed at me questioningly as I stood still beside her and looked sadly into her eyes. I swallowed hard and said sadly, "I know that song is kinda hard for you to hear. I know how painful it was, and occasionally still is, for me to hear the songs you wrote about us back then, so I just wanted to open up the discussion about this."

Ashley nodded slowly and sat down on one of the sofas. I took a seat in front of her on the coffee table and took her hands in mine. I took her silence as a sign for me to keep talking, "That song and the emotions in it are real Ash, that is how I felt then and I won't lie to you about that. I was in so much pain and this song is a reflection of that."

Ashley sighed and said softly, "I know and I am so unbelievably sorry that I ever made you feel that way."

I tucked my finger under her chin and raised her head so I could look into her eyes, "Ash it's forgiven, you know that. I didn't bring this up to rehash old wrongs, that's not what this is about. I just wanted you to know that I acknowledge how painful this song is for you and can only imagine how hard it has been to listen to it over and over again as you, Tilly and Kyle got it ready for the album and for release."

Ashley let out a humourless chuckle, "Yeah it was a unique form of torture, but it's a beautiful song that the world needs to hear and I feel lucky to have been a part of producing it. I just wish so badly I could take away the hurt that inspired this song Spence. I just wish it had never happened like that."

I gripped her hands even harder and scooted forward on the coffee table until our legs were pressed together. I locked my eyes on hers and said softly, "Ash, I know this has all been intense. I mean we were together and then it epically fell apart," Ashley looked down guiltily at that and I gently raised her chin so I could look into her eyes again, "Then we both suffered, both hurt until we were able to make it right and found our way back together. We have struggled since then too, it has been intense and emotional and when you think about it, all this has happened in a very short timeframe."

Ashley nodded and bit nervously on her bottom lip, her body was tense with anxiety. I squeezed her hands and continued, "Sweetheart, we talked about what we went through, but that doesn't make it go away. We've forgiven, but that doesn't mean we've forgotten. And I think that it is only natural that sometimes what we went through back then is going to bite us in the ass, like right now. That song is a symbol of how I felt back then, just like the songs on your first album are reflective of how you felt. We can't erase the past, we just have to learn from it and keep moving forward."

Ashley nodded, "I get that, I do, it's just that sometimes I can't breathe for thinking about how I hurt you back then."

I raised my hands to cup her cheeks lovingly, "Baby we both got hurt, but that's over now. I love you so much and that is what matters."

Ashley smiled sadly and whispered, "I love you too Spence." I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. As I pulled back Ashley murmured, "I guess with how crazy everything has been I haven't fully dealt with it all. I mean most of the time I'm fine, but then some times I just feel like the shittest person alive for putting both of us through all that."

I tucked a loose mahogany curl behind her ear and said, "Ash, you have to forgive yourself for being scared. You have to forgive yourself for what happened. You have to forgive yourself for things that you can't change." I sighed and ran my thumb over her cheek, "Baby, I have forgiven you and now you have to forgive you."

Ashley lowered her eyes and muttered, "I'm not sure how to do that."

"I guess you have to accept that you can't change the past and let yourself off the hook. What you went through with your Dad and then Ethan and his Dad aren't just going to go away. What happened, happened and no amount of wishing it away or beating yourself up over it will change that." I shrugged and sat back a little bit.

Ashley let out a deep breath and nodded. I smiled and got to my feet, yanking her up and into my arms. I held her close and whispered, "It's all going to be ok, _we_ are going to be ok."

I'm not entirely sure she believed me in that moment, but I believed enough for the both of us.

After our deep and meaningful Ashley dragged me back out to the party and we joined Tilly and Evie in some celebratory shots…and no we did not let Eva select the shots. The party kicked on for a while and then steadily people began to leave. By 2 am it was just our crew as the staff cleaned up and said their goodbyes.

We were just tipping the staff _way_ too generously (easy to do when you are on a high consisting of booze and a great night) when Harrison and Ryan came sauntering up to us, slightly disheveled which led me to the gross conclusion they had been canoodling in the bathroom. I know I have had the sex in some random places, but the bathroom is never a favourite of mine. I mean come on! That's where people go number two! Yuck!

Eva smirked at the boys and practically shouted, "Oh you two just had skanky club bathroom sex!"

Harrison blushed a spectacular crimson underneath his perfect tan and Ryan started choking on the shot he'd just taken. Everyone else laughed, including my Dad…I think he needed to start hanging out with people his own age. Although I do love having him around. Meh.

Things started getting a tad hazy after that. Evie kept handing out shots and like the idiot I am, I kept right on doing them.

I vaguely remember saying goodbye to Dad and Jill, I remember it because I started to cry like a little girl when Jill called me Bubbles. Dad had ordered Ashley to get some water into me and get me home sooner rather than later because he was cooking breakfast for Glen and I and Dad didn't want me comatosed at the breakfast table.

After they left things got messy and then got ugly. Evie, Glen and I downed shot after shot and I have little recollection of what went down. Harrison on the other hand was stone cold sober so he is going to tell you the next part of the story.

**Harrison's POV**

Well hello my darlings, isn't it about time Sweet Pea turned this story over to me for a little while? Don't you agree? I love that girl, but I have a touch more …class and style. I'm kidding, Spencer is classier, stronger and more poised than I think even she realises.

Any who, so after the alleged, what did Pixie Dust call it, 'skanky club bathroom sex', Ryan and I rejoined the group and watched in awe as the girls (meaning Spencer, Eva and Glen) downed more shots than I think was advisable to drink in a year.

The others did partake, I'll admit, but they seemed able to say no to the little Pixie and retain their ability to function like relatively normal people. Although I think Miss Tilly was celebrating a tad more than is usual for her. Of course given the successful night she'd just had I think that was pretty much expected. Oh and let me tell you, she was phenomenal…and looked sensational. I wonder who her designer was. Oh, silly me, it was my handy work!

I was proud of Tilly and so thankful to Spencer, Eva, Ashley and the others at WAP that I could just burst. It was one of those moments where you step back and observe the situation around you and all I could focus on was my friend seeing her dream literally come true.

I remember watching Tilly up on stage and feeling like a proud papa, it made me so insanely happy that Tilly was getting her chance. Ryan had just smiled at me lovingly and whispered how sweet it was that I was so happy for her. I love that man, I really do!

So back to the celebration after the launch, Spencer and Ashley joined after what I believe was a rather serious chat judging by their expressions, and that is when the drinking really kicked off. Arthur and Jill headed off to relieve the babysitter, and probably to avoid seeing what was likely to go down, and everyone else kicked on.

Ryan and I were sitting at a table near the bar, nursing our drinks (mine was sparkling water, detoxing people! It's good for your skin!) and watching the hilarity unfold. Glen was trying to convince Ashley that Spencer had been born a boy and had gotten a sex change when she hit puberty. Ashley, funnily enough, wasn't buying it.

Tilly and Eva were trying to remember different line dances and then doing them across the floor in front of the bar. Kyle was making out with some dude, I think his name was Norman. Of course, by making out I mean Kyle was practically eating the guys face. Watching drunk people kiss is rather unpleasant.

Spencer and Kyla were taking turns to spin the other as fast as possible and then laughing hysterically when they fell over. It was actually kinda funny, but me thinks those ladies would be covered in more than a few bruises in the morning.

Ryan placed a warm hand on my leg and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Should we stop them and try and get them home?"

I laughed and covered his hand with mine, linking our fingers together, "Ry Sweetie, just tell me how." Ryan grinned wryly and laughed.

"Ok, but if any of the girls start stripping that is when I bail," Ryan said with put on sternness. I nodded and leaned over to kiss his stubbly cheek as I ran my hands through his sandy blonde hair. I really love that man.

"Harry! Oi Harry! HARRY!" a loud, shrill voice called out. I turned my head to see Eva requiring my attention, she had line danced her way over to the sound system and in her drunken state she was having some minor difficulties figuring out how it worked.

I patted Ryan on the leg and headed over to help her out before she broke something and the company didn't get their security deposit back. Thankfully the club owner was a friend of mine so the Eva damage clause in the contract was pretty lenient.

I reached her side and wrapped an arm around her tiny little waist, "Ok Pixie Dust, what is it that you want?"

Eva pouted up at me and then said in a child like tone, "I want music Harry! All the guests left and the music went away. Can you make it sing again?"

I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head, she was just too adorable! "Sure Pixie, I'll get some music on for you." Eva squealed excitedly and jumped up to kiss my cheek. She hurried off to where Spencer, Kyla, Ashley, Tilly and Glen were all lined up ready for more shots. If any of them puked I would have been outta there so fast. Harrison Devon does not do vomit.

I sighed and got some tunes playing on the sound system, the loud cheers erupting from the drunkards indicating their approval. I walked back over to Ryan and pulled him to his feet so we could more effectively monitor the drunks.

"Glen you shot like a pussy!" Spencer drawled as she and the other cackled at Glen who was still coughing and spluttering from taking his shot.

"You are what you eat Spencer, so what does that make you?" Glen threw back at her, that one was rather impressive given how drunk and typically dumb that boy could be. Nice guy Glen Carlin, not the brightest though. His little boy crush on me was hilarious though. I loved getting him to do errands for me!

Spencer glared at her brother and gave him the finger…yeah you know how I told you she was classy? Well I take that back.

"Enough of that, celebration time bitches!" Tilly shouted, I think she has been spending too much time with Eva. Tilly was once such a lovely girl.

"Yeah time for more shots!" Eva bellowed.

I quickly stepped forward and yanked the bottle out of her hands as she went to pour more into the shot glasses. My friend had left us the club to celebrate in, but I think he would be none too pleased if they drank all his booze and then more than likely broke something and threw up.

Eva and Spencer glared at me as I took the bottle to the bar and put it away. I raised my eye brow and stared those bitches down. I lost.

Spencer has a fierce glare on her that would break anyone and Eva…well Eva plays dirty. The little midget stormed behind the bar after me and stomped on my toe! I grabbed her around the waist and yanked her off her feet as she made a play for the booze behind the bar.

"No Pixie Dust, no more alcohol! You guys are seriously not getting any more! Spencer! Put down that bottle!" I yelled as I spun around to find Spencer had slipped behind the bar and was now standing on the counter as she tried to get the top off a bottle of tequila. "Ashley would you please control your woman! I kinda have my hands full!" I begged the slightly less drunk rock star as I held the dead weight that was Eva Reynolds.

Ashley sighed and headed to the bar to get Spencer down. I did not envy her that task. I set Eva down and pushed a bottle of water into her hands, "Please for the love of Madonna would you drink this?"

Eva eyed the water suspiciously, her big emerald green eyes scanning the bottle as though it contained poison. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Eva its water, I promise it's not going to hurt you."

Eva frowned a little more and then took a hesitant sip of the cool liquid, she looked thoughtful for a moment and then chugged almost the entire bottle in one go. I patted her on the head and said, "Good girl." She tried to bite me. Charming that one.

"Spencer no! Bad Spencer, get down right now!" I heard Ashley scold.

I spun around to see Spencer up on the bar strutting along and avoiding Ashley's attempts to get her down. Spencer froze as a particular song came on and beamed down at Eva who threw her water bottle to the ground and was on the bar faster than any drunk should be able to move.

Spencer and Eva giggled excitedly and helped a very uncoordinated Glen up on the bar with them while Tilly and Kyla cheered and danced on the floor in front of the bar.

Spencer stood in between her brother and Eva and started belting out the lyrics as the song blared through the club.

"My my  
At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah  
And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself"

Spencer, Glen and Eva were spinning and strutting all around the bar, before facing their imaginary audience (which was really just Ryan looking amused, Ashley looking scared and Tilly and Kyla singing along and dancing) and adopting some very ABBA like moves.

"Waterloo

I was defeated you won the war  
Waterloo

Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo

Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo

Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo

Finally facing my Waterloo"

Ashley lunged at Spencer, missing the nimble blonde as she danced out of reach. I rested my hand on the brunette's shoulder and said dryly, "Sweetie, you're fighting a losing battle. We are going to have to let them wear themselves out." Ashley sighed and nodded as she took a drink from the water bottle Ryan had gotten her.

The show on the bar, continued.

"My my  
I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger  
Oh yeah  
And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose"

Spencer twirled around, swapping places with Glen so that he was between the two blonde girls. He threw up his hands, swung his hips and belted out the chorus.

"Waterloo

I was defeated you won the war  
Waterloo

Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo

Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo

Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo

Finally facing my Waterloo"

Spencer and Eva stepped back and knelt on the bar for the last bit of the song as Glen puffed out his chest and enthusiastically sung us to the end.

"Wa Wa Wa Wa Waterloo

Finally facing my Waterloo!"

And with that Glen tried to do a handstand, fell face first off the bar and hit the floor with a loud, dull thud.

Everyone froze for a moment and then the dipshit on the floor raised his arm and called out, "I'm ok!"

Spencer, Eva, Tilly and Kyla all clapped. Ashley strode over and kicked Glen in the ribs, telling him off for scaring us and Ryan and I lifted Spencer and Eva from the bar top. We sat the girls all down, including Glen, and forced them to drink a bottle of water each before we dragged them out to the limo. It was time to get them home to bed!

My gosh was that an exhausting night! No more drunk wrangling for me.

I thankfully turn the story back to Spencer now.

**Song Used:**

**Lost In You by Three Days Grace**

**Waterloo by ABBA**


	28. Coming Home

Firstly I am so sorry for the long delay, things at work got crazy and my writing was the thing that could give. I thank you all for your patience and gentle prompts to update.

Thank you also to those who reviewed, ConnieLaxer12 (my loyal Jester), idwalkthroughhell4u, uluvme, Harley Quinn Davidson, WillowOn3, lilce1992, Born2Try and Son-lyn.

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Coming Home**

I woke up the morning (or early afternoon if you want to get technical) after the launch of Tilly's single and all I could think was that I was dying. The pain in my head and squirming in my stomach had to mean I had finally destroyed some vital organs with my drinking and would now die painfully alone in my bed.

Yes that's right, alone. Ashley had opted to stay at her place last night so she and Kyla could do some sisterly bonding today, plus my Dad wanted to have breakfast with Glen and I to talk about something. Although, looking at the clock it was going to be more of a late lunch or dinner time chat.

I groaned pathetically and slid from my bed, slowly so that I didn't throw up on my floor. I threw a baggy grey hoodie on over the wife beater and boxers I had apparently slept in (not that I actually remembered getting home or getting into bed) and headed into the bathroom to pee, wash my face, brush my teeth and take a mother load of pain killers.

After those very vital tasks had been completed and I felt slightly less like I was dying I slipped on my oh so comfy UGG boots and made my way down the hall to my kitchen. That is where I found my Dad whistling behind the counter while doing something cooking related and Glen sitting slumped over at the table with his back to me.

I followed my nose to the counter and the coffee that was much needed in my system and beamed lovingly as my Dad poured me a cup and made it up just the way I liked it. I breathed in the delicious scent of my coffee and then took the first delectable sip before finally greeting my family with a subdued, "Good mornin'."

Dad leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss to my forehead with a loving, "Good Morning Princess, you feeling ok?"

I shrugged, "I have certainly felt better…but on the flip side I have also felt worse so I'll be ok."

I walked over to the table and sat across from Glen, bursting out laughing when I noticed the two impressive shiners and busted up face he had. I pointed at his face and laughed so hard I thought I was going to cry, or throw up. Either was a distinct possibility.

Glen scowled at me and snapped, "Ok so doing a header off the bar was not a great idea, I get that now. You can stop laughing Spence." I just shook my head and laughed harder. Glen rolled his eyes and muttered, "Ok, just get it all out of your system, I already had this from Jill this morning after she had to calm down our kids who thought Daddy had been in a fight or something.."

I laughed a little bit longer and then struggled to control myself, little giggles breaking through on occasion. Dad stared over at us and asked dryly, "I don't want to know the story behind Glen breaking his face do I?"

I giggled and nodded, "Sure you do!" Glen glared at me and muttered nasty things under his breath, none of which deterred me. I smirked at my big brother and filled Dad in on what had gone down. Dad chuckled at us and brought a fresh pot of coffee, glasses of orange juice and tall glasses of water over to the table on a tray. Glen and I both dove on the water, downing our glasses in record time and then grabbing our coffee and orange juice.

Dad walked back to the counter and then carried over another tray full of sausages, hash browns, bacon, scrambled eggs and toast over to the table. I grinned up at him like he was God and started filling my plate. Glen was just a quick and soon we both had heaping plates of wonderful greasy goodness that would make our hangovers so much easier to handle.

Dad laughed and said as he walked over with another tray, "You know if you two would drink less then you wouldn't feel so rubbish the next day."

I eyed the fresh plate of homemade muffins in Dad's hand and replied, "Dad! We hardly ever do this I promise." Dad rolled his eyes as he set down the muffins and then sat down between us. He loaded up his own plate and the three of us ate in silence for a few minutes.

I swallowed down a mouthful of hash brown and said, "Dad you said there was something you wanted to talk to us about, is everything ok?"

Dad sighed and placed his knife and fork on his plate, he ran his hand through his curly black hair and looked at us both seriously, "Well yes everything is ok, but I do have something important I wanted to talk to you both about."

Glen and I shared a look of concern and turned back to face our Dad. I smiled uncertainly and said, "Whatever it is Dad you can tell us."

Dad smiled and reached over to give my hand a squeeze, "Thanks Spencer. Well there is a reason I came back to Los Angles this time around and it wasn't just for Spencer's premier, although I am so glad I got to be here for that. I mean when Ashley called me to ask me to fly out and paid for everything, even though I argued with her, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity to do this."

Glen leaned forward in his seat and asked softly, "Opportunity to do what Dad?"

Dad sighed sadly and took a sip of his coffee, "Well it was an opportunity for a fresh start."

I looked at Glen in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" And then an idea that would later give me intense nightmares hit my brain full force, "Um do you mean you and Mom are moving out here?"

I swear to you, California is not big enough for both me and Mom. She moves here and I'm headed elsewhere. Seriously.

Dad put a comforting hand over my arm and shook his head, "No Spence, that's not what I meant." He paused and looked out through the back door at the beach. His smile became sad and wistful, "I love it here, in L.A. It's a place full of some really good times. I never wanted to leave after Clay…" Dad let his voice trail off and I took his hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Dad's smile became even sadder as he continued, "Losing Clay like that was devastating, he was only 9 years old and he had his whole like a head of him. It broke my heart. As for your Mom, well she just couldn't get past it. She will never forgive herself for what happened and is stuck in the past. I never wanted to leave L.A. it was home for all of us and I felt as though that should be where we healed, but your Mom couldn't be here any more so we left."

I closed my eyes against the tears that had filled them. It hurt to remember. Mom lost herself the day Clay died and had never been the same. Our family had never quite been the same. None of us, beside Mom, had wanted to leave L.A. I wanted to be with my friends and be close to Clay. I was 8 years old, I didn't understand why Mom couldn't be here.

I looked over at Glen and saw him blinking back tears of his own. He had been 11 when Clay had died and you could tell it still broke his heart, just like it did mine and Dad's. The difference between the three of us and Mom, is that we moved on. We will never forget Clay or miss him any less, but we were able to put what happened behind us and continue with our lives, just like Clay would have wanted.

That's not to say that I don't get why Mom is so broken, she lost her son and that is something I can't even begin to imagine. She was driving the car when he died and then couldn't save him after the crash. Despite the issues between me and my mother my heart ached for what she had gone through.

Dad wiped at the tear that started to trickle down his cheek and let out a deep breath, "I made a decision when I went back to Ohio after my last visit, I decided that I wanted to move permanently back to L.A., I want to come home."

Glen and I stared at him for a moment in silence and then Glen asked, "What about Mom?"

Dad ran a hand over his tired face and said, "She won't be coming with me. We haven't connected since Clay died, she won't let me in and won't let me close to her any more. Since we all moved to Ohio she has turned into someone I can't even recognise. She works constantly and makes no time for her family, which is the opposite of who she used to be. She won't look at me, touch me or even talk to me really. I am so lonely in Ohio, so dreadfully lonely."

Dad looked around the room and settled his eyes back on us, "She isn't the woman I fell in love with any more. I didn't see it for a while, I wouldn't let myself. I didn't want to be one of those couples who lose a child and then can't stay together. It wasn't until I saw how she reacted to Spencer coming out that I started to see her for who she had become. Then it all came crashing down and I realised that I will never be happy in Ohio or with your mother."

I swallowed hard and murmured, "So are you and Mom getting divorced?"

Dad nodded, "Yes. I filed for divorce just before I flew out here."

Glen and I sank back in our seats and looked at each other. Glen reached out and took my free hand in his and then took Dad's free hand in his own. "Dad we just want you to be happy and plus it would be amazing to have you out here in L.A with us. So what happens now?" Glen asked.

Dad squeezed our hands and said, "Well now I find a house, a job and start moving my things out here from Ohio. Your mother and I talked and we agreed that she would buy out my half of house and would get her car. She is also going to buy out my share of the furniture. All my personal belongings are already packed up and ready to be sent here. She just seemed relieved that it was finally over."

"Dad you can stay with me as long as you'd like," I offered, kinda loving the idea of having him in my kitchen…Oh I mean _house_.

Dad grinned at me, "Thanks Princess, but I'd love to set up a place of my own and I don't want to take up too much of your space. I have been talking to a guy I used to work with out here and he is setting me up with a job interview so that is promising. I also spoke to a realtor and she will be taking me to see some houses next week."

"Wow, so this is really happening. Wow," Glen said softly. I shared his sentiment.

I knew my parents weren't happy, I knew my Dad was miserable, but still it was a shock to hear that my parents were going to split up. I was just so glad Dad was going to be close to us.

"You sure this is what you want Dad?" I asked softly.

He smiled kindly at me and nodded, "Yeah Sweetie it is. I can't stand the thought of being so far away from you kids, Jill and Ashley, my grandkids and my adopted kids, by that I mean Eva and Harrison. This is the right thing for your Mom too. We just weren't in love any more and couldn't make each other happy. This is what I want."

I got up from my seat and wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. Next thing I know Glen is there wrapping both of us up in his strong arms.

"Oh awesome, GROUP HUG!" we heard yelled from the door, right before a little ball of energy crashed into us and threw her midget arms as far around us as she possibly could.

"Hello Eva," came Dad's muffled voice from the middle of our clump of humans.

"Hey Mr. C! What's crackin'…hey food!" Eva let us go in order to start stuffing her face with our late breakfast.

We all laughed and retook our seats to finish off the food. No one bothered to ask Evie what she was doing there, she was part of the family after all and was known for just randomly dropping in. We told Eva that Dad was staying in L.A. permanently and she froze, mouth open displaying the huge bite of blueberry muffin she had just taken, and then leapt at Dad to strangle…oh I mean _hug_ him.

"Really Mr. C? Really? You're gonna stay in Lala land?" Eva asked excitedly.

Dad patted her on the back and said with a grin, "Yep Eva I'm here for good, I promise."

Eva kissed him on the cheek and moved to plonk herself down on my lap, "Well I think that is the best decision you have ever made Mr. C!" She sobered up a little and then asked, "I take it Mrs. Carlin won't be joining you?"

Dad just shook his head. Eva nodded and gave me a hug from her place on my lap. She understood without me having to say it that I was feeling torn by this news. She knew all about my relationship, or lack there of, with my mother and my concern over my father's happiness in Ohio. She understood that I was happy for him, but at the same time sad for what could have been. Sad for the family I could have had if Clay was still alive, my mother wasn't working herself to death out of guilt and if Mom could accept and love me for who I am.

"Well I know what this calls for, a welcome back to L.A. dinner!" Eva suggested enthusiastically.

Dad chuckled and nodded, "Uh huh and I assume I'll be the one cooking this dinner right?"

Eva grinned sheepishly and said, "Well yeah, but I'll totally make Harrison help you."

Dad beamed, "Ok Eva we'll organise a dinner soon, once I get properly settled and find a place of my own."

Eva pouted dramatically, "But, you'll still cook while you're staying at Spencer's right? And you'll keep feeding me even when you move to your own place?"

Dad roared with laughter and patted Evie on the head, "Sure kiddo, you know you will always be welcome in any kitchen I'm cooking in."

Eva smiled happily and proceeded to stuff almost an entire muffin into her mouth. Eva was nothing if not gross. We sat around finishing up the food and then Eva and I ran out, leaving a much slower Glen to clean up the mess. Yep we are a little bit evil.

I quickly threw on a bikini and a pair of rather short board shorts and joined Eva out on the beach behind my house. I dropped down onto the blanket she had spread out and groaned in pleasure as I lay back. I loved my beach side home!

Eva giggled and spread out on the blanket beside me. She hit play on the portable iPod dock and the sounds of Tilly singing swelled out across the sand. I grinned and tapped my fingers to the beat. Eva and I sung along to the lyrics and when the next song started to play I turned on my side to face my bestie and said, "So last night was awesome right? I mean we did awesome."

Eva smirked and replied, "Hells yes we did! It was slammin'!"

I laughed and poked her in the ribs, "Slammin' Evie, really?" Eva shrugged and poked me back…quite a bit harder than I'd poked her. Evil midget.

I was going to retaliate when Dad interrupted by dropping a cooler full of water, soda and fresh fruit on the sand beside us. He also dropped a bottle of sunscreen with a very pointed look before heading back inside. My Dad is the best!

I slopped some sunscreen on, making Evie cover my back. All the while she made inappropriate comments about how gross I was and how touching me made her wanna throw up, yeah she's lovely. In retaliation for her little comments I may or may not have left some words unsunscreened on her back. Those words may or may not have said 'free rides'. Trust me when I tell you that tan was very satisfying.

We settled back on our blanket and I was about to doze off when I felt eyes on me. I opened one eye and looked over at Eva with a questioning look. She smiled and said, "It's just nice to spend some time with you Spence, we've both been so busy lately with work and our hot as hell girlfriends that we haven't had much best friend time."

It was a rare moment of seeing the vulnerable Evie behind the crazy, I loved those moments. I sat up and nodded, "I know what you mean, I see you everyday but I still miss you."

Eva beamed at me and nodded, "We should make more time for just us."

I slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "yeah we should, definitely."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both of us just looking out over the waves and then Eva asked me softly, "So how are you doing with the situation with your parent's Spence?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my long blonde hair, "Well I'm happy, sad, angry, confused and damn near everything in between. I'm happy that my Dad is finally going to be happy, sad that My parents won't be a couple anymore, angry that Mom can't get over herself long enough to be a part of this family and confused about how conflicted my emotions are. I am really glad Dad is going to be so close though!"

Eva nodded, "Yeah I know, I am going to get so fucking fat with your Dad cooking for me everyday!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Evie, Dad is so not going to be your personal chef now that he is going to be living in L.A. I don't even know where he is going to be living, it could be _ages_ away!"

Eva laughed and shoved my shoulder lightly, "Nah, he couldn't live too far away from you and Glen after being away so long. I reckon Mr. C will be your new neighbour." We both laughed and then Eva got all serious on me and said, "Um so actually how would you feel about having a new neighbour?"

I looked at her in confusion, "Um I dunno, I guess as long as they aren't a tool or a douche bag then a new neighbour would be great. Why?"

Eva bit her lip and said, "Well I guess I've wanted to settle down Spence. I mean now that I have Tilly I know that I never want to go back to how I used to be, sleeping around and not really staying with any one girl. I want to have a home, a place that is a sanctuary. My apartment is kind of tainted by the past and I am not that girl any more."

I grabbed her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, "What exactly are you saying Evie?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Well I put an offer in on the house next to yours, you know the one that the old couple bought as a holiday place and then never used. I put in an offer and they called me yesterday, I got it! We settle in a few weeks and then the place is mine. I am literally going to be your new neighbour."

I launched myself at her in a fierce hug, sending both of us crashing into the sand laughing. "Oh my God, Evie that is awesome! I mean you are hardly at your apartment anyway so why not be out here at the beach with me? Oh and Glen and Jill are just fifteen minutes away so they're here too! This is so great!"

Eva cuddled me closer and asked in a small voice, "You really mean that?"

I laughed and sat up pulling her into a sitting position next to me, "Of course I'm sure, Evie you're my sister, my family and I want you as close as possible…well by that I mean as close as possible _not_ living in my house." I flashed her a quick wink, making her laugh and shove me gently.

We sat in silence again for a little while and then I just had to ask, "So is Tilly moving in there with you?" Eva glared daggers at me while I just smirked, "What? It's a perfectly natural question Evie."

Eva huffed a little and sighed, "We're not there yet Spence, I mean I know it feels like its been ages with all the drama you've gone through, but Til and I have only been officially together for just over two months. When the time is right she'll move in with me, but I don't want to rush it. Ok?"

I nodded, I got it. "I understand Evie, I mean I think about asking Ashley to move in with me, but we've only been back together a month and a half and were only actually together 2 months before we broke up. Hell we were broken up almost as long as we were together in the first place! I know she is the one, but I don't want to rush into this. I like things as they are right now, we'll get to the more serious stuff later."

Eva nodded solemnly and exclaimed, "Amen sister!"


	29. Awards Night

Ok so there are no words to describe how much I suck for not posting sooner, all I can say is that life has been more than a little nuts!

Thank you, as always, to those who read and review even though I have been so slack at posting! Thank you to, L2GQ, waterproof88, R3dN0te, LoveAsh87, uluvme, Born2Try, WillowOn3, razmataz13drums, Brucas4ever, Harley Quinn Davidson, idwalkthroughhell4u, Godlove, Jay Jayxo, hugbuddy13 and last, but certainly not least my Jester, ConnieLaxer12.

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Awards Night**

I took a deep breath and squeezed the hand clasped in mine before slowly stepping out of the limo and forcing a smile onto my face as camera's flashed and nearly blinded me. I waved to the cameras and turned around to grab Ashley's hand in a tight grip as soon as she stepped out of the limo behind me.

So the launch had been Tilly's night to be nervous right? Well this night was mine. It was the official last night of the California Independent Film Festival and that meant it was awards night.

If my film did well tonight then Shaolin films would have no reason at all to reconsider distributing it. If the film did well at these awards it could mean huge and wonderful publicity for the company (Jill was already all over that and was mostly responsible for the mass of reporters that were vying for my attention).

Eva stepped from the limo with Tilly and moved to my side. She gave my free hand a quick squeeze and whispered, "Don't be nervous Spence, you know your film was brilliant and you know that tonight you and this company are going to get the attention and recognition they deserve."

I flashed her a nervous grin and walked up the purple carpet towards the auditorium. I beamed at the cameras, posing to show off my Harrison designed outfit. He had outdone himself this time. He had me in a floor length black, strapless dress in a deliciously silky fabric that flowed like water over my body highlighting every curve. The dress was cut rather low in the back to show off the tanned skin of my back and had a split to mid thigh on my right side. The dress had strands of plum thread throughout it and a sash of black and champagne coloured satin with plum coloured designs wrapped around my waist.

All this was teamed with black heels, simple gold jewellery, my ever faithful Prada clutch, simple, natural makeup and my hair pulled up off my neck in a neat knot at the base of my head. I felt so elegant in that outfit, like a princess on her way to a ball. Harry was da bomb!

Everyone else was looking great too, but tonight was about me so I ain't going to go into details. My night, hence this is all about ME! Ok so that was a tad self-involved of me. This night was also a tiny little bit about the other people who worked on the film. They were all there too, scattered along the purple carpet, greeting acquaintances or finding their seats in the auditorium.

Ashley and I made our way slowly along the carpet stopping to pose for photos or answer a few questions here and there. The rest of the gang was much the same. It seemed like the Worlds Away crew was very popular with the reporters, thank you Jill! She's worth her weight in gold that one!

After we finally made it inside we were ushered over to our table which was in pride of place right to the left of the stairs that led to the stage. It was a huge honour to get that kind of seating at these awards. Frances Chambers, Chair of the Californian Independent Film Festival, did the seating plan herself every year and to get a good table your film had to _really_ impress her. Go me!

Our group spread over three tables with Ashley, Eva, Tilly, Harrison, Ryan, my lead actresses and their partners and me all at one table. I had wanted Dad, Jill and Glen at my table too, but the festival organisers had done the seating arrangements and I was just grateful that they had allowed us to have so many tables as it was. Plus Glen's face was still all bruised and gross after his bar diving incident the night of Tilly's single launch, I secretly didn't want his ugly, bruised face in the photos!

I sat at the table staring around the room in wonder. The guests were people who I admired greatly and who's work I had loved and been inspired by through out my career. It was more than a little intimidating. I had to laugh when I caught sight of Kyla sending a flirty smile and wave over at Ben Rangeland, who she had met the night of Tilly's single launch. Ben was a very talented film maker and I figured he was the one to beat. Maybe I should consider taking him out…nah.

Ashley leaned into my and whispered with a smirk in her voice, "Stop checking out the competition Spence, you are going to kick every single one of their asses!"

I chuckled and turned my head to drop a tender kiss on her cheek. Ashley smiled and blushed as we snuggled closer together and got back to people watching. There were so many different people in that auditorium. You could see the industry bigwigs in their fancy suits and expensive haircuts, the struggling artists in their unique, but more modestly priced clothing, the creative types who were a law unto themselves and then there were the people more on my level. It was one of the things I loved most about events like this, and well the independent film scene in general.

The room was soon filled with people and the din of those people talking amongst themselves became almost deafening. I was too nervous to engage in small talk, for all my cocky bravado I was just a scared film maker hoping for a tiny scrap of success in getting my work noticed. I didn't want fame, not really, but I did think I had some important stories and messages to share and I wanted desperately to be able to do that.

I make a lot of jokes, play the badass, sarcastic girl, but in reality I am a dreamer who still thinks she can change the world with her art. Don't you be laughing at me now!

The noise in the room instantly disappeared when the tiny figure of Frances Chambers took to the stage. She pushed her glasses back on her nose and smiled warmly at the audience. "Welcome everyone to this very special night. The California Independent Film Festival is one of the most prestigious independent film festivals in the country, with a reputation for unearthing subliminal talent and unique voices. This year has been no different." She paused and flicked her eyes around the room.

"The calibre of films we have had the privilege to screen this year is higher than any previous year and it is an honour to be in a room full of so much passion, dedication and talent. The films who will be honoured with awards tonight exemplify what is at the heart of independent film, freedom of expression and passion for a theme. I wish you all luck tonight and in your future endeavours."

Frances took her seat to deafening applause and waved out at the crowd. She was an idol of the independent film industry and had many admirers in the room (I was one of them!).

Gary Henderson, a well known director in the independent film community in L.A. stepped up to the microphone and beamed out at the audience as he adjusted the tie I was sure he had never had to wear before. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I have been given the privilege of presenting the first two awards tonight. These awards honour the actors and actresses who star in these independent films and bring the writers' and directors' visions to life. Let's start with the nominees for best actor."

The awards show progressed with the film scoring awards in a number of categories. Firstly our leading lady (well one of our leading ladies) managed to snag best actress. Then we scoped up a heap of awards for editing, cinematography and production design.

Then came a very important award. Melissa F-ing Etheridge took to the stage and grinned out over the audience. Now you may not know this about me, but I am a rabid Melissa Etheridge fan. I mean the sound of her sultry voice gives me shivers…and well may also work as a bit of an aphrodisiac for me.

Melissa strode up to the microphone and nearly made me go all fan girl. "Hey everyone, it is great to be here tonight to present this award, seeing as I won it many years back myself. Tonight I am here to present the award for the best original song in featured in the film. Here are the nominees, Picture Frame written and performed by Grady Peters, featured in the film 'Going Home Again'. Features written by Jordy Tillman and performed by Carol Hunter, featured in the film 'I Know Your Face.' Lost In You written by Spencer Carlin and performed by Tilly Kline, featured in the film 'My World in Colour.' And finally, New Heights written by Brenda Freemont, featured in the film 'Rent For Life.'

Melissa paused dramatically, which I'll forgive her for because she is Melissa F-ing Etheridge, and opened the envelope in her hand, "the award goes to…Spencer Carlin and Tilly Kline for Lost In You!"

I squealed and threw my arms around Tilly and started racing towards the stage, having to stop a few feet away to turn back and give my girl a big smooch. I released her and grabbed Tilly's hand to drag her behind me towards the stage. I got a tad nervous as we neared, I was about to be on stage with Melissa Etheridge. I was about to touch Melissa Etheridge! I was about to steal a kiss from Melissa…oops! That wasn't supposed to happen.

Just as I reached the stage I totally went in for a kiss on Melissa Etheridge! The only thing that stopped me was Tilly stepping between us and cutting off my idiotic attempt at what I sure would have been taken as crazed fan behaviour. That resulted in a subtle glare for Tilly just so you know.

So instead of my long awaited kiss from Melissa Etheridge I got a warm hand shake and a knowing smile. Melissa handed me the award and Tilly and I stepped up to the microphone. I grabbed Tilly's hand in my free one and grinned like an excited kid.

Tilly nudged me forward, which I took as my cue to speak up, and I cleared my throat before saying, "Thank you so much for this honour. This song will always hold a place in my heart and I feel so blessed that a talented artist like Tilly was able to sing it. No one else could have captured the emotion and anguish of the song like Tilly and I thank her from the bottom of my heart for giving her voice to my song."

I paused while the audience clapped politely and locked my eyes on Ashley, "I also want to thank my girlfriend Ashley Davies. Baby you are the strongest and most amazing woman I know, you give me strength I never knew I had and without you none this means anything. Thank you."

Till wrapped her arm around my shoulders and said quickly, "Thank you to everyone involved in recording and producing the song, but mostly thank you to Spencer and Eva for give me a start and becoming my family."

We stepped back from the microphone and headed back to our table as the next award was announced. I took my seat beside Ashley and snuggled into her arms. She held me close and whispered loving words as we lost ourselves in our own little world. I liked it in there.

I was well cocooned in my Ashley world when the sharp elbow of my puny best friend slammed into my side. I glared hotly at her and snapped, "What do you want evil midget?"

Eva rolled her eyes and pointed at the stage. I turned my attention to the presenter and sat a bit straighter in my chair when I heard my name. "Um… what'd I miss?" I asked dumbly.

Eva sighed and said, "Only them announcing that you won best director, you nincompoop!"

I raised my eyebrow disbelievingly, "nincompoop?"

Eva nodded, "Yup, nincompoop, now stop criticising my pet names for you and get your cute butt on stage to get your award!"

Shit! She was right! I sprang to my feet and that is when I noticed that everyone was clapping and looking at me. I leaned over and kissed Ashley sweetly, slapped Eva up the back of the head and practically jogged up on stage to accept my award.

Wow! I had dreamed of winning this award for as long as I had been making movies. This meant more to me than any award before it, it was made all the more special because I was sharing it with Ashley, my friends and family.

I took the award from the hands of a well-known independent film director and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I stepped up to the microphone and couldn't think of a fucking thing to say!

I gazed out of a room full of people I admired and froze…this was not how this moment went down when I practiced it in front of my bathroom mirror!

I scanned the room and finally my eyes locked on Ashley's, which were shining with pride and love. It may be clichéd, but it was then that I knew exactly what I had to say, "I am humbled to be standing up here in front of all of you holding this award. I am so full of emotion right now I am actually having difficulty forming words, which for those who know me will tell you is a very rare thing," I paused while everyone laughed politely. I took a deep breath and continued, "This is the culmination of a lot of hard work by a lot of amazing people, I am blessed to have the wonderful support of those who worked on this film. Firstly I want to thank Eva Reynolds, who is not only the most amazing business partner you could ask for, but she is also the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Thank you also to the cast and crew, without you this dream of mine could never have come true. Thank you to my family, without you I never would have had the strength to follow this dream and make it a reality. And finally thank you to Ashley, my love, my life, my soulmate and my inspiration. Without you in my life this could never have happened, and if it did it could never have felt as incredible as it does with you by my side. I love you."

I smiled out over the crowd and walked back to my seat, accepting congratulations along the way. I was a few steps from my seat when a blur of chocolate brown hair threw herself into my arms and held me tightly against her. I laughed softly and held her to me, ignoring the claps and cheers around us. I was about to release her when a tiny little blonde blur tackled us both in an octopus like hug.

"I am so fucking proud of you Spence!" Eva gushed as she suffocated Ashley and I in her crazy strong hug.

I gasped in a big gulp of air and choked out, "That means a lot Evie, but do you think you could let us go so we can breathe?"

"Oh yeah! Oops!" Eva said as she stepped back.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief and took a step away. Eva took that opportunity to unceremoniously shove Ashley aside and throw her arms around me again.

Ashley rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks Eva, thanks."

Eva turned her head and shrugged at Ashley before locking her arms around me in what I assumed was meant to be the strangle hold (if she were taller I'd be unconscious!). "I am so proud of you, did I already mention that? I did, didn't I? Well I am Spence! I am so mother-fucking-bat-shit-crazy-donkey-show-watching proud of you!" Eva gushed.

"Wait…what? Did you just say 'donkey show watching'?" I asked in confusion and a little fear.

Eva shrugged again and said, "What happens in Tijuana, stays in Tijuana!"

I just shook my head and accepted the hug until Eva finally released me so I could sit down.

The Worlds Away tables were on the way to getting a tad rowdy as the champers kept flowing and the celebrating continued. We were pulled from our merriment at the sound of Ashley's name being called as the winner of best original score for our movie! My girl is such a fucking rock star!

Ashley sat stunned for a second and then planted a soft kiss on my lips before walking up to the stage. She accepted her award and stood motionless in front of the microphone for a moment. She lowered her eyes and then looked up to lock her eyes on mine.

"Getting to work on this film was both a great honour and a wonderful excuse to mix my two loves, Spencer and music. The moment I read the words that had been so passionately and painstakingly written and the scenes that had so lovingly been shot I found inspiration that enabled the score to pretty much just spring to life. I thank Spencer and Eva for providing that inspiration and the opportunity to work on this film. I also thank Spencer so loving me and giving me more chances than any one person deserves. I love you Spence."

Ashley beamed her nose-crinkling smile and stepped off the stage to loud applause. She made her way to our table where I stood to meet her. I didn't have words, but I think that tears of happiness in my eyes said it all. I kissed her tenderly and took her hand in mine as we retook our seats.

The evening continued with more laughter, celebration and Eva antics until it was finally time for the last award of the night. It was the big one, the award for the best film of the festival.

I held my breath and crossed my fingers as the presenter read the nominees. The competition was fierce! The most talented names in Independent film were represented and I felt lucky to have even been counted among them.

Ashley and Eva each took one of my hands and the three of us sat with our eyes glued to the actor on stage as he took his sweet-ass time opening the envelope. He cleared his throat, paused dramatically (making me want to get up and hurt him in some way…maybe some form of karate!) and finally announced, "And the award for best film of the California Independent Film Festival is… My World in Colour directed by Spencer Carlin and produced by Worlds Away Productions!"

I started clapping politely and then it hit me…he said _my_ name! He said _my_ film! Oh my God! I'd won!

I leapt to my feet and stood frozen and everyone around me rose in a standing ovation. I glanced unsurely at Ashley who was beaming with happy tears in her eyes. She squeezed my hand and said, "This is real Spence, this is the moment you have been working for. This is it my love."

I bit my lip and felt a tug on my hand as Eva started dragging me to the stage. I clung to Ashley's hand and dragged her with me before turning around to bark at the tables of my family, cast, crew and friends, "What the hell are you lot doing sitting down? Get on your feet and follow me to the stage!"

Everyone got up, and I mean everyone! I beamed at my Dad and he winked at me before grinning proudly. I coped a congratulatory slap on the back from Glen, which I wish he had kept to himself and a whole lot of grins and thumbs up.

We made our way to the stage as a huge group and I was unceremoniously shoved forward to the microphone…I equally unceremoniously dragged Evie and Ashley with me.

I stood on that stage in the spotlight, with the people I love most in the world around me and…burst into tears. I sobbed happily as Eva wet herself laughing and Ashley tried to console me.

Eva rolled her eyes and stepped up to the microphone, "I think what Spencer's tears express is just how much this award means to her, and to all of us who have been involved in this film. This is culmination of a lot of hard work, passion and dedication. Everyone involved in this film put something of themselves into it and I think that shows. Of course, first and foremost this is the vision and creation of Spencer Carlin and without her drive and determination this project never would have happened. So now I hope Spencer has composed herself enough to say something."

Everyone laughed and I scowled a little, "Thank you Eva. I um…well I am so truly honoured that I don't have the words I need to fully express how incredible this is. I want to thank everyone for this opportunity and thank everyone on this stage for going above and beyond to help make this dream a reality. I have dreamed of this moment since the first time I heard of the festival and today you all helped make my dream come true. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

I felt more tears of happiness streak my cheeks as I stood back and watched the audience get to their feet and give us a standing ovation. I turned and buried myself in Ashley's arms. She was who I wanted with me when all my dreams came true and I felt blessed to have her there with me.

Wow, what an emotion-filled, amazing night! Now it was time to go 'celebrate' with my very hot girlfriend! Smell ya later!


	30. Set Fire to the Table

So how was that gap between updates? A bit shorter wasn't it?

I hope you enjoy this one and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or added an alert on the last chapter!

So thank you reviewers! Thank you L2GQ, uluvme, lilce1992, waerproof88, son-lyn,Born2Try and all the Guest reviewers!

Oh and to answer one of the Guest reviewer's questions, yes my name is taken from the title of a Sarah McLachlan song, I love that song.

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Thirty – Set Fire to the Table**

I spun my desk chair around and locked my eyes on the oh-so shiny award statue sitting on the shelving unit in my office. I grinned at the way the light shone through the window and caught the cool glass of the award in just a way that it sent prisms of rainbows shooting out across the room.

It was just so pretty! I was in love, enthralled, enchanted and smitten. I loved that award like a fat kid loves candy and cake!

I let out a sigh of contentment and leant back in my chair to better admire the award in all its shiny glory. I had wanted this for so long! I had worked so hard, poured so much of myself into this dream that it almost didn't seem real that I had it. I mean I was looking at the award, the symbol of my dream achieved and it still didn't feel real to me. I guess it just had to sink in a bit.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd have to think you were sitting in here just to admire your award…shouldn't you be working instead of eye fucking that thing?" Said a cheeky voice from behind me.

I spun my chair around to find Ashley smirking at me from the door way. I beamed and patted my knee. Ashley raised her eyebrow and strode over to take a seat on my lap. I wrapped my arms securely around her waist and rested my cheek on her back with a contented sigh.

"Today is a no work day, today is just for celebrating. I actually sent everyone else home. Most of them had hangovers to sleep off anyway. I left a voicemail for you telling you not to come in for work," I murmured, snuggling deeper into her.

Ashley rested her hands over mine and replied, "Oh I know, I got your message, but I just wanted to come in and see you. Can I show you something?"

I nodded against her back and Ashley stood up. She held out her hand to me and pulled me to my feet to led me from my office and down the hall. "Do you remember how difficult it was to sit across from each other in meetings when we'd first started seeing each other in secret?" Ashley asked as we came to a stop outside the meeting room.

I nodded, very glad those agonising days were over, it had been inhumane torture to sit across from her and not be allowed to touch her or show in anyway what she meant to me. "Well did you know that from the first meeting I had with you I wanted you?" I swallowed hard and locked my eyes on hers, "From then on every meeting with you was agonising as I fantasised about taking you right there on the conference table, in front of whoever else was in the room. Well today I thought we could do a little celebrating of our own and at the same time maybe make one of my fantasies a reality."

While I stood there speechless Ashley threw open the meeting room door and I stared inside, amazed. The huge, solid table had a soft looking mat on it with blankets and cushions scattered around. There were candles glowing in the corners of the room with soft music playing through the speakers of a small stereo Ashley had put in the room. Just near the bed set up on the table there was a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket with two champagne flutes sitting next to them.

I turned to Ashley and leaned in to kiss her softly on her grinning lips. "I can't believe you did all this Baby!" I murmured breathlessly, literally blown away by the sight in front of me.

Ashley smiled tenderly and led me into the room, "I wanted to do something special for you, so that you know just how much I love you and am proud of you. You really are amazing Spence."

I blushed hotly under her loving gaze and gave her hand a tight squeeze. I was a little overwhelmed truth be told. It took a lot to render me this quiet. Ashley grinned and pulled me into her arms. Her hands splayed out across my back and my arms found their place looped around her neck. She leaned into me and sighed in contentment.

"This right here, you and me together is the happiest place on earth. This is my inspiration, my joy, my comfort, my peace. I am just so in love with you that it consumes me," Ashley whispered, her warm breath tickling my ear.

I kissed the smooth skin of her check and whispered back, "God I am so in love with you Ash."

Ashley leaned back just enough that she could lock her incredible chocolate brown eyes onto mine and bit her lip before leaning in and capturing my lips in a loving kiss. She kissed me until we were both breathless and then pulled away to lead me over to the huge table. She helped me onto it after we'd kicked off our shoes and got me settled on the nest of blankets and cushions she had set up. I was very glad that Eva and I had invested in a very strong table for the meeting room!

Once I was settled Ashley scooted over to the picnic basket and champagne bottle to prepare our little picnic. She pulled out two champagne flutes and popped the cork, pouring each of us a glass. She hand one to me and raised her glass as she said, "Here's to you Spencer Carlin, the most beautiful, talented, sexy, funny and amazing woman I have ever met."

I shook my head, "No, I can't be all those things because _you_ are the most beautiful, talented, sexy, funny and amazing woman _I_ have ever met."

Ashley rolled her eyes and said with a grin, "Just take the compliment and drink your champagne Spence." I beamed and touched my glass to hers before taking a sip of the delicious liquid in my glass. I closed my eyes and savoured the taste on my tongue. I heard a soft whimper and opened my eyes to find Ashley's eyes glued to my face, her eyes darkened with lust and desire. I smirked and bit my lower lip in a manner I knew made her crazy.

Ashley chuckled and shook her head, "You'll be the death of me Spencer Carlin."

I laughed and shrugged, "Maybe, but you'll love every single second of it."

Ashley nodded, "Oh absolutely, but in the meantime let me get out the food I painstakingly prepared this morning."

Ashley flashed me a nose-crinkling smile before she turned back to the picnic basket and began pulling out various foods for our table top picnic. I watched her with a loving smile on my face. God I love that woman. Even watching her do something simple like set up a picnic, made my heart pound and my mind race. I had never felt love like this before. I didn't even know that I _could_ feel love like this!

Ashley seemed to feel my eyes on her because she looked back over her shoulder at me with a knowing grin and said softly, "Food is ready Baby."

I slid forward to sit beside her and smirked at the spread she had prepared, wow did my girl want to get _laid_! In front of me sat oysters, prawns and dipping sauce and then next to those she had strawberries with two bowls, one with chocolate sauce and the other with whipped cream. I raised my eyebrow at her and Ashley blushed. She wasn't a smooth as she thought she was...it was adorable!

I leaned in and picked up an oyster shell, slowly and delicately sliding the oyster into my mouth. Ashley watched every movement, swallowing hard as I moaned my appreciation of the taste. I smirked a little and helped myself to a prawn, dragging it through the sauce and then to my lips.

Ashley watched every movement I made with rapt attention, her eye hardly blinking as they followed me. I finished my prawn and then collected one and brought it to her lips. Ashley's eyes held mine as she took the morsel into her mouth and then it was my turn to swallow hard as she swept her tongue over her lips.

We consumed the seafood like that and then I reached for the strawberries, only to be shoved backwards onto the softness of the blankets, with the weight of Ashley settling on top of me. I didn't get a chance to say a word before her lips were on mine, demanding and tender all at the same time.

I dragged my hands up her back and tangled them in her wild mahogany curls, tugging gently on the silky strands. Ashley moaned against my lips and shifted so that she was propped up on her hands above me.

She rested her weight on one hand so she could move her free hand to my stomach. She slid her hand underneath my shirt and dragged her fingers slowly over the skin of my belly. I moaned into her mouth and felt my muscles twitch under her fingers.

I moved my fingers around and quickly snapped open the buttons on her shirt. I shoved the fabric back over her shoulders roughly and smirked as she sat back to whip the shirt off and toss it into the far corner of the room. She grinned seductively down at me and popped the button on her jeans before beckoning with her finger for me to sit up. I raised my body up, groaning as I felt her body shift against mine.

As soon as I was sitting up Ashley grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped it up over my head and threw it away to join hers. She raised her hands to cup my face as she kissed me hard on the lips. Her tongue slid against my lips before I opened my mouth to accept her. While she distracted me with her intoxicating kisses she made quick work of my bra and flung it away to join our shirts. She kissed her way to my neck and traced a line of kisses down to my collar bone. I trembled beneath her as she grazed my sides with her fingers.

I grasped her back, dragging my nails across her skin, earning me a growl and little nibbles thrown in with her kisses. I moved my hands back up her skin and unsnapped her bra. Ashley grinned devilishly at me as she sat back to pull her bra all the way off and throw it toward our growing pile of clothes.

"Lie back," She growled. I felt my body course with arousal.

I lay back onto the blankets and watched her as she grabbed the strawberries, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. I bit my lip and felt a fluttering low in my stomach at the predatory look in her eyes.

Ashley hovered over me before leaning in to kiss me harshly, taking my bottom lip between her teeth before she released me and husked out, "Don't move Spence."

I nodded, pretty much willing to agree to anything if that meant she would keep fucking touching me! Especially if that was going to include the strawberry dipped in whipped cream she had just raised into my line of sight. Holy mother of God, she was going to kill me with sexiness and strawberries!

Ashley leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Do you want me to give you this strawberry Spencer?"

I nodded my head frantically, my throat was suddenly too dry to speak. Ashley's face lost its smile, becoming serious as she raised the strawberry to my lips. I moved to take a bite, only to have her wrench it out of my reach, "Uh uh Spence, none of that."

I slumped back and watched her closely as she painted a gloss of cream over my lips and down my throat. I moaned loudly as that cream trail was followed by her tongue.

Ashley took her time cleaning the cream from my skin, kissing me so that I could taste the cream on her tongue. She then raised the strawberry to my lips and nodded, indicating that I could take a bite. I sunk my teeth into that fruit and closed my eyes at the taste. Ashley raised the remaining fruit to her lips and took a bite herself.

Ashley took in my dazed expression and chuckled huskily, "Did you like that Spencer?"

"Oh yes," I gasped out, my breathing becoming shallow and erratic.

Ashley smirked and grabbed another strawberry, this one dipped in the chocolate sauce. I stared at that fruit as she slowly dragged it along my skin from the waist band of my jeans and up to the valley between my breasts. My eyes rolled back into my head as she licked at the chocolate on my skin. I groaned loudly and grabbed her arms to pull her up to me so I could kiss her hungrily.

Ashley pulled back and shook her head, "No, not yet Spence. I'm not finished having my desert yet." Ashley raised the chocolaty strawberry to her mouth and slowly ate the fruit while I bit my lip and squirmed beneath her.

Ashley moved off me and tilted her head to the side as she ordered, "Take your pants off."

I copied her head tilt and said coyly, "I will if you will."

Ashley nodded and smiled as she got to her feet standing over me. Lucky for her she was short and the roof was pretty high.

Ashley stood over me and lowered the zip on her jeans. I froze as I watched her hands start to edge her jeans down over her slender hips. She stopped and cocked her eyebrow at me expectantly. I moved my hands to my jeans and quickly popped the button before lowering the zip. I raised my hips from the table and shimmed my jeans down my thighs. Once I hit my knees I used my feet to push the material down and flung the jeans away from me.

Ashley nodded her approval and ran her eyes over my now exposed legs. "Alright gorgeous now for those lacy panties you're still wearing."

I shook my head, "Not until you lose those jeans baby."

Ashley chuckled, a husky, dirty little chuckle and slid her jeans down her legs. She stepped out of the legs and threw them off the side of the table so that she now stood above me in only a pair of red, silk panties. I swallowed harshly and slid my hand to rest on the band of my underwear, sliding one finger under the lacy material.

Ashley's eyes darkened with lust and she licked her luscious lips. I loved that I could make her eyes grow dark like that, it made me feel sexier and more loved than anyone else ever could. She cocked her head in a way that told me exactly what she wanted me to do.

I hooked my fingers around my underwear and slowly pulled them down my legs until I could kick them away and onto the floor. Ashley's scorching gaze started at my feet and burned its way up over my knees, to my thighs, to my hips, to my stomach, to my breasts and finally came to rest on my eyes.

"You are so beautiful," She whispered breathlessly.

I smiled shyly and nodded my head towards the last piece of clothing she wore. Ashley locked her eyes on mine as her hands made their way from her chest, over her breast, down her quivering abs and to her underwear. She slid her hand underneath the fabric and moaned as her fingers came into contact with what I assumed as a pool of hot wetness.

I took a shuddering breath and groaned as she stared at me, her breast rising and falling as her hand moved beneath her underwear.

"Fuck Ash, stop teasing. I need you," I gasped out.

Ashley pulled her hand out of her panties and tore them down her legs, kicking them off onto the floor. I couldn't breathe as I drank her in. Ashley's body glowed under the candle light, her tan skin looking ever more delicious in the flickering light.

Her legs were slender, muscular and firm, her hips were well defined and feminine. Her abs were rock hard and so sculpted I swear Michelangelo had come back from the dead just to carve them. Her breasts were perfect, a ripe, perky handful that took my breath away every time I saw or touched them. Her nipples were a dark dusky rose colour, not too small or too large and right then they were so hard they could have cut diamonds. Her arms were toned and felt so amazing wrapped around me, I could never feel anything less than safe in her embrace. Her chest and neck were elegant and graceful and her face, well that was just the very image of utter divine perfection.

"Come here," I murmured, stretching back against the blankets beneath me.

Ashley lowered herself over me, straddling my hips as she smiled adoringly down at me. I could feel the heat of her against my skin and it made me desperate for her. I moaned throatily and watched as she slowly lowered herself onto me. I felt like my body was on fire everywhere her skin made contact with mine.

Ashley lowered her lips to mine and kissed me hungrily as her hands traced patterns over my torso. I writhed beneath her, becoming wetter and wetter. Ashley moved her lips to my neck and began kissing a trail down towards my chest. I tilted my head to the side to give her room and clutched at her back with my finger nails.

Ashley palmed my right breast roughly and my eyes slammed shut as I gasped, "Oh yes Baby!"

Ashley bit down gently on my neck and continued to grasp at the breast in her hand. I dug my nails into her back and dragged them down until I could grab her ass and pull her forcefully against me. Ashley moaned against my skin, the warm of her breath tickling me in the most amazing way.

She moved her lips down my chest to take my left nipple into her mouth, while her hand continued to tease my right breast. I threw my head back into the cushions and struggled to breathe as my body was overcome with bolts of pleasure.

Ashley released my nipple with a pop and blew gently on it. The cold air making the nipple harder than ever before. I moaned and watched as she kissed her way between my breasts to take my right nipple into her mouth. Her hand quickly found my left breast and she rolled my nipple between her thumb and finger.

"Oh God! I'm losing my mind Ash!" I gasped out. She just chuckled against the skin of my breast and continued her movements.

Ashley raised her head to smirk devilishly at me and started kissing her way down over my stomach. I writhed desperately below her, my body so overcome with pleasure that I had almost no control over it.

I grabbed Ashley and pulled her up so I could kiss her deeply. I went to flip her onto her back when Ashley growled and slammed me back into the blankets, with my wrists grasped in her hands. "No, Spence, no. This is about you, not me. Please let me do this," Ashley said seriously with her almost black eyes locked on mine.

I nodded and bit my lip at the predatory look that swept over her face. I gulped and watched as she lowered her mouth to my neck. She licked, nipped and kissed her way over my skin, making a path down towards my stomach. She ravished my breast while her hands grasped at my sides and scratched at my skin deliciously.

Ashley raised her eyes to meet mine and said throatily, "I love the way you feel, the way you taste...I could touch you forever."

"Oh God, me too," I murmured softly.

Ashley turned her attention back to her ministrations on my body. She scratched lightly over my stomach, causing shivers to spread across my skin. She lowered her head to attach her mouth to my hip and worked away at the skin, I was sure there would be a mark. Another Ashley tattoo on my skin.

I moaned loudly and arched my back as she moved just a little bit lower and ran her tongue over my highly sensitive centre. She slowly dragged her tongue over me, so slowly I wanted to scream at her to get a fucking move on. I probably would have if I had been able to draw a breath between the moans being torn from my throat.

I felt my hips start to rock in time with the laps of her tongue and Ashley's hand moved to anchor them to the table. Her other hand slowly searched its way up over my stomach until it came to rest on my breast. Her fingers teased me while her tongue drove me to the edge.

I let out a scream as her lips closed over my clit and she started to suck. She wrapped her lips around me and pushed me to the very edge of ecstasy. I gasped and felt my body shake as my orgasm raced towards me. I reached down and tangled my fingers in Ashley's messy curls, tugging her closer to me...if that was even possible.

"Fuck Ashley, fuck that's incredible. I love you so much!" I groaned, slamming my eyes shut.

I thought I couldn't possibly feel any more pleasure and then Ashley slammed her fingers into me. I screamed so loudly I think I shredded the lining of my throat. It only took two swift thrusts of her fingers for my body to explode and for me to see stars.

I don't think either of us were prepared for the gravity of my orgasm. I screamed incoherently as my body convulsed and trembled. I pulled her roughly up to me so I could feel her with me and held her as my body struggled to come down.

I felt tears on my face and opened my eyes to see Ashley start to kiss them off my cheeks. She looked at me with concern and I gasped out, "I'm ok, that was just huge."

Ashley kissed me with so much love that it caused more tears to roll from my eyes.

Ashley kissed me all over my face and rolled onto her back so she could cradle my still trembling body against hers. "I love you so much Spencer, more than I think you know," she whispered.

I kissed her throat and breathed out, "I know Baby and I love you too."

"Are you ok Beautiful?" Ashley asked, her big brown eyes gazing adoringly down at me.

I nodded and snuggled in her arms, our breath finally returning to normal, and nuzzled my way into the crook of her neck. I planted a tender kiss on her salty skin and whispered, "That was incredible and so overwhelming Baby, so incredible I am not sure when I'll be able to walk again!"

Ashley chuckled huskily and kissed the crown of my messy hair, "I know the feeling beautiful, I know our lives are about to get crazy. I mean you will have to get to work with Shaolin to get the film ready for release and I have to get cracking on my album, not to mention starting up a label, working on the expansion, finding artists to sign and producing Tilly's album. Plus I am going to need to tour with my new album and you will need to hit the promotional circuit with the film. There is just so much..."

I silenced her with a kiss, "None of that matters baby. Yes we are going to be busy, but we will always have time for each other. Our dreams are coming true Ash and our relationship isn't going to be negatively impacted by that. We will make it work."

Ashley bit her lip and look unsurely up at me, "You promise?"

I nodded, "I promise."

Ashley beamed and pulled me down to kiss me soundly on the lips. I sighed into her kiss and settled down in her arms with my cheek on her chest. "Thank you so much for today, it was the best celebration I have ever had!"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you and maybe make a new memory for all the less than great ones we have." Ashley murmured quietly.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at her sternly, "Now for the last time, there is nothing to make up for Ashley. The past is the past, it happened and I am so glad it did because I brought us here. Those memories are part of our foundation and I am not sorry for any of them!"

Ashley nodded, suitably chastised. I leaned in and kissed her adoringly before smiling softly, "I am certainly going to enjoy _this _memory though!"

Ashley laughed and nodded, "Ah yeah, I don't think I'll ever look at this table the same way again!"

"And I know I won't! Yucky!" Said a disgusted voice from the doorway.

Ashley and I scrambled to cover ourselves and looked over to the doorway to find Eva looking at us with an expression I can only describe as nauseated.

"Shit Evie, what are you doing here?" I asked, a deep blush settling on my face.

Eva shook her head, "Well I thought seeing as we weren't working today I'd come in and do a bit of work for the contractors, you know this giant expansion we have been working towards? I did not expect to come in here and find the two of you _fornicating_ on our fucking conference room table! That thing was expensive and now we have to get it burned! Burned I tell you!"

Eva was nothing if not dramatic.

Ashley rolled her eyes and said dryly, "Oh yeah, so that means we should also burn your desk, the reception couches and the table in the staff kitchen then right?"

Eva glared hotly before declaring, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

I just scrunched up my nose and muttered, "Eww! I eat my lunch on that table!"

Ashley laughed sarcastically and said, "Ok so you and Tilly did not have sex on any of those pieces of furniture then?"

Eva sighed, "Fine! Ok so you got me! Tilly and I have been known to partake in a little bit of sexcapades in the office, but its totally hot when we do it and a little bit gross when you two do."

Ashley and I synchronised our eye rolling and I said, "Double standard Evie, and for the record Ashley and I are totally hot!"

Eva looked us both over and said with a smirk, "meh."

I grinned at her and said with a laugh, "Well how about you give us a moment and we will get dressed and clean up in here?"

Eva shook her head and back out of the room, "Nah don't cut the celebration short on my account, I'll grab the files and work from home. You ladies enjoy yourselves and I am so proud of you both for what you accomplished with that film."

We beamed at her and I said, "Right back at you Evie."

Eva curtsied to us and left, shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone Ashley and I both burst out laughing. "Eva Reynolds...professional mood killer," Ashley quipped.

I giggled, "Yeah and also the best friend a girl could ask for."

Ashley shrugged and pulled me into her arms as we both laughed.


	31. Jumping Forward

Thank you to each and every person who added alerts, favourite and/or reviewed this story. Thank you especially to: mb168, Godlove, waterproof88, L2GQ, uluvme, Born2Try, FFReviews, idwalkthroughhell4u, ConnieLaxer12 and the Guests.

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Thirty-One – Jumping Forward**

So now I jump forward in the story two months, it had been a friggin' crazy two months, let me tell you! So much had happened, and I will fill you in I promise. The point where I jump back into this story I was sitting in a hotel room in London with Eva snoring on the other queen sized bed in the room.

I gazed out the window at the lights of the city and sighed tiredly. I missed home, I missed Ashley. Eva and I had been on this promotional tour for the film for a week now and still had three weeks to go, and then we had to go to the different premiers around the world. It would be a good month and a half before I was home and back to my life.

It had been a whirlwind, but I had loved pretty much every single second. Working with the producers and distributors over at Shaolin had been amazing and I had learnt so much. The people there were so kind and generous with their time and knowledge that I would forever be in their debt. It had meant a lot of time away from Ashley, my friends and family though. Poor Evie had been finalising the expansion and starting up the record label without me…I of course still managed to get my input in. That company was my baby and I wasn't leaving this all to chance (or Eva's crazy whims!).

Ashley and Tilly had been working long hours in the brand new Worlds Away recording studio to get Ashley second album and Tilly's first ready. I actually think I had seen Ashley mostly for sex and sleep since our 'date' on the table in the Worlds Away meeting room. I love the sex and sleeping, but missed the other stuff too.

Ashley was really getting into the record label, she had an ear for music that made her an exquisite producer. I know she was getting antsy to sign some more artists to the label. At present we had Ashley, Tilly and the four bands/artists that Ethan had convinced to jump ship from Marks Records. I just wanted the label to start small before we jumped into signing anyone new.

I figured it would be better to have a handful of supremely talented artists with a small team of dedicated people to support them, then to have too many artists and not enough staff to dedicate the time and resources required. It was a topic Ashley and I disagreed on, but she had come to realised that as the co-CEO of the company Eva and I got final say.

It wasn't personal, it was business and Eva and I had worked way too hard on this company to risk moving to far too fast. Baby steps were needed as the company got its feet wet in the recording industry. I think Ashley understood that.

A loud snore interrupted my train of thought and I giggled as I looked over at Eva who was spreadeagle across the bed. For a tiny person she could sure take up a lot of room! I was very glad we were not sharing a bed!

I got up from my seat by the window and headed over to my bed, desperate to get _some_ sleep. I did not sleep well without Ashley with me, ever since we first got together it was something I had really struggled with. I especially didn't sleep well without Ashley in a strange bed in a foreign country!

I lay back on the covers and closed my eyes, I wished I was home! I feel like the last two months had been so insane that I had lost touch with my friends, family and Ashley.

So here is the quick rundown on where all my people were at that juncture in this little soap opera I call my life:

My Dad had settled into his small, two bedroom house about halfway between my place and Glen and Jill's. He had started working at a youth justice service, working with at risk youth with a history of offending behaviour. He loved it and I had never seen him happier since Clay had died. He had settled into life in LA and had stopped looking so sad. He had reconnected with old friends and was loving being so close to the family.

We tried to have weekly family dinners every Thursday night, of course my hectic schedule over those two months had meant I had only made it to 2 of the dinners. Yes my Dad has told me off for that.

Glen and Jill were now a fixture of life in LA. Glen loved his job coaching basketball and Jill was working wonders on PR for Worlds Away, she was promoting us in all the right circles and doing a phenomenal job for the artists we had signed to the label. The kids were loving life in LA, the littlest settling into their day care and Clay and Claudia loving school. It was so nice to have them so close!

Harrison was working on his latest collection, so that kept him pretty busy. He was also assisting with the expansion and working on the few commercial productions we had going on at Worlds Away. No one was a better costume designer than my Harry! I actually missed having him to dress me while I was overseas…however he did put together quite a wardrobe for Eva and I before we left.

Harry and Ryan were still going strong, it was kind of sickly actually. They were too damn cute together! We figured it was only a matter of time before they U-hauled. Then would come baby and they would live happily ever after as one big, way too pretty, gay family!

Tilly was practically living in the studio as she worked on her first album. She was constantly second guessing herself, which was ridiculous as she was freakishly talented! I also think this was her way of coping with Eva being so busy and them not getting to see each other all that much. Ashley and Tilly were becoming so close, they were together all the time. It was sweet, although I wished I was spending more time with my girlfriend and I know Eva felt the same.

Eva had moved into her house by the beach and it was nice having her as a neighbour considering how busy we had been. I mean we had been so busy that Eva hadn't even had time to pull any pranks on Ashley! I'm sure that wouldn't last much longer though.

As it was I had seen much more of Eva over the last two months than Ashley. It was like Eva and I were dating…sorry had to pause because I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

So anyway, Eva and I had been taking advantage of living so close to each other and taking it in turns to go over to each other's house each night to work on the film, the expansion or the other jobs that were coming through the company. No matter how busy I was, I had to keep my finger in the pie that was my company.

As for the company, well Worlds Away Productions and Records was going great guns. Since the success of the film at the awards show, the jobs were just rolling in. The construction work was all complete and the staff were now all on board. We had a small but very talented and dedicated family that worked with us, which is exactly what I wanted. I was scared that if we brought in too many outsiders who didn't get Eva's and my vision for the overall company. It was a little bone of contention between Ashley and myself and she wanted to bring on more producers and staff for the label side of things.

I'd told her there wasn't the budget for that, she offered to throw more money into the venture and I told her that I wanted the company to build up a self-sufficient cash flow, starting small and building up to bigger things. I didn't want the company to be reliant on handouts from Ashley. The investment she had already made was enough.

I think we just had a slightly different vision for how the label was going to work alongside the company.

It was all going to be fine though, as co-CEOs of the company Eva and I made all the final decisions, of course after careful consultation with the people we worked with. Ashley was going to be involved in all decision making about the label, but the final say had to come from Eva and I. We had invested too much into this company to do otherwise at this stage.

Wow I am sure harping on about this label stuff aren't I? I guess it had been bothering me more than I thought. If I'm honest all this was creating some tension between Ashley and myself, you couple that with crazy long hours, travel and rarely seeing each other and I'll admit things were not as good as they could be.

I guess it was coming from both of us really. I mean when we had first conceived the idea to expand the company to include a record label, it was going to sit independently of the production company and have an independent president. In theory that was great, in practice it didn't work. Too many staff were shared between the two sides of the business and it made things more complicated. Plus if the label was going to have the Worlds Away brand on it then Eva and I needed to be more involved from a PR stand point.

Ashley had not liked that too much and man did she let me know about it the night before I was due to leave on this promotional tour!

_Flashback_

_I sighed tiredly as I looked over the contracts in front of me. These were the staff and artist contracts, including Ashley's, so I was giving them my full attention. Based on advice from Eva, Jill (public relations) and Mazzy and Kyle (legal) we had gotten the contracts amended._

_We had decided instead of the label sitting totally independently of the production company it would fall more under it with Eva and I co-CEOs of the entire company and Ashley placed as President of the label. What that would mean is that she would have total input into everything to do with the label, complete control of the recording, production and distribution of artists music and complete control of gigs, tours and concerts, but that Eva and I would have final say when it came to signing artists, promotion of artists, music videos and the nitty gritty things like contracts, staffing etc._

_It seemed to me what it would mean was that Ashley would get to be in charge of all the creative stuff, the music, and Eva and I would look after the admin and signing the new artists if and when they came to our attention._

_I thought it was a good thing and would help keep the Worlds Away brand as an independent, small family like company with a reputation of excellence. After talking to our legal and PR people it just seemed like the best way to go._

_I was about to get up from my desk to go start dropping the contracts off to people, I wanted to give them some time to consider them before signing, when my office door was swung open and Ashley strode in with a smile._

"_Hi Baby! I was just coming to find you," I said with a grin of my own._

"_Oh yeah, why? Did you want to see which other office furniture we could christen?" Ashley purred with a smirk._

_I bit my lip and shook my head, "I wish, instead I was coming to talk to you about work stuff. I actually have your contract right here and I wanted to give you some time to look it over, chat to legals and all that before you signed."_

_Ashley stepped closer and took the documents I held out to her, "I trust you Spence, it's just like we originally discussed right?" Ashley asked as she started to skim the first page._

_I said softly, "Well no not exactly."_

_Ashley looked back up at me with a frown, "What do you mean Spence? What's different?"_

"_Well I spoke to Eva, legals and PR and we amended the contract from our original idea just so that some of the responsibilities and roles are a little different. We wanted clear roles and structure for the company and we are changing how the label sits with the company." I said nervously._

_Ashley locked her eyes on me coldly, "Shouldn't I have been consulted about any changes seeing as I am CEO of the label?"_

_I swallowed against the lump in my throat and said, "The title is President of the label and I did leave several voicemails for you inviting you to the meeting, you didn't show up Ashley. I even had Karen, the new receptionist put it into your diary. I don't know what more I could have done then that Ash."_

_Ashley shook her head, "Well clearly I didn't get your voicemails or see the entry into my diary, had I seen it I would have been there. I have been out listening to artists I might want to sign."_

_I sighed, "Well I'm not sure that is the best use of your time Ash."_

"_Excuse me? Who are you tell me what to do with the label Spence? I was charged with heading up the label, it's my call." Ashley snapped indignantly._

_I shook my head, starting to get a little irked at her tone, "Actually no that isn't correct Ashley. And who am I? I am the co-CEO of this company. Eva and I built this company from nothing and therefore it is our call." I took a deep breath and said in a softer voice, "Look I don't want to fight with you about this, its business not personal. Take some time to read the contract and then we will discuss it, calmly and professionally."_

_Ashley scoffed, "Don't treat me like just another employee Spence, I am more than that."_

_I sighed, "Yes you are more to me Ash, but right here in this situation this is business and has no bearing on our personal relationship. I love you, you know that, but this company is the result of all my money, time and skills over the last five or so years. Eva and I built this company from nothing and you have to understand that I have to put it first in this situation."_

_Ashley rolled her eyes and snapped, "Of course, your career is more important than me and what I want."_

_Ok and that is when I saw red._

_My voice got really quiet, that calm sound right before someone epically loses their shit, "Oh and you have _**never**_ put your career ahead of me now have you?"_

_Ashley had the decency to look ashamed and regretful of what she had just said. I hadn't finished though, "I won't drag up the past again, you and I have rehashed that far too many times before. What I will say is you haven't even read the contract yet, you haven't let me explain what the changes are and yet you are attacking me! Maybe it would be an idea to actually find out what I was talking about before accusing me of something you are far guiltier of?"_

_Ok so that last bit was kind of a low blow, but man was I angry!_

_Ashley went to speak and I just held up my hand, "No, go read the fucking thing before we continue this conversation ok? Once you have read over the contract, seen the terms and changes then you can come back in here and rip shreds off me if you feel the need ok? I have to do what is right for my company and I hope you know that. This is bigger than you and me Ash, Eva also gets to weigh in and I have to take on board the advice of my legal team and PR otherwise why the hell did I hire them? Just go, read and then we will discuss."_

_Ashley glared at me and then stormed out of my office with the contract in her hand. I sighed and leant back in my chair. This was so not how I wanted my final night in town for 6 weeks to go! I know I should have talked to her about the changes we wanted to make to the contract and arrangements, and I was going to I just hadn't been able to get her into a meeting with both of us being so busy. Plus I wasn't going to bring it up in the few moments we had alone together out of work, that was Spencer and Ashley time and not for work._

_I was still sitting at my desk, going over my itinery for the next month and a half when she strode back into my office with a scowl on her face. _

_I put down my documents and gestured for her to have a seat on my sofa. I stood up and moved around to sit at one of the chairs in front of my desk, I thought it might be better that way._

"_So I take it you've now read through the contract?" I asked as I settled into my seat._

_Ashley nodded and asked in a cold voice, "Why wasn't I spoken to before this was put in a contract Spencer?"_

"_Both Eva and I have tried to get you into a meeting lately and every time we have set something up you have had Karen or Hilary reschedule it or cancel it completely! I know we've all been busy, but we have tried on so many occasions to include you in this discussion and to get your input. Things couldn't just be put on hold while we waited for you and I'm sorry for that. We've had some tight deadlines to get this all sorted out," I explained._

_Ashley sighed, "I was out there listening to bands and artists Spencer, plus I've been in the studio with Tilly and doing my own thing. It's been a bad time."_

"_I get that, I do, but that doesn't mean that the business/admin stuff doesn't have to happen and we needed to get these contracts done Ash. You are great at the creative side, but sometime…I guess sometimes you struggle when it comes to that business side of things." I suggested gently._

_Ashley looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Maybe that is true, but this is a big blindside Spence. I mean you are fundamentally taking away a lot of my power and responsibility!"_

_I shook my head, "That is not true at all! We are taking over the business side of things so you can focus on the creative side of things, which is what you love and are excellent at. Like the contract says, you will have total power and control of the recording, production and distribution of the artists, plus all responsibility for the concerts and tours. The only change is that all the business decisions around signing artists, promotion of artists, music videos, contracts, staffing, branding, budgets etc. You will still have input into all those things, only change is that Eva and I will make the final decision in consultation with you."_

_Ashley eyes me sadly and asked, "So you don't trust me then?"_

_I moved from my seat to join her on the sofa and took her hand in mine, "It's not about that at all. I do trust you, I do. I just have to consider this company and where the expertise lies. I just want things to run smoothly and I want the reputation this company has to stay at the high level it has reached. Eva and I are the face of this, Eva is known for her business mind so it only makes sense that the business decisions come from her and I. We are not taking anything away from you, we are just modifying how things will work."_

_Ashley took her hand from mine and stood up to pace around the office, "I'm sorry, but that is all bullshit Spencer! I mean I am experienced in the music industry, more so than you and Eva ever will be! I just don't see why you aren't letting me do what I do best."_

_I stood up and moved to stand in front of her, "Simply because you are not giving us any choice! I mean you don't come to meetings, you don't respond to emails about the business, you blew through the budget for the label for the next 6 months in three weeks with not a lot to show for it and you can't seem to see the big picture in all this! It is bigger than the label! The company is not just about music and I don't want it to become two separate companies under the same name! I don't want the company to lose the independent, family touch that makes it special!"_

"_For God's sake Spencer! If you want more money in the budget I'll invest more! I don't come to meetings, because it is more important for me to be out there hearing music and in the studio! I don't see it as important for me to sit and respond to all those fucking emails when most of them are not specific to the label and the music!"_

_I threw back my head and groaned in utter frustration, "Did you not hear me? This company is not just a fucking music label, it is more than that! It is important for you to understand it **all**, this company is not about label versus production company, it is all the same! I am telling you that it is important for you to attend meetings and read your damn emails! If you had done those things then you would have known about the changes to the contract and we wouldn't be standing here screaming at each other!"_

_I looked at her for a minute and spat out, "Plus I do not want you to throw more money at the label. I appreciate your investment, but this company will be self-sufficient and will not require ongoing investment! I want this to stay a small company and I don't want it to lose the intimate, hands on experience that it has now. Clients come to us because we are the best and we can offer them dedication and the assurance that their job will not be one of the hundreds we have on the go! They come to us because we are the best and we offer them the a personal touch and the best service. I want artists to want to sign to the label for that same reason!"_

_Ashley stared at me and shook her head, "Well I guess we have different ideas then, because I want this label to grow and expand. I want to throw all the money I can at it to get the best artists and staff. I want to smash Marks Records out of the water!"_

_I scoffed, "So this is about revenge for you then? You want to get your own back on Mr Marks? That is not ok with me. This is my life. This company is my dream come true and I will not let you use it as a part of your vendetta against Marks Records! Please listen to me when I say that I want the company to grow, but not immediately. I want to develop and grow and find new people along the way. I want to discover new talents, both musical and production/film/business wise and I want to mentor and develop them. Eva and I have a clear vision for this company and if you don't share that…"_

"_Then what Spencer? You'll fire me?" Ashley snarled, anger radiating off her in waves._

_I shook my head, "No I won't. But you may not be too happy here if you can't see this company for what it is and what it will grow to be."_

"_I think you are wasting an opportunity here and you are wasting the talents of the people who work for you, but I'll sign your damn contract. I'll do it your way Spencer. I just want you to remember that I wanted to do this differently and that I expect my views to be heard!" Ashley demanded forcefully._

_I nodded, "As I have already said, your input will always be considered. Eva and I are just looking after the company. I don't want this to come between us and cause tension. I want you to understand what you mean to me and what this company means to me. Please can you just tell me we're ok?" I begged sadly._

_Ashley sighed and moved closer to pull me into her arms, the anger gone from both of us. We held on to each other tightly in silence, neither of us particularly happy, but both of us willing to let it go for now._

_End of Flashback_

So there you have it, It had been tense and awkward between us ever since. I was just hoped that once I got home and things settled down we would be ok.

I was sure we would be fine…right?


	32. Age of Reason

Ok so there were a lot of mixed reviews of the last chapter, some people loved it, some hated it. I was expecting that reaction. I promise it wasn't drama for dramas sake, I do have a clear plan for this one and the last chapter is a means of getting where I need this story to go.

Thank you to Guest, FFReviews, waterproof88, Emily, L2GQ, uluvme, Harley Quinn Davidson, tanner12 and mb168 for reviewing.

I look forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter.

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Age of Reason**

So I mopped my way through England, forced a smile on my face for all the interviews and events. I played my part to a T and no one was any the wiser that I was feeling unsettled and tense about how things were between Ashley and I.

Maybe I had been wrong? Maybe she had been wrong? Maybe we were both big balls of wrongness that needed to pull our heads out of our asses? Maybe I should just admit I was wrong? But then part of me thinks I was right?

Gah I was so confused.

I think the crazy work hours and the distance was starting to get to me. I don't know.

I leant back in my seat on the plane and sighed. Eva shuffled a little in her seat beside me and said, "What is going on with you Spence? You have been a mopey pain in the ass since we left LA!"

I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to talk about it. Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that shit Spence, you act all depressed when the cameras are gone and then refuse to talk to me! Sheesh we both know you will talk to me about this sooner or later, so why don't you cut the shit and let's get in on!"

I looked at Eva strangely and she shrugged, "Dude I meant get it on in the sense of talking about what ever has cause that bug to settle up your ass!"

I sighed, "Fine, but not hear ok? Can we talk about it when we get to the hotel…over a bottle of wine?"

Eva nodded, "Sure Spence, but you aren't getting out of this! We are gonna talk about this even if I have to hog tie you to force you. You know I'll do it!"

I chuckled and nodded, "That won't be necessary, I promise I'll talk about it, just not here ok?"

Eva nodded and pretty much instantly fell into a deep sleep complete with drooling and snoring. She was a charmer that one!

We landed in Paris and were quickly taken from the airport to our hotel, which was stunning! It was very luxurious and just made me wish that Ashley was with me to enjoy it. Maybe one day we would come back to this hotel together.

As soon as the door to our hotel room was closed behind us, Eva pounced on me. And I mean literally pounced on me. She sent me screeching as I plummeted to the floor with her on top of me saying, "Time to talk! Time to Talk!"

I landed with a thump and shoved the little midget off me so I could sit up. I held up my hands in surrender and gasped, "Ok, ok! We will talk now, just please don't attack me!"

Eva scoffed, "I hardly touched you, sook!"

I rolled my eyes and moved to settle on the bed. Eva launched herself onto the other bed yelling, "Eagle!" and landed with a loud thump and a giggle. Sometimes I wish I lived life the way Eva did, but then I remember that I am _normal_ and that thought disappears quite rapidly.

"So spill Spence, what the hell is going on?" Eva asked as she sat up against the headboard.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "I don't know Evie, it's just all wrong at the moment."

"Hmm care to elaborate on that?" Eva said with a raised eyebrow, which was her way of saying 'get to the fucking point before I hog tie you.'

I sighed again and said, "Me and Ashley."

Eva nodded, "Oh ok, so what is the drama this week? Which one of you is being the drama queen? Did one of you put your career ahead of the other? Who is jealous of who's ex? Come on, tell me when I'm getting warm!"

"Yeah ok I admit there has been a bit of drama in this relationship…"

Eva swiftly interrupted me with a snort of laughter and said, "A _bit_?! Are you kidding? Your love life has more drama then most day time soaps!"

I laughed and nodded, crazy had a point. "Ok so you might be right there, but this is different. I'm not even sure _what_ the problem is!"

Eva looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Well why don't you just start talking and we'll see what we can figure out?"

I sighed and shrugged, "Can't hurt I guess."

Eva rolled her eyes, "Ok so once more with even _less_ feeling!"

We both laughed and then fell silent for a few minutes before I started to speak. I didn't think I just spoke. I said it all, I told Eva everything that had happened since she walked in on Ashley and I in the meeting room. Hmm conference table…ok and now I'm back on topic!

I held nothing back and laid it all bare. What I wasn't expecting was Eva to sit in contemplative silence once I was done. Eva is almost never silent.

I swallowed nervously and said, "So, what do you think?"

Eva opened her mouth to answer when my cell phone rang. We both recognised the ring tone and Eva nodded at me to answer the phone.

I picked it up and answered, "Hi Baby."

"_Hey Spence, did you guys arrive at the hotel yet?"_ Ashley asked.

"Yeah not too long ago, I was going to call you and let you know we got here safely," I replied, starting to feel the tension that had been present too often between Ashley and I.

"_Oh ok, so what is the plan for you guys in Paris?"_ Ashley asked, her voice as forcefully polite as mine.

"Well we have a night in the hotel then a radio show tomorrow morning, then breakfast TV and then a press conference. Tomorrow night it's the red carpet of a movie premier…I have no clue what the movie is though. They just want us and the cast to be out and seen in all the right places in addition to all the interviews and shit. So what's going on with you?" I asked softly.

"_Same old stuff. Uh Spence I should probably go, but I just wanted to see that you got to Paris ok. I'll call you later alright?"_ Ashley said, sounding distracted.

"Ok sure, I love you and I miss you," I said tenderly.

"_Yeah, you too. Bye,"_ Ashley hung up the phone before I could respond.

I put my cell down with a sigh and looked over at Eva who shook her head at me. "You are a fucking idiot Spencer," she said with no trace of a joke in her expression or tone.

"Um excuse me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You heard me, you are a royal fucking idiot," Eva repeated, her eyes reflecting disappointment in me which hurt more than her words.

I stared at her in confusion and asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Eva threw her hands up in the air and screeched, "What the hell is wrong with you Spencer? I mean this is what you always do! You get scared, you withdraw into your work and you royally fuck up your personal life! I have seen it happen time and time again!"

I shrunk back against my bed as her words rained over me, I had never heard Eva so upset before…well directed at me anyway.

Eva let out a deep breath and her expression softened, "I love you Carlin, but you can be such a moron sometime. I mean I know what this is all about. I know why you are unconsciously pushing Ashley away and I know why you can't fucking see it! It's Toni isn't it?"

I looked at her in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm lost here Evie!"

"Yes I know, you are just about the most lost person I know. You are so fucking scared that you sabotage things before they have a chance to be good. The only time you haven't done that was with Toni and yeah that ended in the most fucked up of ways, but that doesn't mean that all relationships are doomed to go down that shitty path!"

I went to respond only to stop when she held up her hand to tell me to stop, "I'm not done here Spencer. I know what Toni did to you, I know that you got hurt, betrayed and almost lost the company because of the shit that bitch brought down on you. I know that we lost business because of her and your…let's call it…blindness when it came to her. I know all of this, but that is not your relationship now!"

Eva stood up from the bed and started to pace in front of the television, "I am a bit to blame here, I told you to speak to legals and PR about the expansion, I set up the fucking meetings, but I didn't realise what this was all leading to and what you were going to use it as."

"What the fuck are you talking about Evie?" I snapped in exasperation.

Eva laughed humourlessly, "You used it as a reason to withdraw from Ashley. You have used everything, the film, the expansion, all of it to pull away from Ashley because you are so fucking scared that this might be the real thing, that she might actually be the one. You are so scared to be 100% vulnerable to someone."

"You are so wrong! I let her back in after everything that happened, I gave her my heart!" I yelled.

Eva scoffed, "Who are you kidding Spencer? You gave her a piece of your heart, but are too fucking chicken shit to share any more than that with her!" Eva trembled with anger as she stalked closer to me, "I told you, I fucking told you that you had to be all in this thing. I told you that you couldn't hold anything fucking back from her and yet you do?! It's not fair Spence, Ashley deserves more from you and you know it!"

I slumped back and just watched as Eva turned beet red with rage, "She has fucked up, we all know it, but you have to fucking let it go! You have to stop _saying_ you've let it go and moved on and start actually _doing_ it! Stop lying to yourself, get out of your own head and start fucking thinking about how your actions effect Ashley!"

I was stunned silent. I shook my head to clear the fog and confusion of emotions that had taken up residence in there, "I…I uh… I don't know what to say Evie," I murmured.

"Well that's good because I'm still not done. You are going to lose her Spencer, I mean seriously lose her. Is that what you want? Do you want to have made it through all that drama only to give it all up now because you are a fucking pussy?!"

"Of course not!" I snapped, bit of my fight coming back into me.

"Well then what are you going to do about it Spencer?"

"I don't fucking know!" I cried in desperation.

Eva shook her head, "Not fucking good enough Spence. If you can't give her _all_ of you, if you can't let Ashley all the way in then you'd better end this right now before you hurt her anymore. I mean can you even imagine how it felt for her to find out about the changes to that contract like that? Like she was just another staff member? I mean we had the meeting but I wasn't aware you'd actually gotten legals to change the fucking things!"

"I told you I was going to get it put into the contracts Eva! I told you that," I said defensively.

Eva shook her head, "No, you told me you would talk to Ashley, get her ideas and _then_ get the contracts made up. This company is bigger than just you and me Spencer, it is a family now and they all have a say in what goes on. You are going to lose everyone, including me eventually, if you don't realise that the company is not everything. I mean it is a dream come true and I love my job, but it is not my entire life, nor should it be yours! Fucking open your eyes Spencer before you lose out on something amazing."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I said sadly, "That company has been my life Evie, we built it from nothing and I don't want it to change."

Eva sighed and smiled kindly, "But it has to change to grow Spencer. If we want to have the company be the best it can be, it has to change. You know some of the ideas and suggestions Ashley had about going for it hard and fast were good ones! If we don't move and get great artist signed then what is the fucking point? Give her your trust and let her do what you brought her on board to do! You have to learn to trust someone with this company who isn't me!"

"I don't know if I can Evie, what if it all falls apart?" I murmured.

Eva shrugged, "Well then we pick up the pieces and rebuild the fucking thing, what's the point if we don't go for it! Ashley was right about that. You have got to put your faith in her Spencer, she has earned it."

"I do trust her Evie, I do," I said, it sounded weak even to my own ears.

Eva sat down on the foot of the bed and looked up at me with big, sad green eyes, "You know something, from the moment you and Ashley got back together at the MTV Music Awards Ashley has been on fucking probation! It's like you are waiting for her to screw up again. Sometimes, and I know you don't mean to, you make it almost like she owes you because you gave her a second chance and that is just not fair. I know she hurt you, I was there I remember how it was, but I also know that she loves you in a way that is pure and true and stronger than anything I have ever seen!"

Eva smiled softly, "I love Tilly and I know she loves me, we are meant to be, but even the love we have can't compare to what you and Ashley have. You just have to get over yourself long enough to see it and feel it."

"I love her Evie, you know I do. I'm just…I'm just fucking scared," I whispered, almost ashamed to say the words out loud.

Eva nodded, "I know you are Spencer, but what I don't understand is why now? Why did this all become such a big issue now? I know it has been building for a while, but what set it off, what made you pull away?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair roughly, "I..uh..I freaked out."

"Yes I get that, but why? What happened?" Eva prompted.

I met her eyes and then looked down as I murmured brokenly, "She told me, after that day you walked in on us on the table, she took me home and on the doorstep she stopped me and said she would love me forever, that I was it for her and that she wanted her life to be with me."

I glanced up at Eva who just looked confused, "Haven't you both said that to each other before?"

I nodded, "Yes, but it was different. When we said it before it was when we were making up or making love. This was said without the emotional haze of both those things, it came straight from Ashley's heart and that is when it all got real. I mean it was always _real_, but this was where it became more. I don't know am I making sense?"

Eva smiled kindly, "Yeah, you are. But you need to talk to her about this and figure out what you want. Don't let this fall apart because you are too scared to open your heart to the real thing."

I looked into her eyes that were full of sadness and understanding and burst into tears. Eva scooted up the bed to wrap her arms around me and rubbed soothing patterns on my back. I sobbed until I had no tears left to cry and then fell asleep still being held by my way too wise best friend.

I woke up much later that night with itchy eyes from too much crying and a snoring, drooling Eva still holding onto me. I carefully detangled myself from her arms, wiped her yucky drool off me and slid over to the edge of the bed. I got to my feet and wandered over to the window.

Eva was right, I was a fucking idiot. Well to be more specific I was a fucking idiot with a lot of baggage and issues. I had to figure out how I was going to fix this or else Eva was right, I would lose the most amazing person to ever enter my life.

What did the company matter if in the end I was alone? What was the point of it all if it cost me the love of my life?


	33. So Here's What I'm Gonna Do

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to those who read, added alerts, added favourites and reviewed on the last chapter. Thank you to MyFearlessLife, mb168, Judelltar, idwalkthroughhell4u, waterproof88, L2GQ, Breakdown6, Born2Try, uluvme, Harley Quinn Davidson, son-lyn, Amazed and Guest (twiztid?! I love that word now! Thanks)

Hope you all like this chapter!

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Thirty-Three – So Here's What I'm Gonna Do**

I sat by that window overlooking Paris all night, just thinking and forcing myself to face up to some hard truths. Eva was right, about everything. I was fucking chicken shit and I was hurting the one person who I never wanted to.

It was hard for me to be vulnerable, to give myself to someone. I thought I was able to, but I guess now it was painfully clear that I had been kidding myself. Eva, ever the voice of reason, knew me better than I knew myself. She saw me for the scared, insecure little girl that I was.

The more I thought about it, the less it made sense. I mean, I don't know what I was scared of. I loved Ashley, she was my soulmate so why was I so scared to give all of myself to her?

I had to stop saying I had let go of the past and actually fucking do it.

"Have you been there all night Spence?" Eva mumbled from behind me.

I turned around and started to laugh at the sight of a just woken up Eva. Her dirty blonde hair was sticking up all over the place and she had a big line of drool down her chin. Some times I really wondered what Tilly saw in my best friend!

Eva rolled her eyes at me and wiped the drool from her chin with the back of her hand. She looked at me with a raised eye brow, "So you didn't answer my question, have you been there all night?'

I nodded, "Most of it, I just had too much going on in my head to sleep. Way too much thinking to do!"

Eva nodded and asked, "So what are you gonna do Spence? How are you going to fix the mess you made by being such a fucking dumbass?!"

"I need to talk to her don't I?"

Eva laughed, "Ah yeah, and sooner rather than later."

"Now then, I have to go now!" I said, springing up from my seat and pacing the room.

Eva shrugged, "Ok, call and sort some flights and get your butt home."

I spun around to look at her with raised eyebrows, "That's it? No telling me I have a commitment here and that Shaolin will be pissed at me if I bail on this promo tour. Nothing?"

Eva shrugged again and said, "Duh stupid head, pack your shit, get to the airport and go home to your girl. I sort out the shit with Shaolin and assure them you will be back on board for the premier tour in a few weeks. Sound good?"

I threw myself into her arms saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" over and over again.

Eva shoved me off her with a grin and said, "No thanks needed, it's my job as your best friend to pull your head out of your ass when you are being particularly moronic. Now get your ass ready and go!"

I grinned at her and rushed around the room, throwing my stuff into my suitcase. "Ok, I'm ready now!" I declared.

Eva chuckled, "Um maybe you might wanna shower and get dressed?"

I looked down and saw that I was still in the clothing I had fallen asleep in the night before, "Um...I'll have a quick shower then?"

"Yeah, top idea Spence! While you do that I'll make some calls and sort out your flights and all that, ok?"

I nodded and dropped a kiss on her cheek before pulling some clothes from my suitcase and heading into the bathroom to clean myself up. Thirty minutes later I was done and back out in time to see Eva hang up the phone.

"Ok so I have got your flight all sorted, you fly out in a few hours so just enough time to get you to the airport. Oh and I have sorted a car to pick you up from the airport in LA, and by car I mean your Dad," Eva said with a laugh.

"Thanks Evie, you are the best you know that?"

"Yeah I know, but it's always nice to hear!" Eva said with a smirk, "Ok now its time to get you to the airport and home to fix this mess you've made with your girl."

I let Eva pull me into a hug and murmured in a frightened voice, "do you think everything is going to be ok?"

Eva pulled back and smiled at me, "Hells yeah! Just be honest with her and everything will be ok."

We said goodbye and I raced out to the town car waiting to take me to the airport. I stared out the window as Paris sped by me and started thinking about all the things I would say to Ashley when I finally came face to face with her.

I was so in my own head I didn't even notice when we arrived at the airport until I heard the driver shut his door and open the trunk. I climbed out f the car and swung my purse onto my shoulder. I thanked the driver and handed over a generous tip before grabbing my bags and headed into the chaotic airport.

I checked in quickly and headed through customs, arriving at my gate just in time for boarding to start. I smiled to myself as I took a seat in the first class seat Eva had reserved for me, she was so amazing! I was very lucky to have her in my corner.

I settled into my seat and closed my eyes, hoping to make up for my lack of sleep the night before.

Before I knew it the plane was landing at LAX, I must have been sleepier than I'd realised!

I gathered my things and followed the line of people shuffling off the plane. I yawned my way to baggage claim and then through customs out to where I saw the comforting sight of my Dad standing waiting for me with a huge smile of welcome.

I dropped my bags at his feet and let him pull me into the type of hug only a Dad can give. He dropped a kiss on my cheek and set me back on my feet, "Welcome home Sweetheart."

'Thanks Dad, and thanks for coming to get me," I said as we picked up my bags and Dad started leading me through the airport. We climbed into Dad's car and started driving out of the nightmare that was the LAX parking lot.

"So am I taking you home or to Ashley's?" Dad asked with a knowing smile.

"So I guess Eva told you why I came home early then?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Dad nodded, "she sure did, so to Ashley's?"

"Yeah to Ashley's."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence as I planned out what I wanted to say in my head. I had so many variations of how this conversation was going to go, I was kind of scared to tell you the truth.

Before I was entirely ready Dad was coming to a stop in front of Ashley's apartment building. I took a deep breath the turned to him, "thanks for this Dad, I'll call you later?"

"Sure Sweetie, I'll drop your suitcase and bags off at home ok?" I nodded my agreement and kissed him on the cheek before climbing out of the car and striding into the building before I could lose my nerve.

I used the key Ashley had given me to gain access to the building and then the elevator. I rode the elevator up to the penthouse and quickly did a check of my appearance in the mirrored walls of the elevator. Deciding that I looked tired, but presentable I hopped out of the lift and strode to Ashley's front door. I took a deep breath and knocked a few times. I heard the sound of feet padding across the floor and bit my lip as the door was thrown open.

"Spencer! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Paris?" A very surprised Ashley asked as she gazed at me in shock.

"I uh, well I had to see you Ash, I um, I just had to come home and see you," I stammered out, all the lines and words I had planned now gone from my mind.

Ashley nodded and stepped aside to let me walk into the apartment. I set my purse down on the sofa and turned around to face her where she stood, still over by the door.

I looked down and said in a soft, scared voice, "I missed you and I'm sorry."

I heard her feet bringing her closer to me and still I couldn't look up. Ashley placed her finger under my chin and tilted my face so we could look into each other's eyes.

"What are you sorry for Spence?" She asked with some reservation in her voice.

I swallowed hard and bit my lip before answering, "I'm sorry for how I behaved about the company and the stupid contract. I'm sorry for putting the company above you. I'm mostly sorry for pulling away from you."

Ashley let out a deep breath and said in a voice full of hurt, "Why Spencer, why did you pull away?"

I looked deeply into her sad, chocolate brown eyes and said in a tiny voice, "I'm scared Ash."

Ashley nodded and said, not unkindly, "I know, but what I don't get is why? What is making you so afraid to trust me and let me all the way in? Is it about what I did when we were together the first time, because you know how it was and how sorry I am. You know I would never hurt you like that again right?"

"I know that, I mean I _believe _that. I'm just an idiot," I said, dropping my eyes to the floor in shame.

Ashley tilted my face back up so my eyes met hers and murmured, "You're not an idiot Spencer, I just want to know why you are so scared of me and of _us_?"

I felt the first of many tears trickle down my cheek and watched as Ashley moved her hand from under my chin to my cheek to brush the tears away. She took my hands and walked us over to her sofa, where we sat down facing each other.

Ashley cupped my damp cheek in her hand and said in a voice full of adoration, "I love you Spencer Carlin, I love you so much and you know you can tell me anything, so please open up to me and tell me what is going on."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before I finally started to speak, "I hate how things have been between us Ash. I hate the tension and the awkwardness and I hate that I did this to us. I hate that my fear and insecurities did this to us."

Ashley chuckled a little, "Well at least it isn't my insecurities this time around."

I sighed, "No it's mine. I do this, not that I ever really saw it until Eva slapped me in the face with it, but I do this all the time. I get scared and I pull away, I withdraw into my work and end up fucking up my personal life. Which is something I don't want to do with you. I love you Ashley."

Ashley held my hands tightly in hers and said softly, "I know you do, which is guess is why this has all been so painful and confusing. Can you please explain it to me?"

I nodded and started speaking again, "I'm lost Ash, I'm just a lost little girl at heart who is still devastated by the fact my mother can't love me and I guess I have it in my head that if she can hurt me as badly as she has then it is only a matter of time before the other people I love do the same." By this point I am a mess, tears pouring from my eyes in torrents.

"Toni is the only person I didn't pull away from and look what happened there! I have just been so scared to be hurt again Ash, I couldn't take it. So I have been keeping, part of myself from you. I thought if I kept telling myself I had moved on from the past, then magically I would." I paused and took a hand full of tissues from the box Ashley offered me and mopped up the tears on my face. "I gave you only a part of myself and I am so sorry for that, I owe you more than that."

Ashley held up her hand and said, "I don't want your heart because you think you _owe_ it to me, I want you to give me all of you because you love me and can't stand the thought of ever being with anyone else. I want to have all of you because you are my soulmate and the woman I want to be with forever! Do you want that?"

"Yes!" I cried, grasping her hands, "yes I do. I want to give you all of me, because when I look to the future I see you and me together, for always. I don't want or need anything else in my life!"

"But can you do it Spencer? Can you let me all the way in, without pulling away again the next time you get scared?" Ashley questioned, her own tears starting to fall.

"I want to Ashley, and I am going to try. I will talk to you about how I am feeling, share when I'm scared instead of pushing you away. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I sobbed desperately.

"Spencer I don't want to always feel like my past mistakes are logged against me, I don't want to know that every time we have a fight you have that in your back pocket to pull out. If we are going to truly move on from this then you have to forgive me and let it go," Ashley pleaded.

I went to speak only to be cut off gently, "I'm not quite finished Spence, I am so deeply sorry for what I did and how I treated you, but I've apologised enough now. I know that I hurt you and I am always going to regret that, but we cannot keep coming back to that, we have to move forward or we are never going to work."

I nodded and choked out, "I do forgive you Ash, I do. I want the past to stay where it belongs, in the past. What we have is more real and more amazing than anything I have ever seen. I want to move forward, with you. Will you give me a chance to show you?"

Ashley sighed and said softly, "You know I will."

I lowered my eyes, ashamed of the thing I had to say next, "You know I used the company as a means of pulling away from you right?"

Ashley scoffed, "Yeah, it wasn't exactly hard to figure that one out Spence."

I looked up into her eyes, which were a shining dark brown with sadness, pain and love. I ran my thumb over the smooth skin of her hand and said, "I was wrong Ash. I handled that all so badly and the worst thing is I hurt you in the process. The way I went about those stupid contracts was unacceptable and the way I spoke to you in my office was disgusting. I was so stupid. You mean more to me than the company ever could."

Ashley bit her lower lip and said, her voice full of insecurity, "Are you sure about that?"

I pulled her into my arms and cradled her against my chest, "I have never been surer of anything in my life. You are the _most_ important thing or person on my world, no you _are_ my world. You are the one Ash and no company will ever compare to that."

I felt her sob against my chest and just held her tighter, running my fingers through her wild curls until her cries had lessened.

"I was so wrong Ashley, you are the right person to lead the record label and I should have trusted you to do what you can do so well. What an idiot I was to ever think Eva and I could make decisions about the label instead of you, we know next to nothing about the music business and instead of drawing on this wonderful resource I have in you I fucked up." I let out a deep breath and kissed her on the crown of her head.

"The company has to change to grow. If we want to have the company be the best it can be, it has to change. You are, and have always been, the right person for that task. I am just sorry I put both of us through all this," I murmured against her hair.

Ashley pulled back a little and looked up at me, "I guess I understand all that, but what I am still not getting is why now? What happened to trigger you pulling away like that? It had to be something right?"

I nodded and felt more tears make their way down my cheeks, "it was what you said to me after you took me home after we made love on the conference table."

Ashley sat back and looked at me in confusion, "What do you mean? What did I say?'

I choked out, "you told me that you would love me forever and that you wanted your life to be with me."

Ashley gazed at me with a hurt expression, "and _that_ is what caused you to pull away from me? I thought you wanted that too?"

"I do! Baby, I promise I do. It was just that was the moment when it all got really real for me. It was the first time you'd said something like that when we were drunk or in the middle of making love. It was real and the gravity of having someone love me as much as you do, scared me so much because I realised I love you exactly the same way and that means you can hurt me. When you love someone this much, the fear is that if they hurt you, you won't survive." I sobbed out.

Ashley cupped my cheeks in her hands and locked her eyes on mine, "Do you think I am going to hurt you Spencer?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't. I just got stuck in my head and panicked. I am so sorry Ashley."

Ashley smiled and pulled me closer so that our foreheads were touching, "Ok I get it, but next time you freak out like that talk to me! Don't pull away, please just tell me so we can work it out _together_,"

I nodded, sobs still being torn from my throat, "I will, I will I promise."

"Ok then," Ashley murmured before she placed her lips on mine in a tender, loving kiss.

Once we broke the kiss I mumbled, "I am so sorry Ashley, I love you."

Ashley kissed me again and said "It's forgiven, and now I need to apologise to you."

I looked at her in confusion, having no idea what it was she was about to apologise for. As far as I was concerned, she hadn't done a thing wrong.

"I know I said some really harsh things the day before you left for London and I am so sorry for that. I guess you just hit some not yet healed wounds and I got my back up. I got defensive and said some things I really regret," Ashley said with a frown.

I shook my head and said, "I deserved what you said, I was being crazy."

Ashley smiled at me, "Please let me explain?" I nodded and she continued, "When I found out about the changes to the contract it felt like you didn't trust me and then when you accused me of using the label for revenge on Marks Records, I guess I got my back up. I wanted to prove myself, not only to you and everyone else at Worlds Away, but also to Marks Records and everyone who thought I couldn't do it. I wanted to make the label something great and I just felt like you took all that from me without a second though."

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "I am so sorry."

Ashley kissed my cheek and said, "We are both sorry, can we just say we forgive each other and put this behind us? Please?"

"I would love that. God I love you so much!" I murmured, drinking in the sight of her beautiful face. "Ashley, the label is yours to do with what you want. I trust you."

Ashley kissed my lips softly and said, "No Spence, the label is _ours_ and that is how it will work. You, Eva and I will work together on this, ok?" I nodded my agreement and watched as Ashley got to her feet, "So, now can we please go and make up properly?"

I was on my feet in seconds, scooping her up in my arms and making a run for her bedroom. It was make up sex time!

[Type text]


	34. Forgive Me, I'm Yours

Thank you, as always, to those who read, add alerts, favourite and review my stories. You are why I keep doing this.

Thank you especially to, Godlove, waterproof88, L2GQ, R3dN0te, Breakdown6, mb168, twilighttbloodVD, Harley Quinn Davidson, uluvme, FFReviews, caramelsweetnezz99, jackie111, Guest, Born2Try and samantha

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Forgive Me, I'm Yours**

I crashed through Ashley's bedroom door with a loud thump and carried her over to the bed. I lay her down and wasted no time in settling myself over her and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, full of passion and apologies.

Ashley pulled back and smiled up at me with her nose-crinkling grin and whispered, "Alls forgiven Spence, now get to work."

I smirked, "Yes Ma'am."

I kissed her hard on the lips, bringing her bottom lip between my teeth which caused her to moan. I smirked and trailed kisses along her jaw line and down to her throat. I found a spot where her neck met her shoulder that caused a loud groan to be ripped from Ashley's throat when I sunk my teeth in.

I nibbled and kissed over the spot, causing her to writhe and buck beneath me. I worked at the spot until a noticeable mark was apparent. I smirked to myself and moved along to the other side of her neck.

Ashley gripped at my back so hard I was sure there were going to be finger nail marks, I so didn't care though. I slid my hand up underneath her shirt and began tracing patterns across her sculpted abs. Ashley arched into my body and gasped out, "Oh God you make me feel so good!"

I nipped her ear lobe and whispered hotly, "Oh baby, you have no idea what touching you does to me!"

Ashley slid her hand unceremoniously into my jeans and straight into my underwear and the wetness that had pooled there. She smirked up at me and said, "Oh I know gorgeous, I know."

My eyes slammed shut and I collapse on top of her. Ashley attached her lips to my neck and began and assault of kisses, bites and licks. I arched my neck to give her more room to work. Ashley took the skin of my neck between her teeth and worried the skin until I was sure there would be a mark. I loved it when she marked me!

I growled and sat up, forcing her hand out from between my legs, so I could rip my jacket and then my tank top off and throw them over the side of the bed. Ashley's eyes darkened to almost black as she gazed up at my chest, her eyes tracing over my curves. I beckoned her to sit up and then proceeded to tear her shirt from her body.

Ashley wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck as our almost bare torsos came into contact. I quickly unsnapped her bra and discarded it onto the floor, mine was quick to follow. I kissed her hard and took both her luscious breasts into my hands. I moaned at their weight in my hands and they way her nipples hardened against my palms.

Ashley arched her body into my hands and sighed. I kissed along her neck and collar bone before pushing back gently on her shoulders to get her to lay back against the bed. Once she was spread out on the bed I kissed my way down her body, over her collar bone to her chest, over her breasts making sure I took the time to lavish her nipples in kisses. I kissed my way over her stomach and down to her hip bones and over her lower belly.

I lifted my head and looked up at her eyes, which we lidded and heavy with desire. I smiled lovingly at her and kept her gazed as I popped open the button of her jeans and slid down the zip. I grasped the top and worked the material down her shapely legs. I threw the jeans to the floor and quickly whipped my own jeans off.

Ashley chuckled huskily and rasped, "Kind of eager aren't you Baby?"

I kissed her belly button and said, "How can I not want you?"

Ashley blushed and beckoned for me to come closer. I kissed my way up her body until I was face to face with her. Ashley bit her lip and then threaded her hands into my long blonde hair and pulled me down into a heated kiss, full of desire.

"God I love you so much," I whispered against her lips.

Ashley kissed me again and murmured, "I love you too Spence, more than anything."

I kissed her again and ran my hand down her cheek to her chest. I pressed my hand between our hearts and whispered, "I can feel both our hearts beating baby, they are beating in perfect time together. I love you, I was born to love you."

A solitary tear slipped out of Ashley's eye and I quickly kissed it away. I smiled at her lovingly and tucked her hair behind her ear. Ashley bit her lip and said softly, "I feel the same way, now make love to me."

I kissed her softly and carefully slipped her underwear down her legs. I removed my own and covered her body with my own again. I kissed her passionately and moved my lips down over her neck and shoulders. I kissed my way down her left arm and then her right. I then kissed and nipped the skin over her collar bone before taking her left nipple into my mouth. Ashley gasped and arched her back. I wrapped my lips around the hardened peak and ran my tongue over the tip agonisingly slowly. Ashley moaned and writhed, bucking her hips up into my leg where it lay between hers.

I kissed my way between the valley between her breasts and took her right nipple into my mouth to give it the same treatment I had given its partner. I moaned, loving the feel of her breast against my lips. I scratched over her abs as I played her nipple with my tongue and lips.

Ashley tangled her hands in my hair as her breathing became more and more laboured and erratic. Little sighs, moans and screams were constantly being pulled from her lips and I loved every little sound she made.

I left her breasts and kissed my way over her trembling stomach. I slid my arm beneath her arched back and pulled her closer to me. I nibbled her hip bone, worrying her skin until another mark was adorning her skin.

I kissed my way between her legs, ghosting my lips over her sensitised clit. Ashley cried out and gasped as she struggled to draw a breath. I kissed my way down the inside of her left thigh towards her knee before switching legs and kissing my way back up towards her body. Ashley groaned loudly and clutched at the blankets beneath her.

I kissed her between her legs, letting my tongue out to taste the wetness I found there. I moaned at the taste and wrapped my arms around her things, with my hands coming to rest on her hips.

I kissed my way across her smooth skin, my tongue darting out at regular intervals to taste and tease her. Ashley grasped handfuls of my hair in her hands and pushed my mouth closer to where she needed me to be. I smirked against her and increased the pace of my tongue against her.

I continued my movements until she was a quivering mess beneath me and then I thrust two fingers inside of her, earning me a scream of pleasure. I played her like an instrument, her moans and screams my song.

Ashley came only moments later, screaming my name into the darkened apartment.

I moved slowly up her body, kissing every inch of skin I could get too, until I was able to pull her still trembling body into my arms. I kissed her lips adoringly and gazed into her dark chocolate eyes.

Ashley smiled up at me and husked out, "that was amazing baby."

I kissed the tip of her nose, her eye lids, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin and finally her lips before replying, "_You_ are amazing!"

Ashley scratched her hands up my back, making me hiss out in pleasure and pain, and grasped my shoulders pushing me back until she could sit up beneath me. I settled over her lap with my legs wrapped around her lower back.

Ashley brushed the hair back from my face and whispered, "You are so beautiful Spence."

I blushed and bit my lip, "Not nearly as beautiful as you Ash."

Ashley kissed my lips hungrily and traced one of her hands down from my shoulder, over my collar bone and down to my breast. She covered my left breast with her warm hand and gently massaged me until my nipple was almost painfully hard against her palm.

I moaned throatily and arched my body into hers. Ashley moved her lips down to my neck and attached the skin there with harsh nips and kisses, making me gasp and grip her biceps tightly in my hands.

Ashley moved her hand down from my breast to my abs and scratched across my skin before bringing her hand up to my other breast and holding my breast in her hand. She rolled my breast around in her hand until the nipple was as hard as its partner. I bit my lip and gripped her arms even tighter.

Ashley leaned in and kissed me right below my ear and then whispered, "God you feel amazing."

All I could do was moan throatily and struggle to stay conscious as my body pulsed with pleasure.

Ashley dragged her free hand down from my shoulder, over my back to grasp my backside in her hand roughly, pulling my lower half more firmly against her. I let out a guttural moan and started a steady rhythm as I ground my wetness against her. Ashley bit down on my neck and lashed at the skin with her tongue.

I gripped her harder and arched my neck to give her more room. Ashley tangled her hand in my hair and pulled on the long blonde strands until my head was arched back and she could attach the front of my throat.

I gasped as her lips and teeth made their way over my skin and started running my fingers roughly over her back. Ashley slid the hand that was still scratching a tantalising pattern on my abs, down to the apex of my thighs. She pulled back, locked her eyes on me and then thrust into me roughly with two fingers. I hissed and groaned at the mix of pleasure and pain.

Ashley moved her other hand from my hair to wrap it around my lower back to give me support. Her fingers moved slowly inside of me, torturing me with pleasure. Her big brown eyes were pure black with desire as her fingers pulled almost all the way out of me before being harshly thrust back in, causing me to cry out.

I slammed my eyes shut as she started up a slow rhythm of deep thrust, only to have her stop and demand, "Open your eyes Spencer, open them!"

I snapped my eyes open and locked them on hers, Ashley's face was totally serious as she gazed at me. She added a third finger and I had to fight with all my strength to keep my eyes from closing. I dug my fingers into her back, I needed something to hold onto as my body struggled to maintain control.

Ashley's thrust started to slow down and I groaned a desperate protest. Ashley leaned in and kissed me possessively and then said softly, "You're mine Spencer, this is where I get to have you, all of you. No more holding back, no more fear. You have my heart and are part of my soul, and I want that from you. You are mine Spencer."

I nodded frantically and gasped, "I am, I am yours. All of me belongs to you. Heart, body and soul I am yours."

Ashley smiled lovingly and then her expression turned intense as she whispered, "You are mine." I was about to respond when a forth finger was added and her slow thrusts became harder and faster.

I gripped at her back and moved my hips in time with the now frantic thirsts inside me. Each thrust was met with a load moan that boarded on a scream, I was going to have no voice in the morning!

I felt my climax building and whispered huskily, "I'm so close Ash."

Ashley beamed and increased the pace of her fingers inside me while leaning in and capturing my lips with her in a searing kiss that stole what little breath I still had. Ashley pulled back, locked her incredibly soulful eyes on mine and said, "I love you."

I screamed then as my climax overtook me. Ashley crushed my body against hers and I rode out the shocks that were coursing through my body until I finally fell limply against my girl.

Ashley ran her hands over my sweat slicked skin and whispered soothing words of love as I came down from my high. She carefully manoeuvred us until we were lying on the bed with me tucked up in her arms.

I felt soft kisses on the crown of my hair as I lay safe in her arms. I belonged in her arms and I was so mad at myself for questioning that, for being a giant pussy.

Ashley kissed my forehead and murmured, "Stop thinking so much Baby, it's all going to be ok now. We have each other and there is nothing we can't face just so long as we talk to each other, now go to sleep."

I dropped a kiss onto her collar bone and mumbled sleepily, "I love you."

"I love you too," came her whispered reply and then we both drifted off to sleep.


	35. Le Big Reveals

Ok so there are a few parts of this chapter that were suggested by one very loyal reviewer, uluvme. They are the two flashback. Uluvme, I hope you enjoy them and thank you for your continued support!

Thank you also to everyone who reads, alerts, favourites, reviews and patiently waits for updates. Thank you to my reviewers, L2GQ, Godlove, Harley Quinn Davidson, uluvme, waterproof88, Elke85, odunit, mb168, LoveAsh87, lilce1992, Born2Try, Bluebell28, Samantha Gootkin and Guests.

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Le Big Reveals**

I held Ashley's hand in mine and giggled at the excitedly bouncing Tilly who was walking beside us through the airport where we were about to collect Eva who was due to return from the film's promo tour any minute now.

After arriving home and sorting things out with Ashley I just couldn't bring myself to get back on a plane to join Eva and the cast on the promotional tour. Ashley and I had hit a new level of intimacy and closeness and I just wasn't ready to leave her again.

Eva was extremely understanding, Shaolin less so. They tried to force me to return to the tour and it was only the crafty business PR speak of Jill and Evie that enabled them to allow me to stay in LA. The compromise was that I would attend all the premiers around the world with no complaints and a big shiny smile on my face.

I had no complaints, Ashley was going to come too.

Tilly skipped her way through the crowd and stood as close to the door the people who had cleared customs came through as humanly possible. Ashley and I laughed and moved to stand beside her. I would have been exactly the same if it was Ashley getting off a plane after being away for a month.

Tilly was practically bouncing on the spot so I lay a hand on her shoulder and said kindly, "Only a minute or so to go!"

Tilly just squealed a little and focused her attention on the people who had started to filter through. I was about to attempt to say something else when a loud screech and a voice yelling, "Oh my God! Could you walk any fucking slower grandpa? I gotta get out there and mack on my lady!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Ashley who just shook her head. A few seconds later Eva came through the doors, elbowing and glaring at anyone who dared step in her way. A very pissed off looking elderly man followed her out, man if looks could kill Evie would be deader than dead.

I was about to make a comment when Tilly shoved past me, sending me toppling into Ashley (no major complaint there!) and launched herself into Eva's arms. Eva squealed, oh yes that would come back to bite her in the form of mass teasing later, and clung to her girl as if she had been gone a year not a few weeks! Ok so I would have totally been the same if I was without my Ashley for that long.

Ashley and I smiled at the couple, until they started making out like horny teenagers at a 'my parents are out of town so help me trash their house' party. After that is was just awkward and icky.

I was starting to think they were going to get um _reacquainted_ right there in the airport when a security guard came and asked them to take it home. Eva broke her kiss and turned on the poor unsuspecting guy, "Are you for real rent-a-cop? Now I know that you pull all the ladies in your kids Halloween costume of a uniform, but I am gonna bet my left boob on the fact that you have NEVER had a girl as hot as mine, but if you ever did and had been separated from her forever then ya just might be as happier to see her as I am to see my girlfriend! Am I right Officer?"

The poor security guard just stared at her in shock as he tried to choke out some words.

Eva held up her hand and said, "I'll take your speechlessness as agreement and do as you suggested and take my girl home. Now I know that when you go home tonight to enjoy your TV dinner all by your lonesome you are going to be thinking about me and my girlfriend and what we do together, so here's a little gift for you…it is hotter than you can even imagine!"

Tilly gasped and yanked Eva by the hand towards the exit. Ashley and I burst out laughing and trailed along behind them, leaving a stunned crowd and a shell-shocked security guard behind us.

We made it out to my car, a brand new, pearlescent white Lexus SUV I had brought since returning from Europe. Eva whistled and wandered around the car, checking it out just like she would a girl in a club (pre-Tilly of course).

Finally Eva nodded in approval and said, "I like it!"

I laughed and opened the car so we could load the luggage into the back of the SUV, "Well I am so relieved to get your approval Evie."

Eva blew me a kiss and then we all climbed into the car. I started the engine and before I had even pulled out of the parking space Eva and Tilly were all snuggles and smooches in the backseat.

I cleared my throat loudly and said, "Uh how about you two don't christen my car! At least wait until Ash and I have had the chance to do it!"

Eva raised her eyebrow at me in disbelief, "Seriously? Do you not remember what you two filthy girls allegedly did to _my_ mustang?"

Ashley and Tilly laughed while I just smirked at Eva in the rear view mirror. Eva fumed and then got a really serious, pouty look on her face, "Spencer, did you really have sex in my mustang? Because if you have then you and Ashley are the only people to ever do that and that would be just so wrong."

I glanced over at Ashley and we grinned at each other. Ashley let out a little chuckle and said over her shoulder, "Eva, would I have lied to you about something as serious as Spencer and I making sweet, sweet love in the back seat of your pride and joy?"

I looked into the rear view mirror in time to see Eva's eyes totally bug out of her head and her face flush with what I took to be rage. Tilly placed a hand on Eva's thigh and struggled to hold in her own laughter.

Eva muttered, "So are you telling me, officially for the record, that you really did have sexual intercourse in my mustang? It wasn't just a wind up?"

I chuckled, "Sexual intercourse? Really?" On Eva's glare I stopped laughing.

Ashley sighed and nodded , "Yeah we can't deny it, Spencer and I totally got down and dirty in the back seat of that pristine, immaculate mustang!"

Eva looked at us both and said in a scary voice, "I am going to kill you."

Tilly rolled her eyes and slapped Eva on the leg, "stop being so nuts Babe, plus I kinda want to hear the story of what went down."

Ashley turned her head and stared at Tilly, "Seriously?"

Eva answered for Tilly, her voice still kinda scary, "Seriously. I think the least you two can do after you tainted my baby is to give us the sordid details of your crime."

"Ok, but I don't see how it's going to help…" Ashley said and then I started telling the story.

_Flashback_

"_Ashley! No! There is no way in hell I am going to do this! Eva is fucking crazy and she will __**kill**__ us for this, not in a joking 'I'm gonna kill you' way, but in a deadly serious ending up in a coffin, but needing a closed casket funeral service, kind of way!" I protested in a whisper as Ashley tried to lead me from my house._

_Ashley rolled her eyes, "You are exaggerating Spence, Eva will eventually see the funny side of this, I promise you that."_

_I shook my head violently, "You are insane if you believe that! She is going to chop us up with a meat cleaver and then feed us to the big cats at the zoo!"_

_Ashley laughed and tugged hard on my hand, pulling my protesting form from the house. I dug my heels into the gravel outside my house, but superhuman strength had taken over my girlfriend and she just towed me along behind her towards Eva's mustang. Her superhero strength was kind of a turn on, not gonna lie._

_Once we arrived at the car I folded my arms over my chest and said in a smug tone, "So what now Ash? Gonna pick the lock?"_

_Ashley smirked and pulled Eva's car keys out of her bra…cue Spencer drool moment. Then reality kicked me in the butt, "How the hell did you manage to get those keys away from her without dying? Eva always has her car keys on her!"_

_Ashley giggled like a naughty schoolgirl (oh yes I am now picturing Ashley in a naughty schoolgirl outfit) and replied, "I waited until she passed out on the sofa and stole them out of her jeans. It was kind of easy actually, I judge her for that."_

_I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend, really scared of what the fallout from her prank on Eva was going to be…more importantly what my nutso best friend was going to do to Ashley accomplice, me!_

_Ashley unlocked the mustang and we both froze, looking towards the house and listening for the sound of an enraged midget coming to axe-murder us. When no one came rushing out of the house with machete in hand Ashley grinned in triumph and opened the door. She climbed into the backseat and gestured for me to join her. I bit my lip and glanced around in fear. Then Ashley did the unthinkable…the one thing that would get my ass in that car…the one thing I wasn't going to resist…she took her shirt off. After that? Well after that it was on!_

_I scrambled into the backseat and gazed at her bra clad chest while Ashley shook her head and chuckled. "Wow that was easy Spence, if I'd known how quickly taking off my shirt could make you move, I'd have lost the shirt sooner!"_

_I just leaned in and crashed our lips together, the time for banter and teasing was over._

_Ashley moaned against my lips and tangled her hands in my long blonde hair as she lay back and pulled my body down over hers. _

_Ashley dragged her fingers down over my back as my hand started to trace patterns across the skin of her stomach. Ashley arched her body into mine and bit her lip as she looked up at me. I leaned in and traced kisses over her jaw and down her throat to her collar bone._

_Ashley pushed me into a sitting position and very quickly got both of us out of our shirts. I think I might have growled then before I reconnected our lips in a rough kiss. Ashley grasped at my hair and pulled on it to expose my neck to her. She then attacked my skin with eager kisses. _

_I reached around behind her and unclipped her bra, hurriedly pulling it off her before removing my own. Both of us moaned as our bare torsos came into contact and then fused our lips together in a hungry kiss._

_Ashley's hands were all over me, scratching and teasing as they sort out all of my most intimate areas. She dragged her hand down to the waist band of my sweatpants and without bothering to remove them slid her hand inside and straight into my super cool Ninja Turtle panties. Her fingers quickly slid into me and I gasped, my eyes slamming shut._

"_Oh god Spencer, you are so wet. You feel so good baby," Ashley murmured against my ear._

_I just groaned in response._

_Ashley slid two fingers inside of me and started up a slow rhythm that quickly sped up. I moaned and urged her on with orders and begging. Ashley willingly complied._

_I finally got my wits about me enough to get my hand off her boob and down into her pants. I wasted no time in entering her with three fingers, finding her more than ready. Ashley let out a stifled scream as my fingers thrust into her and panted my name into my ear._

_We shared a sloppy, rough kiss and continued to move inside each other as we both raced towards our climax. I clung to her back with my free hand and dug my nails in, making her hiss at the combination of pleasure and pain._

_Ashley moved her lips to my shoulder and bit down, hard. That was all it took and the next second I was screaming my orgasm and shuddering as my body exploded with pleasure. I thrust once more into my girl and soon had her screaming my name and reaching a climax of her own._

_We held each other close, our screams and moans given way to soothing, loving words as we struggled to come down from our high._

_Now let me say this, most of the time Ashley and I make sweet passionate love, but that night it was pure animalistic fucking._

_End Flashback_

Eva and Tilly just stared at me wide eyed as I finished telling my story. I shrugged and looked over at Ashley who was beet red, but still chuckling a little. I parked my car in of Eva's and we all climbed out and carried the luggage inside. We took a seat in Eva's way too colourful living room and waited for Eva to process what we'd just told her.

Eva shook her head and then said in a voice tinged with disgust, "Well at least you kept your pants on so none of your manky 'juices' ended up on the leather!"

Ashley shrugged, "Well that was just round 1, round 2 was totally naked."

Eva's mouth fell open and she glanced between the two of us, Ashley looking smug and me looking really fucking scared. Eva clenched her jaw and yelled, "WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! Oh my God I am going to have to get the leather replaced…or fully detailed! Oh my fucking God, why? Why would you two do it in my car _twice_!"

Ashley smirked and said, "Well you know how forbidden things are that much hotter…"

Eva jumped up and screeched, "You're dead Spit Roast, so fucking dead!"

Ashley sprang to her feet and started to haul ass for the back door, "Are you serious Eva? It wasn't just me in that backseat you know!"

My eyes widened and I stared at Ashley in shock, "Don't throw me under the Evie bus Davies! It was totally your idea!"

Eva paused a moment and glared at me before saying, "You'll keep," and bolting after Ashley who had made it out the back door and was running over the sand.

Tilly sighed and we both followed our crazy girlfriends out the back door. Eva had managed to get Ashley cornered between the deck and herself. Eva could be like a little sheep dog sometimes.

Tilly strode over and wrapped her arms around Eva's waist and pulled her back, "Ok crazy enough of that, plus you are being a total hypocrite right now!"

Ashley and I turned to Eva and Tilly with confused expressions, "What are you saying Tilly?"

Eva glared at her girlfriend and said with a frown, "Not a word Til."

Tilly rolled her eyes, "Sorry Eva, but you can't go all psycho killer on Ashley when you are just as guilty as they are!"

Eva pouted and said quietly, "They started it."

Tilly laughed and dragged her pint-sized girl back up onto the deck, a very confused Ashley and I followed along behind them. Once we were seated Tilly looked at the still pouting Eva and started to explain, "Seeing as Eva is a child and won't tell you, it falls to me to let you know that Eva decided to get revenge on you guys for the car…just in case you really did have sex in the mustang."

I swallowed hard, not liking where this was going, "Um so what happened Til?"

Tilly flashed us an apologetic look and started to tell the story…

_Flashback – Tilly's POV_

_I arrived at Spencer's house after a frantic call from Eva telling me I had to get there right away. I broke about 5 laws on the way over only to find a grinning Eva sitting on the front step waiting for me with no sign of anyone else being at the house._

_I glared a little and said, "So what's the big emergency that made you scare the shit out of me?"_

_Eva smirked and I started to get a little concerned, "Oh it is an emergency, a revenge emergency!"_

_I shook my head, "What?"_

"_We have to get them back Tilly, we just have to!" Eva insisted with urgency in her face. She almost looked like she had to use the bathroom really badly._

"_Who Eva?"_

"_The car tainters!" Eva declared with her fist raised high in the air._

_I burst out laughing, "Are you still fixated on that?"_

_Eva pouted and stared at me with indignation, "fixated? No I am not fixated! I just think there should be some consequences for what they did on my baby's backseat!"_

"_Ok I'll bite, what did you have in mind?" I asked with a smirk._

_Eva beamed and stood up with exaggerated arm movements, my girl was such a clown. She laughed a little to herself and then announced, "Well I think tit for tat is the only way to go in this situation." _

_I chuckled, "Ok so what is it exactly you want to do here?"_

_Eva grinned proudly and produced a key from her pocket, "Well they tainted my baby so I think it's only right we taint Spencer's."_

_I looked at her in confusion, "Um…you want to have sex on Ashley?"_

_Eva scoffed, "No silly that would just be weird. What I want to do is make the love on Spencer's much loved and very expensive sofa."_

_I shook my head and folded my arms over my chest, "No way, not going to happen. That sofa is worth more than all my furniture put together!"_

"_Yeah but not more than my beautiful and once pristine car!" Eva argued._

_I nodded, she did have a point about that. "Ok so that may be true, but you don't know for a fact that they did have sex in the car. You were telling me right afterwards that you are pretty sure Ashley was bluffing!"_

_Eva frowned, "Well I think I was more trying to protect myself from the horror, but the more I think about it the more I am certain that they did. And anyway just in case they did we need to strike back!"_

_Eva unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding it open for me. I sighed and followed her inside. Eva's grin turned triumphant, she knew getting me inside was the battle once I was in there it was deal done. Plus that sofa was really comfy and a good size for 'shenanigans'._

_Eva led me over to the sofa and sat down I moved to straddle her thighs and buried my hands in her short, ash blonde hair. Eva smirked up at me and murmured, "You were always going to do this with me weren't you?"_

_I laughed huskily and said, "Baby I would do anything with you."_

_With that I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her hungrily. Eva moaned against my lips and slid her hands up the back of my shirt to scratch her nails down my skin. I hissed into the kiss and bit down on her lip harshly making her gasp._

_I moved us around until Eva was laid out on her back on top of the plush cushions of the sofa. I moved my lips to Eva's neck and bit down, hard. Eva whimpered and clutched at my back as her body arched up into mine. _

_I sat up a bit and ordered, "Take your clothes off."_

_I moved to sit up and Eva scrambled off the sofa to stand in front of me. I looked her up and down with a predatory gaze and nodded at her to get started. Eva slowly popped the buttons on her shirt and slid it back off her arms so that it fell to the floor. Next she popped the button on her jeans and slid the zip down slowly. Her hands found the waist band and edged the denim down her short, but muscular legs. _

_By this stage I was aching for her so I snarled, "Hurry up and get back over here!"_

_Eva quickly rid herself off her last few items of clothing until she was standing in front of me totally naked. I nodded appreciatively and smirked, "Ok on your knees."_

_Eva fell to her knees and inched her way forward at my beckoning. Once she reached me I leaned forward so that my lips were an inch from hers and said, "Good girl, now I suggest you get my clothes off before I decide you need to be punished."_

_Eva bit her lip and nodded before reaching forward to grasp the hem of my shirt. She pulled it over my head and discarded it on the floor beside her. Next she undid my jeans and slid them down my legs after I lifted my hips so she could get them off. Next she made quick work of my bra and panties until I was sitting naked in front of her with Eva still on her knees._

_I reached out and grasped and handful of her hair to pull her forward into a rough kiss that brought our naked skin into contact making both of us moan. We continued to kiss roughly, teeth nipping and tongues duelling. I moved my free hand down to her breasts and began teasing her nipples one at a time, moving back and forth between them. Eva gasped and moaned into our kisses, her hands starting to move over my sides and hips. _

_I pulled back, after giving her left nipple a harsh pull, and tilted her head so she was looking up at me, "I want you to touch me, now!" I ordered._

_Eva bit her lip, her green eyes darkened with lust, and leaned forward to drop kisses on my stomach, down over my hips until her lips found the wetness between my legs. I threw back my head as her tongue darted out to taste me. I grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth closer, telling her unequivocally to get on with it._

_Eva got the message and started an assault on me that left me breathless, trembling and moaning. I gasped out, "Inside, I want to feel you inside me!"_

_Eva quickly obliged and slid two fingers deep into me, moving them hard and fast as her tongue continued its movements. It wasn't long before I was screaming as my orgasm took a hold of me and sent me spinning over the edge._

_Eva continued her movements until I gently pushed her away. She smiled lovingly up at me and then climbed up onto the sofa, laying me back so we could snuggle up together while my breathing and heart rate settled._

"_Wow, that was amazing," I whispered as I ran my fingers through her soft hair._

_Eva beamed up at me and murmured, "Well I do aim to please."_

_I leaned down and kissed her tenderly before I said softly, "I love you Eva."_

_Eva grinned a shy smile and replied, "I love you too my beautiful girl."_

_End Flashback – back to Spencer's POV_

Tilly shrugged and smiled at Eva who smirked and added, "Yep and after that came Eva time!"

"Oh my God Eva! My nieces and nephews have _napped_ on that sofa! I have napped on that sofa! Not to mention the fact that I took your key to my house back after you couldn't be trusted with it! How did you get another one?!" I screeched, feeling kinda sick.

Before Eva could answer Ashley cut in with, "Um so are you actually telling me that Eva is the _bottom_ in your relationship? Seriously?!"

Oh I hadn't even thought of that…hmm that is not how I pictured it in my head…not that I pictured Tilly and Evie together before that little story, that would be wrong and gross. Oh man now I feel sick again!

"Ok so which question am I answering first?" Eva asked with a smirk.

I shook my head and tried not to puke, while planning to get my sofa steam cleaned…five or six times!

Eva laughed and said, "Heck I'll be kind and answer them both! Spit Roast, I may be the top in the streets, but my girl is top in the sheets! That's just how I roll," Ashley nodded, satisfied with that answer while Tilly chuckled, "And Spencer to answer your question, many moons before I was rudely asked to return my key to your house I made _several_ copies. Really it would have been a rookie error to have handed the key back without having some back-up copies!"

I sighed and shook my head, Eva was just too much sometimes. Too much!


End file.
